Luna de sangre
by sonrais777
Summary: .:AU:. En un pueblo lejos de Paris, la gente vive en paz sus vidas cotidianas, pero al caer la noche todo cambia y las noches de luna llena causan pavor. Pero ¿por qué ese pueblo es amenazado? ¿Qué oscuro secreto esconde? Los hilos del destino se mueven, pero cómo influirán es un misterio.
1. Nuestros inicios

**Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo una historia que es un AU o…UA…cómo rayos se pone? Como sea es un Universo Alterno, aquí no existen los miraculous pero no se preocupen, que no me olvido de los kwamis pero tendrán papeles diferentes. Varios me han pedido una historia con mis personajes de Esperanza en Paris pues decidí meterlos aquí como mis OC´s preferidos…en realidad son mis únicos OC´s y vaya que tienen pegue TwT. Sorry me emocione, como sea, espero les guste. Gracias por pasarse a leer y… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 1.

Nuestros inicios.

En aquellos años, el pueblo que se encontraba algo apartado del gran Paris no tenía algún problema como robos o pobreza, los niños podían salir calmadamente y jugar sin problemas en el día, pero cuando se ocultaba el sol, todos permanecían en casa. Pero toda esa inocencia diurna de la vida cotiana y el misterio de la noche, los hilos del destino se mueven de forma misteriosa.

Marinette tenía ocho años cuando por primera vez lo conoció a él, a quien sería el gran amor de su vida, Adrien Agreste. Pero para comenzar había que definir que su pueblo había casas humildes, otras grandes, y otras enormes y apartadas en grandes terrenos, ese era el caso de la mansión del alcalde y la mansión Agreste que había estado abandonada por años… hasta hace poco. Y el encuentro fue tan fortuito que nunca se lo hubiesen imaginado.

La adorable y pequeña Marinette estaba sentada sobre unas piedras, vistiendo un bonito vestido rojo de encaje y mangas cortas y moños del mismo color en sus coletas, con un libro de cuentos en mano intentando leer lo que decía.

-Y entonces…el príncipe besó a la pri-princesa y ella despertó rompiendo su he-he-

-Hechizo.- le corrigió la pequeña niña de cabello rizado suelto color miel hasta los hombros y ojos grises que estaba sentada a lado suyo, Juliet miró a Marinette con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña vestía una sencilla falda guinda y una blusa de manga larga blanca.- Sigue, ya casi acabas.

-Hechizo, al ver al príncipe se ena-mo-ro y todos en el castillo des-perta-ron libres del hechizo, se casaron y vivieron felices para siem-pre, fin.- Juliet aplaudió a su amiga.

-¡Muy bien!

-Todavía no leo bien.

-Y eso qué, dentro de poco podrás leer más.

-Gracias por enseñarme.- le dijo Marinette a su amiga y le entregó el libro de cuentos.

-Claro Mari, no hay problema.- de repente otra mano toma el libro y lo mira, Chloe miró a ambas niñas con una expresión de superioridad nada digna de una niña, a lado suyo, Sabrina miraba todo con los brazos cruzados como si fuese la guardaespaldas de Chloe.

-¡Oye eso no es tuyo Chloe!- le reclamó Marinette y Chloe sonríe.

-A ti que te importa campesina, y las campesinas no deberían aprender a leer, solo a trabajar.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Devuélvele el libro a Juliet.

-¿Lo quieres? Ve por él.- lo lanzó al lodo y Marinette se lanza a atraparlo, su vestido y ella quedan cubiertas de lodo salpicando alrededor y Chloe se ríe junto con Sabrina.

-¡Oink! Marinette está con los cerdos, qué asco.- Marinette se levanta y regresa con Juliet que la ayuda.- ¡Oink! ¡Oink! Marinette, los cerdos son más bonitos que tú.- se ríe cruelmente y entonces Sabrina toca su brazo.

-Chloe tu vestido.- al ver su falda ve que el bonito vestido tiene un poco de lodo, de inmediato molesta se acerca y toma a Marinette del cabello.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

-¡Déjala!- Juliet iba a intervenir pero Sabrina la empuja haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Mira mi vestido campesina! ¡Es tú culpa!

-¡Ayyyy!

-¡Ya déjala en paz!- otra voz se escuchó y quitó la mano del pelo de Marinette para después empujar a Chloe.- Eres mala Chloe, déjala.- Marinette miró a ese niño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes defenderla, Chloe cae al suelo y al ver a ese niño no puede evitar ponerse a llorar aunque sus gritos parecían berridos.

-¡ERES MALO ADRIEN! ¡Le diré a papá!- la niña se va llorando junto con Sabrina, Adrien se voltea y ve a Marinette, él toma su pañuelo y empieza a limpiarle la cara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias.

-No hay de qué, soy Adrien.

-Marinette.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que le contagió a Adrien, Juliet se levantó del suelo y Marinette mira a su amiga.- Juliet…

-No me pasó nada.- dijo con una sonrisa. Adrien sonrió a las dos niñas y Juliet mira que el vestido de Marinette estaba hecho un desastre.

-Marinette, tu vestido…

-Oh no, mi hermana Bridgette me hizo este vestido, se va a enojar mucho.

-Yo…yo puedo ir y decirle qué pasó.- dijo Adrien intentando ayudar a Marinette y ella le miró con sus grandes ojos azules y le sonrió.

-Gracias Adrien.- algo dentro del pequeño niño creció ante esa sonrisa y él sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. De repente la voz de otro infante se escucha cerca de ellos.

-¡Juliet! ¡Marinette!- un castaño ojiazul se acercó a ellas y al ver a Marinette así no dudo en preguntar enojado.- ¿Pero qué pasó?

-Claude, tranquilo, es que Chloe…

-¡Chloe otra vez! Voy a ponerle una araña en su cabeza la próxima vez.- dijo enojado el niño y luego miró a Juliet.- ¿A ti no te pasó nada?

-No, sólo me caí.- dijo escondiendo las manos del él, pero Claude toma sus brazos y ve sus manos con leves raspones.

-Pero qué… ¡pondré una tarántula!- gritó enojado y Marinette se ríe. Adrien miró al niño curioso, luego Claude le miró a él igual.- ¿Tú quién eres?

-Me llamo Adrien Agreste.-dijo extendiendo la mano y Claude la toma.

-Yo soy Claude Le Blanc.- se formó un breve silencio como si Claude evaluara a Adrien y Marinette es quien comenzó a hablar para romper esa atmósfera.

-Él nos defendió de Chloe, es muy bueno.- Adrien se sonrojó apenado.

-Yo…bueno, es que no podía dejar que ella…

-¡Marinette!- al voltear ven a una joven muy parecida a Marinette, Bridgette Dupain-Cheng de 17 años vestía con una falda azul, una blusa color beige que dejaba parte de sus hombros al descubierto y un pequeño delantal con un par de bolsillos.

-Bridgette.

-Marinette, ¿qué te paso? Mira tú vestido y tu cabello…

-Ah, es que…

-La empujaron.- dijo Adrien de inmediato.- Fue la hija del alcalde, ella la empujó al lodo.- Bridgette miró curiosa al pequeño pero sonrió al ver que el niño creyó que protegía a Marinette de un regaño.

-Gracias por decirme. Marinette te he dicho que tengas cuidado con Chloe, la próxima vez también defiéndete.

-Pero Brid, Chloe es…

-No me importa si Chloe es la hija del rey de Francia, no tiene derecho de tratarte así a ti ni a nadie.- Adrien asintió a las palabras de Bridgette.- Oh, hola Claude, hola Juliet, y tú pequeñito ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy…

-¡Adrien!- al voltear ven a un joven vestido elegantemente parecido a Adrien sólo que sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo muy frío y su expresión se veía más seria.- Adrien te dije que no te separarás de mí.

-Félix lo-lo siento.- Félix Agreste de 19 años miró a los niños y a la joven que estaba con ellos, su mirada se fijó en la pequeña niña que tenía lodo y Marinette se escondió tras su hermana al sentir esa mirada tan fría.

-Te he dicho que no hables con los aldeanos, papá lo tiene prohibido.- Bridgette frunció el ceño.

-Pero Félix es que…

-No hay peros, no te juntes con esta gente Adrien.

-¿Perdón? ¿Esta gente?- Bridgette avanzó dejando a Marinette atrás y Félix la miró fríamente.- ¿A qué se refiere con esta gente señor?

-Le pido que no se acerque a mí señorita, no deseo ensuciarme.- Bridgette tenía las mejillas rojas por la ira al escuchar aquella forma despectiva de hablar.

-¿Qué…dijo?- habló entre dientes y Félix desvió su rostro en un gesto de desprecio.

-¿Es sorda o estúpida? Conozca su lugar primero antes de dirigirse a alguien que no es de su clase.

-¿Perdón? ¿Clase? Pues déjeme decirle que usted tiene unos modales horribles para alguien que presume de ser de alta sociedad.

-¿Sabe de modales una aldeana analfabeta?- el sonido de una fuerte bofetada hizo que los niños miraran con grandes ojos la escena, Adrien miró como el rostro de su hermano fue volteado y Félix tambaleó por el duro golpe que le dejó una marca en la mejilla.

-¡Usted…!- levantó la mano pero Bridgette no retrocedió.

-¡Ande! ¡Pégueme!- le retó Bridgette.- Pero eso demuestra que usted es una basura no importando su dinero, podré ser una analfabeta como dice pero yo trabajo honradamente y las personas me tienen en gran estima, y usted se escuda de su posición.- le miró con todo el despreció que pudo.- Pero ande, pegue a una aldeana si eso le hace sentir mejor señor rico.- Félix quedó con la mano en el aire sin moverla, miró con una mezcla de ira y asombro a Bridgette y bajó la mano para tomar la mano de Adrien.

-Vámonos.

-Félix…- Adrien comenzó a caminar y miró hacia atrás para ver a Marinette que le despedía con la mano.- Adiós Mari.- le dijo el pequeño, Félix vio de reojo a su hermano y después atrás, frunció el ceño al ver a Bridgette viéndole con las manos en la cadera y bufando. Cuando se fueron Bridgette se limpió las manos con unas palmadas y miró a los niños con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién quiere pan?- todos de inmediato se pusieron a gritar felices y Bridgette asintió.- Bien, ¡en marcha!- todos caminaron a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, los únicos panaderos del lugar, pero su pan era tan bueno que los visitantes pedían gran cantidad de piezas y había órdenes especiales cuando el alcalde o alguna otra figura de importancia del pueblo hacía alguna fiesta. Cuando llegaron Tom Dupain le dio un bollo a la pequeña Alyx que no tardó en metérselo a la boca, la pequeña iba en un elegante vestido que no le importó si lo llenaba de azúcar, el padre de la pequeña sonrió y pagó a Tom yéndose del lugar, Alyx saludó con la mano a los pequeños niños ya que no podía hablar con todo el pan en la boca. Sabine Cheng acomodó un pan recién horneado que casi lo tira del susto por ver a su hija menor entrar cubierta de lodo.

-Marinette, ¿pero qué te pasó?- Bridgette fue la que contestó.

-Un problemita con apellido Bourgeois.- respondió Bridgette, Sabine suspiró y se agachó para ver a su hija a la cara.

-Vamos a cambiarte tesoro. Bridgette dales algo a Claude y Juliet por favor.

-Claro mamá.- Tom se acercó a los dos niños con dos bollos.

-Tomen, recién salidos del horno.- ambos niños los tomaron con una gran sonrisa y empezaron a comer. La puerta de la panadería se abre y una mujer de cabello castaño con un hermoso vestido azul entra y sonríe al ver a su hijo.

-Y yo que te iba a comprar algunos bollos.

-¡Mamá!- Claude corrió hacia su madre y ella lo abrazó de vuelta.

-Aun así te voy a comprar, pero lo de este bollito extra será un secreto ¿entendido?

-Sip.- dijo instantáneamente y su madre vio a Juliet que parecía encogerse un poco, la mujer miró con ternura a la pequeña.

-Hola Juliet, ¿cómo sigue tu abuela?

-Ah…me-mejor, gracias.- la señora miró a la niña y se acercó para acariciar su cabeza, le parecía una niña de lo más adorable.

-Oh pequeña, no dudes en venir a nosotros si tienes problemas, sabes que con gusto les ayudaremos.

-G-Gracias señora Le Blanc.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida y la mujer no pudo evitar abrazar a la pequeña.

-Aww de nada tesoro, estamos para ayudarte.-Claude sonrió y pronto se separaron de ese abrazo, la señora Le Blanc tomó el pan y vio a su hijo y a Juliet.-Juliet, te llevamos a tu casa, ya se está haciendo tarde y no es bueno que estés sola a estas horas.

-Gracias señora Le Blanc.- Claude tomó la mano de su mamá y la mano de Juliet, el pequeño le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Vámonos Juliet. Adiós señor Dupain.

-Adiós señor, adiós Bridgette.- ambos niños se despidieron y el señor Dupain y Bridgette se despidieron de los amigos de Marinette, el señor Dupain miró afuera y vio que comenzaba a atardecer.

-Bridgette apaga el horno. Cerraremos pronto.

-Sí papá.

La gente comenzó a vaciar las calles, a cerrar sus casas y negocios mientras oscurecía, algunos corrían para refugiarse, dos personas dejaron en la entrada del pueblo una cabra atada y se marcharon corriendo, la noche cayó.

Marinette intentó asomarse por la ventana, la pequeña vistiendo un limpio pijama rosa miró entre las tablas de la ventana, Bridgette tomó la mano de su hermana e igual se asomó un poco, el pueblo tenía un aspecto diferente que en el día, no había luces encendidas, tenebroso, lúgubre, un silencio que podría ser roto por la caída de un alfiler y todos lo escucharían, lo único que iluminaba las calles, era la luna llena. Ni siquiera en el bosque había sonidos de grillos o algún animal nocturno. En la casa de los Le Blanc, el médico y cabeza de familia cerró la ventana del segundo piso de su casa, el pequeño Claude intentó ver por una abertura cuando su padre se fue de su cuarto pero su madre lo abrazó y lo puso en la cama mientras veían hacia la ventana cerrada. Juliet puso la vela en el cuarto de su abuela que estaba en cama, la mujer al ver a su nieta se sienta en la cama y la abraza mientras veían a la ventana cerrada, su abuela sopló y apagó la vela en un momento. En la gran mansión Agreste, Adrien miró por la ventana de su habitación, una densa niebla comenzó a recorrer los bosques alrededor de la mansión, el pequeño Agreste tragó duro y se asustó al sentir la mano de su hermano que miró también hacia el camino en el bosque. Pronto el silencio dejó de existir cuando el sonido de ramas romperse se escucharon, la cabra afuera que había estado tranquila por el momento comenzó a moverse inquieta y a hacer ruido. El sonido se detuvo y sólo se escuchó a la cabra bramar y moverse, de repente algo sale del bosque, gruñidos y los gritos del pobre animal se escuchan por el lugar, pero todo queda en silencio después de un rato, el sonido de hojas y ramas vuelve a escucharse, algo parece raspar las piedras para después desaparecer, pasaron unos momentos y todo luce en paz, las personas parecen tranquilizarse un momento y entonces el aullido de un lobo rompe aquella tranquilidad. Marinette retrocede de la ventana y va a brazos de su madre que la recibe para calmarla. Y después el sonido se multiplica, los hombres lobos rondan la noche, los aullidos desaparecen después de un rato y todos esa noche, al fin pueden intentar descansar, esperando que termine pronto la fase de luna llena.

Un tiempo después Adrien había encontrado una hermosa amistad con Marinette y aunque a su padre no le gustara, Adrien estaba feliz estando con sus amigos que en aquella fría mansión. Marinette era una niña dulce, amable y muy linda y quería pasar todo el día con ella hasta que su hermano lo viniese a recoger, también había hecho amistad con los niños del lugar, pero a quienes hizo sus mejores amigos fueron a Claude y a un niño llamado Nino que resultó un gran amigo. Todos estaban jugando, Claude intentó atrapar a Nino mientras que Juliet y Alya reían al ver cómo era burlado por el moreno. Adrien estaba sentado en el pasto y suspiró un poco cabizbajo, Marinette se sentó a lado de él.

-Adrien, ¿qué tienes?

-Marinette, ¿los hombres lobo no te asustan?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Escuché a papá que ayer un hombre fue mordido y…lo mataron.- Marinette miró a Adrien triste.- Mari, si yo me vuelvo un hombre lobo, daría mucho miedo.

-Adrien ¿por qué dices eso?

-Es que lo soñé. Soñé que me mordían y me volvía un lobo terrible y malo. Y tengo miedo. Todos corrían, me amenazaban y me dejaban solo. No quiero estar solo…- dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Adrien eso no pasará.

-Pero ¿y si pasa? Tú también correrías como todos.

-Bueno…sí me asustaría mucho, pero no te dejaría.- la pequeña Marinette le dedica una hermosa sonrisa y tomó su mano.- Yo te protegería porque yo te quiero mucho Adrien.- Adrien sintió una agradable sensación extenderse en su pecho.

-Yo también te quiero Marinette y no importa si soy un lobo te protegeré.- ambos sonrieron y entonces Nino y Claude se acercan corriendo.

-/¡Adrien!/- se le lanzan encima y lo sujetan.

-Te toca jugar.- le dijo Nino.

-Y te toca atraparnos a todos.

-¡Sí!- asintió Adrien y lo sueltan. Marinette se levanta con ayuda de Adrien.

-Vas Adrien.- pero el rubio no soltó su mano.

-Pero si ya te atrapé.

-¡¿EH?! ¡No es justo!- se quejó la pequeña y él rió.

-¡Sí vale! Y te atrapé y no te dejaré escapar.- Marinette termina por sonreír. No lejos de ellos Félix Agreste, montado en su caballo, sonrió levemente al ver a su hermano jugar como un niño normal, dio la vuelta y se encuentra en el camino con Bridgette que tenía una canasta en mano, ella al verlo voltea la cabeza despectivamente y lo pasa de largo, Félix la sigue con la mirada por un momento, luego escucha su voz llamar a los niños y sacar de la canasta unos panes para ellos, pudo ver como acarició la cabeza de su hermano, frunció el ceño y se fue galopando.

Los años han pasado, todos han cambiado y esa noche la misma rutina se repite, Marinette, ahora de 18 años, mira por la ventana de su habitación, la densa niebla cruza gran parte de las calles, los gritos del animal ser destrozado pone nervioso a los aldeanos, y desde su cuarto Marinette puede escuchar las garras de esas bestias adentrarse al pueblo, le parece ver una sombra oscura pasar veloz por la calle bajo a ella. Claude y su padre están armados con pistolas cortas sentados cerca de la entrada. Juliet apagó la vela de su cuarto y miró por la abertura de la ventana con un palo en sus manos. Lejos Adrien miró nervioso por la ventana sabiendo que sus amigos podrían estar en peligro esa noche. Cuando todo terminó aquellos aullidos helaron la sangre de todos como recordatorio de la presencia de aquellas bestias que no les dejarán en paz.

…..

 **Bien, me basé en un mini comic que me gustó mucho de Adrien como hombre lobo, ese comic fue de mis favoritos por ser tan bonito! Y tenía la idea desde hace mucho, búsquenlo, se llama Together Forever y Princess serenity hace un doblaje genial. En fin, acepto cosas dulces o pizzas, no tomatazos o golpes, aunque también una imagen cute o sexy de nuestro Nathaniel o Chat Noir valen. Gracias por leerme, déjenme review please que me encantan! Bien, sin más que decir… Un gustazo! Un abrazo! Y hasta la siguiente! XD**


	2. Despedidas

**Gracias por el recibimiento de esta nueva historia, son muy amables de darle una oportunidad XD y espero les siga gustando. Los personajes no me pertenecen, agradecimientos a Astruc y compañía por hacer Miraculous Ladybug y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 2.

Despedidas.

Apenas amanecía y el olor a pan inundó la calle donde la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng residía, las personas despertaron de buen humor por el dulce aroma y el señor y señora Dupain-Cheng sacaron del horno las piezas de pan para exponerlas. Marinette despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dio un baño rápido y bajó haciéndose las típicas coletas que casi nunca se quitaba.

-Buenos días.- dio un beso en la mejilla a sus padres y tomó una bolsa de pan.

-¿A dónde vas Marinette?- preguntó su madre al verla tan llena de energía.

-Voy a despedirme de Adrien, Claude y Plagg, hoy viajan a Italia.

-Oh es cierto. Despide de nuestra parte a esos tres, estaremos ocupados.

-Lo haré.

-Y no tardes por favor.- le dijo su padre.- Necesito un par de manos extras por un rato.

-Intentaré no tardar.- Marinette se marchó directamente a la plaza del pueblo, allí las personas que la conocían le saludaban, después de todo era una chica muy amable y querida por todos. En eso siente una mano detrás de ella y al voltear ve a Alya con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Marinette, ¿vas a despedirte de tu novio?

-¡Alya!- Alya se ríe al ver el sonrojo de su amiga.

-Ya lo siento, lo siento. Tu casi novio.- Marinette sonríe un poco.

-Yo…Adrien y yo aún no lo hacemos oficial.

-Pero te ha dicho que te quiere.

-Sí pero sabes que…está su padre.

-Oh, el frío señor Agreste. Ese sí es un problema.- Marinette bajó la mirada y Alya le pone las manos en los hombros.- Escúchame Marinette, eres una chica dulce, trabajadora, inteligente y valiente, estoy segura que pase lo que pase Adrien y tú estarán juntos.- Marinette vuelve a sonreír.

-Tienes razón, debo tener fe. ¿Me acompañas?

-No puedo, debo voy a hace un encargo de unos escritos que me pidieron, pero verás a Nino, salúdalo de mi parte.

-Está bien, cuídate Alya.

-Igual Marinette. Te veré después.- ambas chicas se separaron y Marinette aceleró el paso, al llegar a la plaza siente su corazón latir con fuerza cuando ve a Adrien vestido elegantemente hablando con Nino.

-¡A-Adrien!- el chico al voltear sonríe radiante al ver a Marinette y ambos caminan para encontrarse.

-Pensé por un momento que no vendrías.

-Adrien primero pasaría por toda la guardia real con tan de despedirme de ti. Te traje esto.- Adrien toma la bolsa y al abrirla sonríe de ver un montón de bollos dulces y croissants.

-Gracias, me salvas la vida.- la chica se ríe a lo bajo y Adrien aprovecha para susurrar a su oído.- Princesa…te amo.- Marinette le miró y sonrió dulcemente sonrojándose, ambas miradas conectaron por un momento hasta que ella suspira y baja la cabeza.

-Esta vez ¿por cuánto tiempo te irás?

-Un mes, puede que un poco más.- la ve agachar los hombros.- Prometo escribirte cuando pueda.- tomó su barbilla con delicadeza para que le viese.- ¿Tú también me escribirás?

-Sí, pero cuídense en el camino por favor, no viajen de noche.

-Tranquila, no nos pasará nada. Tú eres quien debería cuidarse, por favor.- en un rápido movimiento toma sus manos y la acerca más a él para abrazarla, Marinette asiente y Adrien sonríe sintiéndose más tranquilo para después darle un beso en los labios, aquel momento era mágico y Marinette sentía que se iba a desmayar. Mientras Adrien se despedía, Plagg verificó que las maletas estuviesen en perfecto estado y bien amarradas, Plagg tenía el cabello negro y despeinado con una pequeña coleta, su piel era morena como la de los gitanos y tenía unos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes, tenía la misma edad que Adrien y era su mano derecha y "sirviente". El chico suspiró quejándose de todo el trabajo.

-Maldición… ¿por qué tantas maletas? Parece como que vamos a estar fuera un año.- refunfuñó al revisar que estuviesen bien amarradas aunque no le importaría perder algunas maletas si hacían el viaje más ligero.

-¡Plagg!- una vocecita hace que voltee y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña Tikki mirándole con aquellos enormes ojos azules que le encantaban, tenía un precioso y largo cabello rojo con un flequillo recto recogido con una trenza, tenía una piel tan blanca que casi parecía traslúcida, era un par de años menor que él y servía como sirvienta en la casa Agreste, por eso vestía con un uniforme de criada y ese día llevaba una canasta en mano.

-¡Tikki!- bajó de la carroza y la abrazó, la pequeña apenas le llegaba al hombro.- ¿Qué haces aquí mariquita? Pensé que estarías ocupada en la mansión.

-Pues…hacían falta cosas y vine al mercado, no quería irme sin despedirme de ti.- Plagg amplía más su sonrisa, tenía una expresión felina que encantaba a Tikki.

-Muy bien, haré de cuenta que no tuviste que ver con que faltaran cosas de la despensa.- le dedica una sonrisa felina y Tikki se sonroja.

-Te traje algo.- ella se separa de él y de la canasta le da un objeto envuelto, el olor de éste hace que Plagg abra bien grande los ojos y sonría grandemente.

-¡ESTO ES…!

-Lo compré para ti. Sé lo mucho que te gusta el camembert.- Plagg casi le dan ganas de llorar y abraza a Tikki con fuerza.

-¡Eres la mejor!- Tikki se ríe y Plagg luego se separa.- Estaré fuera un tiempo, prométeme que te cuidarás mucho.

-Lo sé, tú también, cuídate y cuida a Adrien.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Qué haría ese mocoso sin mí?

-¡Hey!- se quejó Adrien que había escuchado ese comentario.

-¡No niegues lo obvio!- Adrien puso mala cara mientras Marinette aguantaba las ganas de reírse, Plagg regresa su atención a Tikki recordando lo más importante.- Ah, y estaré de vuelta antes de tu cumpleaños número 16. Te tendré una enorme sorpresa.

-Lo único que quiero es que regreses con bien.- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que hizo que Plagg se sonrojara y después tomó a Tikki de las mejillas y las jaló.- ¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡DUELE! ¡AY!

-No muestres esa sonrisa a nadie excepto a mí, ¿entendiste?- la suelta y acaricia su cabeza.

-Me dolió gato tonto.- ambos se miran a los ojos y sonríen.

-¡Adrien! Ya es hora.- al voltear ven a Claude molesto, el chico vestía igual de forma elegante.

-Voy.- le contestó Adrien y Plagg después de darle un beso en la frente a Tikki se acerca a la carroza para esperar a que suban Adrien y Claude primero.

-¿Por qué Claude te va a acompañar?- preguntó Marinette mientras caminaba en dirección al carruaje con Adrien.

-El padre de Claude tiene unos negocios en Italia, y como no puede ir le pidió a él que fuera en su lugar.

-Ya veo. Pero…parece de mal humor.- dijo al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

-Sólo espera y se le pasará.

-¡Claude!- ante aquella voz femenina hace que el castaño cambie su expresión y ve a Juliet correr con algo en las manos, casi la atropella un jinete pero el chico la jaló hacia él antes de que tropezara.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, gracias.- le sonrió y él pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-Tonta, fíjate por donde vas, podrías tener un accidente.- ella aun así no dejó de sonreír, Juliet tenía el cabello recogido con una coleta de lado alta y sus rizos pasaban un poco sus hombros, ya que suelto le llegaba a media espalda. Sintió cómo hizo a un lado unos rizos y ella le tendió algo.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Un libro que estoy segura te gustará, y dentro hay un separador, mira.- al abrir el libro puede ver un separador de madera que tenía para su sorpresa un narciso pegado y aplanado, al tomarlo se sentía suave y lisa.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Pues le pedí ayuda a Alyx para que me hiciera la madera en el taller de su padre y la flor la corté yo y la pegue con salvia y resina, así nunca se secará y no te perderás en el libro.- el chico sonríe y acerca su cabeza a la de ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres tan dulce mi bello ángel.- aspiró su suave y dulce aroma y al separarse la ve completamente sonrojada.

-Y-Yo t-t-te deseo feliz vi-viaje.- él se ríe y toma su mano para que al menos le acompañe cerca del carruaje, no le gustaba dejarla en esos momentos pero los negocios de su padre eran importantes.

-Te escribiré, y un día te llevaré a Italia para que lo conozcas te encantará.- ella asintió como pudo y al ver a Marinette le sonrió a su amiga que estaba igual que ella, Tikki se une a ellas en aquella sonrisa. Las tres vieron a los chicos subir al carruaje y en las ventanillas ellos les miraron con una sonrisa.

-¡Cuídate Marinette!

-También tú Juliet, ¡cuídate!

-Tikki te escribiré y ¡tenme más quesos de regreso!- los caballos empezaron a trotar y el carruaje empezó a moverse alejándose de allí aunque las tres se rieron un poco al ver las manos de los chicos salir del carruaje como si fueran niños pequeños.

-Parecen niños.- dijo Marinette aguantando la risa y Juliet y Tikki asintieron, Nino suspiró algo preocupado.

-Dirán mucho, pero espero que les vaya bien en su viaje, por suerte hoy no es noche de luna llena.- las chicas le miraron un poco asustadas y Nino cambió su expresión rápidamente para no preocuparlas.

-Bueno chicas ya verán que les irá bien, me voy, al teatro que no se atiende solo.

-Nino, Alya te manda saludos. Fue a hacer unos escritos.

-Ah, entonces no la veré hasta tarde, bueno, gracias por el aviso Marinette. Se cuidan.- Nino se fue dejándolas solas. Tikki acomoda el canasto en su brazo y mira a ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Que te vaya bien Tikki, pasa por la panadería si quieres pan.

-Igual pasa a mi casa si quieres especias o tés Tikki.

-Gracias. Adiós.- Tikki se fue contenta a hacer las compras, Marinette y Juliet comenzaron a caminar por una de las calles del pueblo.

-Espero que lleguen bien.- dijo Juliet un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes, regresarán sin problemas. Y prometieron escribirnos.

-Ya lo sé, al menos pudiste despedirte sin problemas, si Chloe hubiese estado allí…

-No me la recuerdes, por favor.- Chloe lejos de mejorar al paso de los años se había convertido en una persona frívola sin corazón, humillando a todo el mundo sin consideración alguna y haciendo sus caprichos, había escuchado de Adrien que cuando eran invitados a una fiesta de alta sociedad donde coincidían nadie soportaba estar alrededor de Chloe por mucho tiempo, los supuestos pretendientes preferían correr antes de estar más de cinco minutos con ella y las jóvenes se hartaban de sus pláticas para dejarla sola, pero ella nunca estaba sola, siempre Sabrina estaba acompañándola, y cuando algunos se enteraban de cómo era en realidad y se alejaban, otros eran atraídos por su estatus social, era un ciclo sin fin. Pero en los últimos años había comenzado a sentir una atracción obsesiva por Adrien y aquello enfermaba a Marinette, decía a viva voz que Adrien era su prometido, que sólo alguien de su estatus y belleza podría estar con ella. Cada vez que se encontraban y la humillaba por estar junto a Adrien quería hacerla pedazos pero Adrien siempre la salvaba y defendía.- Me alegro que no estuviese, sino no me hubiera dejado despedirme de él.

-Ya… ¿y cómo vas con el vestido que estás haciendo? ¿Ya lo has terminado?- preguntó cambiando a un tema más agradable, Chloe tampoco era de su devoción.

-¡Oh! Quiero que lo veas, todavía no lo termino pero pronto estará listo.

-Estoy segura que Mylene se pondrá contenta. Bien, te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ah, Juliet.- la joven se detiene y mira a su amiga.- ¿Te gustaría venir a comer a mi casa? Mamá hará estofado y…

-Gracias pero estoy bien. Estaré ocupada haciendo bolsas miss cosas para vender.

-Oh bien, pero sabes que nuestras puertas siempre están abiertas.

-Claro, gracias Marinette, tal vez pasé más tarde, nos vemos.- se marchó apenas llegaron a una esquina y Marinette suspiró, la abuela de Juliet había fallecido hacía un mes atrás, había sido un duro golpe para ella y ahora se mantenía vendiendo pequeños ramos de flores, tés, especias y pequeños cestos, no ganaba mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para vivir o eso parecía. Al llegar a la panadería Alya llegó para sorpresa suya.

-¡Marinette!

-¿Alya? ¿Paso algo?

-¡Ta-da! Te traigo una carta.- le dijo mostrándole el sobre.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Gracias!- tomó la carta y entró a la panadería.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Una carta!- los señores Dupain-Cheng dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a su hija.

-Oh, cielos, hacía mucho Bridgette no nos escribía.- dijo emocionada la señora Sabine que esperaba a que su hija abriera el sobre y el señor Tom se acercó igual de emocionado.

-¿Qué cosas nuevas nos contará nuestra princesa mayor?- Marinette tuvo que rasgar el sobre con los dientes al ser tan duro el papel, al parecer la finalidad era que nadie pudiese leerlo hasta romperlo. Cuando vio la letra cursiva de su hermana sonrió y comenzó a leer.

 ** _Hola a todos:_**

 ** _Ha pasado un tiempo desde que les escribí, lo siento, he estado muy ocupada. Recientemente hice un vestido de gala que acaba de ser enviado a España, tuve la suerte que una mujer adinerada viera uno de mis vestidos en una fiesta y mandó a buscarme explícitamente para hacerle un vestido de satén rojo con hilos dorados y doble faldón, se está poniendo de moda en España usar encajes, es algo problemático hacerlo, aunque creo que es mejor que la moda que en Francia han empezado a usar, si algunos usan pelucas, el maquillaje en hombres ya me parece exagerado, pero, las modas vienen y van. Y ahora me ha llegado el pedido para hacer otro vestido pero de alguien local, al menos no rezaré para que vestido llegue en óptimas condiciones a su destino. Sé que no es la mejor excusa para no escribirles pero he estado muy ocupada con tantas cosas en las manos. Y además hubo una tormenta no hace mucho, duró tres días enteros y el cartero no estaba ni de broma para salir por los caminos llenos de lodo, delicado, ¿no?_**

 ** _Los extraño mucho, extraño poder darles sus besos de los buenos días y extraño reírnos aquellas mañanas al desayunar. También extraño el pan, aquí hay una buena panadería pero no se compara con la famosa panadería Dupain-Cheng. Me gustaría que viniesen a verme o mejor aún, vengan aquí, el idioma no es tan difícil de aprender y aquí los campos son abiertos, extensos y hay pocos bosques, no hay peligros como allá. Por favor consideren la oferta, conozco gente que podría ayudarles con una casa. Aquí las personas son muy amables._**

 ** _Agradezco la última carta, me alegra ver que Marinette también le gusta hacer vestidos como a mí, un punto más para que se puedan venir a vivir aquí ya que ambas podríamos abrir nuestra propia tienda de ropa y Marinette, quiero que me detalles ese lindo vestido de novia que estás haciendo. Por favor considérenlo, los extraño mucho. Y también me alegra mucho que ustedes, mamá y papá están bien, pero por favor cuídense, no hay un solo día que no me pregunte cómo están. Me siento feliz también de escuchar que tus amigos están bien Marinette, salúdalos de mi parte, los recuerdo con cariño tal y como te recuerdo a ti mi pequeña revoltosa, oh, y saluda a Adrien de mi parte, ya quiero ver que tan guapo se ha puesto mi futuro cuñado._**

 ** _Si algún día vienen a visitarme manden una carta antes, los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos y con grandes sorpresas._**

 ** _Los ama, Bridgette._**

 ** _P.D. Mamá, quiero que me pases algunas de tus recetas. Te lo agradecería mucho._**

Cuando termina Marinette de leer dobla la carta y la guarda. Ambos padres estaban felices que su hija mayor estuviera bien.

-Esa es mi princesa, estoy feliz que le vaya bien.- dijo el padre orgulloso y Sabine miró a su hija.

-Marinette, deberías aprovechar la oferta de tu hermana.

-Mamá, ya hablamos de eso, así como ustedes no quieren dejar el pueblo porque sus amistades aquí están, yo tampoco lo dejaré.- su madre acaricia su mejilla y le dedica una mirada triste.

-Oh mi pequeña Marinette, te amamos tanto, y a la vez tememos que algo pase en este lugar.

-Lo sé mamá, lo sé. Voy a mi habitación y bajo enseguida.- ella subió las escaleras a su cuarto, abrió el cajón de una cómoda y sacó un montón de cartas amarradas con un lazo.- Oh Brid, como me gustaría poder verte.- recordó a su hermana, hacia años Bridgette dejó el pueblo en un frío amanecer, se despidió de sus padres y de ella con una sonrisa y una mirada triste aguantando unas claras ganas de llorar, cargando solo unas cuantas de sus cosas, aún veía esa imagen en su cabeza, verla irse ondeando la mano mientras los primeros rayos del sol aparecían en el cielo y Marinette corrió sujetando su falda para que no se fuera.

 _-No te vayas Brid, por favor...- le apretó la falta con sus pequeñas manos y Bridgette se agachó para abrazar a su hermanita._

 _-Tengo que hacerlo Marinette, no me puedo quedar aquí._

 _-Pero…- Bridgette acaricio su cabeza y le sonrió._

 _-Prométeme que serás una buena niña y no te dejarás pisotear por nadie. Eres una niña hermosa y muy valiosa Marinette. Y un día encontrarás a alguien que te sepa valorar. Así que no llores, pediré cada día que nos volvamos a ver. ¿Tú pedirás por mí?_

 _-Cada día.- Bridgette le dio un fuerte abrazo, Marinette sintió que le rompería las costillas pero no se quejó, porque sabía que no volvería a recibir un abrazo de ella en mucho tiempo._

Suspiró y guardó todo para ayudar a sus padres con la panadería, su hermana no la tuvo fácil en el pueblo, por supuesto que después de lo sucedido con sus amigos nadie hubiese gustado quedarse, pero el mayor misterio era Félix Agreste que desapareció poco después sin dejar rastro.

Juliet tomó unas cuantas hierbas de la mesa y empezó a hacer las bolsas de especias, tarareaba una canción ya que no había ruido alguno en su casa y los únicos sonidos que había eran provenientes de afuera. En la mesa de trabajo había hierbas de especias y en otra canasta otro tipo de hierbas que servían con otro propósito. Aquella soledad le empezó a molestar, había sido tan difícil para ella y ahora no tenía a nadie, bueno, no del todo, sonrió levemente al pensar en sus amigos y en Claude, todos eran muy buenos con ella, la invitaban a comer, y no se olvidaba de la generosidad de la señora Le Blanc que parecía ser la más pendiente con ella, la trataba como si fuese su otra hija y ella apoyaba la relación de ambos jóvenes aún ante su humilde situación. Escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, ella se levantó y fue a abrir pensando que era Tikki que buscaba bolsas de té pero se impresionó de ver al oficial del orden junto con otros guardias, a diferencia de su hija Sabrina, el oficial Roger era un hombre justo y amable, tal vez no sabía del comportamiento de su hija y por eso no la corregía, pero era un hombre respetado por todos.

-Buenos días ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó dudosa al ver tras el hombre a otros tres guardias.

-Disculpe señorita, lamento mucho importunarla con lo siguiente…

Tikki caminó por el mercado, allí compró algunas manzanas y las comenzó a poner en su canasta cuando alguien le quita la manzana de su mano.

-Qué rica manzana, se ve tan deliciosa como tú.

-¡Sain!- el pelinaranja se rió de la pequeña Tikki, Sain tenía el cabello corto y rebelde, casi como Plagg, piel blanca aperlada y unos ojos ámbar que le dedicaron una mirada juguetona.- Dame eso, yo pague por ella.- intenta tomar la manzana pero Sain levanta el brazo, haciendo que Tikki tenga que saltar para intentar tomarla.

-Eres adorable Tikki.

-¡Sain! Basta.- el chico se ríe hasta que siente un duro golpe en la cabeza y alguien más le quita la manzana de la mano para dársela a Tikki.

-Te dijo basta Sain, ¿o es que estás sordo?- Breezy le miró molesta. Breezy era una joven de largo cabello rubio a media espalda y suelto, con una piel bronceada y unos bonitos ojos cafés. Sain y Breezy eran más altos que Tikki ya que Breezy era un año mayor y Sain tenía la misma edad que Plagg.

-Eso dolió.

-Cállate zorro idiota.- Breezy sonríe a Tikki.- ¿Cómo has estado Tikki? No te he visto por el teatro.

-Lo siento, pero he estado ocupada.

-Deberías renunciar a ese trabajo.-dijo un poco molesta.- Tienes una voz privilegiada y eres excelente actriz, tan buena como yo.

-Vives en tu nube.- murmuró Sain y Breezy lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que hace a Tikki reírse.

-Si puedo iré a verlos la próxima semana.

-Perfecto.- dijo Sain haciendo a un lado a Breezy.- Y sin el gato ese podremos estar más tiempo juntos los…

-Los tres.- interrumpió Breezy.- Aunque nos faltaría el gatito, todos juntos es mejor ¿no mariquita?

-Sí abejita.- le dijo Tikki con aquel apodo que tenía.- Bueno, debo irme, los veré otro día.- Tikki se fue y Sain suspiró al ver a la adorable Tikki irse.

-Plagg tiene suerte.- de repente un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y ve a Breezy que parecía querer golpearlo, las manos de la chica temblaban apretando los puños.

-Anda, pues sí. Y tú tienes la peor, ¿no?

-Ah, Bree- Breezy, no lo dije de esa forma yo…- ella le da la espalda golpeando su cara con su largo cabello.

-Regresemos al teatro, y si se te olvidan de nuevo tus líneas yo no te voy a ayudar.

-¡¿AH?! Oye…- ella comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado.- ¡Breezy!- el chico gritó y la siguió.

Marinette se limpió las manos con el delantal, las tenía llenas de mantequilla y harina, sonrió al ver a su padre sacar varias hogazas de pan del horno mientras su madre atendía a los clientes que sonreían al entrar y oler el pan recién salido del horno.

-Papá, ya terminé con los croissants.

-Oh perfecto cariño, déjalos allí y enseguida los meto al horno.

-Claro.- de repente la puerta de la panadería se abre abruptamente y entra Alya intentando recuperar el aliento.- ¿Alya? ¿Qué pasa?- la madre de Marinette se acerca a Alya preocupada.

-¿Necesitas agua cariño?

-N-No…yo…- el señor Dupain le da un vaso de agua y Alya lo bebe con prisas para ver a Marinette.

-Marinette, es terrible…

-Alya ¿qué ocurre?

-Es Juliet, la acaban de desalojar de su casa.

-¡¿Qué?! Papá…

-Ve hija, no te preocupes.- Marinette ni se quitó el delantal y salió corriendo con Alya hacia la casa de Juliet a la que ponían tablas en puertas y ventanas mientras la joven hablaba con el oficial, o mejor dicho, gritaba.

-¡Esto es un abuso! ¡No pueden echarme de mi casa!

-Lo siento señorita pero son órdenes del alcalde. Hace meses su difunta abuela pidió un préstamo pero no terminó de pagarlo.

-¿Qué? Ese préstamo lo pagamos con todos y los altos intereses, ¡injustos de más decir! ¡Hasta vendimos varios muebles de nuestra casa para hacerlo y tengo los pagarés para demostrarlo!

-Lo siento pero tengo pruebas que no pagaron por completo los intereses.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó furiosa y el agente la toma de los hombros.

-Lo siento mucho, sé que debe ser difícil para usted pero es la ley.- la actitud del oficial hace que ella se calme un poco pero la frustración comienza a dominarla.

-Al menos déjeme sacar mis cosas, mis hierbas, mis flores, mis cestas.- el agente suspira y manda a un guardia a por la canasta antes de que terminen por cerrar por completo la puerta de la casa. Cuando sale este tenía algunas cosas pero no todas, apenas un par de cestas que estaban llenas de flores y hierbas.

-Esto es todo lo que puede sacar, lo demás queda para venderse y ser subastado. Lo siento mucho.- Juliet vio con lágrimas en los ojos cómo su casa era cerrada por completo, sus piernas le fallaron y gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-¡Juliet!- Marinette se acercó a ella y se hincó para abrazarla.

-Marinette, te juro que pagamos…no puedo creer que…mi casa…mis cosas…- al final terminó por romper en llanto y Marinette acarició su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, aquí estamos todos para ayudarte, no estás sola.- Juliet hundió su rostro en el hombro de Marinette que no le importó sentir como las lágrimas humedecían su hombro, la dejó llorar hasta que se cansó, y con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas Juliet miró el que había sido su hogar completamente cerrado y Marinette la ayudó a levantarse para abrazarla con fuerza intentando así decirle que no estaba sola, pero Juliet volteó una última ve despidiéndose en silencio de donde pasó su niñez y algunos de sus recuerdos más felices.

…..

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, en serio, gracias y por favor nada de tomatazos, solo acepto lindas imágenes de Nathaniel o de Chat Noir. Y bueno, gracias por su apoyo y espero la historia siga gustando. Dejen reviews y ya nos leemos. Y si más que decir, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Alejandra Darcy, Deidydbz, Forever MK NH, Sol, ChaosKing86, Mikan2005: Gracias por su apoyo, mil gracias XD

Sakurita 24: Jajaja, y falta mucho de ver de ellos XD

Solitario196: Pues hay algo oculto, y créeme, no es bueno. Gracias por comentar XD Y viva el FELIGETTE!

Sou: Como siempre me sacas una sonrisa enorme y no como nada especial, solo lo normal, aunque me gusta caminar mucho y se me ocurren así las ideas. Como sea, gracias y… bueno no vpy a dar spoiler.

Isii 14: Gracias y espero te guste la participación de los kwamis. Muchas gracias. XD


	3. Amistad

**Hola a todos, gracias por su apoyo y gracias por tener en cuenta a esta humilde servidora. Y bueno, agradezco a todos por sus reviews xD y aplausos a Thomas Astruc que ya queremos más de la serie! Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 3.

Amistad.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Adrien, Claude y Plagg se habían ido a Italia, Marinette despertó con el olor de pan y huevos, al bajar a la cocina se encontró con sus padres desayunando y a Juliet haciendo el desayuno.

-Juliet, te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas eso.

-Insisto, ustedes han sido muy amables a que me quede en su casa, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarles en las tareas del hogar y no me son problema, al contrario, me gusta ayudar.- Marinette suspiró y se sentó mientras le ponían el plato enfrente, el señor Tom y la señora Sabine miraron a su hija y movieron los hombros como diciéndoles que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que ocurría, al igual que ella habían insistido hasta el cansancio pero era difícil hacer desistir a la chica.

-Bueno, hoy debo ir al teatro a entregar el vestido a Mylene, espero le guste.

-Estará encantada cariño.- le dijo su madre con una amplia sonrisa.- Y te aseguro que Mylene será la novia más bonita de todo el pueblo.- el señor Tom asintió.

-E Ivan será un joven muy afortunado de tenerla, porque…- miró a los ojos a su esposa.- Cuando encuentras a tu verdadero amor cada día es como la primera vez que te enamoras.- tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó, cosa que hizo que ambas chicas sonrieran enternecidas por la pareja.

Tikki se levantó desde muy temprano para poder hacer sus quehaceres y así poder ir al pueblo, el ama de llaves, Natalie Sancourt vio a Tikki moverse por la mansión limpiando todo con sumo cuidado poniendo atención a los detalles, se aclara la garganta de forma ruidosa llamando la atención de la pequeña que de inmediato se pone frente a Natalie.

-¿Sí señora?

-Hoy te levantaste de mucho ánimo Tikki. ¿Pasa algo?

-No señora, no pasa nada.- dijo con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera, incluso a Natalie pero ella prefería no demostrarlo frente a ella aunque la consideraba casi como su hija al conocerla de tan pequeña.

-Bien, necesito que vayas al pueblo y…- los ojos de Tikki brillaron más y fue cuando Natalie entendió el porqué de su buen humor.- Necesito que envíes estas cartas al correo. Son muy importantes. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-¡Sí señora! Claro que podré.- tomó las cartas que Natalie le dio y ya iba a retirarse cuando escucha la voz de su superior.

-Ten cuidado, y no te entretengas leyendo la carta de Plagg.- la pelirroja al voltear vio a Natalie irse con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, eso le hizo sonreír con más ánimos. Tomó su capa y fue al pueblo caminando, no estaba tan lejos, tan solo unos diez o quince minutos caminando. Pronto llegó al correo y dejó las cartas allí, vio a Alya escribir una carta para un señor y decidió no molestarla.

-Disculpe, ¿tiene carta para mí?- preguntó a un joven que parecía más interesado en leer el diario que atenderla, no tardó en recibir una carta y apenas la tuvo en sus manos aguantó las ganas de gritar de la emoción. Salió de allí y abrió de inmediato el sobre, las cartas de Plagg siempre tenían algo que la hacían sonreír.

 ** _Hola Tikki._**

 ** _Hay mucho que contarte. Desde que llegamos a Italia todo ha sido un caos. Ya te había contado que Adrien y Claude la tenían un poco difícil por sus negocios, más Adrien, pero las cosas han empezado a ir mejor para fortuna de ambos. Ya sabes, contratos comerciales, objetos valiosos, blah, blah, blah, cosas aburridas que prefiero no escribir._**

Tikki se rió, sentía que escuchaba a Plagg hablarle.

 ** _Y eso no es lo peor, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté desde la primera carta? Que desde el primer día de nuestra estadía no pudimos quedarnos en un hotel, y teníamos encima una lluvia que juro que fue un milagro que no nos resfriáramos, ¿recuerdas lo que te escribí? Que nos recibió una familia de "alcurnia", que no sus modales no tienen nada que ver, los Benetti, y la hija de estos, que al principio parecía interesada en Adrien terminó por interesarse en Claude, pobre tipo, me da lástima porque no lo vemos mucho, pudimos ir a un hotel pero no pudimos escapar de esa chica, que horror._**

Tikki sonrió y bajó los hombros.

 ** _Ella llega en la mañana después del desayuno y lo suelta hasta casi atardeciendo, ya sabes, es un calvario y la chica me cae fatal, apenas me ve y me quiere ordenar como si fuera su criado cuando soy la mano derecha de Adrien. Pero dejaré de hablarte de ella. Han pasado cosas muy divertidas también, como que en nuestro primer viaje a góndola ambos chicos se cayeron de ella, yo me salve por los pelos gracias a mis impecables reflejos felinos, te digo si de regreso te dicen que fui yo el culpable es mentira. Después fuimos a intentar relajarnos pero un montón de locas italianas nos acosaron, no te preocupes, este gato aun te es fiel hasta la muerte mariquita. La comida es buena, las pastas son buenas pero los quesos son aún más. Y ahora en nuestro viaje estamos en Verona, tal vez tardemos un poco más de lo esperado por aquí, pero no te preocupes, no estoy dispuesto a perderme tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo. Y no importando las dificultades Adrien hace lo posible para salir adelante, aunque creo que en parte es feliz porque no tiene que aguantar a su padre ni a la loca rubia hija de papá._**

 ** _Quisiera que estuvieses aquí, creo que te gustaría, tiene paisajes que te cautivarían y cuando pasamos por el campo la gente es muy amable y nos ofrecen cosas como pan, leche y naranjas. He visto girasoles tan grandes como tu cabeza Tikki, estoy seguro que los adorarías y el cielo parece diferente, es como si fuese más azul, más limpio, incluso el aire cuando respiro es diferente, me siento más tranquilo. Bien, es todo en esta carta, espero que les esté yendo bien a todos por allá. Salúdame a Breezy y a Sain, a este último no te le acerques mucho, por favor, no quiero motivos para regresar antes y romperle la cara a ese zorro. Y por favor cuídate, cada noche me preocupo por ti. Hasta la otra._**

 ** _Tu dulce gatito, Plagg._**

 ** _P.D. Espero un buen queso de regreso._**

Tikki cerró los ojos y puso la carta en su pecho, quería a Plagg, lo amaba desde que lo conoció cuando era niña. Sonrió ampliamente y suspiró.

-Te extraño Plagg, vuelve pronto.

En ese momento una carroza llegó al pueblo y dentro una chica hizo una mueca de desprecio al ver el lugar que le parecía de lo más corriente, aunque bueno, su estadía no sería en un lugar tan corriente. Sonrió ampliamente jugando un poco con su pequeña sombrilla de encajes. Tenía mucho que hacer llegando.

Marinette llegó al teatro con una caja entre sus manos y apenas entró vio a los actores ensayar, Mylene estaba encima del escenario practicando sus diálogos para representar una obra de Shakespeare, ella era la protagonista, su cabello ondulado estaba sujeto con una pañoleta en su cabeza y sus ojos podían dejar el libreto por completo para adentrarse en su papel. Era muy buena, se sintió atrapada por un momento en su actuación cuando siente a alguien tras de ella y al voltear ve a Ivan mirando a Mylene y luego a ella.

-L-Lo siento no te vi Ivan.

-No te preocupes.- Ivan era muy grande, fuerte y era excelente trabajando con el metal. Por eso de vez en cuando hacía trabajos especiales para la producción del teatro entre otras cosas.

-Es muy buena ¿no es así?

-Oh, eh…sí, lo es.- dijo apenado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que hizo sonreír a Marinette.

-Ven, vamos.- ella casi empuja a Ivan para que se acercase, cuando Mylene lo vio sus ojos brillaron y desde el escenario se lanzó hacia Ivan que la atrapó sin problemas y ambos se abrazaron.

-Oh Ivan, me alegro que estés aquí.- entonces nota a Marinette detrás de Ivan y apenas se separa de ese abrazo.- ¡Marinette!

-Hola Mylene, vine a dejarte tu vestido.- Mylene tomó la caja entre sus manos y sonrió.

-Marinette eres estupenda. Muchas gracias.

-Estoy segura que te verás hermosa en tu vestido.

-¿Y vendrás a mi boda mañana?

-Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada. ¿Lo harán aquí?

-En la parte de atrás, ya tienen todo decorado, ¿quieres ver?

-Claro.- los tres fueron a las puertas traseras del teatro, allí Marinette se impresionó de ver un arco decorado de hermosas flores amarillas y blancas, las mesas y sillas estaban siendo acomodadas por algunos del teatro y se podía ver algunas guirnaldas amarillas alrededor.- Es hermoso Mylene, su boda será verdaderamente hermosa.

-Todos cooperaron.- dijo Mylene.- Kim fue muy amable en ayudarnos con las sillas y mesas, Juleka y Rose con las guirnaldas, mientras que Juliet y Nathaniel nos ayudaron con las flores.

-Oh es cierto, me contó que te trajo muchas flores con ayuda de Nathaniel.

-Sí, incluso me dijo que me daría el ramo mañana. Dijo que era sorpresa.

-Ya veo y el pastel corre por cuenta de los Dupain-Cheng…- sonrió y miró el arco hermosamente decorado, suspiró pensando cómo sería su boda con Adrien.

-¡Pero qué horrible visión!- todos voltean a ver a Chloe y a Sabrina mirándoles de forma despectiva.- ¿Qué es esto? Alguna especie de reunión o fiesta de mal gusto supongo. Que horrible decorado. ¡Oh! Y hablando de cosas horribles.- dijo mirando a Mylene e Ivan.- Mira que gracioso Sabrina, un gigante y un gnomo juntos, son tal para cual.- dijo en una cruel risa, Ivan quiso decirle algo pero Mylene no se lo permitió aunque Marinette era otra cosa.

-Ya cállate Chloe.- le dijo Marinette poniéndose frente a sus amigos.- Si tanto te molesta como dices da la vuelta y lárgate. No te dejaré que les hables así.

-Marinette, se nota que aún no conoces tu lugar.- respondió la rubia viéndole con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y se nota que tú sigues teniendo tu cabeza llena de aire Chloe. Largo de aquí, ni siquiera eres bienvenida.

-¿Disculpa? Pero te recuerdo que mi padre es el alcalde así que si me da la gana puedo ir donde yo quiera y nadie me puede decir nada, y menos unos artistas de quinta o una triste panadera.

-Exacto, TÚ padre. Tú padre es quien tiene el poder como alcalde, por lo que no te da derecho a venir y entrar a un lugar sin permiso por muy alcalde que sea tu padre. Tú solo puedes regodearte entre tus tantos lujos y ser tan vacía como quieras a lado de tu igualmente vacía amiga.- ambas fruncieron el ceño y varios artistas, entre ellos Breezy y Sain, aplaudieron a lo dicho por Marinette y le vitorearon.

-¡Ya cállense!- les gritó Chloe que se ganó una serie de abucheos.- Pagarás por esto panadera.

-Solo atrévete Chloe y ya no tendrás esa coleta que presumes tanto.- Chloe se marcha de allí siendo seguida por Sabrina, cuando desaparecen Mylene abraza a Marinette feliz.

-Marinette eres asombrosa, ya entiendo por qué Adrien te adora.

-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, no iba a dejar que esa bruja les hiciera menos.

-Como sea gracias, eres la mejor Marinette.- ella sonríe y corresponde el abrazo de Mylene.

-Lo que sea por mis queridos amigos.

En las afueras del pueblo Juliet recolectaba algunas flores, miró atrás suyo y después fue entre los árboles adentrándose más en el bosque. Sonrió al llegar a un pequeño y hermoso claro, había una pequeña laguna cuya agua parecía brillar con los tenues rayos del sol que apenas entraban entre las ramas. Quería darse un buen chapuzón para refrescarse así que ni lenta ni perezosa comenzó a quitarse su vestido, el fondo y su ropa interior para después darse un chapuzón en aquel lugar, era su lugar secreto y nadie sabía de él, ni siquiera Claude. Sintió el agua fresca y agradable, se sumergió y después salió con cuidado. Después de un rato salió del agua para volver a vestirse, nadar un poco le había hecho bien y más porque su ánimo no estaba de lo mejor aunque dijera lo contrario. Cuando regresó al pueblo se topó con la madre de Claude, cabello castaño, ojos azul zafiro, sonreía al ver de dónde había heredado aquellas características su novio.

-Buenos días señora.

-Buenos días Juliet, ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó la mujer que miró con dulzura a la joven aunque había algo más en su mirada que Juliet no supo descifrar al momento.

-Muy bien, me ha ido bien y no me quejo.

-Sabes que si necesitas ayuda con mucho gusto te ayudaremos, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero no quiero ser una molestia, debo aprender a valerme por mí misma, ya me siento en deuda por estar con mi amiga Marinette.

-¿Te han hecho sentir que les debes algo?

-No, al contrario, me tratan muy bien, pero soy alguien más independiente.

-Entiendo…- dijo la mujer haciendo a un lado un mechón húmedo de la frente de la joven con una ternura de madre que hizo a Juliet sonreír.

-Ammm, disculpe, me gustaría saber si Claude le ha escrito, no me han llegado cartas suyas en semanas.- la mujer le mira fijamente y Juliet le parece ver tristeza en sus ojos, aunque solo por un momento.

-Claude está bien, él… se encuentra muy ocupado y apenas tiene tiempo para escribirnos.

-Oh, entiendo.- se sintió tonta, obvio estaría muy ocupado.- Bueno, espero que regrese pronto.

-Sí, yo igual querida.

-Antes de irme, tome.- le dio un pequeño pero bonito ramo de azaleas y pequeñas flores de campana.- Gracias por preocuparse por mí.- la mujer tomó el ramo y sin más se acerca y la abraza, no le importaba si decían que era mal visto que una señora de su clase abrazara a una "campesina" o "aldeana".

-Eres un sol cariño, obviamente me preocupas.- Juliet sonrió y correspondió aquel abrazo hasta que la señora se separó y limpió una lágrima.- Oh, soy tan sentimental, debes creer que soy una tonta.

-No lo creo, al contrario, yo la admiro mucho señora y le tengo en alta estima. Bueno, debo retirarme, que tenga buen día.- ella se despidió, la mujer la vio irse y suspiró, atrás de ella, su marido, un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello y ojos oscuros ocultos por unas gafas rodeó con su brazo a su esposa al ver su mirada triste.

-Querida, debemos regresar.

-No es justo. Ese chico me va a escuchar cuando regrese yo…

-No es nuestra decisión, sino la de él. Ven, debemos regresar antes de que nuestra visita llegue.- la mujer asintió dolida y dio un último vistazo por donde se fue la joven antes de suspirar e irse con su marido.

En Italia el sol del medio día comenzó a molestar un poco a Adrien que después de admirar la ciudad de Verona por el balcón entró de nuevo en su habitación donde Plagg ya estaba sirviendo algo de beber y Claude se estaba alistando para irse.

-Plagg te he dicho que no tienes necesidad de hacer eso, no eres mi sirviente.

-Sabes que igual te tengo que servir, y yo también tengo algo de calor, tú no te mueves para hacer algo frío flojo.- Adrien se ríe y ve a Claude amarrarse el nudo de su pañoleta.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, debo revisar algunas cosas y debo aprovechar que hace días me quité de encima a Lady Benetti.

-¿Vas a enviar una carta a Juliet? ¿Puedes dejar ésta también? Es para Marinette.

-No hay problema. Los veré a la hora de la comida.- se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos vemos.- Claude se marcha y Adrien se sienta en una elegante silla que tenía enfrente una pequeña mesa redonda y otras dos sillas.

-Adrien, no te quedes dormido, recuerda que tienes una visita en quince minutos.- le advirtió Plagg.

-Lo sé, y no te preocupes, no me dormiría por nada del mundo.

-Eso dices…- Plagg miró desconfiado a Adrien pero siguió con sus labores. Adrien cerró los ojos y sonrió.

 _El pequeño Adrien estaba de la mano de su hermano, Félix no estaba contento ese día y todo era por culpa de la chica pelirroja que lo tenía sujeto del otro brazo._

 _-¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme de compras! No pensé que este lugar tuviese una boutique y una joyería._

 _-Es un pueblo pequeño, pero igual es un lugar que sabe abastecerse con las cosas de ciudad.- dijo con un tono de voz más seco que el de costumbre. Acompañándoles estaba el único amigo de su hermano, Allan, un chico de piel morena y cabello oscuro, cuya ascendencia se rumoreaba era gitana por alguna amante que tuvo su abuelo en sus días, ambos se conocían desde la escuela y siendo hijos de familias ricas era obvio que el contacto era claro, pero Allan no era como otros chicos, éste era más liberal y alegre que otros chicos estirados, ambos se volvieron mejores amigos cuando Félix defendió a Allan ante unos idiotas que lo discriminaban e insultaban por su color de piel, desde entonces eran casi inseparables. Adrien miró a Claudia, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo pero era hija de uno de los socios de su padre, de cabello rojo y corto, unos ojos de un verde apagado que le recordaban al color del pasto seco, con un elegante vestido verde que presumía a cada rato y olía tan mal que lo mareaba, ella decía que era un perfume carísimo y exclusivo el que tenía puesto pero cuando Adrien se acercaba a ella primero tomaba bocanadas de aire para aguantar la respiración._

 _-Creo que es hora de regresar, ¿no creen?- dijo Allan intentando salvar a su amigo de aquella chica que lo había jalado por todo el pueblo._

 _-Así es. Vamos al carruaje y terminemos el paseo.- asintió Félix agradecido internamente con su amigo. Aunque Claudia tenía otros planes._

 _-Pero quiero necesito un abanico nuevo. No podemos irnos aún.- ambos varones rodaron los ojos y Adrien jaló la mano de su hermano, éste al verlo notó la expresión de fastidio de su hermano menor y acaricio su cabeza._

 _-Será otro día, Adrien está cansado.- Adrien notó como aquella chica le miró de mala manera como si fuese su culpa que se fueran de allí. Entonces ella se recarga más en el brazo del rubio mayor._

 _-¿Y Allan no puede llevárselo a tu casa? Necesito en serio ese abanico Félix.- dijo con una voz empalagosa haciendo sentir escalofríos a los tres varones._

 _-Félix tiene que velar por Adrien, Claudia. No puedes pedirle que te acompañe así como así._

 _-¿Por qué no? Tú eres su amigo y también puedes llevarte a su hermano para que descanse.- en ese momento un grupo de niños jugaban cerca de ellos, Félix suspiró mientras Claudia y Allan discutían y al mirar alrededor cerca del mercado vio a la misma chica que le había respondido hacía semanas, ésta tenía una bolsa en sus manos y hablaba con el tendero de las frutas antes de tomar varias manzanas. Éste la observó y frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar lo que le había dicho cuando le conoció y las veces que se encontraban ella le volteaba la cara sin disimulo, aunque aquella primera vez sabía que no debió haber levantado la mano a una mujer y eso también le molestaba, él era un caballero y nunca le había levantado la mano a ninguna mujer aunque tuviese ganas de hacerlo como con chicas como Claudia, se sintió de lo peor después de regresar a casa y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido. De repente un chillido de Claudia llamó su atención, al voltear ve a un niño pelirrojo en el suelo y Claudia horrorizada por una mancha de polvo en la falda._

 _-¡Niño estúpido! ¡Era mi vestido favorito!_

 _-No exageres Claudia.- dijo Allan al ver la "mancha" pero la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada._

 _-¡Tú cállate! ¡Y tu mocoso!- tomó del brazo al niño lastimándolo, cosa que a Félix le molestó mucho._

 _-¡Claudia déjalo!- pero antes de intervenir una bola de lodo impactó en la cabeza de Claudia y la chica suelta al pequeño que corre tras su salvadora._

 _-Meterse con un niño pequeño, los ricos no pueden caer más bajo.- dijo Bridgette con otra pelota de lodo en mano y Félix, esta vez lejos de mirarla con desprecio, la miró asombrado y con cierta admiración.- ¿Estás bien Nathaniel?- el pequeño asiente escondido tras la falda de Bridgette. Y Claudia vuelve a chillar._

 _-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES ESTÚPIDA?! ¡¿NO SABES QUIÉN SOY?!_

 _-Una chica mimada que cree que puede tratar a los demás como se le venga en gana, con una voz tan horrible como el graznido de un ganso y un pésimo gusto en peinado. Creo que se te ve mejor así.- le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, la cara de Claudia se puso por completo roja, Allan no pudo aguantar la risa y Félix hubiese también sonreído un poco de no ser porque Claudia intentó acercarse a Bridgette._

 _-¡TE ENSEÑARE TU LUGAR CAMPESINA!- pero no pudo ni acercarse cuando la pelota de lodo chocó contra su pecho y gritó horrorizada._

 _-Uy, fallé el tiro. Iba directo a tu cara._

 _-¡Félix! ¡Haz algo!- Félix salió de su trance y se acercó a ambas chicas, Claudia intentó abrazarle desconsolada pero él la esquivo, no quería ensuciarse por culpa de ella. Miró a Bridgette y luego suspiró a lo bajo para mirar a Claudia._

 _-En realidad no hay nada que hacer, tú tuviste la culpa Claudia.- la susodicha se quedó con la boca abierta y Bridgette abrió grande los ojos._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _-En primer lugar tú comenzaste este escándalo por una mancha de nada, y además has maltrato a un niño a vista de todo mundo, ¿qué crees que dirá tu padre cuando se entere?_

 _-¡Manchó mi vestido!_

 _-Una mota de polvo de nada. Pero quisiste hacer este espectáculo sola._

 _-¡Pero esta campesina…!_

 _-Defendió a un niño de ser golpeado injustamente, y mira alrededor, muchos alegarán lo mismo. Así que te recomiendo que empieces a moverte y vayas de vuelta al carruaje.- las mejillas de Claudia se encendieron de un rojo tan intenso que superó su cabello, la chica miró a Bridgette con todo el odio del mundo._

 _-Esto no se quedará así campesina.- se marchó furiosa de allí. Cuando se fue la risa de Allan rompió con la atmósfera tan rara que se había hecho entre Bridgette y Félix, se acercó y tomó las manos de Bridgette._

 _-Señorita, debo decírselo, no sólo nos ha salvado de una harpía, sino que ha hecho realidad una de mis fantasías. Es usted maravillosa._

 _-Oh pues ha sido un placer.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

 _-¿Y puedo saber el nombre de tan valerosa y asombrosa chica?_

 _-Se llama Bridgette.- respondió Adrien feliz de haberse quitado a la chica también._

 _-Bridgette, Bridgette, hermoso nombre para una fuerte e igualmente bella chica, para mí sería un honor contar con su amistad. Me llamo Allan Renault, hijo del duque de Marsella, pero lejos de las formalidades soy Allan.- al retirar las manos de las de Bridgette ésta nota que se había ensuciado._

 _-Oh, lo siento, déjeme ayudarle._

 _-No importa, solo es tierra, a mí no me molesta.- entonces rodea con un brazo a su amigo.- Y éste joven se llama Félix, que la cara de amargado no le engañe._

 _-Ah… hola.- dijo de lo más seca y Félix se sintió un poco incómodo por el saludo pero no lo hizo notar._

 _-Señorita._

 _-Oh, ahora soy señorita, ¿ya no soy la analfabeta?- Allan al sentir la tensión entre ambos dio un paso atrás. Félix aclaró su garganta y entonces notó que el niño pelirrojo miraba a Félix con miedo, como si él fuera Claudia, cosa que le incomodó demasiado._

 _-Lamento mucho lo de aquella vez. Fue muy irrespetuoso de mi parte.- tanto Allan como Adrien miraron sorprendidos a Félix, ¿se estaba disculpando?- Y, también, no debí de haberle levantado la mano, nunca lo había hecho y fue un error. Lo siento.- la expresión de Bridgette se relajó y al final le sonrió, una bella sonrisa que por un momento le pareció la de un ángel._

 _-Está bien, yo tampoco fui tan educada con usted. Pero agradezco que nos haya defendido a mí y a este niño. Nath, di algo.- el pequeño Nathaniel miró a Félix y bajó la cabeza._

 _-Gracias.- Bridgette se enterneció con el pequeño pelirrojo y después miró a Adrien y le sonrió._

 _-Bueno, fue un placer conocerles. Pero ya debo irme, me están esperando, con su permiso.- hizo una exagerada reverencia con su falda y Adrien no pudo evitar reír al ver lo teatral y cómico que se vio._

 _-Hasta luego Bridgette.- se despidió Allan y la joven dio media vuelta y se fue. Allan silbó y se apoyó en Félix.- Hombre, a mí no me importaría romper mi compromiso con tal de tener una oportunidad con ella.- Félix le miró con una ceja alzada._

 _-Allan, es una campesina. No puedes hablar en serio._

 _-Hablo muy en serio. Yo podría enseñarle a leer y escribir si lo necesitase, es muy bonita y se nota que tiene principios que no ves en muchas chicas de nuestra clase, si es que me comprendes.- Félix le reprendió con la mirada y Allan no le hizo caso.- Bueno, tenemos que regresar, la princesa del drama nos ha de estar esperando.- Allan se adelanta para volver al carruaje, Adrien quería caminar pero Félix no avanzó, éste miró a donde su hermano miraba y vio a Bridgette que unos metros comenzó a hablar con un chico de piel bronceada y cabello rojizo, vio a su hermano y jaló su mano._

 _-Félix._

 _-Ah, ya vamos.- comenzaron a caminar y Adrien miró a su hermano y después atrás, pero Bridgette ya no estaba._

Adrien abrió los ojos y lo primero que se vio fue la mirada severa de Plagg.

-Te dormiste.

-Lo siento, ¿qué hora es?- se talló los ojos y una voz masculina contesta por él.

-Pasan veinte minutos de nuestra cita joven Agreste.- Adrien se sorprende de ver a un hombre elegantemente bien vestido, de gafas gruesas, sombrero de copa, cabello rubio y con barba.- Ya estoy tomando té, así que no se moleste en ofrecerme algo.- Adrien sonríe y se acomoda en la silla.

-Lamento mucho esto señor Avignon, no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero.- de repente Adrien ríe a lo bajo y apoya su mano en su pierna.

-Creo que deberías quitarte ese disfraz, te ves extraño.- el hombre suspira y se quita las gafas dejando ver unos ojos azul grisáceo y al quitarse el sombrero también la barba mostraba su perfecto rostro.- Es bueno verte Félix.- su hermano ya no era el mismo joven que conoció, su porte era un poco más fornido pero seguía siendo muy apuesto si las féminas lo notasen sin la barba y gafas. Félix volteó a ver a Plagg.

-Por favor, vigila la puerta.- Plagg asiente y quedan ambos hermanos en aquel espacio.-Muy bien, hablemos de negocios.

-Félix, por favor, sé que esto es importante pero también no te he visto en meses.- Adrien se levantó y Félix también, ambos hermanos se abrazan y después se separan.- ¿Y esta vez me vas a decir tu secreto? ¿O me vas a hablar de tu vida secreta? El porque te haces pasar por… bueno, el señor Lazarus Avignon.

-Mi vida es buena, eso debes saber. Y debe seguir secreto todo Adrien, tal vez pueda decírtelo pronto, pero ahora no. Comencemos con los negocios y en la comida hablaremos de lo que quieras, menos eso.- Adrien suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien.

-Y te recomiendo que busques un hogar lejos de ese pueblo, toma todo lo que quieres y vete de ahí.

-Félix…

-Lo digo en serio, un lugar plagado por hombres lobo mientras que en otras partes eso ya no se ve, si dices algo de eso fuera de allí todos te creerán un loco.

-Lo sé, pero no deseo dejar solo a padre y tengo amigos y una novia…

-Adrien…

-Cambiemos de tema. Hablemos del embarque de telas de China.

-Bien, por unas horas solo negocios.- los hermanos hablaron y trabajaron hasta la hora de la comida, Claude ya sabía con quien se reuniría Adrien y no se impresionó cuando le vio. Pero Adrien quería saber, ¿cuál era el secreto de Félix? ¿Qué lo impulso a dejar el pueblo? ¿Y por qué hacerse de un alias cortando todo lazo familiar? Era extraño, pero no tanto como su padre que parecía reacio a permanecer en aquel pueblo… era extraño, pero este no sabía que tal vez las respuestas a sus preguntas aparecerían más pronto de lo esperado.

…..

 **Y….espero les haya gustado, un gustazo por aquellos que apoyan esta historia y de aquí en adelante les digo, comienza el drama. Aunque no soy buena con el drama intentaré dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Y bueno, gracias a todos, dejen reviews y sin más… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Nahisasuhias, Deidydbz, Akumatizada01, gabrielyalejandra, baldurprime, Maricruz-Dragneel, Sol: Graciaas a todos por sus reviews y claro que seguiré esta historia XD

Sakurita24; Pues el misterio de Félix seguirá un rato, pero se sabrán sus motivos más adelante.

Tsukihime Princess: Te diré que no tuvo nada que ver, mostraré cómo se maneja el pueblo, pero te adelanto que aquí el alcalde no es un blanco corderito.

Isii14: Pues Breey y Sain son actores, y Tikki y Plagg sirvientes aunque no lo eran antes, explicaré su pasado más adelante y no tuvo nada qque ver Chloe con el desalojo. Gracias por tu review.

Solitario196: Jajajaja! Pues hay algo parecido. Pero no daré spoiler, y bueno, ha aparecido Félix y con otro nombre y apariencia, y bueno sobre la pareja más melosa en sí Claude es meloso a morir, como cierto rubio cuando cambia a gato pero eso ya es otra cosa, lo cierto es que verás menos dulce de aquí en adelante. Saludos XD


	4. ¿Rechazo?

**Hola a todos, agradezco de todo corazón que le den esta oportunidad a esta historia y en serio, gracias por todo. Y para los que quieren ver hombres lobos, bueno, pues aviso que por algo puse esto en categoría T, mi primer fic en esta categoría, a ver qué tal lo hago. Y bueno, sin más que decir que agradecimientos a Astruc por tan geniales personajes debo decir…. COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 4.

¿Rechazo?

Marinette se levantó muy temprano ese día como en los anteriores, normalmente era algo raro pero tenía sus razones, se dio un baño rápido de agua helada, cosa que agradeció por las bochornosas noches, se puso su vestido, su delantal y bajó donde Juliet servía de desayuno unas tostadas dulces con canela y miel.

-Buenos días cariño.- saludó su madre con una enorme sonrisa y su padre recién llegaba y se agachaba para besar la cabeza de su hija.

-Buenos días tesoro.

-Buenos días, mamá, papá, buenos días Juliet.

-Buenos días.- saludó Juliet antes de poner los platos en la mesa, se habían rendido en pedirle que no cocinara pero al no tener por el momento un lugar donde quedarse quería sentirse útil. La señora Sabine sonrió a su hija sabiendo el porqué de su buen humor

-De nuevo temprano, ¿crees que hoy sea el día?

-No creo, estoy segura, no importa si lleva casi dos semanas de retraso, hoy Adrien llegará al fin.

-Pues esperemos que su viaje haya sido bueno, y que regresen con bien y antes del anochecer.

-Mamá, hoy no hay luna llena, no importaría si llegan tarde pero que lleguen bien.

-No lo sé Marinette.- su padre apoyó los brazos en la mesa y con expresión seria miró a las mujeres.- Ha habido rumores de que se han visto lobos no importa si no son noches de luna llena, por eso no me gustaría que esta noche salieras.

-Oh, pero papá, hoy Mylene hará en la tarde una interpretación en el teatro que le ha salido muy bien. Le prometí ir a verla.

-No lo sé…

-Me quedaré con Alya si se hace muy noche, ella vive muy cerca del teatro.

-Mmmm, está bien, pero no quiero que vayas a otra parte.

-¡Gracias papá!- abrazó a su padre con una gran sonrisa y la señora Sabine miró a Juliet.

-¿Tu no vas a ir a la función Juliet?

-Oh, no. Debo quedarme y hacer algunas cosaspara vender.- Marinette miró a su amiga y sintió que su ánimo bajaba gradualmente.

-Juliet, debes salir a divertirte. Y Mylene estará muy contenta de verte.

-Lo siento, pero dile que estaré otra noche en la función.- dijo con una expresión serena que no demostraba para nada sus verdaderas preocupaciones, pero Marinette lo sabía.

-Está bien, te traeré unos dulces del teatro.

-Eso me gustaría mucho.- desayunaron y rieron con algunas bromas del señor Dupain, al abrir la panadería los hornos ya estaban listos para sacar el primer pan de la mañana y el olor a pan inundó las calles, Marinette aprovechó el tiempo que sus padres acomodaban todo para sacar del bolsillo de su delantal la carta que Adrien le había mandado semanas atrás.

 ** _Querida Princesa:_**

 ** _Al fin he terminado los negocios, no sabes lo cansado que estoy, aunque no soy el único, Claude parece que caerá en algún momento y Plagg no para de quejarse, como si él se hubiese quedado conmigo a tratar con los inversionistas, parece en verdad un gato perezoso._**

 ** _Te extraño mucho, y extraño comer el pan de tus padres. Dentro de una semana me tendrás allí de nuevo, Italia es hermosa pero no tanto como tú, ya deseo poder verte y perderme en ese cielo que tienes en tus hermosos ojos. Quiero verte y abrazarte apenas llegando, por eso por favor espérame. Te he comprado unos cuantos regalos, por favor no los rechaces, también llevo para tus padres. Mi adorada Marinette, mi Mari, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, pero al fin mi tortura terminará, aunque siete días son demasiado largos para mí. Te quiero, te amo, mi dulce Mari, mi amada princesa. Cuídate._**

 ** _Con amor._**

 ** _Adrien._**

Marinette apretó la carta sobre su pecho con una enorme sonrisa. No se dio cuenta que Juliet le miraba también sonriendo.

-Los antiguos poetas decían que el amor era lo más extraño que existe, puede ser hemoso, caprichoso y hasta maligno, hace dichoso al hombre y adicto a él.

-¿Dónde lo leíste?

-Te lo diré después, tu madre te está llamando.

-Juliet…- Marinette tomó las manos de su amiga.- ¿Estás bien? Es que, con eso de las cartas yo…- la chica bajó los hombros y asintió.

-Lo estoy Marinette, no te preocupes, la señora Le Blanc me explicó que Claude tenía mucho trabajo para escribir, pero eso no me desanima, ya que pronto lo veré.- Marinette sonríe a su amiga y le abraza.

-Si quieres decir algo aquí estoy.

-Gracias.- y en serio lo agradecía, ambas se abrazaron un rato antes de que la voz de la señora Cheng les llamara la atención y Marinette fue con su madre.

-¿Están emocionadas?

-Sí mamá, lo estamos. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Quiero que entregues este pan a la casa de los Le Blanc.

-¿A su casa? Normalmente la señora Le Blanc o alguien de su casa viene por el pan.

-Al parecer el señor Le Blanc no ha estado bien de salud, por eso pidió que alguien se lo llevara.

-No hay problema. Iré enseguida.- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió de allí, Marinette se veía feliz y saludaba a todo el mundo que la conocían muy bien, cuando fue por una calle tuvo que dar la vuelta y esconderse tras unas personas del mercado que cargaban unos costales cuando Chloe pasaba con su inseparable Sabrina, la escuchó reír y hablar con su voz chillona antes de desaparecer. Fue un alivio evitarla ya que desde la boda de Mylene, Chloe no perdía oportunidad de humillar o fastidiarle el día. Al llegar a la gran casa de los Le Blanc tocó la campana, le pareció raro que nadie respondiera, tocó por segunda ocasión y una tercera hasta que la ama de llaves de la casa abrió la puerta, una mujer de más de cuarenta pero con unos rasgos gentiles, aunque nunca la había visto tan cansada y apenas iniciaba la mañana.

-¿Diga?

-Oh, buenos días, vengo a dejar el pedido de pan.

-Oh, claro…- la mujer parece al fin darse cuenta con quien hablaba.- Sí, un momento, déjeme ir por el dinero y…

-¡ELISE!- por las escaleras del fondo una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel canela bajaba las escaleras pisando con fuerza cada escalón, vestía un vestido para dormir de color blanco.- ¿Por qué tardas tanto en preparar mi baño?

-L-Lo siento señorita pero estoy recogiendo un encargo y…

-¡No me importa! Mi baño es prioridad que no se te olvide criada incompetente.- murmuró con un tono despectivo que molestó a Marinette que iba a responderle cuando ve bajar a la señor Le Blanc.

-No hay necesidad de gritar señorita Benetti.- la voz seria de la mujer extrañó a Marinette que siempre la escuchaba con un tono de voz cálido y amable.- la chica de inmediato cambió la expresión de su rostro a una más serena y "amable".

-Lo siento mucho señora, pero deseo estar presentable para…

-Se entiende pero por favor muestre algo de modales ante los invitados. Elise, yo me encargo aquí, ve a ayudarle a la señorita con su baño.

-Entendido mi señora.- dijo la sirvienta para subir, la castaña le siguió y cuando se fue la señora Le Blanc sonrió a Marinette, pero su una sonrisa se veía cansina.

-Lamento todo esto Marinette, gracias por traer el pan, hubiese ido yo pero mi esposo no se encuentra bien esta mañana.

-Lo lamento mucho señora, el doctor es muy bueno, si usted desea puedo traerle el pan cada día para que no tenga que preocuparse por ello.

-Muchas gracias Marinette, toma, lo del pan y el envío.- le dio unas monedas pero Marinette tomó solo lo del pan y los demás lo devolvió.

-Por usted el envío es gratis, no se me olvida cuando mi madre enfermó y su esposo nos regaló las medicinas.- la mujer sonrió y agradeció internamente lo buena que era esa jovencita.

-Gracias Marinette, pero tómalas, insisto.- Marinette las guardó de mala gana en el bolsillo de su delantal.

-Si necesita algo más no dude en pedirlo.

-Hay una cosa…- la mujer miró detrás por si veía a alguien, lo más probable fuese que a su invitada, se acercó a Marinette y habló en voz confidente.- Por favor Marinette, no le digas a Juliet acerca de que viste a esa jovencita.- la joven le miró confundida.- Es que…podría llevar a mal interpretarse y no quiero eso.

-Muy bien…no diré nada.- la señora suspiró a lo bajo y luego sonrió.

-Salúdame a tus padres, querida.

-Claro, que su esposo se mejore pronto, cualquier cosa estamos a sus órdenes.- Marinette se dio la vuelta y cuando se cerró la puerta de la casa frunció el ceño y miró hacia una de las ventanas como si esperara que apareciera de nuevo esa chica.- ¿Quién será? Es tan detestable como Chloe.- se marcha de allí, sintiendo que esa chica podría traerles problemas, pero más a su amiga.- Tal vez Alya sepa algo…

En la oficina de correos Alya suspiró aburrida, su trabajo principal era escribir pero ahora ordenaba el correo de mala gana, lanzó un bufido cuando escuchó a alguien aclarar su garganta y al alzar la vista tenía ante sus ojos un pequeño ramo de narcisos blancos y amarillos que disipó su mal humor de inmediato.

-Es impresionante ver la gran paciencia que tienes al acomodar las cartas.

-Nino, son preciosas.- las tomó y miró a su novio con una sonrisa.

-En realidad me gustaría traerte rosas, pero no se dan muchas por aquí.

-¿Y para qué quiero rosas? Estas flores son hermosas, adoro los narcisos.- le da un beso en la mejilla y Nino sonríe ampliamente.

-Y yo adoro los premios que me das. Y dime, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿No tienes cartas que escribir?- Alya bufó fastidiada y tomó algunos sobres.

-Debería, pero el chico que contrataron se fue hace quien sabe cuánto y no ha regresado. Desde hace un par de meses está aquí y apenas he visto que trabaje ese flojo.

-Tranquila Alya.- tomo su mano antes de que rompiera los sobres.- Al menos estarás libre esta noche para venir a la función.- la morena dejó las cartas antes de cometer una locura.

-Por supuesto, sabes que no me lo perdería y menos si mi novio está encargado de la música.- el moreno no puede evitar reír.

-Me siento halagado. Y ¿sabes que la mayor parte de las canciones las escribí inspirado en ti?

-¿De veras? Pues creo que mereces otra recompensa.- Alya tomó la chaqueta de su novio y jaló de sus ropas para besarle, el moreno cerró los ojos ante ese beso cuando entonces entra Marinette y al ver ese apasionado beso entre sus amigos quiere retroceder, pero termina por tropezar con una mesa y casi tira un tintero y varias cosas. Ambos miraron a su amiga que parecía hacer malabares y ella al ver que tenía la atención de ambos ríe nerviosa.

-L-Lo siento, yo no pensé que…

-Tranquila Mari, te perdono, pero si hubiese llegado un par de minutos después ya estarías fuera.- bromeó Alya acercándose a su amiga.- Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, solo para confirmar nuestra salida de esta noche y… también me gustaría preguntarte algo, ¿sabes de la chica que vive en la casa de los Le Blanc?

-Ah, sí. Llegó hace semanas pero no sale de la casa sin compañía, una vez fui a entregar una carta y casi pareciera que me tira a patadas la princesita, es tan mala como Chloe.

-¿Una carta?

-Tranquila, era para la madre de Claude, y recuérdame apenas vea a ese ingrato golpearlo en la cara. ¿Qué clase de chico deja de enviarle cartas a su novia? ¡Por favor! Tú recibiste de dos a tres cada semana y Tikki también.- Nino miró confundido a Alya no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-Espera, espera, siento que me pierdo de algo ¿Juliet no recibió cartas?

-Solo dos en la primera semana y después nada, solo una que otra carta llega para sus padres.- Nino arquea una de sus cejas.

-Eso no puede ser, Claude está loco por Juliet, y cuando digo loco es que lo está, imaginé que él le mandaría una carta cada día relatándole cada aspecto de su viaje y escribiendo todo tipo de poemas o frases de amor. Él es demasiado cursi y empalagoso.

-Ya ves que no.- respondió Alya haciendo una mueca. Marinette suspiró y se cruza de brazos un tanto pensativa.

-No sé del por qué no envió cartas pero eso afecta a Juliet aunque no quiera admitirlo.- Alya frunció el ceño.

-Algo me dice que tiene que ver con la peste que se instaló en la casa Le Blanc, según tengo entendido de lo que he escuchado de los sirvientes es hija de un señorial en Italia, que presume de sus tantos sirvientes y de sus tantas tierras, pero tal como la describen es una bruja que trata mal a los empleados cuando los señores no están en el mismo cuarto.- Marinette frunció el ceño al recordar cómo le gritó a la ama de llaves.

-Ya me doy una idea…- en ese momento parece generarse afuera una conmoción, algunos corren hacia la plaza principal y entre ellos lograron ver a Kim al que Nino no dudó en atrapar de su elegante saco.

-Hey Kim, ¿a dónde el incendio?

-Adrien y Claude ya regresaron, todos quieren verlos, se rumoreaba que hombres lobos ya los habían devorado.- Alya se aclara ruidosamente la garganta y señala a Marinette, Kim de inmediato se muerde la lengua.- Lo siento Marinette, pero solo eran rumores, ahora están aquí y la gente quiere verlos.- Nino suelta a Kim y suspira cruzándose de brazos.

-Hombre, pareciera que reciben a alguien de la realeza. ¿No creen?- entonces nota que Marinette no está y Alya con una sonrisa solo alza los hombros y Nino corresponde a su sonrisa.- Qué rayos, vamos nosotros también.- tomó la mano de Alya y ambos se dirigieron a la plaza.

Marinette corrió con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas, quería verle, quería abrazarlo y si era posible besarlo como nunca, le había extrañado tanto. La gente se arremolinaba en un punto de la plaza haciendo preguntas o hasta festejando el regreso, se abrió paso entre la multitud y fue allí cuando lo vio. Adrien con un elegante traje azul se veía tan apuesto como siempre, con una deslumbrante y bella sonrisa. Ella no se dio cuenta que Nino y Alya ya habían llegado, con una mano en su pecho intentando calmar su acelerado corazón se acercó a Adrien que sonreía a Kim y a Max como si hablasen de algo gracioso.

-Adrien.- le llamó sorprendida de que su voz sonara tan clara sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de la emoción por querer abrazarle, pero de repente toda emoción desapareció cuando Adrien volteó a verla de una forma gélida y despectiva.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng.- hizo apenas un movimiento de cabeza a su dirección, ella le miró confundida por aquel gesto tan frío e impersonal y no era la única, pero igual sonrió intentando que aquello no le afectase.

-A-Adrien, me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto.- quiso acercarse y tomar su mano pero Adrien le dedicó una penetrante mirada que la dejó clavada en su sitio.

-Disculpe pero le pido de la manera más atenta que ya no me llame por mi nombre, alguien de su clase debe referirse a sus superiores por sus apellidos.

-¿Q-Qué?- sintió como si algo oprimiera su garganta, ¿ese era Adrien? No era posible, todos le miraban sorprendidos, el amable y siempre cariñoso Adrien Agreste le acababa de hacer un desplante a la que era su novia, o bueno, casi novia. Éste suspiró como si estuviese cansado de su presencia y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Lo que escuchó y no tengo tiempo de explicarle a una campesina su lugar, fuera de mi camino.- con una mano la apartó casi con brusquedad, se dio la vuelta a su carruaje donde Plagg con expresión seria hizo una leve reverencia a Adrien y abrió la puerta del carruaje para que él entrara.- Ah, y por favor, el tipo de relación que manteníamos delo por terminada, no me interesa más su compañía señorita, es indigno que siga entre gente de su clase.- dijo antes de entrar al carruaje y Plagg cerró la puerta. Marinette se quedó en su sitio unos segundos sin saber qué pensar o decir pero al ver el carruaje avanzar su cuerpo al fin reaccionó.

-¡Adrien!- corrió a lado del carruaje no importando si Alya le llamaba, Marinette levantó como puso su falda para no tropezarse mientras corría.- ¡Adrien!- al estar cerca de la ventana la mirada que encontró en él le oprimió el corazón, era como si le diese asco verla, alzando un poco el labio superior y desviando la mirada, ella poco a poco dejó de correr hasta detenerse y mirar el carruaje irse por el camino hacia la mansión, Marinette no entendía que pasaba y no reaccionó cuando Alya la tomó de los hombros y Nino se interpuso un poco en su visión.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Adrien?- preguntó furiosa la morena pero Marinette no respondió, sintió un dolor en su pecho al recordar esa última mirada, y no puso evitar llevar sus manos hacia su corazón herido.

Cuando Juliet supo que habían vuelto no dudo en ir corriendo a la plaza, pero por suerte Rose le había dicho que Claude se había ido a su hogar apenas llegando. Sonreía en todo el camino y casi parecía que brincaría de la felicidad en cualquier momento. Tomó su mejor ramo no pudiendo darle otra cosa por su regreso, y al llegar a la puerta tocó la campanilla, esperó pacientemente cuando de repente escuchó dentro la voz de Elise, la dulce señora que trabajaba en esa casa, pero otra voz más grave la calló, hubo silencio unos segundos antes de ver la puerta abrirse y sonrió de ver a Claude sano y salvo.

-¡Claude! Gracias al cielo regresaste con bien. Apenas supe vine de inmediato, toma esto es por tu regreso ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Tuviste buen viaje?- preguntó emocionada extendiendo el ramo en sus manos pero el castaño en vez de responder miró las flores y ella se dio cuenta que estaba muy serio.- ¿Claude?

-Es un regalo demasiado sencillo señorita Decrois.- ella le miró confundida bajando un poco sus manos.

-¿Claude? ¿Estás molesto? ¿Pasó algo malo en el viaje?- de repente él le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante antes de con un golpe tirar el ramo de sus manos, ella al ver las flores en el suelo le miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó tanto molesta como asustada pero luego la mano de Claude se posa bajo su barbilla, éste acerca su rostro un poco pero esa sonrisa y la extraña mirada de sus ojos la dejan paralizada.

-Le sugiero señorita que no vuelva a pisar mis terrenos sino quiere que pase algo desagradable entre nosotros.- ella retrocedió rápidamente para verle bien como si este fuese un desconocido.- Llévese sus flores, no aceptamos esa clase de limosnas y menos de una pobre hija bastarda como usted.- cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo, Juliet quedó allí sin moverse, herida al escuchar esas palabras cuando escucha una exclamación tras de ella, al voltear ve a la señora Le Blanc con una expresión de congoja en su rostro tapando su boca con su mano y a lado de ella a una chica morena con un elegante vestido amarillo con holanes.

-Juliet…- la mujer quiso acercarse pero la joven dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse con lágrimas amenazando de caer muy pronto, la señora Le Blanc vio con impotencia como la chica se iba y Lila al ver el ramo de flores en el suelo lo pisa con crueldad destrozando con su zapato las lindas y delicadas flores. Tocó la puerta que es abierta casi de inmediato por la señora Elise que puede ver una sonrisa en los labios de la chica mientras la señora Le Blanc entró a su casa furiosa.

Marinette estaba en la oficina de correos, Nino le tendió un té a Marinette que aún no salía del impacto de lo ocurrido hace un momento, tomó la taza entre sus manos pero no reacciona, ni siquiera cuando Alya patea un escritorio como si desease tirar todo lo que tenía encima.

-¡¿GENTE DE SU CLASE!? ¡Cuando termine con él deseará nunca haber nacido!

-Alya calma, estando así no sirve de nada.- intentó Nino calmarla pero la morena golpeó el escritorio con sus manos y las cerró en puños que temblaban por la rabia.

-Me sirve a mí para desahogarme y no matarlo…- Nino fue y la tomó de los hombros por detrás para susurrar a su oído.

-Marinette es por quien debes preocuparte ahora.- Alya miró a su amiga y asiente, se acercó a ella tanteando el terreno y se sentó a lado suyo.

-Marinette…

-No lo entiendo.- dijo Marinette de repente.- Estábamos bien, felices. Me mandaba cartas diciéndome que me amaba y ahora…- un sollozo escapó de su garganta y Alya no dudó en abrazarla provocando que Marinette se apoye en ella y gruesas lágrimas caigan por sus ojos.- E-Ese no era Adrien… no puede ser… ¡Alya!- enterró su rostro en el pecho de su amiga desesperada por algún consuelo.

-Marinette…- Alya le abrazó y acarició su cabello como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, Nino negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana dándoles espacio a las chicas.

-Hermano ¿qué te paso?- susurró tanto enojado como decepcionado para sí mismo no sabiendo qué rayos le había pasado a Adrien.

Todos los criados se pusieron en fila para recibir a Adrien y a Plagg, Tikki estaba emocionada y tuvo que controlarse cuando Natalie pasó a lado de ella, la miró fijamente y luego asintió en aprobación por la postura de la pequeña. Pronto el carruaje llegó y los criados comenzaron a bajar las maletas, Adrien bajó del carruaje seguido de Plagg que se mostraba muy serio. Natalie se acercó e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Bienvenido a casa señor, ¿paso algo que le retrasara?- preguntó Natalie y Adrien respondió de forma automática.

-Nada que no se pudo solucionar. Dile a mi padre que ya estoy aquí.

-Entendido señor, sígame por favor, su padre le está esperando.- este avanzó siguiendo a Natalie, Plagg le siguió de cerca y cuando se cruzó con Tikki ni siquiera le miró, la sonrisa del rostro de Tikki se borró mirando por donde se había ido Plagg. Cuando Adrien llegó al estudio de su padre lo encontró mirando por el enorme ventanal que tenía y dándole la espalda.

-Bienvenido Adrien, te retrasaste mucho, ¿paso algo?

-Nada en especial padre, uno de los negocios tuvo ligeros problemas y al final nos quedamos más tiempo hasta arreglarlo.

-Ese no es el carruaje de nuestra casa.

-El anterior tuvo un accidente, por fortuna no íbamos adentro y tuve que gastar comprando otro.

-Entiendo.- el hombre se voltea a verle, ambos tenían la misma expresión seria y fría.- Si eso es todo deberías descansar, y de nuevo bienvenido.

-Gracias, así lo haré. Con permiso.- se retiró del estudio y caminaron él y Plagg hasta sus habitaciones sin decir ni una palabra, todos les miraron y comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo, ¿qué les había pasado para que se comportasen así?

Llegada la tarde Marinette no supo cómo se dejó convencer por Alya de ir al teatro, después de lo ocurrido se había encerrado en su cuarto y solo se levantó de su cama para arreglarse y ponerse su vestido, un bonito vestido color rosa de manga hasta los codos y con holanes largos al final de la manga, la falda estaba adornada bellamente en diferentes pliegues dándole más vuelo sin necesidad de agregar algún accesorio extra, tomo su chal que era de color violeta y combinaba con el vestido y se soltó el cabello para dejarlo con una media coleta. Al bajar por las escaleras Juliet regresó al hogar de los Dupain-Cheng con la canasta casi llena de ramos de flores y la mirada baja, los señores creyeron que estaba triste porque no pudo vender ni un solo ramo pero estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

-Juliet…- Marinette al ver a su amiga así se acercó pero Juliet sonrió forzosamente.

-Te ves muy bonita Mari, pareces una chica de clase alta.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotras a ver la función?

-N-No…- intentó que la voz no temblara.- Me siento cansada. Creo que dormiré temprano hoy, siento no poder acompañarles en la cena.- dijo viendo a los padres de Marinette que solo le sonrieron.

-No te preocupes querida entendemos.- contestó la señora Cheng comprensiva. Marinette suspiró y luego le abrazó.

-Está bien, te comparé algunos dulces de allí, te veré mañana, me quedaré con Alya a dormir, tendrás el cuarto para ti sola.

-Oh, pues…buenas noches.- correspondió al abrazo y Marinette se marchó sonriendo como pudo a todos, cuando Juliet comenzó a subir las escaleras a paso lento ahogó un sollozo que quiso escapar de su garganta, solo deseaba encerrarse en la habitación y llorar, cuanto agradecía poder estar sola esa noche.

Marinette intentó olvidar a Adrien con la obra, pero no pudo evitar recordar de vez en cuando la forma en que le habló y el cómo la miró. Apenas respondía a los comentarios de Alya y veía a Mylene llevar su papel de forma perfecta sobre el escenario, o eso le pareció a ella en los fragmentos en los que su mente no se torturaba con tantas preguntas, ¿qué le había pasado a Adrien? ¿Por qué su actitud? Incluso se cuestionó si ese de verdad era Adrien. Entre sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta que Chloe estaba en uno de los palcos y hablaba con Sabrina en secreto, la chica de gafas gruesas se levantó y bajó del palco sin ser vista. Cuando la obra terminó Marinette suspiró y se levantó de su asiento con Alya.

-Oye Marinette, ¿qué vamos a comprar de dulces?

-Ah, es verdad, pues ¿qué tal unos caramelos macizos y una manzana dulce?

-Perfecto, me alegra que a Juliet le gusten los dulces más baratos.- Marinette apenas rió y cuando fueron a recoger sus chales a la entrada el chico de la entrada miró apenado a Marinette.

-L-Lo siento señorita, pero una chica vino diciendo que usted mandó por su chal y…

-¿Cómo?- Alya frunció el ceño molesta.- ¿Quién fue?

-P-Pues…- en eso la voz chillona de Chloe llama su atención, la rubia vestía un chillón vestido color púrpura con unas exageradas mangas llenas de holanes desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

-¿Te refieres a ese trapo feo?- Marinette le miró enojada, no estaba de humor para aguantar a Chloe.- Le pedí a Sabrina que hiciera algo de bien y lo tirara lejos, dañaba mis ojos de lo feo que estaba aunque tu vestido no se queda atrás.- Marinette apretó los puños pero Alya se le adelantó.

-¿Dónde está Chloe?- la rubia sonrió y miró solo a Marinette ignorando a la morena.

-Le pedí que lo dejara en el bosque, muy, muy lejos de mí.- Alya al escuchar eso se le iba a echar encima pero Marinette le detiene.

-No importa Alya, iré a por él.

-¡Pero es de noche!

-¿Y eso qué? No hay luna llena y no tengo miedo de ir por él.- se dio media vuelta y Chloe solo ríe.

-Quien sabe Marinette, dicen que hay lobos aun sin luna, ¡ojala no te devoren!- de no haber sido por Nino de seguro Alya ya le hubiese tumbado los dientes a Chloe, Marinette suspiró y miró a Alya que estaba hecha una fiera.

-Volveré pronto Alya, te veré en tu casa.- sonrió a su amiga y salió del teatro hacia la salida más cercana del pueblo, el frío viento le hizo abrazarse a sí misma en busca de calor, no quería perder ese chal, si el viento lo movía de donde Sabrina lo debió haber tirado entonces sería una tarea imposible con lo oscuro que estaba todo, las estrellas apenas le daban un poco de luz dejándole ver formas y figuras definidas. Salió del pueblo y se adentró en el bosque, apenas dio unos pasos y los árboles se erguían sobre ella como si deseasen atraparla con sus ramas pero ella no se dejó intimidar y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a esa nueva oscuridad. Fue que dejó de caminar cuando algo captó su atención, como si de un tendedero se tratarse una delgada rama tenía apenas colgando el chal que estaba a punto de caer y ser mandado lejos por el viento, ella lo tomó antes de que volase y lo abrazó.-Te tengo…- entonces recordó que ese chal se lo había regalado Adrien en su cumpleaños, no era feo, estaba hecho de algodón con finos hilos plateados entrecruzados dándole un hermoso brillo a la prenda, ella suspiró y abrazó la cálida tela contra su cuerpo, una solitaria lágrima cayó a sus ojos y un leve sollozo escapó de sus labios.- Adrien…- mordió su labio inferior para detener el ligero temblor por la rabia e impotencia que sentía, pero más que todo, dolor. Pasó su mano por sus ojos retirando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, no debía llorar o Alya se preocuparía más. Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso poniéndose el chal encima para aguantar esta vez el viento que le pareció más frío que hace un momento. De repente cerca varias ramas se rompen lentamente, como si el pie que las estuviese pisando estuviese apoyándose poco a poco sobre ellas. Se detuvo. Miró hacia adelante, provenía de adelante suya estaba segura, pasó saliva intentando ver qué o quién había hecho ese sonido.- ¿Quién está allí?- preguntó segura que tal vez Nino o Alya habían decidido ir en su busca, pero no recibió respuesta y eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa.- Ya basta, si esto es una broma de Chloe no es gracioso.- dio un par de pasos hacia adelante envalentonada por aquella idea de la broma pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un ligero gruñido detrás de un árbol al frente, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver algo moviéndose, algo muy grande.- ¿Q-Quién eres?- preguntó con voz temblorosa y el sonido de hojas y ramas le alertaron que esa persona estaba a punto de mostrarse. Toda su sangre le abandonó, al ver esa figura de más de dos metros, llena de un oscuro pelaje y con penetrantes ojos rojos. Y Marinette supo que estaba perdida cuando vio aun en la oscuridad sus filosos colmillos y esas enormes garras preparadas para desgarrar su tierna carne… curiosamente el nombre de Adrien fue lo último que vino a su mente cuando le vio abalanzarse sobre de ella.

….

 **Y…. ¿qué tal? Por favor no me maten por cortarlo hasta allí. Como sea, gracias por todo, actualizo cada miércoles y bueno, piedad no me den de tomatazos ni tampoco de golpes por favor, solo acepto sexys imágenes de Nathaniel y de Chat Noir. Y agradezco a todos sus reviews y de aquí en adelante habrá hombres lobos, porque nop es una historia de hombres lobos sin ellos… y creo que estoy empezando a delirar, aún tengo un leve dolor de cabeza. En fin, garcias a todos donde quieran que estén y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Akumazatiada01, baldurprime, Malala2014, Guest: Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo, valen mil XD

Gabriely : Por favor no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa DX No leas en clases y bueno lo de Brid y Félix se expliacrá hasta los siguientes capítulos.

TsukihimePrincess: Y quien dijo que Bridgette está en España? Solo escribió que tuvo un pedido de allí XD

Maricruz-Dragneel: Bueno pues lo de Mari se explicó, ella no se va sin su familia o amigos, no importa el peligro. Y lo otro pues… no spoiler.

Isii14: Solo debo decir que en serio no puedo dar spoilers, pero gracias por el review. XD


	5. Rotura

**Hola a todos, gracias por apoyarme en esta historia, les agradezco de todo corazón. Y bueno, una advertencia, puede haber un poco de sangre en este capítulo, no sé si me vaya a salir bien pero… haremos la lucha, en serio, habrá sangre si son sensibles no lo lean. Y ya sin divagar y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 5.

Rotura.

Marinette vio a aquella bestia irse sobre de ella y sin saber cómo se agachó al tiempo que pudo sentirle pasar encima apenas rozando sus cabellos y oliendo su pelaje que olía a sangre, tierra y hierba. Apenas la pasó, Marinette se levantó sintiendo por un segundo que resbalaba por culpa de sus propias zapatillas pero apoyándose en los árboles impidió caer y así tomar impulso. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sujetó su falda con una mano cuando le comenzó a estorbar, una rama rasgó parte de la falda y la manga derecha pero no se detuvo, ya que podía escuchar a esa cosa corriendo tras de ella ahora en cuatro patas, gruñendo cuan animal caza a su presa. Gritó cuando vio encima de su cabeza una larga sombra que esquivó y cayó al suelo para ver que el brazo del lobo le hubiera arrancado la cabeza pero solo clavó sus garras en un árbol que le arrancó toda la corteza. Siguió corriendo escuchando de nuevo que iniciaba su carrera detrás de ella, sus jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes y Marinette, no fue hasta que sintió como rozó la tela de su codo chilló y tropezó por culpa de los zapatos que quiso lanzarlos lejos. Rodó al suelo y al alzar la vista se topó que a menos de dos metros estaba ese animal observándola listo para lanzarse encima de ella y comenzar a desgarrarla, no pudo evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a llenarse de lágrimas, se movió intentado retroceder hasta que tocó una rama tirada, la tomó entre sus manos y le pareció ver como una especie de burla en la mirada de la bestia. Pensó en sus padres, en su hermana, en todos sus amigos y también la imagen de Adrien llegó a su cabeza con fuerza, deseando al menos haberlo visto sonreír y llamarla dulcemente como siempre antes de todo eso. Apretó la rama entre sus manos y se levantó lista para golpear a esa cosa en el hocico apenas se acercara, porque aunque tuviese miedo daría pelea con tal de regresar con los suyos. Lo escuchó rugir al lanzarse sobre de ella que apenas pudo mover la rama cuando algo atrapó al lobo en el aire y lo tiró a un costado. Vio con horror que era otro lobo de pelaje claro que no paraba de morder y clavarle las garras al otro que ahora sus gruñidos y rugidos eran acompañados de chillidos de dolor, se quedó congelada viendo el extraño espectáculo, era obvio que el lobo oscuro era más grande que el otro pero este parecía tener más fuerza, tanta que lo vio sostener con una enorme mano su cabeza y mantenerlo lejos de él… o de ella. Retrocedió y su espalda topó con unos árboles, viendo aquella pelea entre bestias que no paraban de morderse o arañarse. De repente el oscuro arañó profundamente el pecho del claro haciéndole sangrar y rugir de forma aguda por el dolor, lo golpeó con su cuerpo justo en su pecho y sus piernas, el claro cayó al suelo herido. De nuevo el lobo oscuro fijó su vista en Marinette, ella se movió y el animal quedó entre ambos árboles por un segundo antes de con sus garras arañaran la falda de Marinette atrapándola del vestido, ella gritó y lanzó lo primero que tenía en mano, una piedra que golpeó en la cara del lobo que furioso la tomó de una pierna y la arrastró hacia él alzando la mano para desgarrar su cuerpo pero el otro reaccionó ante los gritos de la chica y se le fue encima haciendo que soltara de forma brusca a Marinette que rodó por el suelo nuevamente, el lobo oscuro puso su enorme mano en la cara del claro intentando alejarlo para que no le mordiera pero éste mordió su mano arrancando algunos de sus dedos y enseguida mordió su brazo mientras sus garras se clavaban en el pecho y cuello del otro lobo que exclamó algo parecido un grito grave, el claro apretó su agarre en el brazo y teniéndolo en el suelo sus colmillos desgarraron todo el largo del brazo haciendo que chillara el otro pero las garras del claro se le clavaron en la garganta imposibilitándole chillar más fuerte. Marinette no podía apartar su vista de aquel sádico espectáculo, aquello debía ser una pesadilla. No se movió hasta que la bestia de pelaje claro la mira con unos brillantes ojos verdes y ruge, eso la hace reaccionar y se levantó con toda la rapidez que pudo para huir de allí. Tuvo terror de voltear y ver si alguna de esas bestias la seguían, dejó de escuchar los gruñidos de esos lobos, no sintió alivio cuando entró al pueblo, sus pies siguieron moviéndose hasta llegar a la casa de Alya donde golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Alya! ¡Ábreme por favor! ¡Abre!- cuando Alya abrió con una sonrisa Marinette entró y cerró la puerta, Alya al observarla borra su sonrisa del rostro.

-Marinette, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué llegas…?

-Lobos…- contestó interrumpiendo a Alya e intentando recuperar el aliento.- Había hombres lobos…

-N-No puede ser. No hay luna llena y… seguro fue una broma de Chloe.- dijo intentando hallar algo de lógica a tal descabellada declaración.

-No, yo los vi, uno de ellos casi me mata, corrí y casi…casi…- sintió algo atorarse en su garganta, Alya de inmediato le sirve un vaso de agua, Marinette tomó unos tragos y miró a Alya.- Gracias...

-A ver, explícame qué pasó.

-Estaba en el bosque, buscando el chal, cuando entonces un lobo apareció, corrí y después caí, estaba segura que me iba a matar y entonces apareció otro lobo y le atacó, se pelearon y…no sé, solo me levanté y corrí. Alya, tuve tanto miedo…- Alya abrazó a Marinette para que se calmara, hablaba demasiado rápido pero pudo entenderle.

-Tranquila, estás bien, fuiste muy valiente Marinette, muy valiente.- dijo intentando calmar a su amiga. Al separarse Alya mira el vestido de Marinette y toma a su amiga de los brazos para revisarla con miedo.- Dime que no te mordió por favor.

-Calma, no lo hizo, solo son raspones de cuando me caí.- Alya dejó ir el aire atorado en su pecho, su vestido estaba hecho jirones por detrás.

-Me alegra mucho. No te preocupes Marinette, aún si te hubiese mordido Nino y yo mantendríamos el secreto, no dejaríamos que te dañasen.- le aseguró a su amiga que pronto dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

-Alya…- la abrazó y sintió sus piernas temblar, Alya la sostuvo en sus brazos, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, la llevó a una silla de su modesto comedor, la sentó con cuidado y se sentó a lado suyo.

-Marinette, escúchame bien. No podemos decir nada de esto a nadie.- recalcó sus últimas palabras y Marinette le mira con grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas sorprendida por sus palabras.

-¿Qué? Pero Alya deben saber.

-No, Marinette, si se enteran que saliste y te atacó un lobo son capaces de atribuir esos raspones a una posible mordida, tu vestido está hecho pedazos, y ya sabes que aquí si a alguno le muerden es la muerte instantánea.

-Pero Alya…

-No, guardaremos el secreto, daremos un rumor, lo que sea, pero que no te perjudique. Mañana te prestaré uno de mis vestidos para que regreses a casa, no te quedará bien pero es mejor que lo que traes puesto.- dijo posando sus manos en los hombros de Marinette para calmarla, cosa que surtió efecto al ver la débil sonrisa de su amiga.

-Gracias Alya.- Marinette sintió alivio al estar con su amiga y entonces recordó que el chal lo había tirado en su carrera, se levantó de golpe asustando a Alya.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El chal…lo tiré mientras corría.- Alya se toca el pecho deseando calmar su nervioso corazón.

-Marinette eso ya no importa.

-Pero es que ese chal me lo regaló Adri…

-¡No importa!- le encaró Alya molesta ahora.- Tu seguridad es más importante que ese chal, no importa quién te lo dio. ¡Y no deberías pensar en él después de cómo te trató Adrien!- Marinette bajó la cabeza y asintió sintiendo de nuevo las ganas de llorar, Alya suspira y abraza a su amiga.- Lo siento, no debí gritarte.

-No importa Alya…tienes razón, toda la razón.- permanecieron así largo rato, hasta que decidieron dormir pero Marinette no tenía sueño, al cerrar los ojos podía ver aquella bestia de pelaje claro pelear contra la otra y una sensación extraña le inundó, ¿qué era eso? Tardó en dormir con miedo a tener pesadillas pero al final lo consiguió, estaba demasiado cansada y esa sensación al recordar los ojos de aquel lobo de pelaje claro era algo que extrañamente le calmó.

Tikki se despertó al escuchar un ruido, la joven encendió una lámpara iluminando su pequeño cuarto, tenía puesta un pijama blanco y largo de holanes, su cabello estaba suelto y echado de lado por sobre su hombro. Salió con cuidado, fue por los pasillos que ahora le parecían de lo más tétricos por la total oscuridad en éstos.

-¿Hola?- no hubo respuesta, pasó saliva y le parece escuchar algo, unos fuertes pasos.- ¿Ho-Hola?- sintió el corazón en la mano, avanzó por los pasillos que iban hacia los cuartos principales.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella ahogó un chillido con su mano y al voltear la lámpara ilumina a Plagg que le miraba serio y al parecer molesto, él sostenía en su mano también una lámpara.

-Y-Yo…escuché algo y decidí ver que era.

-Solo fue el viento, nada más. Vuelve a la cama.

-Plagg, ¿estás bien?- ella se acercó a él.- No hemos hablado desde que regresaste. ¿Pasó algo mientras estaban fuera?- con la luz de la lámpara vio como el ceño de Plagg se volvió más oscuro antes de responder.

-No, no pasó nada, pero si hubiese pasado eso no te incumbe Tikki.

-¿Plagg?

-Ahora regresa a tu cuarto ahora.

-Pe-Pero…

-¿Quieres que le avise a mademoiselle Sancourt que estabas fuera de tu cuarto? No te conviene ya que sabes que está prohibido.- Tikki le miró con grandes ojos y bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué te paso Plagg? No eres así.-alzó la mirada y los rasgos de Plagg se veían endurecidos por la luz.

-Lárgate ahora Tikki. No eres nadie para decir esa clase de cosas.- los ojos de Tikki pareciera que se llenarían de lágrimas en cualquier momento y sin decir más se fue sin voltear atrás, pero de haberlo hecho hubiese visto cómo Plagg apretaba con fuerza la lámpara, cuando ella se fue avanzó por el oscuro pasillo hasta una habitación donde cerró y vio a Adrien de espaldas y de pie cerca de la ventana poniéndose la camisa del pijama.- Debes dormir.

-Quiero verla.- contestó sin ver a Plagg.

-Sabes que esta noche no puedes.

-Plagg…

-Sé que es difícil Adrien pero…

-Mañana.- interrumpió a Plagg.- Mañana por favor.- aquello sonó como una súplica, Plagg negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

-Sabes que mañana tienes una cita en la tarde con ya sabes quién.

-Lo sé pero por favor…- Plagg miró a Adrien que intentaba ocultar su desesperación, vio sus puños fuertemente cerrados y temblorosos. Plagg suspiró.

-Muy bien, mañana.

-Gracias Plagg.

-Ni lo digas, pero debes una buena cantidad de queso por esto.- se volteó y notó algo en la cama de Adrien, no dijo nada, salió de la habitación y apagó la luz de su lámpara avanzando por el oscuro pasillo de la mansión Agreste.

Marinette se despertó y vio que a lado suyo seguía Alya dormida, sonrió y se levantó para poder desperezarse un poco. Quería lavarse la cara e irse con sus padres, al levantarse vio en una silla del cuarto su vestido, totalmente hecho pedazos, entonces los recuerdos de anoche le golpearon con fuerza y siente un horrible escalofrío que hace que se tambalee un poco. Miró su vestido, estaba roto de la falda y algunos otros raspones hechos en las mangas y costados probablemente por algunas ramas. No supo en qué momento se durmió pero agradecía que no hubiese soñado con esas bestias, de seguro estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Se lavó la cara, se vistió con el vestido que Alya había dejado para ella anoche y cuando Alya despertaba Marinette ya estaba poniéndose los zapatos.

-¿Marinette?

-Debo irme ya Alya, mis padres me están esperando.

-Mmm, al menos quédate para el desayuno, no debes irte con el estómago vacío.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

-Ridículo, tú siempre tienes buen apetito, sólo espérame…- Alya se levantó mostrando su camisón color durazno y fue a lavarse también, ambas se sentaron a comer algo de pan, mantequilla, queso y fruta, Alya miró a Marinette comer de forma lenta y queda.- No diremos nada de anoche, ¿está bien?

-Lo he pensado, y tienes razón. No puedo arriesgarme, algunos raspones son algo profundos. Ya sabré ver como los explico.

-Bien. Me desharé de tu vestido, lo lanzaré al horno de la herrería de Ivan, me queda de camino y muchos lanzan algunas cosas allí para avivar el fuego.- por un momento se calló para ver las reacciones de Marinette.- Y sobre ese chal…no vuelvas por él.

-Pero Alya…

-Marinette, me dijiste que te lo regalo Adrien. Pienso que con lo de ayer no deberías acercarte más a él. Al menos de momento.- Marinette miró a Alya y bajó la mirada.

-Aun no entiendo qué le pasó.

-Te aseguro que nadie lo sabe, la forma en que te habló fue como escuchar a la odiosa de Chloe, estaba irreconocible.

-Y sus cartas no me dicen nada de ese cambio, su última carta me decía que me extrañaba. Por eso no entiendo su cambio.- Alya bajó los hombros un momento y luego los vuelve a alzar.

-Haré esto, voy a correr la voz y veré que información te obtengo de Adrien, ¿qué tal?- Marinette sonríe y abraza a Alya pasando casi por encima de la mesa.

-¡Eres la mejor Alya! Gracias, gracias por ser mi amiga.- Alya sonríe y acaricia su cabeza.

-De nada, somos las mejores amigas, ¿no?- Marinette se ríe y asiente. Ambas desayunaron sin saber que en ese momento el carruaje de los Agreste había llegado al pueblo, Adrien bajó cerca del teatro, se topó con la mirada de Kim, Adrien le saludó como de costumbre pero Kim bajó la cabeza y escondió sus ojos bajo ese elegante sombrero que usaba para darle un simple asentimiento, Adrien se sintió un poco extrañado por aquel saludo tan impersonal. Al llegar al teatro vio a Nino que estaba hablando con uno de los chicos de la orquesta, se rió de algo que dijo el chico y Adrien se acercó.

-¡Nino!- cuando el moreno le escuchó le miró y Adrien sonreía como si nada.- Hola, amigo, ¿cómo estás?- pero Nino no le contestó, parecía pensarse lo que iba a decir y tardó en darle una respuesta.

-Disculpe señor Agreste, pero no debería estar aquí, alguien de su alcurnia no debería de hablar con gente de mi clase.- Adrien sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada en la cara y se acercó a Nino.

-Nino, por favor…

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado señor y…

-¡Nino!- Adrien le miró casi desesperado pero Nino le miró tanto furioso como dolido.

-Debería irse, señor Agreste.- dijo el moreno intentando irse pero Adrien lo toma del hombro deteniéndole.

-Nino, por favor, eres mi mejor amigo…

-¿Disculpa?- Nino le mira esta vez Adrien sintió la mirada de Nino atravesarle.- Tú mismo dijiste que no debías relacionarte con alguien de nuestra clase. Y eso nos incluye a Marinette, Alya y a mí, junto con otros más como Nathaniel, Juliet, Ivan, Mylene, Rose, Juleka pero, ah, ya sé, Kim y Max tienen un próspero negocio y también Alyx es heredera del negocio de su familia, oh tal vez quisieras relacionarte con alguien como Chloe.- Nino vio que Adrien le miraba como si le hubiese desamparado, tardó un poco pero al final suspiró y se relajó.- Está bien, te escucho. La verdad es que no te reconocí Adrien. Viejo, lo que dijiste fue demasiado cruel…- Adrien bajó la mirada unos momentos cerrando los ojos con fuerza y después suspirar a lo bajo y ver de nuevo al moreno.

-Solo te diré por ahora que lo hice por su bien.

-Adrien, ¿estás bromeando?

-Juro que te contaré todo con detalle, pero ahora no.- Nino tuerce un poco la boca.

-Bien, bien, pero no te salvarás de mí al momento de la verdad, puedo llegar a ser tan insistente como Alya.- Adrien sonríe intentando no reír.

-Eso no lo dudo. Pero ahora… Nino, necesito ver a Marinette.

-Oh, no, viejo… Adrien, no.- se quejó Nino mirando a su amigo.

-Por favor…

-Está muy dolida Adrien, y no creo que debas verla.

-Por favor, quiero saber cómo está.

-¿Quieres saber? Con el corazón hecho pedazos. Mira, me dices que lo de ayer lo hiciste por su bien pero ahora si la vez vas a provocar que Alya te despelleje vivo.- Adrien aun así no parecía asustado, y debería, la ira de Alya Cesaire era legendaria, incluso Kim una vez se llevó una buena de Alya y eso que el chico es mucho más alto y fuerte que Nino.

-Necesito verla ahora.- Nino suspiró, o mejor dicho, bufó y puso sus manos en su cadera.

-Se quedó en casa de Alya, tal vez ahora vaya directo a su hogar.

-Gracias Nino.- sonrió Adrien y se dio la vuelta.- Te veré después.

-¡Adrien!- le llamó Nino y se detuvo, el moreno le miró fijamente.- Ya no la hagas llorar.- Adrien bajó la mirada pero no respondió. Salió del teatro casi topándose con Breezy y Sain.

-Lo siento.- cuando se fue Breezy miró a Sain y luego vio a Nino que se fue a hacer su trabajo en el teatro.

-¿Ese era Adrien no?- preguntó Breezy al ver al rubio irse.

-El mismo.

-Qué horror, estuve presente cuando dijo esas cosas, ahora el chisme está por todo el pueblo. ¿Crees que Plagg también haya cambiado?

-Más le vale que no. Porque si le hace daño a Tikki lo castro.- siseó con odio ante la idea.

-Y yo te ayudo.- dijo Breezy bajando la mirada, Sain al verla así se acercó a ella y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

-Vamos, no debes preocuparte, necesitas ensayar para la próxima función.

-¡Ya lo sé!- ambos entraron al teatro pero seguían preocupados por su pequeña amiga.

Adrien caminó por el pueblo, primero pensó en ir al correo pero después pensó que era demasiado temprano para que Alya estuviese ya en su trabajo, pensó en ir a su casa pero estaba seguro que le recibiría con un trinche en mano e ir directo a la panadería… lanzó un bufido frustrado, solo deseaba ver por un momento a Marinette. De repente unos niños que jugaban pasan cerca de él, él sonrió y recordó cuando él era así con sus amigos, sin tantas presiones, solo niños jugando... ¿por qué no podía volver a esos tiempos? Suspiró y siguió su camino directo a la panadería.

 _-¡Te tengo!- gritó Claude al atrapar a Alya que infló las mejillas molesta._

 _-¡No es justo! Te ayudó Nino._

 _-Eso no es cierto, no seas mala perdedora._

 _-¡Niños!- la voz de Bridgette era una señal de que traía cosas ricas para ellos. Adrien ayudó a Marinette a ponerse de pie de donde estaban sentados y Bridgette de un canasto en mano sacó un bollito.- Les traigo unos bollitos de natilla, recién salidos del horno. Todos tomaron un bollo y comenzaron a comer felices, Adrien miró a sus amigos comer tranquilamente saboreando el pan cuando una voz familiar le saca de su pequeño mundo de sabor._

 _-¡Bridgette!- Allan, el amigo de su hermano se acercaba a ella, la tomó de los hombros y le besó ambas mejillas haciéndola sonrojar y retroceder._

 _-¿Pero qué fue eso?_

 _-Así saludamos en Italia._

 _-¿No eras de Marsella?_

 _-Pero soy medio italiano, ¿no te había dicho? Por cierto, hoy luces radiante.- dijo al verla en aquel sencillo pero bonito vestido celeste de manga larga que dejaba parte de sus hombros descubiertos en un dobladillo en los hombros y con una flor blanca en el centro de su pecho._

 _-Gracias, es para la fiesta de esta tarde. Y como no hay luna llena hoy podremos festejar hasta noche._

 _-¿Y ya tienes pareja? Porque yo encantado podría…_

 _-Allan.- Félix aparece detrás de su amigo y niega con la cabeza.- No la molestes._

 _-No la molestaba, solo pregunto si esta hermosa dama tiene pareja, porque de no ser así…_

 _-Tengo.- respondió de inmediato y ambos varones le vieron sorprendidos.- ¿Verdad que eres mi pareja Adrien?_

 _-¡Sí!- respondió de inmediato después de casi haberse atragantado con medio bollo._

 _-Adrien.- Félix dio unos pasos hasta estar casi frente a Bridgette.- Sabes bien que no podemos quedarnos noche por aquí._

 _-Pero padre no está, por favor Félix. Por favor…- Adrien miró con grandes ojos a su hermano mayor, Félix suavizó su expresión a su hermano._

 _-Por favor…- dijo Allan repitiendo la acción de Adrien frente al rubio y Félix con un renovado ceño fruncido le puso una mano en la frente para no ver la escena que estaba haciendo su amigo._

 _-¡Está bien! Pero no pongas jamás esa cara frente a mí._

 _-¡Viva! ¡Viva!- Adrien corrió con Marinette.- Marinette bailará conmigo.- Bridgette abrió grandemente la boca como si quisiese replicar y pone su mano en el pecho de forma teatral._

 _-¡Oh! Adrien, Adrien, le rompes el corazón a esta pobre chica, y yo que tenía tantas ilusiones de poder estar juntos.- los niños se ríen de la exagerada actuación y Bridgette se ríe con ellos. Félix miró atento a Bridgette, su risa, sus gestos, era extraño que ahora cada vez que la observaba, viera algo interesante en aquella chica que su hermanito adoraba._

 _-¡Brid!- al escuchar como la llamaban Félix dejó de observar a la chica y se enfoca en el moreno de cabello rojizo que se acerca a ella, el tipo vestía ropa normales, una camisa, pantalones comunes, aunque la chaqueta parecía nueva._

 _-¡Sam!- él la abraza y ella corresponde al abrazo con una ternura y cariño hacia el chico, Allan miró a Félix que miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.- Déjenme presentarlos. Sam ellos son Allan y Félix, y chicos él es Sam, mi mejor amigo.- el chico sonríe y abraza a Bridgette por la espalda._

 _-Mmmm, mejor amigo, espero a futuro cambiar eso.- él era más alto que ella, casi de la misma altura que Félix superándolo, Félix vio que sus labios estaban muy cerca de su cuello en una posición que debería ser incómoda para el por su altura pero no parecía importarle. Allan entendió el mensaje enseguida, era como un macho marcando su territorio. Bridgette no se percataba de nada y le sonrió a su amigo._

 _-Bien, ¿mejor amigo en todo el mundo?_

 _-Me gusta más…por ahora._

 _-Un placer.- dijo Félix con algo de rudeza extendiendo la mano al chico y éste se separó de Bridgette para tomar su mano._

 _-Igualmente.- parecía un simple apretón de manos pero la mano del moreno apretó de más y Félix respondió ese apretón no dejándose intimidar. Y vio algo que le causó cierta molestia, Bridgette sonrió a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Bueno nos vemos, debo llevar a Marinette a casa y prepararnos para la fiesta.- luego volteó a ver a Adrien.- Ya verás lo bonita que queda Adrien, Por favor cuida bien a mi hermanita.- guiñó el ojo a Adrien y éste se puso derecho como si fuese un soldado._

 _-¡Con mi vida!- gritó el pequeño rubio sacando una leve risa a los jóvenes a excepción de Félix que veía con una leve sonrisa a su hermano._

 _-Bien, nos vemos.- se despidió Bridgette de los chicos y se fue tomando de la mano a una sonriente Marinette. Cuando se fue Félix volteó su mirada para ver a Sam encontrándose que éste ya los estaba observando, el pelirrojo sonrió a ambos e hizo una leve reverencia reconociéndoles como hijos de señores._

 _-Con su permiso. Me retiro señores.- sin esperar respuesta de ellos les pasó de largo yéndose con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando lo hizo Allan se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo._

 _-Hombre, hasta aquí sentí las vibras de ambos._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-¡Por favor! Ese apretón de manos no era tal cosa, parecía que querían romperse cada hueso hasta ver quién gritaba de dolor.- Félix frunció el ceño.- En serio Félix, ¿qué fue eso?_

 _-Nada, y te imaginas cosas._

 _-Claro, me imagino cosas.- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.- En serio parecía que estabas celoso…- en ese momento Félix no le ve directamente, parece impasible pero Allan sabía cuándo su amigo tenía algo y al verle bien abrió grandemente los ojos.- No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!- declaró con una enorme sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué te pasa? No grites, llamas la atención.- Adrien se había acercado a su hermano terminándose su bollo de natilla._

 _-Félix, te gusta Bridgette._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Te gusta Brid?- preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa._

 _-No Adrien, Allan está loco. Por favor, si apenas nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces._

 _-Pero te llevas muy bien con ella.- replicó Adrien y Félix pone la mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano haciendo que la bajara._

 _-No te metas Adrien, esto es entre adultos.- Allan se ríe y mira a Félix con una enorme sonrisa._

 _-Claro, pues al parecer solo se necesitó de unos pocos encuentros para que esa chica te robara el corazón._

 _-Tonterías._

 _-Bien, eso lo veremos en la fiesta de esta tarde. Y ¿Claudia no vendrá?- Adrien miró con horror a su hermano pensando que Claudia vendría pero Félix niega con la cabeza._

 _-No vendrá, ella no le interesan estas cosas._

 _-Tienes razón, las considera de mal gusto. Por lo que debemos aprovechar para divertirnos, ver chicas guapas y comer hasta reventar._

 _-Te recuerdo que estás comprometido con Allegra._

 _-Allegra es una amiga y ella nunca se enterará._

 _-Más te vale serle fiel o te arrepentirás.- siseó el rubio, conocía a Allegra desde niños y sería capaz de romperle los huesos a Allan si le era infiel._

 _-¡Por supuesto! Soy ojo alegre pero no tanto. Vamos Félix.- el rubio mayor suspiró al ver a su amigo comenzar a caminar, Félix miró a su hermano y tomó su mano para también caminar._

 _Esa tarde el festival era todo un éxito, había simples juegos, los niños divirtiéndose, los adultos olvidándose de los miedos y preocupaciones por una noche, todo era perfecto. Félix cuidaba de Adrien que no paraba de buscar a Marinette._

 _-Adrien baja de allí.- le pidió al verlo subir por una farola y Adrien de mala gana bajó._

 _-No la veo._

 _-Ya llegará, no te impacientes.- pero Adrien infló las mejillas haciendo un puchero cuando entonces la dulce voz de Marinette se escucha entre la música y el gentío._

 _-¡Adrien!- el rubio de inmediato se volteó y se quedó paralizado al ver tan bonita visión. Marinette vestía un bonito vestido rosa con encaje blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y lo adornaban unas pequeñas flores blancas y rojas a los lados, Adrien sintió la cara arder y no reaccionó hasta que Félix le dio un leve empujoncito para que se acercara._

 _-No es de caballeros dejar esperando a una dama.- Adrien tragó grueso y caminó hacia Marinette._

 _-Ho-Hola… Marinette._

 _-Ho-Hola Adrien.- ambos niños parecían apenados._

 _-T-Te ves muy bonita._

 _-¿En serio? Gra-Gracias, este vestido me lo hizo Bridgette._

 _-P-Pues te queda muy bonito.- Félix le da otro leve empujón y Adrien le ofrece su mano a Marinette.- ¿B-Bailarías conmigo?- Marinette miró a Adrien y le da una dulce y enternecedora sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del pequeño saltara de su pecho._

 _-Claro.- tomó su mano y ambos se fueron corriendo, Félix sonrió y miró no muy lejos a Allan que estaba hablando con unas chicas y presumiendo sus supuestos músculos, éste rodó los ojos pero pronto una dulce risa capta su atención. Entre el tumulto de gente bailando pudo ver a Bridgette, la falda de su vestido se levantaba en cada movimiento que ella daba mostrando unas bonitas y torneadas piernas, su cabello iba casi suelto exceptuando por una media coleta, giraba, reía, parecía una especie de hada ya que todo brillaba a su alrededor, no le importó que el mismo chico de antes al que no recordaba su nombre fuese su pareja, su atención estaba centrada en ella. Poco a poco se acercó y la pareja se detuvo en su baile, Félix extendió su mano pidiendo ahora ser quien bailara con ella._

 _-¿Me permite?- Bridgette le miró con sus grandes ojos, Sam iba a replicar pero atrás de él Allan llegó._

 _-¡Oye Sam! ¡Vamos a conocernos mejor! ¿A qué te dedicas?- Allan prácticamente se lo llevó a rastras no importando cuánto el moreno se resistiera, cuando les dejaron solos Bridgette miró su mano y Félix bajó los hombros._

 _-No muerdo.- ella le miró a los ojos y soltó una leve risa._

 _-Lo sé, sé que no muerde oh, joven Agreste._

 _-¿Y esta señorita gustaría de bailar conmigo?_

 _-No soy buena bailarina._

 _-Por lo que vi hace rato no lo parece, aunque bien puedo enseñarle algún paso nuevo.- ella rodó los ojos pero al final tomó su mano._

 _-Se lo advertí, si le piso no será mi culpa.- éste para su sorpresa le hizo dar una vuelta entera y la tomó de la cintura inclinándola un poco y acercando su rostro al suyo._

 _-Entonces bailaré por los dos.- Bridgette no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Félix, siguieron bailando, felices y sin mirar a los demás, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, Bridgette tenía un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y Félix cada vez que la veía a los ojos sonreía levemente. Allan sonrió al ver a tan linda pareja dejando a Sam con varias chicas para que lo entretuvieran._

 _-Eso es un milagro. Félix Agreste sonriendo.- Allan suspiró.- Esa chica es más especial de lo que creí.- quien también se divertían eran los niños, Marinette y Adrien bailaban tomados de las manos dando vueltas de vez en cuando, no muy lejos de ellos Claude estaba con Juliet comiendo unas manzanas dulces y Nino corría por su vida después de que embarró por accidente la cara de Alya con un pastel. Félix tomó de la cintura a Bridgette, ahora en lo que parecía una melodía lenta, la guió para que se adentraran entre la gente y así nadie pudiese quitársela. Bridgette no dejaba de verle, no entendía por qué ahora su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y tan rápido, al final, éste tomó con delicadeza su mano entrelazando sus dedos, disfrutando de aquel contacto sin apartar su vista de esos bonitos ojos azules tan llenos de vida… sin saber que entre las sombras eran vigilados._

Adrien se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Marinette con una sonrisa hablar con Alya, notó de inmediato que el vestido que traía le quedaba un poco grande y ese chal no era definitivamente suyo. Marinette entró a su hogar donde sus padres preguntarían dónde había estado, bien, estaba bien, ella estaba bien… se dio la vuelta, pero al ver a Sabrina entrar al establecimiento tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

Claude caminó por el pueblo, no podía creer que con lo pequeño que era no había podido encontrarla, aunque, ¿de verdad tenía la cara para hacerlo? Recordar el cómo su madre le regañó como si fuese otra vez un infante no le vino en gracia.

 _Cuando Claude fue al estudio para tomar un vino de la colección de su padre escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente, aun así miró las botellas que tenían y tomó la que consideró la mejor dejando a un lado el jerez favorito de su padre y que nadie tocaba. Al voltear ve a su madre que estaba justo en el marco de la puerta._

 _-¿Deseas algo madre?- ella no dijo nada, furiosa se plantó frente a su hijo y le abofeteó, él apenas y se inmutó._

 _-¿Qué hice yo para criar a un hijo así? Yo no te crie para tratar así a una mujer, ni yo ni tu padre lo hicimos.- Claude le miró con una expresión neutra._

 _-¿Por qué estás molesta?_

 _-¿Por qué? ¡Por…- guardó silencio para que su marido no escuchara y bajó la voz.- Dime una cosa Claude, aparte de romperle el corazón a esa chica ¿vas a ofenderla y a insultarla de algo que no tiene culpa? Tú sabes que esa jovencita no tiene culpa de nada, ni de sus orígenes. Así que al menos sé un hombre y discúlpate con ella como corresponde sino quieres estar con ella.- el castaño afiló su mirada a su madre antes de dejar la botella con fuerzas en la mesa._

 _-Como si fuera mi culpa…- murmura yéndose, su madre no le había entendido pero sabía que había dicho algo._

Claude frunció el ceño molesto, todo aquello era demasiado injusto, pero cuando iba a rendirse en su búsquedaal voltear la ve dando un pequeño ramo y una cesta a una niña y a su madre, guardó su dinero en un bolsillo de su delantal y se despidió de la pequeña niña, pero su mano se detuvo cuando vio al castaño mirarla fijamente, ella de inmediato se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápido.

-¡Juliet!- Claude no tardó en darle alcance a Juliet, pero ella no levantó la mirada mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Qué desea?- ¿ahora se trataban con formalismos?

-¿Puedes detenerte?

\- Disculpe señor.- se detuvo pero no levantó la mirada, en su mano había un ramo de flores que pegó a su pecho como si temiese que sufriera el mismo destino del otro.- ¿Desea comprar algo?

-No, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué desea hablar un joven de buena familia con una hija bastarda?- se formó un silencio entre ambos, ella no lo dijo para reprocharle pero se sentía muy herida.

-Siento lo que te dije.- ella no levantó la cabeza.- No quise ofenderte de esa manera.

-¿De esa manera? Pero si deseaba ofenderme.- Claude gruño a lo bajo.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablarme así?- ella no respondió pero él suspira.- No quise…

-Está bien, soy la hija bastarda de una lady y un simple cochero, eso es lo que dicen mis familiares, bueno…esas personas. Así que no tiene que disculparse ante lo que es obvio…soy una bastarda, la vergüenza de un linaje que me dejó en el olvido.- de haber alzado la cabeza Claude hubiese visto sus ojos, reflejaban una tristeza inmensa al recordar su pasado, cuando la presentaron a aquella familia prácticamente los corrieron a patadas y cuando sus padres murieron cuando tenía apenas 5 años nadie fue al funeral de sus padres, solo su abuela. Claude la contempló un momento, se veía tan pequeña y frágil, levantó su mano para tocarla pero ella al ver esa acción retrocedió de inmediato y esta vez alzó la cabeza para mirarle con grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa. La mano del castaño permaneció en el aire. Ella le mira por última vez antes de hacer una reverencia.- Con permiso señor.- ella se dio media vuelta y caminó lejos de él dejando al castaño molesto por esa acción.

-¡Demonios!

Marinette no tardó en cambiarse de vestido, se puso uno de manga hasta los codos para disfrazar los arañazos de sus brazos, cuando salió sus padres estaban moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

-Marinette ayúdanos.- le pidió su madre que le dio su delantal limpio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos un pedido especial para mañana en la noche, cien piezas de nuestras especialidades para una fiesta que habrá en la mansión de los Bourgeois.- Marinette sintió un peso en su estómago, no quería ver a Chloe, de seguro ya se había regado el chisme de como Adrien le rechazó.

-Oh…

-¿Pasa algo dulce?- preguntó su padre y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada.- la puerta se abre y Juliet entra topándose con todos los Dupain-Cheng con delantal.

-¿Ocupados?

-Juliet.- Marinette le da un delantal.- Tenemos un pedido urgente, ¿puedes ayudarnos?

-Claro, en lo que gusten.- tomó el delantal y después de lavarse fue a ayudar, la panadería trabajó toda la noche, al otro día al terminar todos durmieron un rato y ya un poco frescos todos se dirigieron a la mansión de los Bourgeois antes de que atardeciera, el alcalde estaba en el gran salón de su gran mansión y al ver a los humildes panaderos torció un poco la boca.

-Gracias por venir, Chloe insistió mucho que sus servicios fuesen ocupados en esta fiesta.- Marinette sintió que algo no estaba bien, ¿Chloe insistió? Miró a Juliet que le daba mala espina también.

-Bueno señor alcalde.- habló el señor Dupain.- Ya hemos traído la tarta y los panes que deseaban, si pudiese pagarnos.

-Oh, el asunto del dinero.- se podía notar un tono despreciativo en su voz, era obvio saber de dónde había sacado Chloe su actitud tan déspota.- Necesitamos mano de obra para servir a los comensales, si se quedan les pagaré el servicio.- el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng se miró un momento pero al final aceptaron.

-Claro señor, les ayudaremos con gusto.- respondió la señora Cheng y el alcalde la miró con un ceño fruncido.

-Perfecto, les darán sus uniformes dentro de poco.

-¿Uniformes?- susurró Marinette y Juliet movió los hombros no sabiendo qué decir. Les dieron uniformes blancos usados por la servidumbre, se pusieron tras unas mesas donde acomodaron el pan lo mejor posible y poco a poco la gente comenzó a venir apenas el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, era otra noche si luna… pero Marinette estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Un sirviente de la casa se acercó a ellos recordándoles una serie de reglas de etiqueta, sonreír y no hablar con los comensales. Juliet parecía incómoda por el uniforme de cuello alto pero al intentar desabrocharse el botón del cuello el sirviente le fulminó con la mirada y le recordó que el uniforme debía estar impecable. La fiesta comenzó, no muchos iban por el pan, pero la tarta fue todo un éxito al ya quedar menos de la mitad del piso inferior y un pedazo del piso superior. Marinette entregó un par de croissants, estaba atenta de ver si Chloe iba a mofarse de ella pero su vista quedó en una esquina de la enorme sala cuando divisó a Adrien junto a Plagg y Claude, los tres elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión, Adrien vestía una chaqueta verde con toques dorados y camisa blanca, Claude en cambio era lo contrario con una chaqueta azul con toques de plata y pañuelo negro en el cuello. Plagg iba también con un traje verde oscuro, aunque no tan vistoso era obvio que no pasaba tampoco desapercibido. Entonces notó la presencia del señor Agreste, con un traje regio parecido al de su hijo, de chaqueta púrpura con toques plateados y negros, se veía imponente a lado de su hijo. Marinette notó que Juliet también miraba en dirección de ellos, y esa distracción le costó que no viera a Chloe venir con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Lindo traje, les queda de maravilla.- Marinette se mordió la lengua para no responder, Chloe vestía un vestido pomposo de color azul con perlas en el cabello, Marinette sonrió como pudo intentando no fulminar a la rubia con la mirada.

-¿Un croissant señorita Bourgeois? ¿O prefiere pastel?

-Un croissant pordiosera.- Matinette tomó las pinzas deseando ponerlas en su nariz y retorcerlas pero tomo el croissant con cuidado y lo sirvió en su plato.

-Provecho señorita.- Chloe sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, casi se me olvida, Juliet, lamento taaaaanto lo de tu casa, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando no pagas una deuda con mi papi.- Juliet se mordió la lengua.- Y no se vayan, al menos no hasta que demos el anuncio principal de la fiesta. ¿Sabes qué celebramos Marinette?- rió y se marchó de allí, Marinette quiso írsele encima pero su padre le detuvo.

-No vale la pena cariño, cálmate.- Marinette bufó y al voltear hacia la gente notó la mirada de Adrien sobre de ella, sus ojos se encontraron y ninguno quería retirar la mirada del otro, pero el sonido de una copa de cristal ser golpeado llamó la atención de todos, el alcalde se puso al pie de las enormes escaleras.

-¡Gracias a todos por venir! Hoy hemos hecho esta especial celebración con un motivo que me llena de gran alegría. Por favor…- extendió su mano y Chloe tomó la mano de su padre abriéndose paso entre el público.- El día de hoy quiero anunciar el compromiso de mi dulce y hermosa hija…- Marinette y Juliet rodaron los ojos.- Con el joven Adrien Agreste.- el sonido de algo golpear un plato se escuchó, nadie vio de dónde provenía pero había sido Marinette que había dejado caer la pinza en el plato, vio a Adrien caminar hacia el alcalde, ahora ignorándola por completo, sus movimientos le parecieron lentos y cuando el alcalde tomó la mano de Adrien enlazó las manos de los chicos con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Aplausos a la futura pareja!- todos aplaudieron, los padres de Marinette estaban con la boca abierta, su padre sujetó a Marinette que parecía que por poco se iba a desmayar, Juliet ayudó a su amiga para que no cayera tampoco.- ¡Y también…!- todos miraron al alcalde.- Anunciar el compromiso oficial de la señorita Benetti, una clienta muy valiosa de Italia, con el joven Claude Le Blanc.- Juliet abrió grande los ojos al ver a Lila, vestía un vestido naranja con detalles de flores blancas en la falda, al ver a Claude subir a esos peldaños con ella de la mano sintió que su corazón latió con fuerza intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar. La señora Le Blanc no aplaudió, había ido sola debido a la salud de su marido, pero al fin nota la presencia de la joven y siente deseos de ir a por ella, pero Juliet abandona el salón hacia un balcón y Marinette miró a Adrien también aguantando las ganas de llorar, no, no quería derramar más lágrimas, no frente a él. La mirada de ambos se volvió a encontrar y Adrien supo que había roto algo en el interior de Marinette.

…..

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, perdonen los errores de ortografía y bueno, gracias por los reviews, sigan dejando please, no me den de tomatazos piedad XD Y como spoiler del próximo capítulo se revelará algo importante acerca del pasado de Bridgette y Félix, nota mucha sangre. Y bueno sin más que decir, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Akumatizada01: Creo que hoy se respondió la pregunta de quién defendió a Marinette XD

Baldurprime, Forever MK NH, Ruka Jimotoraku, Sol: Graciaas por los reviews y en serio espero les haya gustado este XD

, Tsukihime Princess, ChaosKing86, Maricruz-Dragneel: Y todos gritando por los lobos, y no, no daré spoilers pero les diré que las cosas serán difíciles para todos. Y la clasificación viene en la página principal, pero el T es para mayores de edad así como la M.

ElbaKheel: Se explicaran muchas cosas y algunas son pues…. Bueno se explicaran, sorry será algo complicado.

Isii14: Mujer baja esa hacha! DX Todavía no los mates… aun.


	6. Ilusión

**Hola a todos, tuve que mover esta historia por clasificación M, o sea muy madura y con escenas no apta para menores, por lo que si eres un menor, favor de irte y si sigues ahí ya cumplí en advertirles, en este episodio habrá escenas algo fuertes, lenguaje inapropiado, sangre y… más sangre, y bueno será la primera vez que escriba algo así, por lo que si no me sale bien una disculpa de corazón. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 6.

Ilusión.

Marinette no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo no se movía, el sonido de los aplausos sonaban tan lejos para ella, ni siquiera pudo escuchar las voces de sus padres que estaban igual de estupefactos por saber del compromiso del chico que había jurado estar con su hija, todo parecía tan irreal, que de la noche a la mañana todo cambiase tan drásticamente.

-¿…podemos hablar?

-¿Eh?- no se dio cuenta en qué momento tenía a Adrien delante suya.

-¿Podemos hablar señorita Dupain?- ella miró a sus padres que no sabían que decir, aunque su padre parecía que iba a entrar en cólera muy pronto.

-S-Sí…- decidió que era hora de enfrentarlo, quería una explicación, Adrien la guió a una habitación lejos del bullicio, estaban completamente solos y a lo lejos el sonido de copas y charlas apenas se escuchaban. Marinette tomó aire y tomó toda la valentía y carácter con que se le caracterizaba y volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido.- Dime por qué Adrien, ¿por qué de esto? El compromiso, tu actitud, me merezco una explicación.

-Y no lo niego.- respondió de forma seca.- Y por eso te traje aquí.

-¡Perfecto! Quiero saber por qué te comportas de ese modo igual a… igual a Chloe.- Adrien bajó los hombros un momento y de inmediato los cuadró en una posición firme lejos de la intimidación o incomodidad de la situación.

-Me comporto como me debo de comportar, soy el único heredero de los Agreste, es mi deber tener en alto en nombre de la familia.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- Adrien suspiró antes de contestar.

-Por favor Marinette, bájate de esa nube ya, ¿en serio creíste que tú y yo formalizaríamos algo?- aquello fue como una bofetada para Marinette.- Es una reverenda estupidez el solo pensarlo, ¡un estúpido sueño! Yo, un Agreste, de una de las familias con más alcurnia de toda Francia con…- calló unos momentos intentando encontrar las palabras pero Marinette se le adelantó.

-¿Con quién? ¿La hija de unos panaderos? ¿Es eso?

-Tú lo has dicho.- Adrien apretó los labios.- Seamos realistas, nunca podría estar contigo, somos de mundos diferentes y sinceramente es cansado. Así que quiero terminar esto sin mayores dramas.- se acercó a Marinette y se agachó para verla a la cara.- Acéptalo Marinette, alguien como tú no significa nada para mí.- la bofetada de Marinette le volteó la cara, la mejilla había quedado roja y ardía, Marinette retrocedió un par de pasos de él intentando recobrar su postura y viéndole ahora como si estuviese frente al ser más repugnante de todos.

-Ya lo veo… sabes Adrien, entonces debo felicitarte, tú y Chloe hacen la pareja perfecta. Ambos creen en las mismas cosas de sociedad, son vacíos, no tienen corazón ni sienten amor por nadie, se merecen el uno al otro.- se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.- Te deseo suerte en tu nueva y esplendorosa vida de lujos Adrien ¡Bravo!- salió de esa habitación dejando a Adrien en silencio, cuando estuvo fuera sintió los ojos escocerle por las lágrimas que quería derramar, mordió su labio inferior y caminó de regreso hacia sus padres.

Juliet había salido a un balcón, intentaba respirar, sentía el estómago revuelto por alguna razón que aún no podía explicar por la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía dentro, pero la razón era simple, dolor, decepción y su corazón roto en miles de pedazos. Un sonido hace que voltee lentamente y allí puede ver a Claude mirándole fijamente, demasiado tranquilo y serio para su gusto, ella sonrió débilmente aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Sabes, en serio jamás pensé que tú y Adrien llegasen a hacer algo así, supongo que me dejé llevar por la ilusión de cuento de hadas, de tus atenciones y promesas que ahora confirmo no se cumplirán.- él no respondió, pero alzó la barbilla un poco y ella lo tomó como un gesto de superioridad hacia ella.- Supongo…que debí haberlo previsto.- dijo recordando como las cartas no habían llegado como le prometió.- Te felicito Le Blanc, pero tanta crueldad era innecesaria.- una débil risa salió de sus labios.- Eso fue…demasiado cruel. Con permiso, ya no le molesto.- ella quiso pasar de él, no quería que le viera llorar, quería irse de allí desesperadamente, cuando una gran mano la tomó del brazo, ella voltea y mira los ojos de Claude con un brillo extraño, su mandíbula tensa y su mano parecía temblar, pensó que estaba furioso con ella pero no apretó más su brazo, la soltó lentamente, Juliet retrocedió mirando su expresión dura y se marchó a paso veloz, Claude al verla irse respiró un par de veces con fuera y se volteó a ver hacia un espacio entre las cortinas del lugar, no dijo nada, fijó su vista hacia el cielo nocturno mientras Lila que estaba tras las cortinas se iba tras haber presenciado esa escena.

Marinette regresó con sus padres y lo que halló no le gustó, el alcalde estaba con una expresión arrogante a lado de su hija y Sabrina mientras sus padres y Juliet, que llegó primera que ella, reclamaban por algo.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso por muy alcalde que sea! ¡Nuestro servicios no son gratis!- se quejó el señor Dupain que fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza al alcalde pero éste no se inmutó al tener a los guardias cerca de él.

-Pagué por un buen pan, pero mi hija tiene razón, esa cosa no puede ser llamada pan, no merecen que les pague.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- avanzó Marinette con los puños fuertemente cerrados pero su madre la tomó de los hombros sabiendo que tenía ganas de golpear al hombre, tenía el mismo temperamento que Bridgette.

-Cálmate Marinette.

-¡Se acabó! No seguiré hablando con aldeanos como ustedes. Sáquenlos de aquí.- declaró el alcalde y los guardias no tardaron en sacarlos a todos a empujones aunque el señor Dupain protegió a las mujeres para que no les hicieran daño, siendo aquel espectáculo visto por varios, especialmente Adrien. La odiosa voz de Chloe se escuchó por el lugar.

-Adiós Marinette, vete a preparar más pan de porquería a los demás aldeanos y pobretones.

-¡Si serás…!- Marinette no pudo gritar cuando la sacaron con su familia.

-Qué vergüenza.- declaró el señor Agreste ala contemplar la escena con una copa en mano, Adrien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.- Es bueno que al final recapacitaras hijo y no te casaras con una mugrienta aldeana.- Adrien le miró muy serio.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sé todo de ti Adrien, pero estoy contento que al final reflexionaras, recuerda que eres el sucesor de la línea Agreste, tu esposa debe estar a nuestra altura. Te dejo, saluda a todos nuestros socios, no hice esta fiesta solo por tu compromiso.

-Sí, padre.- contestó Adrien de forma automática y vio irse a su padre, éste frunció el ceño levemente hasta que siente algo tomarle el brazo con fuerza.

-¡Adrichoo!- Chloe se colgó de Adrien y éste le miró impávido.- Vamos a bailar querido.

-Claro…- fue todo lo que dijo en lo que restó del baile.

Al llegar a casa Marinette agradeció en silencio que no se hubiesen topado con ningún lobo, estuvo muy tensa en el camino de regreso. Sabía que costaría recuperar lo que se había gastado en aquella fiesta por lo que trabajaría ayudando a sus padres lo más posible. Todos llegaron cansados por la discusión y el trabajo.

-Mañana será otro día, descansen chicas.- dijo el señor Dupain intentando ser optimista

-Buenas noches papá, mamá.- le dio un beso de buenas noches a su padre y su madre le dio uno a ella y a Juliet.

-Buenas noches señores .- todos se fueron a sus habitaciones en silencio, las chicas se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron en sus camas, Juliet había terminado ocupando la cama que antes había sido de Bridgette.

-Juliet…- habló Marinette en la oscuridad del cuarto.

-¿Sí Mari?

-Tú… ¿no puedes dormir?

-No… tú tampoco.- afirmó Juliet y Marinette rió a lo bajo.

-No, es que todo esto es tan hilarante, Adrien y Claude, que siempre nos prometieron amor y tratar a todos como sus iguales sin importar su estatus social ahora están comprometidos con dos chicas ricas y nos han humillado. Yo… es que esto parece un mal sueño, un sueño de locos.- apenas tomó aire soltando todo y Juliet suspira.

-Tal vez…nosotras éramos las que soñábamos, ya sabes, sentirnos las princesas de cuento, las humildes campesinas que son descubiertas por algún príncipe y después desposadas para vivir felices por siempre.

-Ahora me suena ridículo… Adrien tiene razón, todo fue un sueño, y no signifiqué nada para él…- su voz se rompió no pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas, Juliet sale de la cama para acercarse a Marinette y acariciar su cabeza mientras la dejaba llorar sobre la almohada.

-Tranquila Marinette, no merece que derrames una lágrima por él.- su voz sonaba calmada para tranquilizar a Marinette pero de repente en la oscuridad siente la mano de Marinette cerca de su cara donde tanteó las lágrimas que ella misma tenía en su rostro.

-Tú también mereces algo mejor.- Juliet sonrió y ambas se abrazaron, lloraron por largo rato, en silencio, siendo a veces interrumpidas por el sollozo de la otra de vez en cuando, pero cuando fueron a dormir cada una se sintió mejor, como si gran parte del peso que sentían en su pecho se hubiese desvanecido ante el apoyo de la una a la otra.

El siguiente día Adrien estaba decidido a ir con un objetivo en concreto, Plagg suspiró mientras iba en la carroza y no tardó en bostezar, anoche había sido agotador ser el criado enviado a hacer varias cosas por culpa de la chica Bourgeois, si así era apenas unas horas recién hecho el compromiso no quería saber cómo sería toda una vida.

-Ya llegamos Adrien.- el rubio bajó antes de que Plagg abriera la puerta y se dirigió a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, en el camino se encontró a Alyx, con un vestido elegante color verde claro y su cabello recogido con un broche.

-Buenos días A…

-Ni se moleste señor Agreste, oh, y felicidades por su compromiso, no pude decírselo ayer en la fiesta.

-Oh, estuviste allí.

-Sí, estuve allí, también Kim y Max.

-Oh…

-Sabes Adrien, quizás presumas del nombre de tu familia pero lo que hiciste a Marinette ayer fue de un gusto pésimo y debo decirlo abominable.

-¿Qué? Yo no presumo el nombre de mi familia.

-Pero lo harás, ya compartes la misma crueldad de Chloe, con permiso.- se marchó con una bolsa en mano que supo que era de pan por el aroma que despedía, se sintió pésimo, pero debía seguir. Al llegar a la panadería encontró a los Dupain-Cheng trabajando, el matrimonio estaba horneando pan y atendiendo a la poca clientela que recién salía a buscar ese rico pan, tomó todo el valor que pudo antes de poder hablar.

-Buenos días.- el señor Dupain al ver al chico dejó la charola en sus manos a un lado y se cruzó de brazos.

-Buenos días Adrien, ¿Qué se te ofrece muchacho?- bien, al menos no le llamaba por señor, aquello era buena señal.

-Yo… quería disculparme por lo que les pasó ayer con lo del alcalde y quería decirles que yo pagaré por todo lo que se hizo ayer.- iba a sacar dinero pero la señora Cheng se acercó y detuvo sus manos con una dulzura características de ella antes de que sacara el dinero de sus bolsillos.

-Me temo que no podemos aceptar ese dinero.

-Por favor…- intentó sonreír pero la señora Sabine negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero no podemos y no lo vamos a aceptar no importa qué. Así que si es todo a lo que has venido puedes irte, si quieres comprar algo adelante Adrien.

-Yo… lo siento de verdad.- la señora Sabine negó con la cabeza mirándole con una triste expresión, pero Adrien supo que era decepción lo que ella sentía, y el señor Dupain parecía querer echarlo a patadas y eso que el hombre se caracterizaba por su amable actitud y de no matar a una mosca.- Con permiso…- se marchó de allí rápidamente antes de poder pensar qué hacer, cuando ve a Marinette a unos pocos metros de él, ella recién llegaba del mercado, Marinette sintió nuevas lágrimas queriendo aparecer pero no las dejó, ella con toda la dignidad que tenía caminó para ir dentro de la panadería.

-Marinette, espera.- él se interpuso y ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué desea señor Agreste?

-Yo…- recompuso su compostura antes de hablar.- He venido a dejarle el pago por sus servicios de ayer.- Adrien sintió como ella le apuñaló con la mirada antes de contestar.

-No necesitamos que nos paguen, mucho menos us-ted.- señaló el formalismo con cierta brusquedad.

-No seas tonta, sé que les será difícil recuperarse y que les pagarían mucho por ello, solo quiero ayudarles.

-Te rechazaron mis padres, ¿no es verdad?- Adrien no supo qué decir, su expresión le delató y Marinette le pasó de largo.- No aceptaremos dinero, seguiremos trabajando duro como siempre.

-Marinette…

-Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre, ah no, ahora le debo de hablar de usted, pues bien, deje de llamarme como si aún fuésemos algo y no intente limpiar su consciencia con algo como el dinero. Se parece tanto a Chloe.- Adrien no pudo contestar, quiso abrir la boca pero ni un sonido salió de ella, Marinette hizo una leve reverencia al joven antes de retirarse.- Con su permiso.- cerró con fuerza la puerta y Adrien frustrado se marchó de allí sintiendo las miradas de todos pesarle de camino de regreso al carruaje.

 _Félix se sentía feliz, y eso se demostraba ante la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y que no podía ser quitada por nada del mundo, no recordaba hace cuánto no se divertía, sí, divertía, bailó con Bridgette que después le ofreció comer en uno de los puestos cercanos y aunque su amigo estuvo presente ella parecía tener una luz especial solo para él, suspiró como un enamorado siendo el único testigo de ello un Adrien dormido por culpa del cansancio en sus brazos. Cuando recostó a Adrien en su cama vio la mitad de la luna en el cielo, frunció el ceño, su madre siempre les contaba cuentos sobre la luna y seres protectores, pero de solo ver a esos lobos pensaba que las historias de su madre distaban demasiado de la ternura y asombro que siempre le habían cautivado en éstas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Adrien se movió un poco y murmuró algo entre sueños con una sonrisa._

 _-Mmmm… Marinette…- Félix sonrió más, su hermano no pudo escoger a una niña mejor. De repente se escuchan ruidos en la parte baja, frunce el ceño y va a ver de quién se trataba. Allan también salió de su habitación escuchando lo que ahora parecía una pelea, apenas el moreno se estaba quitando la pañoleta y la chaqueta._

 _-¿Quién es?- la voz de Félix sonó con fuerza desde arriba de las escaleras y Natalie tenía frente a ella a un chico pelirrojo de piel canela.- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces en mi casa haciendo ese escándalo?_

 _-Félix, calma…- intentó tranquilizarle Allan pero Sam esquivó a Natalie y subió algunos escalones hasta estar a una distancia pertinente._

 _-Bridgette no llegó a casa, ¿quiero saber si sabes algo?- algo pesó dentro de él, justo en su pecho._

 _-¿Cómo que no llegó a su casa? Yo la dejé casi en frente.- dijo recordando como la dejó a unas casas de su hogar._

 _-¡Pues no está! Sus padres están angustiados.- Félix sintió un golpe ante esa aseveración, ¿dónde podía estar? No era posible que desapareciera y era una noche sin lobos.- No lo sé…_

 _-¡¿Pero qué es todo este escándalo?!- el grito de Claudia hace que todos volteen a verle y Natalie se acerca a ella._

 _-Disculpe señorita, el joven ya se iba._

 _-No sin respuestas.- gruñó Sam y Claudia miró de forma despectiva al chico._

 _-Félix qué se largue ese aldeano de aquí, perturba la paz de esta casa._

 _-Oye, ¡no es tu casa!- le recriminó Allan._

 _-¡Cómo si lo fuera! Te recuerdo que YO seré la próxima señora Agreste._

 _-¿Qué? Buena esa.- se burló Allan ganándose una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.- Félix preferiría quedarse sin ni un centavo antes de casarse contigo, tiene sentido común._

 _-¡Tú cállate! ¡Al menos mi padre no desciende de un affair* con una inmunda gitana!_

 _-¡Ya basta!- gritó Félix harto de la voz chillona de Claudia y miró a Sam.- Yo te ayudo a buscarla, ¿tienes caballo?_

 _-Vine en uno._

 _-Perfecto._

 _-¡Voy contigo!- le siguió Allan ignorando a Claudia._

 _-Félix, ¡FÉLIX! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- pero al ver que le ignoraba toda su rabia ale en una oración sin pensar.- ¡Deja a esa inmunda pordiosera que se pudra y vuelve aquí!- Félix se detuvo en seco._

 _-… No estábamos hablando de Bridgette cuando apareciste, ¿cómo sabes…?- Félix se acercó a ella y Claudia se enfureció más cuando éste llamo a la chica por su nombre._

 _-¿Ahora la llamas por su nombre? ¡Eres un Agreste! ¡No debes llamar a una pordiosera por su nombre es…!- pero no pudo continuar cuando la gran altura de Félix la intimidó, era raro ver enojado a Félix, pero ahora sus puños cerrados, su ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada le hacían ver su error._

 _-¿Qué hiciste?- Claudia intentó mantener la postura pero las manos temblaban al igual que su labio inferior. Como sea así se las arregló para contestar con una frialdad y arrogancia únicas._

 _-Tal vez ya se la comieron esas bestias…sino es que ya otros le hicieron algo para que conozca su lugar.- los ojos de Félix destellaron con una ira mayor, su mano casi fue hacia el cuello de Claudia de no ser porque Allan le sujetó la mano a tiempo._

 _-No tenemos tiempo que perder, ya luego arreglas cuentas amigo.- Allan miró a Claudia con el mismo odio, ¿cómo podía ser que se atreviese a hacer lo que acababa de a hacer? Solo rogaban que Bridgette estuviese aun bien, y Félix estaba dispuesto a que hacer pagar con la muerte a quien le pusiera un dedo encima a quien ahora consideraba su princesa._

 _Bridgette no dejaba de moverse contra ese árbol, su boca estaba atada a ese pañuelo y sus brazos estaban cansados y adoloridos pero sentía que se estaban aflojando las cuerdas, ahogó un amago de dolor cuando sintió un líquido caliente en su muñeca pero eso le facilitaba mover más la mano. Uno de los dos hombres, un hombre obeso con unas pronunciadas entradas bebió un poco de vino barato de su botella y miró al otro, un hombre más delgado pero no menos repugnante que el primero._

 _-¡Ya me harté! Esa mocosa no va a venir a pagarnos como dijo._

 _-Te dije que le cobráramos por adelantado, pero no…_

 _-¡Oye! Yo fui quién sugirió aquello._

 _-No seas imbécil, tú apenas puedes formar una oración coherente, siempre andas borracho._

 _-¡Ya cállate! ¡Y tú! Deja de moverte estúpida.- ella le miró con desafío en sus ojos mientras movía sus manos no importando si se lastimaba más en el proceso, pero se sintió desesperada cuando ese hombre se acercó a ella oliendo a alcohol, el estómago se le revolvió.- Oye, si no va a venir a pagarnos, podemos cobrarnos de otra forma.- tomó el rostro de Bridgette y la examinó.- Fea no es.- el otro sonrió y se acercó._

 _-Lindo vestido encanto, lástima que no vaya a durar mucho en ti.- Bridgette intentó patearle pero éste tomó su pierna y la acarició con una lascivia en su mirada que le dio asco.- Lindas piernas._

 _-Tú quédate con ellas por ahora, yo quiero lo hay aquí arriba.- pasó su asquerosa lengua rasposa por la mejilla de Bridgette, ella se movió con furia hasta que siente un fuerte tirón en su falda al darse cuenta que la habían desgarrado, ahora el tipo de abajo estaba babeando por sus piernas mientras el otro inspeccionaba su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, sintió como apretó con fuera sus senos y ella emitió un quejido de dolor.- Algo pequeñas pero puedo igual entretenerme con ellas.- ella dio un respingo cuando sintió otra lengua en sus piernas ir subiendo, ella intentó patear, gritar, pero éste la sujetó con fuerza de éstas y las abrió con brusquedad._

 _-Tranquila linda, sé que esto te gustará.- Bridgette intentó gritar y el otro sin pensarlo mucho le quitó la mordaza para apretar con fuera sus mejillas y forzar un beso que casi la hace vomitar, su boca estaba abierta y pudo sentir la lengua de éste dentro de ella mientras el otro comenzó a palpar su intimidad con brusquedad, movió la cabeza y gritó, cuando el otro quiso volver a besarla ésta le mordió un dedo con fuerza._

 _-¡AAAAH!- el otro solo se rió de la desgracia de su compañero y humillado miró con rabia a Bridgette a la que no dudó en asestarle un golpe en su cara dejando una marca en su mejilla._

 _-¡¿Pero qué haces?!_

 _-¡Las perras como ella deben aprender a comportarse!_

 _-¡Si la maltratas no vamos a poder jugar con ella!_

 _-¡Te voy a enseñar como juego!- la sujetó del cuello y la bajó al suelo, ella sintió como la madera del árbol raspó sus brazos pero también sintió como su mano se movió entre el nudo de las sogas, estaba a punto cuando un agudo dolor en su cien hace que grite de nuevo, la sujetaba del cabello con fuerza y el maldito se estaba quitando sus pantalones mientras que como podía intentaba maniobrar en su mano un cuchillo.- Vamos a jugar maldita perra y si me muerdes vas a terminar con la cara despellejada._

 _-¡NOOOOO!- ella desvió la vista no queriendo ver más, no deseaba aquello y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rondar sus mejillas cuando sintió al otro sujeto sujetar su rostro para que viera lo que el otro quería que hiciera._

 _-Más te vale hacer un buen trabajo tesoro porque yo seré el siguiente.- un olor agrió llegó a sus fosas nasales y se revolvió lo más que pudo sintiendo más cerca esa cosa en su cara, gritaba como podía hasta que sintió su mano libre pero antes de hacer algo alguien se le había echado encima al maldito cerdo que estuvo a punto de violarla, el otro no supo reaccionar cuando vio a su compañero y fue atacado también por otro chico. Bridgette respiraba con dificultad intentando liberar su otra mano y alguien se le acercó y gritó._

 _-¡Brid! ¡Soy yo!- ella dejó de revolverse al ver la cara de Allan que mostraba verdadera preocupación por ella._

 _-A-Allan…- éste le puso encima su chaqueta._

 _-Póntela, maldición…dime que no llegamos tarde.- ella quiso llorar pero de felicidad al verle allí y negó con la cabeza, cosa que alivió al moreno pero eso no significaba que no viera las marcas que le habían dejado, su rostro herido y su muñeca sangrando, tomó su pañuelo y lo puso sobre la muñeca para detener la sangre.- ¡Félix! ¡Sam!- llamó a los chicos que estaban descargando su furia sobre esos malditos, Sam no tardó en pulverizarle la cara al delgado que ahora se quejaba de dolor mientras que Félix cegado por la rabia no paraba de golpear una y otra vez a aquel desgraciado, llegó justo cuando vio lo que ese maldito cerdo iba a hacerle a su princesa y vio todo rojo, solo quería matarlo allí mismo.- ¡Félix!- Allan fue por él y lo separó con dificultad del sujeto que estaba en el suelo._

 _-¡DÉJAME! ¡LO MATARÉ! ¡VOY A MATARLO!- Allan jamás había visto a su amigo así y mucho menos escucharlo gritar de esa forma pero era obvio que el dolor y la rabia hablaban por él._

 _-¡Bridgette está bien! ¡Vámonos! ¡Ya has terminado!_

 _-¡NO!- rugió el rubio pero el sollozo de Bridgette hace que reaccione, al ver a la chica se veía tan frágil que su corazón se encogió con dolor, miró con odio al maldito pero para sorpresa de ambos el sujeto se levantó con el cuchillo en mano y rasgó el brazo de Félix que se cubrió la herida con la mano._

 _-¡Félix!- gritó Bridgette que quiso ir con él pero Sam la detuvo al ver al sujeto armado._

 _-¡Ven por mí mocoso! ¡ANDA MALDITO CABRÓN VEN!- Félix estaba armado, al igual que Allan y Sam, no iba a dudar en sacar su pistola pero un grito ahogado de Bridgette hace que se detenga, al verla de reojo la vio mirar a un lado de los árboles, ella temblaba sin dejar de ver algo con grandes ojos, y pronto Sam lo vio también no moviéndose de su lugar, la mirada de Félix pasó de Allan que se puso pálido y después miró a donde estaba viendo. Félix sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por un momento. Atrás del sujeto que reía pensando que los estaba intimidando estaba un enorme lobo de pelaje negro, tan alto como un oso, Félix hizo una señal con su mano para que retrocedieran lentamente, Sam tomó de los hombros a Bridgette para que se moviera con cuidado, mientras que el otro que estaba en el suelo y que apenas se recuperaba de los golpes al ver lo que estaba detrás de su amigo gritó del miedo y el otro al voltear fue demasiado tarde, solo vieron cómo el lobo le golpeó la mano con el cuchillo desarmándolo y clavaba sus garras en su enorme estómago, lo levantó de suelo desgarrando la piel y los órganos dentro de éste que gritó en agonía por el dolor al sentir sus garras atraparle de las costillas, y lo último que vio fue el hocico del animal ir a su cuello y desgarrar un pedazo antes de por el dolor perder toda sensibilidad deslizándose hacia la muerte. Todos corrieron, dejando al otro gritando en el suelo y sin ver que otro lobo de pelaje gris se le fue encima y comenzó a desgarrarle con sus garras el vientre y el pecho. Los gritos de agonía del tipo solo hacía que todos aceleraran el paso, pero Félix podía escuchar algo detrás de ellos, los estaban siguiendo…_

 _-¡Allan!- gritó cuando su amigo volteó pero fue una sorpresa ver a una de esas bestias ir delante de ellos dos separándolos de Sam y Bridgette que quiso detenerse pero Sam la jaló._

 _-¡Corre Bridgette!- el grupo se separó. Sam corrió jalando a lo más posible a la chica hasta que se toparon con otro lobo de color negro, o tal vez era el mismo, éste se fue contra de ellos y Sam empujó a Bridgette al tiempo que enfundaba su arma y disparaba de último segundo, fue un milagro, pero el disparo dio justo en el hombro de la bestia haciendo que cayera y chillara de dolor. Tomó su mano y siguieron corriendo y cuando pensaron que podrían estar bien atrás de ellos el mismo lobo se les fue encima furioso y con el claro deseo de matar._

 _Félix y Allan pasaban por entre los arbustos, no les importaban las ramas que golpeaban sus rostros, solo buscaban la forma de escapar o esconderse. Al ver a uno de esos monstruos Félix disparó pero no le dio, maldijo entre dientes antes de sentir a Allan jalarle de las ropas para que siguiera adelante._

 _-¡Maldición muévete!- pronto vieron un río, corrieron con fuerza renovada y comenzaron a cruzarlo, era grande y el agua por el momento estaba calmada, pero estaban seguros que podrían ganar ventaja si seguían corriendo y Félix miró una colina alta._

 _-¡Hay que ir arriba! Así podremos ubicarnos e irnos por los caballos donde los dejamos.- Allan no respondió pero asintió a su amigo. Al salir empapados corrieron hacia esa colina, la piedra era angulosa en algunas partes y filosa en otras, comenzaron a subir, Félix dejó que Allan subiera primero y después él, ya estaban tan cerca cuando el lobo gris rugió debajo de ellos y comenzó a escalar, Félix siguió subiendo mientras que con una mano recargaba su arma cuando siente como le toma de la pierna y lo jala hacia él, patea el hocico con su otra pierna sujetándose con ambas manos y tirando su arma en el proceso, volvió a patearle y vio claramente como le rompió algunos colmillos con la suela de su bota, pero el lobo logra jalarlo casi a su altura cuando el sonido de una bala en su cuello hace que le suelte, el animal ahora comenzó a ahogarse sobre su propia sangre antes de caer, Félix miro arriba y la mano de Allan estaba frente a él._

 _-¡Sube! Ya casi llegamos.- éste sonrió de lado y tomó su mano pero cuando Allan le iba a jalar otro lobo aparece encima de ellos, éste era de un pelaje café, el mismo que les cortó camino, entonces éste clava sus garras en la piedra donde Allan se sostenía y no pudo evitar gritar al sentir esas garras desgarrar su brazo con una lentitud que la bestia parecía gozar hasta clavar más sus grandes dedos en éste haciéndole gritar más fuerte._

 _-¡ALLAN!- el moreno vio a su amigo y luego al monstruo que se había enganchado de su brazo, miró de nuevo a Félix y como pudo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa._

 _-Hey… disfruta tu vida por los dos, y cuida a tu hermano y a Brid, esa chica es la ideal para ti.- soltó a Félix que se sujetó a la piedra y Allan jaló al lobo con él hacia abajo al tenerlo enganchado._

 _-¡ALLAAAAAN!- intentó atraparlo pero no pudo, solo lo vio caer sobre la afilada piedra junto con la bestia, al caer al suelo vio a su amigo moverse, todavía tenía su arma, lo vio tambalearse ante la inmóvil creatura pero cuando recargaba la bestia se le fue encima en un rápido movimiento que le desgarró el pecho tumbándolo a un lado, Allan como pudo se apoyó en su rodilla y rodó sintiendo cerca de su rostro las garras en su mejilla. El moreno respiró con dificultad, vio a la bestia irse sobre de él y el sonido de la bala llega a su objetivo justo en su pecho, pero no fue antes de que éste le clavara los colmillos profundamente en su cuello quedando ambos inmóviles.- ¡NOOOOO! ¡ALLAN!- quiso bajar, quería comprobar que su amigo estaba vivo, que esa sangre que comenzaba a llenar ese espacio solo era del monstruo, pero una pequeña piedrecita cae sobre de él, alguien estaba arriba, sintió su corazón latir rápidamente hasta que distingue un cabello oscuro como la noche y unos ojos azules tan asustados como los de él._

 _-Félix… ven.- extendió su mano, Félix miró la mano de la chica y después miró abajo, sintió su pecho comprimirse pero cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Bridgette y subió.- ¿Dónde está Allan?- preguntó con voz temblorosa y Félix no respondió, solo vio abajo y Bridgette ahogó un grito de horror._

 _-¿Y Sam?- ella le miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas y éste apretó los puños antes de levantarse y tomarla del brazo.- Debemos movernos._

 _-¡Ah!- ella pareció caer no haber sido que Félix la sujetó._

 _-¿Te duele algo?_

 _-No… estoy bien.- ambos siguieron corriendo, Félix no tardó en dar con el lugar donde habían dejado sus caballos pero Bridgette ahoga un grito al ver a los animales despedazados, Félix no puede evitar sentir la bilis subir por su garganta y Bridgette no tarda en vomitar ante tan grotesco espectáculo. Félix la tomó de la mano con fuerza y siguieron corriendo._

 _-Este es el camino, ¡vamos!- la instó a correr al sentir que se estaba rezagando, ella le siguió hasta que llegan a la entrada donde varios hombres intentaban seguir con el festejo.- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!- aquello fue su salvación, y aunque la mirada de aquellos hombres se llenó de miedo sabía que estaban a salvo._

Adrien regresó a su hogar y se encerró en su habitación, se dejó caer en la silla junto a la ventana y al escuchar que abrían la puerta no se molesta en ver a su visitante.

-No estoy de humor Plagg.

-No he dicho nada Adrien, te entiendo.

-No, tú no puedes…

-Adrien, estamos en el mismo barco aunque nuestros métodos son diferentes.- Adrien suelta una risa amarga antes de levantarse e ir a un mueble de su cómoda para sacar una botella, pero Plagg le detiene.- Te pones mal cuando bebes, no lo hagas.

-Necesito desahogarme.

-Y hay otras formas, pero no ésta Adrien…- el rubio cerró los ojos y se sentó en la cama, Plagg hace lo mismo y suspira.

-Esto es tan injusto…

-Lo sé, lo sé…- ninguno dijo nada, la compañía de uno y del otro era suficiente por el momento, acallando lo que sus corazones heridos deseaban gritar a los cuatro vientos.

 _Los hombres buscaron los cuerpos a la mañana siguiente, manteniendo en vigilancia a Félix y a Bridgette con miedo a que hubiesen sido mordidos. Los señores Dupain estaban muertos de la preocupación y querían ver a su hija pero no les dejaban avanzar hasta que hubiesen revisado a la chica. Félix era revisado por el médico del pueblo, el señor Le Blanc, al ver solo heridas superficiales éste le deja para ver a Bridgette enfocándose en la herida de su rostro por el momento. Félix parecía quererse arrancar los cabellos ante lo que había pasado y cuando escuchó las exclamaciones de la gente volteó para ver un cuerpo cubierto en sabanas manchadas de sangre, una mano colgaba de ésta y reconoció el anillo que pendía de su mano donde dos dedos estaban rotos en un ángulo extraño._

 _-No… ¡Allan!- se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo que dejaron en el suelo y lo descubrió, su cuello había sido casi arrancado de cuajo, su cara llena de sangre, con algunos golpes y raspones, al menos habían tenido la decencia de cerrarle los ojos, Félixapretó los dientes intentando no llorar como un niño allí mismo mientras veía a su amigo, su hermano, muerto y despedazado frente a él._

 _-¡Encontramos uno!- toda la gente que estaba allí vieron como arrastraban a alguien, Félix se levantó y miró con sorpresa que se trataba de Sam, el chico estaba por completo cubierto de sangre, sus brazos tenían profundas marcas al igual que su costado, apenas un pedazo de tela de lo que era su camisa colgaba encima de él y en su rostro se veía una profunda herida en su mejilla izquierda. El médico dejó a Bridgette para ir a atenderle pero un guardia se lo impidió._

 _-A este no doctor, a este lo mordieron.- la gente se horrorizó y pareció retroceder un paso lejos de ellos, Félix miró a Sam apenas consciente pero su vista fue a la de Bridgette que se acercó a Sam queriendo tocarle, la desesperación y el dolor estaban pintados en el rostro de la chica, pensó que él tenía esa misma expresión. Vio a Sam abrir un poco los ojos mientras lo tenían sujeto de los hombros y cuando la vio con una velocidad casi inhumana fue sobre de ella cayendo de rodillas y abrazando sus piernas, la gente gritó pero Bridgette llorando le devolvió el abrazo y pronto los guardias les separaron mientras detrás de ellos el capitán Roger preparaba un arma para terminar con su agonía, Bridgette no quería separarse de él pero otro guardia sin mucha delicadeza la empujó hacia atrás haciendo que cayera al suelo, Félix de inmediato la ayuda y ambos observan al moreno sonreírle a ella no importando si sabía lo que pasaría._

 _-Bridgette…- su voz sonó ronca y cansada.- Te amo Bridgette… sé feliz.- el sonido del fusil siendo disparado es sofocado por el grito ensordecedor de Bridgette que al ver al chico caer al suelo miró su falda donde él se abrazó, completamente empapada de sangre, de su sangre, quiso gritar de nuevo pero el grito murió en su garganta y se desmayó. Félix la sostuvo en sus brazos, horrorizado por aquella ejecución pública, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a sus padres, sentía que la felicidad que había experimentado antes se evaporó entre sus dedos dando lugar a esa noche de terror. Quería olvidar esa maldita noche, pero esa noche jamás la olvidaría por el resto de su vida._

….

*Affair: Infidelidad o engañar a una persona con otra. Aventura con otra persona de manera íntima.

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, piedad no me den de tomatazos TwT y bueno pido una disculpa de antemano esta ve porque no publicaré respuestas, lo siento ando apretada de tiempo. Pero fuera de eso si han leído hasta aquí agradezco mucho su apoyo y dejen reviews, me los leo todos, XD y perdonen si es predecible la historia en ciertos aspectos, intento no caer en el cliché pero es difícil. Y bueno sin más que decir, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	7. Al tender una mano

**Sé que este capítulo debió haber estado desde hace unas horas pero verán, prácticamente no pude publicarlo debido a que estaba exhausta, pero a fin dormí tanto que mis baterías están al %100 por lo que sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 7.

Al tender una mano.

La mansión Agreste se sentía extraña, el ambiente parecía más pesado para todos, y es que desde que regresaron Adrien y Plagg las cosas no parecían ir a un ritmo normal. Tikki suspiró esa mañana ya exhausta, había ayudado a hacer el desayuno, limpiado el suelo de la estancia y ahora estaba tendiendo la ropa después de lavarla, todas tareas que Plagg le soltó a la pobre ignorando a las demás chicas como si ella fuese la única sirvienta en la gran mansión.

-Ufff, listo.- vio con orgullo las blancas sabanas ondear levemente con el viento, tomó la cesta de ropa y regresó hacia la lavandería donde dejó todo en orden y entró a la estancia de la mansión.

-Tikki.- la voz de Plagg hace que se detenga y voltee a verlo cansada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- él arqueó la ceja, desde que llegó había pedido que le trataran de usted las chicas, pero Tikki siempre se le olvidaba ya que le resultaba extraño.

-Tienes nuevas tareas.

-¿Qué? Pero tengo mis propias tareas.

-Déjalas para después entonces, pero necesito que hagas esto. Tienes que cambiar las cortinas de las habitaciones del tercer piso, también se necesita sacudir y lavar la tina de Adrien y el señor Agreste, y por último…- Tikki ya estaba sumida en su propio sitio como si el peso de cada tarea resultara un peso sobre sus hombros.

-Tikki.- la pelirroja volteó con una sonrisa a ver a Natalie que se veía tan seria como siempre.- Necesito que vayas al pueblo a por unas cosas para la cena de hoy.

-Perdone señorita Sancourt.- Plagg le miró igual de serio.- Pero le estaba encomendando tareas a Tikki para…

-Hay otras chicas que pueden hacerlo, Tikki habla con el cochero y dile que te lleve, no te olvides de llevar tu capa.

-Sí señorita.- Tikki caminó y al pasar a lado de Natalie susurró un gracias que estuvo segura ella escuchó aunque no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Plagg triste por la actitud que había tenido con ella desde hace días, era como si desease tenerla ocupada siempre, ¿acaso quería que renunciara? Porque el solo pensarlo le dolía. Cuando Tikki se fue los ojos de Natalie vieron a Plagg que sintió un escalofrío al ver a la mujer enojada.

-No voy a hablar de las razones que has tenido para tratar así a Tikki, Plagg, los conozco desde niños en el momento que pisaron la mansión, les tuve que enseñar sus obligaciones y he cuidado de ustedes procurando enseñarles lo mejor y… ¡ponme atención!- se molestó al verlo rascarse la cabeza como si fuese un animal.

-Lo siento, tengo algo en el pelo… ¿una pulga?- Natalie sentía una pequeña vena en su frente.

-No importa, como sea, el punto es que los quiero mucho. Pero te lo advierto Plagg, no sigas por ese camino. Quizás seas la mano derecha de Adrien pero yo tengo más valía que tú en esta casa. Por lo que de ahora en adelante yo seré la única que le dé tareas a Tikki, ¿entendido?- Plagg parecía ahora un niño regañado.

-Sí señorita.- ella asintió pero antes de irse su mirada se suaviza y hace a un lado los usuales mechones rebeldes de Plagg.

-No sé qué tienes, pero piensa antes de actuar Plagg o podrías arrepentirte después…- él hace un pequeño puchero.- Y date un baño para quitarte lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza.

-No es nada.

-Si no es nada no te importará darte otro baño.- ella se fue y Plagg suspiró ante sus palabras rascándose la cabeza nuevamente pero dejó la mano a un lado, estaba frustrado y no quería tampoco que Natalie regresara a decirle algo.

-Ella tiene razón Plagg.- al voltear bajando las escaleras estaba Adrien al que no supo definir su mirada.

-Si es por lo del baño…- Adrien por primera vez en semanas pudo reír, pero al terminar su sonrisa disminuye y mira a su amigo.

-Plagg, haz caso al consejo de Natalie, porque si sigues así Tikki podría alejarse de ti para siempre. ¿Quieres eso?- Plagg bajó la cabeza.

-No…pero tampoco puedo tenerla.

-Plagg…- pone su mano en el hombro de éste y suspira.- Al menos tú la tienes a tu lado.- le dijo con un deje de tristeza que hizo que Plagg se planteara cómo estaba llevando las cosas.

-Yo… la quiero cerca pero a la vez no. Soy un bastardo egoísta Adrien.- éste se rió a lo bajo.

-Todos lo somos, demasiado egoístas a veces.

Alya caminó hacia la panadería Dupain-Cheng, apenas entrando el rico olor a pan le golpeó la cara y vio trabajando a la familia con ahínco atendiendo a sus clientes, allí vio a Marinette que estaba entregando una bandeja de pan y acomodándola a un lado de su madre, atrás de ella sintió un leve empujón y vio a Juliet que se había asustado.

-Lo siento Alya, no te vi.

-¿Haciendo las entregas?- la chica asintió y pasó para dejar el dinero en una caja.- Buenas tardes.

-Hola Alya.- saludó Marinette que se limpió las manos con su delantal.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-A mis amigas y dar una vuelta.

-Oh…lo siento Alya, no puedo, y-yo estoy ayudando y todavía estoy esperando unas hogazas de pan que…- la señora Sabine interrumpe a su hija.

-Tonterías Marinette, tu padre bien puede encargarse de eso, vayan chicas, han estado aquí metidas durante días, diviértanse.- le arrebató el delantal a Marinette que sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

-Gracias mamá, vamos Juliet.- ambas salieron de allí y apenas se alejaron lo suficiente suspiraron cansadas, Alya no pudo evitar sonreír aun cuando sus amigas estuviesen exhaustas.

-¿Día duro?

-Querrás decir semana dura.- se quejó Juliet a lo bajo y Alya suspiró.

-Lo siento, ha de ser duro para ustedes, muchos saben que no les pagaron ese pedido de la fiesta del alcalde.

-¿Y cómo lo saben?- preguntó Marinette pero de inmediato se arrepintió.- No me digas que…

-Exacto, Chloe. Se puso a decir cosas del pan, de la tarta, una sarta de tonterías que solo a ella se le ocurrirían y Sabrina no se ha quedado callada en expandir más el chisme.

-¡Esas brujas!- Alya no puede evitar reír, Marinette enojada daba miedo pero a ella le causaba risa.

-Calma Marinette y no digas la palabra bruja, sabes que por estos lares todavía hay varios supersticiosos acerca de esas cosas.

-Lo siento, tienes razón.

-Por cierto, ¿escucharon que encontraron a un hombre enterrado en el bosque? Creen que el sujeto fue atacado por un lobo.

-¿Y por qué estaba enterrado?- preguntó Juliet y Alya movió los hombros.

-Tal vez para que no le encontraran, no lo sé pero es extraño.

-Pero no hemos tenido noches de luna esta semana.- siguió Juliet.- Los lobos salen en noches de luna.- Marinette se tensó y Alya lo notó.

-Quién sabe Juliet, tal vez sí haya lobos en las noches sin luna.- Marinette no opinó, ella había visto lo que esas bestias habían hecho pero recordó a ese lobo de pelaje claro, la brutalidad de cómo atacó al otro aún estaba fresca en su mente, a veces despertaba asustada al soñar con ese ataque y otras veces había soñado que al matar a ese lobo negro iba a por ella, siguieron caminando estando ahora Marinette en sus propios pensamientos hasta que se detienen todas frente al teatro.

-¿Alya?

-Hay alguien dentro que quiero que vean, hoy es un día especial.

-/¡Feliz cumpleaños!/- gritaron Sain y Breezy a la pequeña Tikki que recibió de buen gusto un ramo de flores de Sain y el abrazo de su amiga.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡lo había olvidado!- Tikki no podía creer que hubiese olvidado su propio cumpleaños, aunque bueno, con lo que acontecía en la mansión era obvio que sus pensamientos estaban en cierto chico pelinegro de ojos verdes. Sain sonríe y pone su mano en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde tienes tu cabeza pequeña mariquita?

-Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas últimamente.- no iba a decir que todo era culpa de Plagg, cuando detrás de ella escuchan voces.

-¡Tikki!- Marinette saluda a Tikki y la abraza.- Feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Gracias Marinette!

-¿Y cuándo es la fiesta?- preguntó Alya que se acercó a Tikki para darle unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza al ser más bajita. Breezy se ríe y se cruza de brazos.

-Esta noche, ya tenemos todo listo, Tikki debes venir a tu fiesta y no acepto un no como respuesta o yo misma iré y te saco de esa mansión, ¿entendido?

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada. Y estoy segura que con lo que he hecho en la mansión me darán más permiso.

-Entonces no se hable más, ¡Sain! Consíguete la mejor cidra que podamos pagar.

-¿En serio? Con lo mal que está la situa…- Breezy le fulmina con la mirada.- ¡Ya voy!- se va corriendo el pobre chico fuera de allí, Marinette sonríe a Tikki.

-Iba a ser sorpresa pero ya tenían tu pastel listo, lo verás esta noche, espero te guste.

-Gracias a todas, ¿y van a venir a mi fiesta?- preguntó Tikki con sus grandes ojos azules y Marinette y Juliet suspiraron a lo bajo.

-Lo sentimos Tikki pero no podremos, hemos trabajo tanto que prácticamente caemos rendidas a la cama.

-Oh bueno, entonces será hasta la próxima.- Juliet de inmediato habla al verla un poco desanimada.

-Pero te dejaremos tus regalos mañana.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias!- abrazó a ambas chicas y Tikki fue llevada por Breezy para que viera la decoración de su fiesta. Las chicas salieron del teatro y Juliet miró a Marinette y Alya con una leve sonrisa.

-Les dejo, debo ir a ver a Nath, hace mucho le prometí ir a verle pero no he podido.- Alya mira a Juliet interesada.

-Oh, ya veo, nuestro joven y apuesto artista, ustedes harían una linda pareja.

-Alya.- Marinette le regaña con la mirada y Juliet suspira.

-Solo somos amigos Alya, bien, te veré después Marinette.

-Nos vemos Juliet.- cuando ella se va Marinette suspira y mira a Alya con cierto reproche.- Eso fue de muy mal gusto Alya.

-¿Pero qué dije?

-Insinuaste algo entre ella y Nathaniel, Juliet le quiere casi como a un hermano, no de otra forma.

-Solo lo decía esperanzada de que olvidase al idiota de su novio, así como tú.- Marinette bajó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo nuestro no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana Alya, necesitamos tiempo y distancia.

-Pues distancia es lo único que no tienes amiga. ¿Has considerado irte con Bridgette a…?

-No.- contestó Marinette de inmediato.- No quiero dejar a mis padres ni a mis amigos aquí Alya, y mucho menos con lo que pasó esa noche.- Alya suspira y la abraza.

-Gracias Marinette… si todos pudiésemos salir de aquí lo haríamos pero nadie quiere dejar a ninguno atrás.

-Exacto, y yo nunca los abandonaría a ustedes.- ambas chicas se abrazaron un rato sin saber quién se acercaba a ellas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿la panadera al fin se deja ver?- ambas amigas se separan al escuchar el tono despectivo y burlón de Chloe.

-Hola Chloe, y no me he estado escondiendo.

-¿En serio? Yo estaría muerta de la pena después del ridículo que armaron en mi fiesta cuando los echaron.- Alya es quien interviene con los brazos como jarras.

-Pues el ridículo lo hicieron tú y el alcalde al echarlos, todos saben que el pan de los Dupain-Cheng es el mejor digan lo que digan las malas lenguas.

-¿A ti quién te preguntó? Como sea panadera, quiero un pedido especial de cien de sus mejores piezas y una tarta enorme para mí.- Marinette casi quiso reír.

-¿Estás loca Chloe? Mi familia no te hará ese pedido, si quieres pan pregunta al otro pueblo, estoy segura que llegarán frescos a tu fiesta.- Chloe por momentos afiló la mirada pero después su sonrisa se amplía y mueve su cabeza alzando su barbilla.

-Oh querida, pero no es para una fiesta común, sino es para mi boda con Adrien.- sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.- Solo te estoy avisando de antemano, dentro de unas semanas nos casaremos, seremos la pareja más linda de todas.- Marinette quiso decir algo pero pareciera que las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta.- ¿Qué pasa Marinette? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿Te duele saber tu lugar?

-¡Mira harpía!- Alya iba a írsele encima pero Sabrina se interpuso y Alya sabía que bien podía llevarse de encuentro a la chica de lentes, pero decidió tomar del brazo a Marinette empujando a Sabrina para sacarla de su camino.- Vamos Marinette.- la estridente risa de Chloe se escucha por toda la calle.

-¡Te enviaré la invitación de la boda!- Alya se llevó a Marinette por varias calles y al fin solas y lejos de esa bruja Alya vio que Marinette estaba llorando, había aguantado lo más posible retener esas lágrimas pero no lo había logrado.

-Marinette…

-Lo odio…- dijo con la voz estrangulada.- Pero también yo…- Alya la abraza y suspira acariciando los cabellos de su amiga.

-Lo sé amiga, lo sé. Un amor así no desaparece de la noche a la mañana como dijiste, pero terminarás por hacerlo.- Marinette comenzó a sollozar en los brazos de Alya, recordando las palabras de Adrien para con ella, esa crueldad y frialdad que estaban opacando poco a poco la imagen del amable y gentil Adrien que durante años había tenido y eso le dolía demasiado.

Cuando Juliet llegó a la casa de Nathaniel estaba afuera como de costumbre con algunos cuadros de paisajes y dibujando algo, ella se acercó admirando las obras que ya conocía y vio una en particular que le gustó mucho. Parecía un pasaje del bosque pero no lo conocía, un largo pasillo donde al final se erguía la oscuridad del bosque.

-Este es nuevo.- Nathaniel al escuchar la voz de su amiga alza la mirada de su lienzo.

-Juliet.- deja a un lado su carboncillo y se acerca a ver lo que ella miraba.- Ah, sí, cuando salí por materiales en el camino vi ese pasaje, no sé a qué parte del bosque lleva pero me pareció que debía dibujarlo, está muy escondido del camino.

-¿Cuándo saliste?

-Estos días, llegué apenas ayer.

-Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada.

-Lo sé, ayudas a los Dupain-Cheng con la panadería.

-No mucho, mi pan no es tan bueno y tiene forma rara, ayudo más en entregas o limpieza.

-Eres más inteligente que nosotros, ¿por qué no te vas a una ciudad a ser maestra?

-¿Maestra?

-Sí, enseñaste a muchos a leer siendo apenas una niña, sin ti yo no hubiese aprendido, eres muy buena enseñando y también paciente.- Juliet sonríe y baja los hombros.

-No lo sé, creo que no me veo como una maestra.

-Yo sí, incluso serías una maestra muy querida.- ella le devolvió una dulce sonrisa, estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que no vieron a la pareja acercarse.

-Oh! ¡Pero qué lindos!- al voltear Juliet siente que pierde color en su rostro al ver a Claude llevando en su brazo a Lila en ese hermoso vestido amarillo con holanes.- Me gustan mucho, ¿haces retratos? Quisiera uno.- Lila parecía emocionada viendo los lienzos y cuadros, Nathaniel frunció levemente el ceño al ver a Claude y se antepuso entre él y su amiga para que no la observara más de la cuenta.

-Claro que sí señorita, puedo hacerle un retrato, y sería barato.- Juliet parecía esconderse detrás de Nathaniel, agradecía que el chico hubiese dado el estirón los últimos años dejándola abajo. De repente un resoplido fuerte llama su atención y al fijar su vista hacia el frente ve a Claude mirando de forma despectiva los cuadros.

-¿No puedes hablar en serio? Son terribles, si quieres un retrato puedo mandar a llamar a un profesional directamente de la ciudad.

-¿En serio mi amor?- preguntó Lila con un tono demasiado acaramelado para su gusto.

-Claro, no debes pedir nada a artistas de quinta como éste.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?- pero antes de que Nathaniel pudiese decir algo Juliet se le había adelantado poniéndose frente a él.

-¡Nathaniel no es ningún artista de quinta!- le gritó furiosa de que insultara a su amigo.- Debes ser un ciego para no ver el talento que tiene.

-Sé lo que veo.- siseó lentamente Claude con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah sí? Lo dudo, no creo que puedas ver más allá de tu propio orgullo Le Blanc.- ella sabía que estaba hablando con todo el resentimiento que sentía, un poco de los sentimientos que se habían albergado dentro de ella y no quería dejar salir. Claude parecía dispuesto a contestar pero la mano de Lila se movió primera en el rostro de Juliet.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así, pordiosera?- Juliet tomó su mejilla lastimada y Nathaniel la tomó de los brazos haciéndola retroceder antes de que hiciera algo.

-Ya déjalo Juliet no vale la pena.- le habló muy cerca de su oído y Juliet decidió hacer caso al pelirrojo, pero Claude no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

-Tienes agallas. Me pregunto si has usado esas mismas agallas con Nathaniel a solas.- el aire escapo de sus pulmones, Juliet no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿acaso creía que era una…? Su cuerpo tembló de rabia al ver que el castaño no se había inmutado por su declaración, quiso gritarle, quiso golpearle pero no podía y gruesas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras apretaba sus puños hasta que le dolieron. Nathaniel ahora se interpuso entre Claude y ella para darle a éste un golpe en la cara que le hizo retroceder de donde estaban, Lila enseguida auxilió a su prometido.

-¡Claude! ¿Estás bien?- Nathaniel se quejó a lo bajo ya que le había dolido dar ese golpe pero por su amiga era capaz de echársele encima.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a insultarla! Juliet es una joven única y honorable. Cosa que no puedo decir de otras personas.- escupió las palabras con odio y su brazo rodeó a Juliet pegándola a él.- Ella no esta sola Le Blanc, tiene gente que cuida de ella de bastardos como tú. Ven Juliet…- con delicadeza comenzaron a caminar, tenía pensado llevarla con Rose y Juleka para que le diesen algo para calmarla, ninguno volteo a ver a la pareja, Lila miró a ambos alejarse y después vio un cuadro para golpearlo con su sombrilla y desgarrarlo a propósito.

-Estúpidos aldeanos. Claude, mi vida, ¿te duele mucho?

-No, volvamos a casa.- respondió de forma seca y ofreció su brazo en una postura tiesa que ella encontró forzada, pero no le importó, tomó su brazo no sin antes notar el profundo ceño fruncido de éste, no le dolía el golpe, le dolía algo más en el pecho.

Tikki volvió para pedir permiso de dormir fuera ya que la fiesta duraría hasta noche, iba a ser una noche de media luna por lo que Natalie no dudó en darle su consentimiento.

-Claro que puedes ir, has trabajado más que nadie estos días, te lo mereces.-

-Muchas gracias señorita Sancourt.- Natalie asintió.

-Celebra tu fiesta con tus amigos.

-Así lo…

-¿Fiesta?- Plagg apareció en el marco.- ¿Qué fiesta?- Tikki no dudó en responder feliz por su celebración.

-Me harán una fiesta de cumpleaños y me quedaré esta noche en el teatro con Breezy y Sain, no volveré hasta mañana en la mañana.

-Tú no puedes salir, tienes cosas pendientes.

-¿Disculpa? Pero creo que ya cubrí más allá de mi cuota laboral esta semana Plagg.- se cruzó de brazos intentando imponer autoridad, cosa que era imposible ante lo adorable que se veía pero Plagg no se dejó caer por su encanto.

-¡Pues ordeno que no vayas! Soy tu superior Tikki que no lo olvides o te regresaré a la fuerza.

-¡Pues la señorita Sancourt ya me dio permiso y no me puedes decir nada!

-¡Pues no me importa lo que diga, tú no vas a ninguna parte!

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a hacer algo para mí? ¿Vas a hacer algo por mi cumpleaños? ¿O solo me darás más tareas?

-Puedes irte a dormir temprano cuando termines.- Tikki abrió la boca, apretó los dientes furiosa por lo que insinuaba, ¿es que ese sería su regalo de cumpleaños?

-Eres un…

-Disculpen, pero sigo aquí.- Natalie se interpuso entre ambos y miró a Plagg.- La señorita ya tiene permiso y eso es todo.- Plagg chasqueó los dientes y después sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Oh, pero necesita el permiso del señor Agreste, no puede despachar así como así a una sirvienta.

-Tiene razón, también debería informarle del abuso a Tikki siendo que parece ser la única sirvienta que trabaja en esta casa por las tareas asignadas.- Plagg se quedó callado pero pareciera que una vena estaba por aparecer cerca de su ceja izquierda, Tikki avanzó pasándolo de largo y al estar unos pasos lejos de él se detuvo para apenas mirarle de reojo.

-Hay gente que sí me quiere Plagg y que al menos recuerda mi cumpleaños.- se fue sin decir nada más y Plagg gruñó a lo bajo despeinando sus rebeldes cabellos frustrado.

Marinette decidió regresar a la panadería, se despidió de Alya y suspiró sintiéndose mejor, había llorado mucho, pero tenía que dejar de hacerlo cada vez que pensara o supiera de Adrien Agreste, aquello era dañino, debía olvidarlo a como diera lugar. Pero como si el destino obrara en hacerle miserable se topa con la persona que no quería ver, ambos se miraron, verde y azul se enfrentaron hasta que el azul cedió bajando la mirada sintiéndose miserable.

-Disculpe señor…- caminó a su derecha para alejarse, no quería verlo, se había convertido en alguien totalmente desconocido que le aterraba, pero no pudo avanzar más de tres pasos por culpa de una fuerte mano quela sujeta del brazo. Marinette lentamente voltea y ve la mano de Adrien apresarla con firmeza.- ¿Q-Qué está…?

-Marinette…- la voz de Adrien sonó ronca, su respiración parecía por un momento agitada, sus ojos oscurecidos y su mandíbula temblaba, ¿qué le ocurría?

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?- preguntó preocupada al verlo así, su cara estaba roja.- Tienes fiebre.- aseveró al ver su rostro, intentó tocarle pero de la nada éste la soltó en un rápido movimiento que la asustó y la hizo retroceder.

-L-Lo siento… perdone por molestarla.- le dio la espalda yéndose pero Marinette frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó alzando un poco la voz, ya era tarde así que no mucha gente estaba por las calles. Adrien se detuvo.- Por momentos pienso que eres el mismo de antes y en otros cambias y te alejas, ¿a qué estás jugando Adrien?- él no se volteó.- ¡Anda! Contéstame, exijo al menos una explicación de todo esto, no puedes venir un día y llamarme por mi nombre y al segundo siguiente tratarme como una extraña y basura. Tú… tú no puedes hacerme esto, ¡no tienes derecho!- Adrien tenía los hombros tensos y pensaba que estaba molesto por lo que le dijo.- Olvídalo…- suspiró resignada.- Si vas a torturarme así entonces… yo haré lo posible para alejarme de ti, te borrare de mí para siempre Adri…- Marinette sintió algo en su espalda mientras seguía viendo a Adrien que apenas se estaba volteando para verla, ¿enfrentarla tal vez? No lo sabría pero lo que sí supo fue que apenas metió las manos para no golpearse con algo en aquel charco de lodo en el que cayó y las risas de Chloe y Sabrina no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Vaya Marinette! ¡Recordaste tus orígenes!- se burló cruelmente Chloe, Marinette al intentar levantarse Sabrina la empuja con su pie y resbala.- Muy bien Sabrina, debemos recordarle su lugar a las asquerosas pordioseras como ella.- aquello fue un deja vú, la primera vez que vio a Adrien algo parecido ocurrió, pero en vez de encontrar una mirada cálida llena de preocupación se encontró con una mirada indiferente en un rostro duro y frío. Las ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar, quiso levantarse e irse con la poca o casi nula dignidad que le quedaba.

-/¡Marinette!/- alzó la vista para encontrar a Juliet y Nathaniel que se acercaban presurosos en ayudarla, Nathaniel se puso como si fuese u escudo mientras Juliet le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-N-No…- la voz salió estrangulada de su garganta y Juliet miró con reproche a Adrien más que a Chloe.

-Vámonos.

-Ven Marinette.- Nathaniel sacó un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro, intentaron alejarse pero los comentarios de Chloe eran como veneno destilado.

-Hacen linda pareja Marinette, el artista pobre con la panadera incompetente, serían encantadores.

-Ya cállate Chloe.- exigió Juliet y la rubia le miró con asco.

-Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme estúpida huérfana, tú no tienes a nadie, morirás sola en una casa como tu abuela.

-Tal vez hasta se vuelva loca o adopte animales.- comentó cruelmente Sabrina. Juliet se les iba a ir encima pero Nathaniel y Marinette la tomaron de los hombros.

-Déjala Juliet…- la voz de Marinette sonaba nasal por las lágrimas retenidas.- Todos ellos se ahogarán en su propio veneno como las serpientes que son.- se fueron de allí sin decir más, ignorando los comentarios de Chloe y Sabrina. Podía sentir la mirada de Adrien taladrándole la espalda pero no voltearía, tomó las manos de sus amigos para seguir sabiendo que no estaba sola en su camino de olvidar a Adrien Agreste.

Esa noche la fiesta era un éxito, todos felicitaban a Tikki y la llenaban de atenciones, la comida fue deliciosa y varios pidieron escuchar la hermosa voz de Tikki pero ésta se negó alegando estar cansada por lo que en su lugar Breezy cantó y bailó. Tikki sonrió a la gente del teatro, eran muy buenas personas y sentía nostalgia al estar encima de un escenario pero le gustaba estar también en la mansión, bueno, ahora no tanto. Movió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos negativos, pero no pudo evitar pensar en cierto chico y una promesa de meses atrás que regresaría antes de su cumpleaños para darle una sorpresa… vaya sorpresa la que se llevó. Miró el vestido rosa que Breezy le regaló y el collar plateado de Sain, sonrió al ver que sus amigos aún estaban con ella. Pero sintió dolor al pensar que Plagg ya no estaba con ella. Suspiró y caminó por el lugar, estaba encantada con el teatro, recordó su infancia antes de conocer a Adrien y un pequeño de cabellos negros largos, ojos verdes y sonrisa traviesa se coló por sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonreír. De repente un sonido llama su atención, un toque en el cristal de la ventana, ella se asomó pero no vio nada, al querer darle la espalda se vuelve a escuchar, pero esta vez en la ventana cerca de la puerta, ella siguió el sonido, cada vez más cerca de la puerta, hasta llegar a esta, ella permaneció quieta, hasta que dos toques en la puerta hacen que la abra. No había nadie. Se sintió incómoda de repente e iba a cerrar la puerta pero algo captó su atención en el suelo, era una pequeña caja con un moño blanco, la tomó en sus manos, era de terciopelo rojo, la pasó por sus manos sintiendo la suavidad de la tela y cuando la abrió se sorprendió de ver un anillo plateado con una pequeña pero hermosa piedra rosa con dos pequeños diamantes a lado de ésta, no pudo evitar voltear a los lados, ¿era para ella? Pero no había nadie, aun así sonrió pensando solamente en una persona que pudo haberle dado ese regalo, con una sonrisa y una lágrima traicionera abrazó la caja en su pecho.

-No sé cómo…pero gracias Plagg.- cerró la puerta cuando Breezy le llamó, sin saber que en la oscuridad de las calles una figura le observaba, con sus dos y brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa digna del gato del país de las maravillas.

…

 **Y…espero les haya gustado, no pasó mucho esta vez pero a la próxima sí pasarán muchas cosas. Y bueno, esta ve tampoco habrá respuestas, sorry estoy molida, pero les prometo que a la próxima habrá sin falta. Dejen review y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	8. Una vista al pasado

**Hola a todos, lo sé, llevo retraso pero tengo una excelente justificación y es… bueno ammm, cansancio e insomnio, y es que no duermo mucho y a la hora de escribir caigo rendida después de dos páginas. Pero ya estoy mejor y ahora vamos con la historia, intentaré no atrasarme mucho a la próxima pero todos los que me conocen saben que puedo atrasarme un día, dos máximo, pero nunca abandonaré una historia, JAMÁS! Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 8.

Una vista al pasado.

Marinette se movió incómoda en su cama, por alguna razón su cuerpo lo sentía más pesado que de costumbre, tal vez debido al cansancio provocado por trabajar tanto, intentó abrir los ojos pero aparte de la oscuridad de la habitación había algo, debía estar soñando porque podía ver claramente unos brillantes ojos verdes mirándola desde la ventana. Despertó y lo primero que vio fue la ventana que estaba entreabierta, suspiró y la cerró para volver a acostarse e intentar dormir pero por alguna razón su mirada fue hacia la ventana, como si sintiera que alguien estuviese afuera, observando. Ella se cubrió hasta arriba y como pudo logró conciliar el sueño sintiendo en el aire el olor nocturno del bosque y un suave aroma de hierba o madera…

Félix llegó a la habitación del pintoresco hotel donde se alojaba, se quitó la barba, las gafas y el sombrero de copa y se dejó caer en una silla exhausto, de repente tocan a la puerta y éste suspira.

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo señor.- respondió una voz masculina, Félix detuvo su mano antes de volver a tomar su disfraz y se endereza en su silla.

-Adelante.- la puerta se abrió y un apuesto joven de una larga cabellera verde claro que apenas ataba entró e hizo una reverencia a Félix.

-Disculpe pero he traído una carta de su hermano.

-Gracias Wayzz. ¿Dónde están Duusu y Nooroo?

-Fueron por los encargos que pidió, no han de tardar.

-Conociéndolos… - abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla, era demasiado escueta, no decía nada más que estaba bien en cada oración hablando del resto de su viaje cuando estuvieron en Italia y los negocios, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue leer que estaba a punto de casarse con la hija del alcalde, de haber estado bebiendo algo estaba seguro que hubiese escupido la bebida, frunció el ceño molesto.- ¿Pero qué demonios piensa? Wayzz pluma y hoja por favor.- Félilx escribió rápidamente su carta, más corta que la de Adrien.

 ** _Debemos hablar._**

 ** _¿Su padre tiene que ver con este cambio en el trato? Los negocios deben arreglarse lo más pronto posible para llegar a un acuerdo. No acepto un no por respuesta…_**

Escribió un poblado que estaba de camino en su viaje y después selló la carta para entregarla a Wayzz.

-Quiero esta carta en el buzón lo más rápido posible.

-Sí señor.- en ese momento un joven de cabello rizado de un color púrpura claro y una linda y pecosa morena de cabello azulado entraron.

-¡Duusu! Te dije que no.

-¡Vamos Nooroo! Yo sé que te gustó.

-Ese no es el caso.

-¿Y…si lo hacemos en privado?- el joven se sonrojó y Félix tosió para llamar su atención.

-Cuando estén listos para dar su reporte nos avisan, o si quieren podemos salir de la habitación.- ambos de inmediato se sonrojaron y Nooroo tose intentando mantener la compostura que sabía no tenía.

-L-Lo sentimos señor.

-¿Qué han averiguado?

-Sí. No hubo ningún cambio o movimiento por parte de su padre, los negocios se llevaron a cabo por cartas enviadas a sus socios.

-¿Y el mensajero?- esta vez Duusu interviene.

-Eso fue lo raro, el mensajero iba a lugares poco recomendables, bares y esas cosas, cuando le preguntamos a los encargados éstos solo decían que veían un pequeño grupo juntarse cada vez que venía un mensajero, no necesariamente el mismo.

-¿Los buscaban?

-Dicen que no lo saben, pero uno de ellos dijo que una vez pareció que le entregaban algo.- Félix gruñó a lo bajo.

-¿Y sobre lo otro?- Wayzz es quien responde esta vez.

-Hay un rumor que vieron a esa persona rondar por las regiones cercanas a la frontera, dicen que la persona es un médico extraño que ayuda a las personas.

-¿Médico? Ya veremos, podemos usar eso.- Félix observó de nuevo la carta de su hermano y frunció el ceño.

-Los Benetti… recuerdo vagamente que tenían un viñedo y una campiña cerca de la Toscana, pero sobre los hijos, recuerdo que tenían al hijo mayor y…una niña pequeña.

-Sí señor, creo que este año iba a cumplir los cinco años.- Félix miró a Wayzz y este sonrió.- Me hizo trencitas toda la estadía señor y le caí muy bien.

-Lo recuerdo, el señor Benetti es un excelente hombre de negocios y sabe cuidar sus viñedos ¿pero entonces cómo es esto de que ella esté comprometida y se vaya a casar con un amigo de mi hermano?

-¿Señor?

-Wayzz, revisa mis cartas anteriores, creo que Adrien me escribió dónde se habían alojado antes con los Benetti. Necesito que los investigues.

-Entendido.

-Nooroo te tocará esta vez hablar con las personas donde el mensajero de los Agreste se reunía con otros.

-Sí.

-Duusu, acompañarás a Wayzz.

-¿No desea que investigue sobre el médico?

-No, si sabe que lo seguimos de nuevo volverá a desaparecer. Esperaremos hasta que vuelva a aparecer, no quiero ahuyentarlo esta vez.

-Como ordene.- cuando le dejaron solo Félix suspiró y miró por la ventana, cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en cómo su vida había terminado de esa forma, ¿había arrepentimientos? Sí, pero no por ello deseaba volver atrás.

 _Había regresado de Marsella cansado, no solo físicamente sino también sentía su alma por los suelos, no pudo ver a los ojos a los padres de Allan y en el funeral Allegra se acercó para abrazarle sin decir palabra sabiendo que nada de lo que dijese terminaría con ese peso que sentía. Pero lo indignante había sido que su muerte se debió a un oso, claro, si decía que había hombres lobo lo tacharían de loco. Se quedó una semana entera en Marsella, por el funeral y hablando en silencio frente a la tumba de su amigo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de su muerte. Al regresar Natalie le esperaba con el mensaje que su padre deseaba verle._

 _-Félix, bienvenido.- dijo el hombre dándole la espalda mientras veía por el gran ventanal de su estudio.- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?_

 _-Bien, fue una bella ceremonia la que realizaron._

 _-Entiendo. Supongo que hablaste con el señor sobre nuestros tratos de exportación.- Félix sintió un nudo que poco a poco se fue deshaciendo por la rabia._

 _-No, el señor Renault no estaba en condiciones de hablar de negocios, ni yo padre.- intentó esconder el tono ácido que había adoptado pero le era difícil._

 _-Y fue una pena, pero los negocios no prosperan solos, deberías hacer una cita con él los próximos días._

 _-¿Acaso el hombre no tiene derecho de guardar luto por su único hijo?_

 _-El luto puede ser de la noche a la mañana y estuviste una semana allá cuando pudiste aprovechar la oportunidad._

 _-Tú no guardaste solo un día de luto por nuestra madre.- soltó al fin ganándose una mirada severa de su padre que se dignó a voltear._

 _-No hables así de tu madre._

 _-Entonces no hables así de Allan. Él era mi amigo, ¡mi hermano! ¡Y tú lo haces menos solo para hablar de tus estúpidos negocios!- había explotado, le dolía y aun cuando su padre se acercó a abofetearle el golpe en su mejilla no se comparaba con el dolor que tenía dentro._

 _-¡Silencio! No vuelvas a levantarme así la voz, conoce tu lugar Félix. Por éstos días hablaré con el duque Renault, espero que para ese entonces estés calmado._

 _-Como desees.- se iba a dar la vuelta para salir de allí, quería largarse antes de cometer una locura pero la voz de su padre le detiene._

 _-Por cierto, si piensas salir la señorita Garnier ha salido en el carruaje.- los puños de Félix se cierran sintiendo por poco que iban a sangrar._

 _-Esa mujer provocó todo esto…- siseó furioso intentando con toda su fuerza no gritar.- Ella fue…_

 _-No hay pruebas sobre eso, ¿acaso estás completamente seguro de ello?_

 _-Ella confesó._

 _-Por favor, ¿en serio crees que se tomaría las molestias de hacerle algo a una campesina?_

 _-Confesó, padre. No la quiero aquí._

 _-Pues tendrás que soportarla, ella estará aquí unos días más, y si se te había olvidado ella es tu prometida, así que olvídate de esas tonterías y compórtate como un Agreste debe hacerlo.- Félix respiró con fuerza, se tragó todo lo que hubiese querido decir y salió de allí. No tardó nada en alistar su caballo, cuando iba a salir de la propiedad Adrien le grita desde la entrada y corre hacia él._

 _-¡Félix! ¡Félix!_

 _-Adrien, vuelve a casa._

 _-No, por favor…quiero ir contigo._

 _-Quiero estar solo Adrien._

 _-Por favor, quiero ir al pueblo, no he ido y…no me gusta estar aquí solo.- pudo ver en los ojitos de su hermano pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir, de un movimiento lo tomó y lo cargó sentándolo frente de él._

 _-Sujétate.- cabalgó hasta el pueblo dejando que el viento se llevara sus lágrimas de la frustración que sentía por su padre, al llegar bajó del caballo ayudando a Adrien y lo dejó con un cuidador, caminó con su hermano hasta llegar cerca de la panadería donde Marinette que estaba afuera apenas vio a Adrien sonrió y corrió a su encuentro._

 _-¡Adrien!_

 _-¡Marinette!- ambos se abrazaron y Félix sonrió levemente, se agachó para mirar a Marinette._

 _-Pequeña, busco a tu hermana, ¿sabes dónde está?_

 _-Está atrás de la panadería, Brid no se sentía bien._

 _-Entiendo, gracias, Adrien no te alejes demasiado._

 _-Sí, Félix.- ambos niños fueron a jugar y Félix caminó hacia la parte trasera de la panadería, de repente un leve sollozo le detiene un segundo y al asomarse pudo ver a Bridgette sentada sobre unas cajas intentando limpiar su rostro de sus lágrimas, aquello le rompió el corazón._

 _-Bridgette…- ella se sobresaltó pero al verlo se tranquilizó._

 _-Félix…- su voz se escuchó estrangulada y al verla tan frágil quiso abrazarla pero no quiso hacerla sentir incómoda así que se sentó a lado suyo._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _-N-Nada…es que yo….todavía no logro superar todo esto._

 _-Esos hombres…te hicieron daño._

 _-Llegaron a tiempo, y no saben cómo les agradezco que lo hubiesen hecho.- él solo asintió porque él hubiese matado a esos sujetos con sus propias manos por haber osado tocarla. Con duda acercó su mano a su hombro descubierto por la blusa que tenía, ella se estremeció por el contacto y se levantó de golpe mirándole asustada._

 _-Y-Yo…_

 _-Entiendo, después de lo ocurrido debe ser difícil.- no la habían salvado del todo y él lo sabía, esos bastardos lograron tocarla y tal vez de una forma no grata que no quería imaginar._

 _-N-No, no es eso, es… - la vio morder su labio inferior con un leve sonrojo y entre sus manos notó un pedazo de tela roja y otro verde._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- ella fija su vista entre sus manos y baja la mirada que perdió su brillo instantáneamente tomando el pañuelo verde._

 _-Este era de Allan.- se lo tendió y Félix lo tomó con algo de duda.- Me la puso cuando me lastimé la muñeca. Y este era de Sam, me lo dio cuando... lo enterraron hace poco y esto es lo único que me queda de él, de lo que hizo.- dijo viendo la tela roja casi al borde de las lágrimas._

 _-¿Tenía familia?_

 _-Sí…pero se fueron ayer. No soportaban la idea de perderlo y el verme._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido y Bridgette con el pañuelo en mano lo retorció un poco nerviosa._

 _-Fue mi culpa… fue culpa mía que muriera. Cuando lo enterraron su madre no me dejó acercarme a dejar mis flores, lo gritó furiosa pero la entiendo, yo fui la causa de todo esto. Y…quisiera a veces haber sido yo quien…quien hubiese…- su voz de nuevo era estrangulada por las lágrimas pero no notó la ira en los ojos de Félix hasta que fue demasiado tarde y antes de poder reaccionar éste la tomó del brazo y la sentó sin demasiada delicadeza, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta ante la mirada amenazante de Félix._

 _-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Ellos se sacrificaron por nosotros y no te permito que desees morirte ahora.- apretó su agarre pero ella no se quejó.- Allan y tu amigo hicieron todo esto por nosotros así que si vuelves a decir que esto es tu culpa…- dejó la amenaza en el aire y Bridgette bajó la mirada._

 _-Pero dicen que…_

 _-¡Me importa un cuerno lo que digan!- esta vez la tomó de los hombros para que le viera.- Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, por cualquiera pero contigo… contigo hubiese dejado el pellejo con tal de verte viva. Sam lo hizo así que no manches su memoria deseando haber sido tú quién hubiese muerto._

 _-Pe-Pero…- bajó la mirada llevando sus manos a su falda.- Félix…- ella se estremeció al sentir una suave caricia en su rostro, al alzar la vista la ira de los ojos de Félix se había disipado y fue reemplazado por algo más que la hizo de nuevo estremecer, el pulgar de Félix limpió una lágrima rebelde y la sintió relajarse, había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, estaba seguro que había llorado desde la muerte de sus amigos, sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, sus mejillas de un lindo color rosado y su labio inferior hinchado por haberlo mordido incesantemente, tal vez estaba loco, pero se veía hermosa. Despacio su mano acarició su rostro, pasando sus dedos disfrutando del contacto de su suave piel y de aquel aroma tan dulce a vainilla que despedía, con cuidado su otra mano acarició su cuello posándose poco a poco en su hombro. Bridgette bajó la mirada aumentando su sonrojo, y Félix notó lo largas que eran sus pestañas, así que con cuidado de no asustarla se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente, ella exhaló un profundo suspiro como si ese simple beso le hubiese aliviado, se separó un poco y besó su mejilla escuchándola hacer el mismo sonido de forma queda, dio otro beso en su barbilla y cuando ambas miradas se encontraron Félix la sujeto firmemente enredando sus dedos en su cabello, ella cerró los ojos primero y cuando estuvieron cerca de que sus labios se tocaran una estridente voz hace que se separen._

 _-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- Félix no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Claudia llegó y abofeteó a Bridgette.- ¡Eres una zorra! ¡Maldita seas!_

 _-¡Claudia basta!- gritó Félix interponiéndose en otro posible golpe que Claudia vio frustrado._

 _-¡Eres mi prometido! ¡MIO! ¡Esa puta no tiene derecho a interponerse entre nosotros!- su estridente voz comenzó a llamar la atención de la gente._

 _-¡Yo no soy tu prometido! Y no me casaré contigo._

 _-¡TE CASARAS CONMIGO AUNQUE NO QUIERAS!- bramó pareciendo ahora una desquiciada.- ¡PORQUE ASÍ ESTÁ ARREGLADO! ¡ERES MIO! ¡MIO!_

 _-¡YA CÁLLATE!- gritó Félix perdiendo la paciencia y Claudia se asustó ante ese fuerte tono de voz pero eso no hizo que no mirara con odio a Bridgette._

 _-Ojala te hayan dado el trato que te mereces maldita zorra…- Félix la tomó del brazo antes de que se acercara más a Bridgette con sus palabras venenosas y la sacó de ese espacio hasta la calle, muchos veían la escena curiosos y otros solo por el simple hecho de diversión ante el morbo._

 _-No te atrevas a tocarla o siquiera hablarle.- la soltó con brusquedad importándole poco si había sido caballeroso o no.- No me casaré contigo que te quepa en la cabeza porque haré lo que sea para impedir ese matrimonio incluso si debo arrastrarme al infierno para hacerlo.- siseó sus palabras controlando el no gritar pero Claudia parecía cada vez más indignada y cuando Bridgette apareció en su campo de visión no pudo evitar volver a gritar, esta vez importándole poco los mirones._

 _-¡ES TODO POR ESTA PUTA! ¡MALDITA! ¡MIL VECES MALDITA! ¡OJALA TE HUBIESES MUERTO COMO TU AMIGO EL PORDIOSERO Y EL IMBECIL HIJO DE GITANO!- la gente escuchó aquello horrorizados, no porque hubiese deseado la muerte a la dulce Bridgette sino que hablase así de la memoria de aquellos dos jóvenes que prácticamente fueron despedazados por lobos. Félix sintió el hilo de su paciencia romperse y alzar su mano, la primera vez cuando la alzó contra Bridgette había sido un error del que se arrepentía cada día pero ahora quería cruzarle la cara a esa maldita mujer, pero una fuerte mano le detuvo y al voltear mira al señor Dupain que le había detenido y notó a la señora Cheng a lado de su hija. Félix se obligó a respirar hondo tragándose su ira una vez más en ese día, se soltó del agarre y se acercó a Claudia._

 _-Te prometo que un día vas a sufrir Garnier, y yo seré quien me encargue de tu agonía.- siseó apretando los dientes y al final le dio la espalda y fue con Bridgette entrando a la panadería con Bridgette y sus padres. Claudia gritó y se marchó no importando lo que esos "aldeanos" pensaban de ella, sin saber que esa amenaza habría de cumplirse un día._

Cuando Félix abrió los ojos suspiró al verse solo en la habitación, de su bolsillo sacó el mismo pañuelo verde que había pertenecido a su amigo y sonrió de una manera perversa al recordar su amenaza, no, su promesa, porque fue una pena que los Garnier perdieran su fortuna por culpa de unos malos consejos o rumores en el mercado, fue una pena que a la primer aviso de atraso por deudas alguien más hubiese cubierto el pago total de su mansión desalojándolos y dejándolos en la calle y es una lástima que se supiera que la hija de los Garnier no era la jovencita que todos creían que era, bueno, en realidad ya sospechaban que no era virgen pero encontrarla en pleno acto con un vizconde deja mucho que decir a la sociedad de uno, y por último como si el destino hubiese escuchado sus plegarias el legado de los Garnier murió cuando se descubrió que ella era estéril. Muchas veces se preguntó ¿qué habría sido de ella y de sus aborrecibles padres? Pero después simplemente desvanecía esos pensamientos, porque bien Claudia si no era una pordiosera pidiendo dinero en el camino de seguro era una prostituta o en el peor de los caso se hubiese suicidado al verse privada de todos sus lujos de los que sabía no podría vivir. Fuera cual fuera su destino poco le importaba. Pero lo que fue del padre de Allan ambos todavía llevan negocios importantes y Allegra vivía felizmente casada con un buen hombre que Allan de seguro hubiese aprobado, su sonrisa perdió toda crueldad mostrándose cálida y sincera al recordar a su amigo, su hermano que siempre estaría en sus pensamientos.

Tikki tenía una sonrisa radiante ese día, hacía sus quehaceres sin rechistar y Natalie notaba su buen ánimo desde su cumpleaños. Tikki tenía muy bien a resguardo su anillo y aunque no había visto a Plagg ese día quería apenas verle agradecerle ya que con ese anillo le daba a entender que no todo estaba perdido como creía, su fiel, dulce y amado Plagg estaba allí aunque no lo demostrara. Podía recordar cómo lo había conocido y el cómo se enamoró de él.

 _De lo segura que estaba Tikki a su corta edad era que su madre no la quería, bien sabía que su madre solo la usaba para estar bien con su padre que tenía un negocio próspero, pero al morir él, ella no supo cómo manejar el negocio llevándolo a la ruina. Así que ahora arrastraba a Tikki por las sucias calles de la ciudad de Paris donde se juntaba la peor clase de gente. Tenía miedo, apenas era una niña de seis años y ya le dolía su bracito de tanto que esa mujer que debía tratarla con cariño la arrastraba._

 _-Mami me duele…_

 _-Cierra el pico mocosa, ya casi llegamos.- Tikki tragó duro al ver que se detenían en un viejo bar, apenas entrando su madre, cuyo cabello era de un rojo demasiado opaco la jaló con fuerza hasta casi quedar frente a un hombre obeso y sumamente desagradable._

 _-¿Esta es la niña?_

 _-Sí, ¿cuánto me das por ella?- el hombre se rió y examinó a Tikki._

 _-Se ve muy flaca pero ya veré como la engordo._

 _-Como sea, no sabe hacer la gran cosa pero espero le halles algo.- el hombre se rió escupiendo pequeñas gotas de su saliva._

 _-Oh, vaya dulce madre.- dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible y la mujer arrugó el rostro._

 _-¿Mami?_

 _-Cállate mocosa. ¿Y bien? ¿La quieres o quieres que vaya con otro?_

 _-¿De veras no te importa lo que haga con ella? Es bonita, podría venderla en algún bar._

 _-No me importa, es y será una maldita carga, con el padre muerto ya no me sirve._

 _-Bien, como quieras.- le tendió dos bolsas llenas de monedas que la mujer agarró sin dudar y el hombre tomó a Tikki de los hombros atrayéndola a él.- Bienvenida a bordo dulzura._

 _-¿M-Mami?- estaba a punto de llorar pero esas lágrimas no conmovieron a la dura mujer._

 _-Haz o que quieras con ella._

 _-Es un hecho._

 _-¡Mami!- la mujer estaba a punto de retirarse cuando de la nada unas botellas se rompen detrás del sujeto, todos voltean a ver qué había sido pero entonces algo golpea al sujeto justo en la frente haciéndole sangrar, Tikki desorientada no supo que hacer hasta que sintió a alguien tomarla y ponerla bajo una mesa, al voltear mira a una niña de cabello rubio corto y de enormes ojos castaños que le insta a guardar silencio. Otro quejido se escucha y esta vez fue la madre de Tikki que dejó caer las bolsas de dinero, cosa que aprovechó la rubia y las puso dentro de su vestido que parecía algo gastado._

 _-¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTO?!- gritó el hombre furioso y se ganó otro golpe en su estómago viendo al fin que era una piedra. La risa de un niño hace que todos volteen hacia el barandal de la escalera y éste sin vergüenza alguna mostró su resortera._

 _-Uy, fallé, quise darle a tu horrenda cabeza, pero como las dos son igual de grandes._

 _-¡TÚ! ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima voy a…!- avanzó hacia él pero no pudo subir las escaleras al tropezar con un delgado hilo que lo hizo rodar escaleras abajo, Plagg de inmediato se sube al barandal y se lanza al candelabro que atrapa sin problemas y cae encima de una mesa donde los jugadores se quejaron._

 _-Lo siento caballeros, me retiro, disfruten su juego.- éste dio una señal y la niña tomó a Tikki de la mano para salir de allí pero la madre de ésta se interpuso._

 _-¡No se van de aquí hasta que me den mis monedas ladrones!- pero Plagg le pisó y después disparó con su resortera a su cara haciéndola sangrar._

 _-Trabaje por su dinero vieja idiota.- Tikki vio por última vez a su madre quejándose y gritando adolorida, el hombre quiso seguirles pero cae al suelo nada más que por culpa de que sus agujetas estaban sujetas a una mesa llena de bebidas y los comensales no estaban felices con él. Se alejaron de allí muy lejos hasta llegar hasta las afueras del lugar donde Plagg respiró.- ¿Lo tienes Breezy?_

 _-Cada moneda, no se me cayó nada._

 _-Perfecto, ¡Sain!- de entre unos arbustos sale un niño de cabello naranja.- Fue increíble eso de las agujetas, eres un genio._

 _-Este zorro sabe qué hacer gato, no me tienes que decir._

 _-Engreído._

 _-Esto…- todos voltean a ver a Tikki que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- Y-Yo…- Plagg se acerca a la pequeña y saca un pañuelo para limpiar la cara de Tikki y eso hace que ella llore más.- Gracias…_

 _-No te preocupes, entre nosotros nos tenemos que ayudar ¿no?_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Soy Plagg, tampoco tengo mamá ni papá, ninguno de nosotros lo tiene. ¿Quieres unírtenos? No tenemos mucho pero algo es algo._

 _-¿Y-Yo? P-Pero allá atrás…_

 _-Allá atrás te salvaste por los pelos, nunca deberías visitar esa clase de lugares, son muy malos y no te apures que con nosotros estarás bien._

 _-P-Pero…_

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Tikki…_

 _-Muy bien Tikki, de ahora en adelante eres una de nosotros, bienvenida al club.- le revolvió los cabellos y Tikki no supo reaccionar, pero eso no le impidió seguirles sabiendo que si regresaba la volverían a vender no sin antes darle una buena tunda y si se iba podía dejar todo eso atrás. Plagg tomó la mano de Tikki y le sonrió ampliamente con una sonrisa dulce y traviesa que la convenció y apretó su mano._

 _-Somos del teatro ambulante.- dijo Breezy que se acercó a la niña.- Estamos de paso pero no te apures, el dueño de seguro hace que te quedes._

 _-El señor Fu es muy bueno.- dijo Sain a lado de Breezy.- Obvio te dejara quedarte, dejo quedarse a Plagg._

 _-Ja, ja, qué gracioso.- Tikki rió a lo bajo y casi quiso llorar, tal vez desde el cielo su padre todavía la cuidaba y le daba suerte._

Apenas Tikki dobló una esquina del largo pasillo escuchó un sonido extraño, se detuvo y al voltear escuchó de nuevo ese sonido, un gemido de una de las chicas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que podría y justo en el cuarto de limpieza donde tenía que tomar la escoba. Pero no se atrevía a abrir la puerta, su cara se puso tan roja como su cabello por lo que quiso dar la vuelta.

-Ah… Plagg.- se detuvo. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, aquello no podía ser cierto. Tikki sintió el miedo y la incertidumbre golpearle, llevó su temblorosa mano al picaporte y poco a poco la abrió esperando no ver mucho, equivocarse ante lo que escuchó, pero al ver esa cabellera negra tan distinguida y esa piel morena suelta el picaporte y la puerta se abre sola dejando a Plagg descubierto metiendo mano bajo la falda de una de las chicas y sus labios en su cuello.

-P-Plagg…- aquello debía ser una broma, no podía creerlo, pero el aludido al verse interrumpido frunció el ceño y miró a Tikki.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-¿Y-Yo? ¿T-Tú qué haces?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Tienes ojos Tikki úsalos.

-Pero no puedes, tú estás… tú y yo…- cómo podía definir su relación ahora era algo difícil, su boca se mantuvo abierta pero no salía nada de ella boqueando como pez fuera del agua, Plagg lanzó un bufido y sonrió ampliamente de una forma que le pareció cruel.

-Tú y yo ¿qué? Por favor, soy un hombre con necesidades que una niña como tú no puede satisfacer aún, aunque quién sabe… hace poco fue tu cumpleaños.- tomó su barbilla con su dedo índice y alzó un poco su cabeza.- Tal vez ya vaya siendo hora de enseñarte ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Natalie preguntó molesta al ver a la sirvienta con el uniforme desarreglado y a Plagg y a Tikki, pero lo que hizo que la ira de Natalie Sancourt quisiera salir a la luz fueron las pequeñas lágrimas que Tikki tenía en su rostro antes de salir corriendo de allí, miró severamente a la chica que se alejó de allí rápidamente y después a Plagg. No le dijo nada, pero su mirada decía todo, Natalie fue directamente a buscar a Tikki a su habitación dejando a Plagg solo en ese pasillo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Al entrar al cuarto Tikki estaba en su cama llorando amargamente ahogando sus gritos y sollozos con la almohada, Natalie se sentó a lado suyo y acarició su cabello intentando consolarla.

-Tranquila Tikki.- Tikki gritó con fuerza en su almohada ahogando otra serie de sollozos, cuando se calmó ella miró a Natalie que con cuidado limpió su rostro lleno de lágrimas y retiró un mechón de su cabello que estaba en medio.- Tikki…

-Señorita Sancourt… ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- su voz sonaba pastosa y entrecortada por lo que Natalie no le negó el favor que ella le pidió.

La gente del pueblo le saludaba al pasar, la chica de las flores, la chica de los tés y las especias, así la conocían algunos pero muchos conocieron a su abuela por lo que guardaban cariño a Juliet. Pero algo iba mal ese día, Juliet después de ayudar a los Dupain-Cheng al fin había vuelto a la rutina de hacer ramos y bolsas de té, pero apenas llegó a la plaza principal sintió como si alguien le estuviese observando, intentaba no voltear demasiado sintiéndose ridícula que cada vez que lo hacía no veía a nadie. Pero esta vez el sentimiento era tan fuerte que sintió pavor, tanto que no quiso ir a su adorado claro para despejarse, pero al doblar una esquina casi tropieza con la señora Le Blanc.

-Juliet, querida, ¿estás bien?- había sido un buen susto y asintió recogiendo su cesto.

-Sí, disculpe señora Le Blanc, casi hago que se caiga.

-Tonterías, yo fui la que te asustó.

-Ya… ¿cómo está el señor Le Blanc? ¿Sigue delicado?

-Sí…- dijo la mujer con tristeza.- Hemos mandado a llamar a un médico pero fue tan incompetente que lo eché de mi casa. Cada día está peor, se siente débil, le duele el cuerpo y no se puede levantar por lo débil que está yo… estoy pensando que…- Juliet pone su mano en su hombro.

-No piense así, estoy segura que se repondrá, el señor Le Blanc es muy bueno, solo confíe.

-Me gustaría…

-No se preocupe, tenga.- le dio unas bolsas de té.- No es mucho pero estoy segura que podrían ayudar.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Bueno, éstas ayudan a desintoxicar el cuerpo y estas otras ayudan al dormir mejor, espero le sirvan un poco.- la señora Le Blanc por poco derrama lágrimas por aquel sencillo gesto, abrazó a Juliet con una ternura de madre que Juliet se le antojaba demasiado.

-Siento tanto todo… pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase te veré como una hija, porque eso eres para mí. Y si el tonto de mi hijo no vio la estupenda chica que eres estoy segura que alguien más lo hará y estaré allí para verte feliz.- Juliet asintió con miedo de que al hablar su voz sonara mal por el llanto que tuvo que retener, cuando se separaron ambas se despidieron y cada una tomó su camino, Juliet sonrió, apenas recordaba a su madre pero estaba segura de que de haber vivido sería tan buena y tan dulce como la señora Le Blanc.

Marinette había salido al mercado a recoger un encargo de manzanas, sus padres iban a hacer roles de canela con manzana y strudels, no había pasado demasiado después de lo de Adrien, pero alago había pasado desde ese día, cada noche, soñaba con un par de ojos verdes mirándola en su ventana y despertaba viendo que no había nada. Al principio asoció esos ojos a Adrien ya que Juliet le explicó que había leído que los sueños atribuyen cosas que vivía o pensaba día a día, pero después los descartó, eran tan brillantes, casi sobrenatural y sus pensamientos fueron a aquel lobo de pelaje claro. Lo más extraño es que sentía que no dormía lo suficiente, bostezaba sin parar y al terminar las cosas de la panadería lo único que deseaba era ir a su cama. Tomó las manzanas que tenía que tomar y al regresar casi se cae de no ser por dos grandes manos que la atrapan.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?

-¿Nathaniel?- el pelirrojo le sonrió y al darse cuenta que su mano estaba en su cadera se sonrojó y la retiró.

-L-L-Lo siento Marinette yo…

-Gracias por evitar que me cayera Nathaniel.

-No es nada…- dijo todavía rojo por la pena.- ¿Vas a la panadería?

-Sí, debo llevar esto, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-No, bueno, yo solo voy a pagar lo que le debo a tus padres, han sido muy pacientes conmigo.

-Oh, Nath, no se preocupes, y no tienes que pagarnos.

-Insisto, ustedes me ayudan mucho cuando no vendo o hago nada, son muy buenos conmigo, oh, déjame te ayudo.

-No, no te molestes…

-Insisto. No sería de un caballero dejarte con una bolsa pesada.

-¿Te recuerdo que soy más fuerte que cualquiera?

-No, pero igual me gusta ayudarte un poco.- ella sonríe, Nathaniel era un joven muy amable, talentoso y si lo miraba bien muy apuesto, pensó que Nathaniel era un chico muy lindo. De repente no pudo evitar bostezar.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo siento, mala noche.

-Ni que lo digas, falta poco para la luna llena.

-Lo sé…

-Marinette, deberías descansar temprano.- dijo llevando su mano libre a su rostro pasando el pulgar por donde veía una sombra bajo éste.- Ya tienes sombras bajo los o…- lo demás no lo vio venir, Marinette vio todo como si se diese en cámara lenta al ver como Nathaniel era golpeado en la cara por un furioso Adrien.

-¡Nath!- las manzanas se dispersaron en el suelo y el pobre pelirrojo sintió el sabor de su sangre en su boca.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!- gritó Adrien furioso, su respiración era fuerte, en sus ojos había algo que no se sabía reconocer como ira u odio, Marinette intentó agacharse para ayudar a Nathaniel pero Adrien la tomó del brazo y la pegó a él pegando sus labios en un desesperado y fuerte beso. Marinette quiso alejarse de él pero mordió sus labios y arremetía contra ella con fuerza hasta que Nathaniel le empujó.

-¡Déjala Agreste!- Adrien fulminó con la mirada a Nathaniel y de alguna forma éste se sintió intimidado.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer o no Nathaniel.

-¡Claro que…!

-¡NO ERES NADIE!- gritó furioso.- ¡ASÍ COMO NO ERES NADIE PARA ESTAR CON ELLA! Ella es mía, Marinette es solo mía ¿escuchaste? Marinette es…- se calló cuando la mano de Marinette le cruzó la cara, ella le miró indignada ante sus palabras.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo no soy nada tuyo. Ya no.- Adrien le miró frunciendo el ceño y siseó.

-Lo eres Marinette, eres mía, te guste o no eres mía.

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho! Terminaste conmigo y te vas a casar, yo no soy nada de ti, ¡nada!

-En eso te equivocas, porque siempre lo serás Marinette, eres completamente mía.

-¡Calla! No sabes cuánto de odio, ¡te odio!

-¡Bien! Porque si me odias eso quiere decir que sigo en tu corazón quieras o no.

-E-Eres un… ¡Eres un miserable bastardo!

-Excelente insulto, ¿no tienes más?- dijo de forma sarcástica pero su sonrisa parecía más una mueca forzada.

-Eres un maldito, un desconsiderado, arrogante, mentiroso, no sé qué vi en ti estos años, viví engañada del dulce niño porque ahora te muestras como eres, un… un...

-¿Cómo qué? Dime, anda.- pero Marinette no pudo hablar, la palabra se le atoraba en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la impotencia. Negó con la cabeza y una lágrima le traicionó.

-Te odio…- se fue de allí a paso apresurado mientras Nathaniel le siguió como pudo, Adrien chasqueó los dientes y después de ver como Marinette se iba se revolvió los cabellos aguantando las ganas de gritar antes de irse de allí.

Las sirvientas estaban cuchicheando en la cocina, ya casi el sol se ocultaba regalando sus tenues rayos naranja que eran reemplazados por un púrpura y un azul combinados en el cielo.

-Se los digo, Plagg es excelente besando.

-Pues no has sido la única querida, a mí también me ha besado más de una vez.

-Parece ser que el viaje le sirvió de mucho, antes no nos hacía nada de caso y ahora…

-Por mi parte me alegro que por fin haya abierto los ojos, digo, no es por decir algo malo pero Tikki siempre me pareció poca cosa para Plagg.

-Tienes razón, es una niña, Plagg necesita a chicas de su edad.

-Es verdad.- las chicas se rieron sin saber que Tikki les escuchaba desde fuera de la cocina, nadie podía verla y cuando las sirvientas se fueron Tikki salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Marinette se dejó caer en su cama, Juliet al llegar vio a su amiga que parecía exhausta y le acercó el pijama.

-Deberías cambiarte.

-Lo siento Juliet, estoy cansada…

-¿Paso algo?- Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.

-Te contaré mañana.- Juliet notó la tristeza en su voz, asintió y se puso también el pijama.

-Voy a dejar la luz encendida un momento, ¿te molesta?

-No, adelante.- Marinette se cambió de ropa, se lavó la cara y cuando regresó vio a Juliet hacer pequeñas bolsas de té, se acostó dándole la espalda a la luz, las sombras bailaban por la habitación debido a la flama y cuando al fin la llama se extinguió Marinette ya había abandonado el mundo para reunirse en sueños con aquellos dulces recuerdos de su infancia y lejos de la mezquindad humana. Mientras avanzaba la noche sintió su cuerpo algo flotando pero su cabeza era pesada, al abrir los ojos su ventana estaba de nuevo abierta, la poca luz de luna que había iluminó una figura que estaba encima de ella, sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes le recordaron al lobo nuevamente, pero éste no tenía pelo en todas partes, podía ver sus cabellos dorados despeinados brillando casi como oro pálido ante la poca luna que tenían, su piel bronceada no olía a sangre sino a menta y almizcle, al abrir más los ojos pudo ver como la luz marcaba parte del rostro del intruso que con delicadeza atrapó sus muñecas y las puso a lado de su cabeza, no fue difícil reconocerlo.- ¿A-Adrien?

-Marinette…- ella cerró los ojos ante su aliento golpeando su rostro.- Marinette, recuerda que eres mía, mi amor.- aquello era un sueño, debía serlo porque era imposible que tuviera a Adrien en su cama y hasta donde podía ver con su torso desnudo.

-Esto es un sueño…

-Sí, un sueño del que no quiero despertar jamás princess.

-Adrien…- él la besó, fue dulce, gentil, nada que ver con el beso del mercado en que sus labios los sentía dolidos, esta vez fue tan tierno que sintió que se derretía ante él.

-Dilo Marinette… dilo.

-Te amo… y soy solo tuya.- de nuevo se besaron y cuando Marinette despertó en la mañana no había rastro de su amado, solo había un tenue olor dulce en el aire y juraría que sus labios estaban hormigueando. Aquello fue un sueño tan hermoso como cruel.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo habrá hombre lobo! O no? Ya ni sé XD Pero en fin, sé que todos quieren matar a los chicos pero denles oportunidad de exponer sus razones, así que bajen las antorchas y picos por favor Y NADA DE BALAS DE PLATA! Bueno, en fin, espero no retrasarme la próxima vez, aunque quien sabe. Bueno como sea, a todos gracias, no me den de tomatazo, dejen review y sin más que decir, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

TsukihimePrincess, gabrielyalejandra, Solitario196, Forever MK NH, andre16, Sol, Domino Blackburn, ChaosKing86: Gracias a todos por sus reviews y les pido paciencia, les prometo que en los próximos capítulos se empezaran a explicar las cosas, también serán un poco largos como este capítulo y veremos más lobos. Pero por piedad no más amenazas de muerte a los chicos, ya los entenderán.


	9. Miedo a la verdad

**Debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza, tardó un poco más de lo esperado pero aquí está. Y antes de empezar… *saca una caja grande* Todos los presentes deben tirar cualquier arma, punzocortante, de fuego, de ligaduras, aerosoles, venenos, entre otras cosas. Bueno, ya habiendo cumplido con lo cometido de nuevo una disculpa, no podía empezar mis vacaciones dejando este capítulo pendiente, sí, vacaciones, por lo que la próxima semana no habrá nada, sino hasta la siguiente volviendo los miércoles y es que como se habrán dado cuenta me he retrasado en los últimos dos y eso es inaceptable para mí, por ello necesito un descanso y poder ordenar todo en mi cabeza y mis escritos. Gracias a todos los que me siguen y gracias de todo corazón por apoyarme y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 9.

Miedo a la verdad.

Una persona podría vivir feliz con sus seres amados sin importar las cosas materiales, o al menos atesorar un par de objetos de valor sentimental; en el caso de Chloe Bourgeois todo era distinto, su forma de medir su amor era por medio de su posesividad. Tal vez fue la forma en la que la criaron sus padres, el alcalde no tenía escrúpulos para usar su posición y sacar ventaja de ésta incluso aumentando de forma injusta los intereses en préstamos que realizaba o haciendo ciertas transacciones dudosas, y su madre, bueno, la señora Bourgeois salió de la vida de Chloe cuando era pequeña, un trágico accidente al azotar a un pobre caballo por no obedecerla y al cabalgarlo el animal terminó por aplastarla y romperle el cuello. Chloe tuvo a las mejores institutrices para educarla, pero de algo estaban segura cada una de las tantas institutrices que tuvieron a Chloe para instruirle, que era una niña egoísta y cruel. Desde temprana edad sabía que podía sacar provecho de su posición, no importaba si le regañaban y le decían que estaba mal algunas cosas que hacía, al momento de hacerlo Chloe lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo y la institutriz era despedida para ser reemplazada después. Odiaba los animales por lo que los criados tenían en resguardo a los caballos con temor a que ella por alguna razón les hiciera algo, imponía su voluntad y todo debía ser de acuerdo a su capricho. Sabrina se volvió su dama de compañía cuando su madre murió y supo que había encontrado una lacaya fiel sabiendo que ésta también sacaba ventaja de la posición de Chloe. Chloe sabía que debía destacar en la sociedad, y por supuesto tener lo mejor, vestidos, zapatillas, joyas, incluso corazones rotos que gustaba presumir el cómo consiguió y destrozó. Y cuando fue creciendo su nueva obsesión fue Adrien, el niño molesto que siempre defendía a aquellos que ella decía no eran dignos de siquiera respirar su mismo aire, se transformó al pasar los años en un joven apuesto y digno de pasar por príncipe de algún reino, y al ver aquello supo de inmediato que Adrien tenía que ser suyo. Chloe no sabía lo que era el amor, no podía sentirlo, para ella Adrien era como un vestido hermoso que podría presumir ante todos hasta que se aburriera de él o encontrara algo mejor. Por lo que intentó hacerle la vida imposible a Marinette odiándola por quitarle a Adrien, ¿qué tenía esa panadera a comparación de ella? Ante los ojos de Chloe Marinette era tan insignificante como una cucaracha. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, Adrien al fin había abierto los ojos y se iban a casar, su vida no podía ser más perfecta. Y ahora, Chloe estaba viendo modelos para su hermosísimo vestido de novia y otras cosas.

-¡Adrichoo!- Adrien casi suelta la copa de su mano al escuchar su tono estridente, ¿por qué tenían que revisar las cosas en su casa?- ¿Qué te parece este vestido? Me veré mejor que la reina de Francia.

-Es muy bonito Chloe…

-¿Y ya viste lo que te pedí? ¿Qué opinas de las flores?

-Ya di mi opinión, me gustaron las rosas blancas.

-¿Rosas blancas? Oh no, mejor las cambiamos por rojas, el color del amor.- Adrien aspiró profundo intentando calmarse, pero éste ya sentía las uñas rasgar el mueble donde había puesto su copa.

-Voy a salir…

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Adrien tienes cita con el sastre para tu traje!

-Es muy pronto para eso, y estoy cansado.

-¡Tonterías! Y no quiero que te vayas.

-Estoy cansado…- su voz sonó más seca.- Necesito despejarme.

-Oh, entiendo, nervios antes de la boda, entonces no te detengo amor mío, que te vaya bien.- se acercó a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios que hizo que Adrien sintiera deseos de correr. Cuando Adrien cerró la puerta y bajó pudo al fin respirar y se sentó en los escalones, no le importaba si su padre lo encontraba en esa posición, pero aquello sobrepasaba sus límites.

-Te ves como un hombre que ha sido condenado a la horca, oh espera, ya lo estás.- se rió Plagg al ver la cara de mal humor de Adrien.

-Ja, muy gracioso Plagg.

-Lo siento, sabes que digo la verdad.- Plagg se sentó a lado suyo.

-Es horrible, cada día es peor que el anterior.

-¿Y por qué no cortas el dichoso compromiso? Ya has cumplido tu cometido, ¿no deberías dejar de jugar con esto?- el silencio de Adrien le hace ver que algo le ocultaba y fue cuando lo entendió.- Oh, Adrien…

-La amo Plagg, la amo con mi vida.

-Sí, pero recuerda que acordamos hacer lo mejor para ellas para evitar… ya sabes.

-Es mayor a mis fuerzas…

-Para todos, aunque Le Blanc la tiene más fácil.

-No creas, lo encontré hace días despedaza…- escuchan un ruido y ven a una de las doncellas moverse por los pasillos de arriba.- Hablaremos después.- dijo levantándose para irse.

-Está bien. Y Adrien…- éste voltea a verle.- Ya déjala.

-No prometo nada.- Adrien se marchó y Plagg suspira, aunque no podía quejarse, él era casi igual a él, pero hacía días no veía a Tikki desde el incidente en el cuarto de escobas. Frunció el ceño y tomó aire para dirigirse a la cocina, pensó que Tikki necesitaría tiempo después de lo ocurrido, pero necesitaba verla, hizo un mohín pensando que era igualito a Adrien. Al llegar vio al cocinero de la mansión y a Natalie.

-Natalie.- cuando la mujer le miró Plagg intentó ocultar la sonrisa que quería salir, usaría a Natalie para que Tikki hiciera alguna tarea y así espiarla sin que se enterara.- Dile a Tikki que la habitación de Adrien necesita una buena sacudida, no lo hicieron bien en la mañana y…

-Mandaré a una de las chicas.- Plagg le miró y arqueó la ceja.

-¿Tikki no puede? ¿Está enferma?- intentó que su voz no temblara, ¿acaso se había enfermado en esos días que no le vio?

-No, solo que Tikki ya no está disponible en la mansión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- todo atisbo de humor desapareció de su voz.

-Renunció. Hace días renunció.- se sintió mareado, Tikki no estaba en la mansión, ¿días? O sea que Tikki se había ido SIN decirle a él, apretó los puños y los dientes furioso.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, tal vez en el pueblo.

-¡Ella no puede renunciar! Primero debe ser bajo el permiso del señor…

-Se le informó al señor Agreste, dijo que buscara a una nueva sirvienta.- Plagg afiló su mirada y chocó los dientes al temblar de rabia antes de salir de allí con una tarea fija en mente.

Las cosas en la casa Le Blanc no podían ir peor, o eso pensaba Claude, cuando su padre terminó de vomitar éste le ayudó a regresar a su cama y cubrirlo con las frazadas.

-Agua…

-Por supuesto. Toma.- Claude le pasó un vaso a su padre que bebió con calma antes de dejarse caer en la almohada y cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias hijo…- Claude apretó la mano de su padre, aquel hombre que admiró desde pequeño, que le enseñó a ser fuerte, que le cargaba en hombros, que le enseñó a disparar y a montar a caballo, y ahora el verlo así era algo tan doloroso y contradictorio. Porque todos creen que tendrán a sus padres consigo siempre, pero al ver a su padre tan delgado, pálido y con algunas canas ya en su oscuro cabello supo que no era así. Cuando se durmió entró su madre con una nueva tarja llena de agua.

-¿Se ha dormido?

-Sí, necesita descansar.

-Mañana vendrá otro médico a verle, tal vez éste pueda…

-¿Y qué? ¿Decir que solo es una infección? O como el anterior, dijo que mi padre tiene no sé qué de nombre raro, o mi favorito, el que dijo que mi padre tenía parásitos dentro.- la mujer frunció el ceño y le instó a salir del cuarto para no armar escándalo dentro.

-Son médicos, debemos al menos pensar que saben hacer su trabajo.

-Ninguno es tan bueno como mi padre.

-Tienes razón, pero tu padre está muy cansado para siquiera darse un diagnóstico él mismo.- Claude chasqueó los dientes y su madre suspira.- Al menos ya no se ve como antes, está tomando color y ya puede caminar y sostenerse.

-Está mejorando, ¿por qué será?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que tiene que ver con el té, desde que lo ha tomado se le ha visto mejor.

-Vomita mucho.

-Eso es bueno, tal vez esté sacando algo que le hace daño.

-Madre…

-¿Qué? He estado casada con tu padre veintiún años, aprendí un poco en sus consultas.- Claude rueda los ojos.

-Está bien, debo admitir que tienes razón.- la mujer sonrió victoriosa alzando un poco su nariz.- Y todo gracias a Juliet.- la sonrisa del castaño desapareció.

-¿Por qué la nombras? ¿Ella qué tiene que ver?

-Ella me regaló el té, dijo que podrían ayudarle y no porque seas mi hijo y hayas roto con ella yo lo haré, la considero mi hija quieras o no.- Claude frunció el ceño y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

-Pues si la quieres tanto como dices ¿por qué demonios…?

-¿Claude?- Lila llegó y se acercó a la madre y al hijo.- ¿Cómo sigue tu padre?- el joven se muerde la lengua antes de decir alguna barbaridad.

-Un poco mejor creemos pero ya veremos mañana cómo se siente.

-Oh, me alegro mucho. Deberían estar felices.- la señora Le Blanc se da la vuelta.

-Me voy, tengo cosas que atender.

-Señora Le Blanc, ¿no le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

-Lo siento pero estoy cansada. Ya sería en otra ocasión señorita Benetti.

-Llámeme Lila, o mejor hija, pronto seremos familia.- la mujer se muerde la lengua para no decir nada ofensivo, de tal palo tal astilla.

-Tardaré en hacerlo, nos vemos en la cena.

-Hasta pronto madre.- la mujer casi se sangra la lengua pero se marchó antes de explotar. Cuando desapareció Claude también comenzó a caminar.- ¡Claude! ¿A dónde vas?

-A despejarme, intentaré no tardar.

-Está bien querido.- le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que éste se marchara, cuando se quedó sola su expresión condescendiente cambió a una enorme sonrisa burlona antes de irse a su habitación.

Marinette estaba sumamente distraída, desde hacía días había tenido sueños tan vívidos de los que deseaba nunca despertar. El Adrien de sus sueños le hablaba con ternura como antes y a veces su tono de voz era tan ronco que la hacía temblar, abrazarla, besarla, era cosas que el Adrien de sus sueños hacía y ella con gusto respondía de vuelta, aunque el Adrien de sus sueños ponía sus reglas, entre ellas la de no tocar su cabeza y no apartar la vista de él, lo cual no tenía problemas, ya que se sentía hipnotizada por aquellos brillantes ojos verdes. Pero llegaba la hora de despertar y de solo recordar su realidad tenía ganas de volver a dormir. Pero había cosas que no habían pasado por alto y no podía explicar, como la sensación de sus labios y un sutil aroma que estaba segura se había impregnado en su cuarto.

Caminó con las compras con cuidado de no tropezar con nada ni nadie cuando al dar vuelta a una esquina lo ve. Adrien estaba hablando con Rose y Juleka, maldijo a lo bajo, ambas tenían una tienda de telas y materiales y si él estaba allí solo podía significar una cosa, vestido y traje de boda. Frunció el ceño y cuando la mirada de éste la atrapó dio la vuelta furiosa, ¿por qué el verdadero no podía ser como el de sus sueños? Caminó de regreso a la panadería sin notar que unos pasos le daban alcance rápidamente.

-Marinette…- se puso delante de ella tan rápido que Marinette tuvo que frenar de golpe casi tropezando hacia delante pero las manos de Adrien en sus hombros se lo impidieron, ambos se miraron a los ojos y por un momento Marinette pensó ver en ellos ese ternura que le cautivaba… hasta que recordó lo del lodo y se separó de él de forma brusca.

-¿Qué quiere señor Agreste?- él suspiró al verla molesta, pero se lo merecía.

-Quería disculparme por lo que pasó la otra vez con Chloe tú… no debió pasar simplemente.

-Muchas cosas no debieron pasar jamás.- intentó pasarlo de largo pero él se lo impidió bloqueando su camino.- Muévase.

-¿A qué te refieres con que muchas cosas no debieron pasar?- la boca de Marinette se convirtió en una recta y fina línea, quería gritarle tantas cosas pero no iba a hacer un espectáculo, estaba harta.

-Jamás… debí conocerte.- Adrien abrió los ojos como si le hubiesen abofeteado.- Jamás debí ser tu amiga, jamás debí hacer que mis padres te vieran como un candidato a novio e ilusionarlos, jamás debí tener esos detalles lindos contigo, jamás debí prometerte mi amor eterno y jamás, pero jamás debí dejar que me lastimaras de la peor manera posible. ¿Quieres disculparte Adrien? Bien, hazlo, pero no esperes mi condescendencia o algún atisbo de cariño de mi parte, eso se acabó.- al ver que él no reaccionaba lo pasó de largo.

-T-Tú no puedes hablar en serio.- se volteó a verla pero Marinette le daba la espalda.- Es mentira todo eso que dijiste…

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí.- dijo más seguro y Marinette volteó a verle, Adrien en ese momento sintió que algo se estrujó en su pecho al ver esa mirada fría y llena de desprecio, miedo, sintió miedo.- Y te sugiero que conmigo te sigas ciñendo a tu papel de hombre rico y déspota como cuando llegaste o con tu fiesta de compromiso, humillándome hasta destrozarme el alma. No deseo seguir escuchando mi nombre de tu boca.

-Mari…

-¡Te recuerdo que soy una aldeana! ¡Una campesina! Y no existe eso del cuento del príncipe se queda con la chica pobre como dijiste. Así que deja de jugar conmigo y piérdete Agreste.- la respiración de Adrien se volvió fuerte, ella no sabía si estaba enojado o asustado pero no se dejó intimidar.- Serás un excelente marido Adrien, tú y Chloe serán muy felices juntos. Felicidades de corazón por la boda, se merecen mutuamente.- Marinette se fue dejando a Adrien que parecía sofocar dentro de sí un incendio, pero Adrien lo sabía, sabía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos aunque lo negara. Pero justo cuando pensaba en eso su cabeza se volteó de forma violenta hacia una dirección.

-Oh no… ¡No!- corrió a esa dirección tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

Plagg llegó frente al teatro, estaba seguro que Tikki estaba allí. Entró y unas personas le saludaron, Plagg les devolvió el saludo pero no con su ánimo de siempre. Al ingresar no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al recordar sus años encima del escenario o detrás de bambalinas donde hacía sus travesuras y colgaba a más de uno con sus trampas. Sain y Breezy estaban charlando con una chica de cabello corto y rojo… tan rojo como el de…

-¡TIKKI!- la pobre saltó por el susto y volteó a verle, Plagg se sintió atrapado ante su belleza, su cabello estaba por encima de los hombros en un corte recto como su flequillo y algunos mechones parecían ir dentro enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón, tuvo que controlar sus impulsos de no ir hacia ella y besarla.

-¡Hey!- Sain gritó y se puso entre él y Tikki.- ¿Quién te crees para gritar aquí? Algunos están ensayando sus líneas.

-Me importa poco, vengo por Tikki.- Sain arrugó la nariz.

-Tikki está mejor aquí que la mansión. Ha vuelto a donde debe estar.

-Sain, te lo advierto, no estoy de humor.

-¡Plagg!- Tikki se separó un poco de Breezy y avanzó poniéndose casi a lado de Sain.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Llevarte de vuelta, no puedes estar aquí.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy con la gente que me quiere.

-Tu lugar está en la mansión.

-Mi lugar está con las personas que me aman.

-¡Tu lugar está conmigo!

-¡Y tú lugar está debajo de las faldas de las sirvientas!

-/¡¿QUÉ?!/- gritaron Sain y Breezy, Sain tomó de los hombros a Tikki para que le viera.

-¿Esa es la razón que te hizo renunciar a la mansión?- Tikki bajó la mirada, no les había contado nada para no crear más conflictos pero cuando Plagg le gritó no pudo controlarse. Sain estaba comenzando a enfurecerse pero Breezy se le adelantó.

-¡Gusano! ¡Infeliz! ¡Escoria!- le gritó la rubia acercándose a rápidas zancadas y empujando a Plagg para sacarlo del teatro.- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Tikki? ¿Te parece gracioso, degenerado?- Plagg por primera vez estaba asustado por la furia de la chica cuyas mejillas estaban tan rojas como tomates, no, los tomates tendrían envidia de sus mejillas.

-Breezy no…

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO Y ARROGANTE CABRÓN! ¡Estás a mil años de siquiera decir algo en tu defensa!

-Pe…

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- terminó por empujarlo fuera del lugar, Plagg por poco cae de sentón, Breezy apretaba los dientes como si de un perro rabioso se tratase.- Vuelve a siquiera acercarte a ella patética excusa de hombre ¡Y TE CASTRARE!- dicho aquello le dio la espalda y entró de nuevo al teatro cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Plagg estaba pálido. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse del susto, pero no se iba a ir, iba a volver a entrar pero se detuvo, se lo pensó un momento y vio un pedazo de madera rota en la puerta, la tomó y se la puso dentro de sus pantalones para protegerse.

-Protégeme Dios mío.- dijo antes de tomar aire, pero algo le detuvo, sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó y al voltear a una dirección no dudó en correr aún con el estorboso pedazo de tabla en sus pantalones.

Juliet había decidido ese día ir a su lugar favorito, no tardó mucho en entrar entre los árboles hasta llegar al claro y suspiró aliviada como si hubiese temido que ese pequeño lugar privado hubiese sufrido algún cambio. Se quitó la ropa con prisas y después se metió al agua disfrutando de la sensación en su piel, nadó hasta que cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajó y su mente se perdió lejos de aquel lugar. Tardó en salir, quería estar un poco más allí pero no podía, tenía que regresar a ayudar a los Dupain-Cheng y esa noche hacer más bolsas de té y especias. Se puso su ropa interior y el fondo pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa hueca que le hizo tomar su vestido del suelo para cubrirse.

-Lindo espectáculo muñeca, nos quedamos con deseos de ver más.- estaban sentados tres hombres cerca de unos árboles, a dos les calculó que no pasaban de los veinte o veinticinco, pero el que le habló era mayor, como de cuarenta, demasiado fornido, y al verlo sintió pavor. No conocía a ninguno de esos hombres del pueblo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo se atreven a estar aquí?- intentó parecer enojada pero su voz le traicionaba, uno de los chicos se levantó y se acercó a ella rodeándola.

-Nada mal de cerca y mejor de lo que nos habían contado.

-Anda, qué ojos.- dijo el otro joven el cual ella no vio levantarse hasta tenerlo casi frente a ella. Juliet retrocedió y se topó con el otro retrocediendo a otro lado pero el mayor le sujetó de los hombros y al ver sus ojos supo que las intenciones de ninguno eran buenas.

\- ¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡Auxilio!- peleó zafándose del agarre pero éste solo la miró con diversión.

-Vaya, eres una fierecilla, así es más divertido.

-Aléjense o gritaré.

-¿Puedes intentarlo? ¿Quién te escucharía?- Juliet sabía la respuesta a esa horrible idea y antes de poder hacer algo ya tenía a los más jóvenes sobre de ella, golpeó, pateó, gritó hasta que la tiraron al pasto y cada uno le tomaba de las muñecas y los tobillos. El mayor se puso encima de ella de un sentón sacándole el aire y cuando iba a volver a gritar éste le puso la mano en la boca mientras que con la otra desgarraba su fondo.- Pero miren, tiene para divertirnos a todos.- Juliet se movió presa del pánico, del dolor y del asco, intentando contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.- Tranquila, lo vas a disfrutar mucho…- Juliet en un atisbo de lucidez logró morder la mano del sujeto, éste jaló pero ella no le soltó dispuesta a arrancarle al menos ese pedazo de su mano sintiendo la sangre en su boca, pero se olvidó de su otra mano, mano que le hizo soltarle ante el dolor pulsante que la sacudió cuando le dio el primer golpe, luego el segundo y el tercero.

-¡Pero qué haces!- gritó el que le sostenía los tobillos soltándola, apenas podía escucharle, su mundo había temblado dentro de ella.

-¡Cállate! Estúpida perra…- las lágrimas de Juliet no pudieron ser retenidas más y al mirarle fijamente se llevó otro golpe que terminó por volver su mundo más negro, pero logró escuchar las últimas frases de estos.

-¡No le pegues! ¡La has dejado inconsciente!

-Es lo mismo, despierta o dormida podemos divertirnos…- le pareció escuchar algo más que no entendió, pero también algo parecido a un rugido, pero eso se perdió cuando cayó en la inconsciencia.

No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando la viera, pero debía agradecerle. Claude buscó a Juliet, primero se asomó por la panadería con miedo a que el señor Dupain le diese con el rodillo, luego fue donde Nathaniel trabajaba y comprobó aliviado que no estaba con él. Suspiró. Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta con éste último, sabía que eran amigos y de solo recordar los celos infantiles que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca de quien bautizaron como el tomate le daban gracia… pero ahora era diferente. Ella merecía ser feliz con alguien bueno, sin compromisos y él ya estaba atado contra su voluntad. Adrien y Plagg hacían el esfuerzo también de alejarse de sus novias, pero ellos no tenían la carga que él tiene. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando cerca del bosque escuchó un chillido, se detuvo, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y escuchó algo más… voces y otro grito. Entró en ese pedazo del bosque y su cuerpo se movió por instinto, al llegar a su destino ignoró el hermoso lugar y el claro de agua que estaba en el centro, no, lo que vio hizo que cada parte de él hirviera al ver a tres tipos encima de una sangrante Julieta a punto de cometer e más vil de los actos.

-¡Yo primero!

-¡Déjame! Soy tu jefe y debo ir…- ninguno lo vieron, un gruñido gutural fue su única advertencia, y antes de pronunciar otra palabra el puño del castaño se había movido directo a su rostro haciéndole sangrar quitándolo de encima de la chica, cuando los otros dos reaccionaron fue demasiado tarde…

Cuando Adrien y Plagg llegaron se quedaron paralizados ante la escena ante sus ojos. Un sujeto estaba boca arriba en el suelo pero la sangre que salía de su garganta comenzó a extenderse hasta el claro, el otro estaba boca abajo, no pudieron ver su rostro pero sí la sangre de la piedra donde estaba su cabeza y el último, el más grande y fuerte estaba recibiendo en su rostro ya destrozado los golpes del castaño.

-¡CLAUDE!- corrió Adrien a separarlo y al hacerlo una especie de gruñido salió de la garganta de éste.

-¡DÉJAME!

-¡NO! ¡BASTA!

-¡MERECE MORIR!- gritó debatiéndose en zafarse de Adrien. Plagg se acercó a Juliet, la chica tenía el labio partido y de seguro tendría un par de grandes hematomas en el rostro al despertar, pero estaba viva, suspiró aliviado.

-¡Está bien! ¡Hay que llevarla a que le curen!

-¿Escuchaste? Vamos Claude, no merecen la pena.- el castaño exhaló aire varias veces, sus ojos tenían un brillo salvaje y Adrien al sentirlo más calmado lo soltó.- Llévatela a tu casa, procura que no les vean sino preguntarían por su estado y…- miró que sus ropas estaban salpicadas de sangre.- Y que no te vean…- Claude le miró y Adrien pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Yo…

-Lo sabemos, pero ahora ve, ella te necesita.- más tranquilo se acercó a la chica, se quitó su chaqueta y la cubrió con cuidado de no mover su cabeza demasiado.

-Pronto estarás bien mi ángel, mi amor…- murmuró haciendo a un lado algunos mechones de su cabello que se habían manchado de sangre.- Despertarás mejor amor mío…- cuando se fue Adrien le dolió verle así, Plagg comprendió el mismo dolor y se miraron uno al otro hasta que un quejido les distrae y ven al tipo que estaba golpeando a Claude mover su mano y quejarse.

-Ese tipo… maldito sea… maldita zorra… cómo pudo…- pero no pudo seguir hablando, sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho cuando Adrien se inclinó y presionó su mano en su pecho.

-Tiene unos segundos más antes de que terminemos lo que empezó. ¿Por qué le atacaron?

-Q-Que te…importa… una puta como esa no se ven todos los días…- Adrien presionó de nuevo su mano clavando sus uñas en la carne, éste se quejó al sentir algo clavarse como cuchillos en su pecho.

-Hable…

-N-Nos pagaron muy bien…

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé… un tipo vino de parte de…su patrón y dijo que nos divirtiéramos con esa pu…- se volvió a quejar al sentir esas cuchillas enterrarse más en su piel.

-¿Cómo era?

-Lle-Llevaba gorra…no le vi bien la cara… ¿q-qué me estás clavando?- cuando Adrien retiró su mano éste abrió los ojos horrorizado de ver las uñas de Adrien llenas de sangre, largas, puntiagudas...

-Si eso es todo acabemos con esto. Plagg…- el moreno se acercó con una sonrisa torcida pero en sus ojos había un extraño brillo como en los de Adrien.

-¿Q-Qué son?- Plagg se inclinó para ver al sujeto sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Tu peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Félix se quitó el disfraz y se dejó caer en la cama de la habitación de hotel, estaba exhausto, no quería saber nada más por ese día. Había hecho un negocio importante con un socio de Gabriel Agreste, no le reconoció y eso le facilitó demasiadas cosas pero el tipo era desagradable, en serio no entendía cómo Gabriel podía siquiera aguantar sujetos así. Cerró los ojos intentando descansar y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

 _Félix golpeó la mesa del comedor, el desayuno en familia había terminado con todo de su lado desparramado en la mesa y todo por una llorosa Claudia que había dado el espectáculo de su vida jalando el mantel para usarlo como pañuelo de lágrimas provocando que todo se esparciera encima de él._

 _-¡Ya me tienes harto!_

 _-¡Félix!- le reprendió su padre.- No le grites a nuestros invitados._

 _-Será tu invitada, la mía no.- Adrien se limpiaba con la servilleta la leche que se había derramado encima de él por culpa de la chica y Gabriel afiló la mirada._

 _-Natalie llévate a Adrien a su cuarto._

 _-Entendido señor.- se acercó al pequeño y éste se levantó no sin antes darle una mirada condescendiente a su hermano._

 _-Félix, ya hemos hablado de esto, discúlpate con la señorita…_

 _-Ni siquiera estoy seguro que lo siga siendo._

 _-¡Félix!- gritó la chica chillando de nuevo.- ¡Ve cómo me trata! ¡Soy su prometida y trata mejor a esa aldeana que a mí!- Gabriel miró a su hijo y Félix se levantó de la mesa importándole poco si su ropa era un desastre._

 _-Me largo, no puedo con esto…_

 _-Félix.- la voz de su padre hizo eco en el salón.- Te prohíbo que sigas relacionándote con la gente de este pueblo, tu lugar es estar al lado de tu prometida.- Félix volteó a verle observando una sonrisa de satisfacción de parte de Claudia, éste afiló su mirada._

 _-Pues si tanto te gustaría que ella tenga el apellido Agreste cásate con ella padre, eres perfectamente libre de desposar a quien quieras, no me envíen invitación.- Gabriel golpeó la mesa y se levantó furioso pero Félix había abandonado el comedor. Necesitaba despejarse, se sentía presionado y las cosas con Bridgette no iban tan bien tampoco, la chica parecía a veces retraída, desaparecía de repente y sus sonrisas no eran las de siempre, poco a poco ese brillo que lo cautivó se estaba perdiendo por alguna razón. Llegó al pueblo y al llegar a la panadería vio a Bridgette atender a un par de niños, uno de ellos más alto que el otro._

 _-Bridgette, ¿serías mi novia?- Bridgette sonrió y se agachó._

 _-Lo siento Kim, pero no puedo.- el pequeño bajó la mirada triste.- Pero te quiero como un hermanito.- los ojos el niño se iluminaron y éste se fue con su amigo riendo, Bridgette se levanta y al toparse con la mirada de Félix casi tropieza del susto.- F-Félix…_

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-S-Sí…no pasa nada.- ella desvió la mirada y él frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Podemos hablar?_

 _-Y-Yo no puedo, estoy ocupada._

 _-Será por un momento._

 _-Ya te dije que no puedo…_

 _-Bridgette.- la señora Sabine apareció como enviada del cielo.- Puedes ir con tu amigo, acabo de entregar los pedidos._

 _-Pe-pero mamá…_

 _-Anda ve, ojala así te animes.- Bridgette obedeció a regañadientes y salió con Félix, de nuevo estaban en la parte de atrás de la panadería._

 _-¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?_

 _-Un accidente, no quiero hablar de ello.- miró a Bridgette intentando leerla pero no podía, la chica se veía demasiado a la defensiva._

 _-¿Qué pasa Félix?_

 _-Lo mismo pregunto. Ya no eres la misma, te ves alicaída todo el tiempo._

 _-No ha sido fácil… lo de los chicos…_

 _-Lo sé, ha pasado poco tiempo, pero no puedes seguir así._

 _-T-Tengo mis razones para estar así.- Félix arqueó la ceja, Bridgette se sentó en las cajas de madera del lugar y Félix permaneció de pie cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿Sí?- Bridgette apretó su falda con sus manos y bajó la mirada._

 _-¡No lo entenderías!_

 _-Quiero, en serio quiero hacerlo, pero no me dejas._

 _-E-Es difícil, pero no puedes saberlo.- Félix frunció el ceño y con su mano tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro para que le viera._

 _-Bridgette…_

 _-¡S-Solo déjame! Por favor…_

 _-No._

 _-¡Félix!_

 _-No puedes decirme que me aleje Bridgette, no es justo.- ella se levantó._

 _-¿Por qué no es justo?- Félix no contestó pero siguió viéndola cada vez más furioso.- ¡¿Por qué Félix?! ¡Contesta!_

 _-¿En serio quieres saber?_

 _-¡Sí! Quiero saber por qué no me dejas en pa…- no pudo completar la frase cuando Félix la besó, sus manos intentaron apartarlo pero no pudo, se sintió perderse en ese beso y sus manos le tomaron del cuello, se puso de puntitas para poder abarcar más, éste llevó su mano tras su nuca profundizando el beso y su otra mano la puso en su cintura pegándolo más a él. En algún momento sus labios se entreabrieron dejando que cada uno explorasen sus bocas perdiéndose en aquella antigua danza cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ella respondió dulcemente y él de forma más aguerrida queriendo grabarse para siempre ese beso. Al separarse por la falta de aire ambos se miraron fijamente para después Bridgette le abrace apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.- Félix…_

 _-¿Quieres más razones?- ella negó con la cabeza._

 _-Tengo miedo…_

 _-¿De qué?_

 _-De lo que pueda pasarnos, de este lugar, de mi familia y… tengo miedo de mí misma.- Félix besó su cabeza aprovechando para aspirar ese dulce aroma que tenía._

 _-Te protegeré, no dejaré que nada malo te pase._

 _-Félix…- Bridgette rompió en llanto, duraron así un largo rato hasta que la joven se calmó y sintió que tenía un peso menos en los hombros. Félix permaneció con Bridgette y su familia todo el día, las sonrisas de Bridgette volvieron a ser sinceras en ese momento, le prestaron algo de ropa limpia, una camisa sencilla y pantalones oscuros, y aprendió a trabajar en algo más que los negocios de su padre aunque su primera barra de pan terminó demasiado crocante para su gusto pero no para el de Bridgette que se comió todo para "no hacerle sentir mal", incluso Marinette se rió ante la ocurrencia de su hermana al ponerle más mantequilla y mermelada al pan. Pero cuando el sol se estaba ocultando las risas pararon._

 _-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte hijo?- preguntó el señor Dupain al ver a Félix enfundar su caballo._

 _-No se preocupe señor, llegaré a casa antes de que se oculte.- la señora Dupain se acercó al joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Llega rápido a tu casa y mañana puedes venir por tu ropa limpia._

 _-Lo haré.- Bridgette se acercó a él y en un dulce gesto acarició su mejilla._

 _-Vete rápido…- él asintió y después de ver a la familia entera entrar a la casa se fue de allí, lo que no previno fue que la noche cayó antes en su camino…_

Despertó cuando Duusu tocó su hombro, la chica le miró preocupada.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí… ¿encontraron algo?- Wayzz parecía extremadamente serio.

-Encontramos a los Benetti, tenía razón, ellos solo tienen una hija pequeña.

-¿Familiares?

-No, dijeron que tuvieron que vender su propiedad cuando una plaga invadió parte de sus cosechas, lamentaron mucho la perdida de ese terreno.- Duusu es quien sigue con la explicación.

-Al parecer se esparcieron las malas lenguas de que la propiedad tenía la plaga, y un día un hombre del banco llegó por una deuda pendiente que tenían, al final se vieron obligados a vender la casa a una familia que no era de la región a un precio demasiado bajo.- Félix arqueó la ceja.

-¿De qué era la deuda?

-Un préstamo que había pedido cuando salieron defectuosas algunas barricas, el señor dijo que fue una temporada demasiado oscura para él y su familia.- Félix frunció más el ceño y se levantó de la cama para ver a la ventana.

-¿Cómo se llama familia que se instaló?

-De acuerdo con ellos su apellido era Rossi.

-Wayzz quiero que investigues o consigas información de esa familia y Duusu quiero saber qué negocios tiene esa familia.

-Entendido señor.- respondió Duusu antes de irse y Wayzz miró a Félix.

-¿Qué piensa?

-No me gusta, algo no está bien.

-¿Cree que tuvieron que ver con facilitar la venta de la casa?

-Demasiadas coincidencias al mismo tiempo. Y sabes lo que digo.

-Las coincidencias no existen.- Wayzz suspiró y se acercó.

-Nooroo todavía no regresa.

-Lo sé, pero sabemos que sabe cuidarse.- Wayzz sonríe y asiente.

-Con permiso.- se retira de la habitación y al hacerlo Félix suspira y mira el cielo nocturno, había luna llena esa noche.

Marinette extrañó la presencia de Juliet, había llegado un telegrama de la casa de los Le Blanc diciendo que la chica había sufrido un altercado y que se estaba curando en la mansión Le Blanc. Al principio quisieron ir por ella pero la sirvienta les dijo que estaba en perfecto estado y que la señora Le Blanc la cuidaba mucho. Pero aun así Marinette sabía que estando en la casa de su antiguo amor no sería fácil para Juliet, suspiró y apagó la luz, tenía sueño y quería soñar con el Adrien de sus sueños. Marinette estaba entre el umbral del sueño y la realidad, estaba preocupada por su amiga por eso no podía dormir del todo, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados pensando que así podría en algún momento dormir pero era inútil. Suspiró a lo bajo hasta que un tenue y dulce perfume captó su atención, intentó abrir los ojos pero poco a poco su cuerpo se sintió más pesado, sintió el cambio de peso en su cama, cuando abrió los ojos frente a ella estaba Adrien, como siempre a horcajadas de ella mirándole con sus brillantes y enigmáticos ojos verdes.

-Adrien…

-¿Me odias Marinette? ¿Me odias?

-No… pero me duele saber que nunca serás mío.

-Marinette… soy tuyo siempre.- habló con voz ronca haciéndola temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

-Adrien…- le abrazó y atrajo hacia ella para comenzar con a disfrutar de sus labios, él no se hizo de rogar, ambos se unieron en un beso dulce que poco a poco iba cambiando a uno más apasionado, era increíble que su sueño pudiera sentirse tan real, él se separó para besar su cuello y ella volteó la cabeza dándole acceso total, pequeños suspiros salían de la boca de Marinette y al abrir los ojos notó algo en su cómoda, era algo circular, había una pequeña chispa dentro.- ¿Qué es…?- extendió su mano pero al tocarlo gritó y esa cosa cayó, estaba caliente.

-Marinette, ¿te hiciste daño?- Adrien tomó su mano y entonces ella le miró con grandes ojos, era real, aquello era real. Adrien estaba vestido con un sencillo pantalón negro y había algo en la oscuridad que no supo ver bien en su cabeza pero de algo estaba segura, todo era real. Fuese lo que fuese que estuviese en el suelo se esparció en finas hierbas y se apagó, Adrien se dio cuenta de su error al ver el rostro de Marinette deformarse en una expresión llena de rabia.

-Tú…

-Marinette.

-¡TÚ!- se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado pero con la fuerza suficiente para permanecer estable. Cuando se volteó pudo ver los brillantes ojos verdes de Adrien desaparecer por la ventana.- Oh no... no lo harás.- salió de su habitación rápidamente, se le había olvidado todo lo demás, incluyendo la luna llena, se sentía humillada, usada, y furiosa con él. Logró ver en la esquina de la calle algo oscuro moverse, ella corrió y siguió aquello por las calles hasta salir del pueblo, ignoró a la cabra que estaba allí puesta para devorar y lo vio entre los árboles moverse, la luna le ayudaba a poder verlo, tenía puesta una especie de capucha. Marinette corrió ignorando las ramas o piedras que pisaba descalza y al fin al llegar a un lugar más o menos despejado le llamó.- ¡ADRIEN!- él se detuvo, estaba encorvado y podía ver sus ojos bajo la capucha.

-Marinette…vete.

-¡No! ¿Cómo has podido?

-Marinette…- su voz sonaba diferente, como si se hubiese lastimado pero ella no le dejaría ir.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Adrien cómo pudiste…

-Yo…

-¡Te amo!- gritó Marinette con fuerza.- Te amo y te has aprovechado de eso… ¿por qué te has burlado de mí Adrien? ¿Por qué me has herido? ¿Te satisface humillarme así? ¿No te basta con hacerme pedazos cada vez?- éste se quejó de nuevo.

-Marinette, vete por favor…

-No, ya no, me vas a escuchar y tú…- cuando Adrien gritó y cayó al suelo ella guardó silencio y se acercó a él.- ¿Adrien?

-No puedo más… corre…- Marinette posó su mano sobre de él, y pudo sentir y escuchar un ruido y un movimiento extraño de su espalda.- ¡Corre!- gritó soltando la capucha y ésta cayó a un lado mostrando como cada hueso de su espalda se movía y se rompía para reacomodarse, pero no sólo eso, sus brazos, y estaba segura que también sus piernas sufrían el mismo destino.

-¡Adrien!- él la empujó con fuerza tirándola al suelo y Marinette pudo ver encima de su cabeza orejas, orejas de lobo del color de su cabello, también sus colmillos eran más largos y el brillo antinatural de sus ojos pareció aumentar.- Adrien… tú…

-Lo siento Marinette… ¡AH!- lo que vio la dejó anonadada, vio su cuerpo aumentar de tamaño mientras poco a poco salía pelo de él, su boca se desfiguró en un doloroso crujido hasta formar un largo hocico, cada hueso se rompió y se reacomodaba de forma dolorosa, los pantalones que tenía se desgarraron y sus gritos de dolor pronto se transformaron en gruñidos y quejidos animales intentando detener una transformación que en ese momento era inevitable. No podía moverse, era extraño ver a esa bestia frente a ella, mirarla con aquellas esmeraldas que siempre le cautivaron y que ahora se veían feroces e intimidantes, pero no podía dejar de verlas, y cuando la luna llena iluminó por completo su figura tampoco pudo dejar de admirar a la bestia frente a ella, tan intimidante… tan hermosa. Y el rugido que salió de la garganta del lobo fue lo que marcó el inicio de todo.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, por cierto, me han escrito algunos que dicen soy demasiado predecible, pues lo siento mucho, pero no intento esconder las cosas, y si es demasiado predecible la historia, bien, saben cómo termina entonces. No me ofendo pero creo haber dicho que escribo lo que me gusta y si no, no lo publico. Otra cosa, el próximo capítulo se explicarán muchas cosas y tal vez me aproveche que está en clasificación M, ustedes me entienden. XD Bien, sin más que decir y empezando mis vacaciones…. Dejen review, mi droga diaria de imágenes sexys o cute de Nathaniel o Chat Noirs, saludos donde quieran que estén, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Naomi no Taisho: No te apures, cada quien lee del modo que quiere y no me ofende. Y espero que a futuro cuando termine te guste la historia y la leas completa. XD

TsukihimePrincess: Espero que con este capítulo hayan recuperado algo de tu redención. Y Félix seguirá con sus investigaciones.

Akumatizada01: Habrá más lobo en celo, te doy el aviso. ;D

Sakurita24: Creo que ya se resolvió parte del misterio XD Aunque quedan varios por resolver. XD

ElbaKheel: Bueno el próximo capítulo ya se aclarará muchas cosas, aunque espero que en este haya quedado claro que sí las quieren.

Gabrielyalejandra: … ¡Eres de las mías! XD Aunque no lloré con esa escena pero sí, los hombres así hay que hacerles ver SANGRE! Ciao. XD

Solitario196: Tranquilo, Nathaniel le ira bien, y sobre el diseño bueno yo pensaba en algo más como Aullido o Luna Llena, ¿no las has visto? Son clásicos del cine de hombres lobos pero aunque sean viejas el diseño de la bestia está de Wow… lástima que no las pasen en la tele, pero el de Van Helsing está bien, no me quejo, es muy bueno también. Y lo de Claudia, no, no es de esos personajes así que duerme tranquilo.

Alex: De todos los comentarios que recibí y que fueron PM, el tuyo me agrado aunque me dijeras predecible, espero que las dudas se aclaren de aquí en adelante y con pequeñas sorpresas. Ciao.

Sou: Por favor, dejar las armas por ahora, pronto les dejaré usarlas con alguien en especial.

Isii14: ¡NADA DE ARMAS! Al menos por el momento por favor. Y me alegro que a muchos les gustara la escena de cómo se conocieron, aunque aún hay más de su pasado. XD

Andre16: No, lo siento no habrá Nathloe, aunque adoro la pareja no lo habrá, pero espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aun así no dejaré solito al súper cute tomate de Nathaniel, pero será hasta el final.


	10. Tras los ojos de la bestia

**Y regresando de mis vacaciones les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por los revIews, ya hemos superado los 100. Y bueno, agradecimientos a todos los que leen mi historia y gracias de corazón por todo. Y bueno gracias a Thomas Astruc por la creación de los personajes y compañía y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 10.

Tras los ojos de la bestia.

Por un momento nada más escuchó los latidos de su corazón latir rápidamente en su pecho y los jadeos de la bestia que ahora era Adrien, Marinette no podía quitarle los ojos encima a esas dos esmeraldas que las miraban de forma extraña, al fin fue consciente de su ambiente cuando una de las enormes manos se posó más cerca de ella sobre el pasto, ella desvió la mirada de esa enorme mano hacia los ojos de Adrien, solo fue un par de segundos pero fue suficiente para ver las enormes garras que tenía.

-¿A-Adrien?- su voz sonó nerviosa, pero no se movió de su lugar, aquella bestia movió sus orejas cuando ella pronunció su nombre y Marinette tragó duro.- Adrien.- su voz sonó más segura.- ¿Me reconoces?- nada, no hubo ningún movimiento, así que llenándose de valor ella dio ese paso al frente alzando poco a poco su mano para tocarle, pero se detuvo cuando un gruñido salió de Adrien y su pelo se erizó bajo la luna.- Adrien… soy yo.- su mano siguió su camino pero fue un momento cuando ella retrocedió al ver el peligro en los ojos de Adrien y ese zarpazo que casi araña su brazo, ella le miró con grandes ojos esperando su próximo movimiento viendo a Adrien tensarse en sus patas y mirarla fijamente, allí lo vio, ese atisbo salvaje en sus ojos y al fin el instinto y el cerebro le dijeron: Corre.

Cuando rugió ella comenzó a correr, escuchando a Adrien tras de ella, aquello le recordó esa noche en que fue a buscar su chal solo que esta vez era Adrien que la perseguía, corrió escuchando las pisadas sobre el pasto y las ramas romperse tras de ella, era rápido, estaba segura que estaba tras de ella podía sentir su aliento golpear su espalda, se deslizó entre dos árboles donde escuchó como chocó entre ellos y la madera crujir entre sus garras para abrirse paso, corrió, no le importó que ya se hubiese lastimado los pies con las piedrecitas o ramas del camino pero entre la oscuridad del bosque resbaló cayendo en una zanja, Marinette intentó levantarse con el tobillo adolorido y por primera vez dándose cuenta de cómo dolían las plantas de sus pies. Intentó buscar dónde esconderse pero el sonido de los gruñidos de Adrien le alarmó sabiendo que no podría esconderse de él. Se apoyó entre la pared de tierra y se congeló al sentir tras de ella una fuerte respiración, no necesitó voltear para saber que era él, no sabía qué hacer, ya no podía correr. Con lágrimas en los ojos cerró los ojos esperando lo peor hasta que escuchó cerca de ellos un aullido que le heló la sangre, más lobos se acercaban a ellos. Adrien levantó sus orejas al escucharlos, no tardaron en llegar siendo guiados por el olor de la sangre de la chica en una de las pocas heridas de sus pies, Adrien gruñó a Marinette como si la culpara de que su juego hubiese sido interrumpido por culpa de ella y los vio, uno encima de ellos y otros dos enfrente, gruñó furioso y antes de que Marinette tuviese la idea de correr Adrien la empujó en un costado pegándola contra la pared y lanzándole un gruñido de advertencia, ella lo supo, fue como si le dijese que no se atreviese a moverse de su lugar.

-Adrien…- un rugido más fuerte salió de él, pero no supo si era para ella o para los invasores. Los lobos se movieron con cautela, Adrien gruño mostrando sus garras y colmillos como advertencia, los dos frente a él parecieron captar el mensaje pero el otro tenía su vista en la tierna Marinette, bajó poco a poco como un animal rastrero y cuando llegó a cierta distancia listo para de un zarpazo arrancarle la cabeza a Marinette, antes de tocarla Adrien le atrapó y jaló hacia el suelo con fuerza asustando a Marinette que se pegó más a la pared al ver al animal retorcerse en el suelo entre chillidos y gruñidos al ver a Adrien desgarrarle el brazo con una mordida dejando el miembro casi colgando como un pedazo inútil de carne. Los otros dos se enfurecieron. El lobo herido retrocedió retorciéndose en el suelo mientras los otros dos rugieron a Adrien, uno de ellos fue contra él siendo que el lugar no era tan ancho para que fuesen los dos a la vez, ambos chocaron y Adrien alejó lo más posible al animal que no paraba de lanar mordidas al aire, Adrien arremetió con un zarpazo en el cuello y rostro haciéndolo retroceder y casi enseguida saltando a su compañero vino el tercero que hizo rodar a Adrien en el suelo y logrando morder el hombro del rubio.- ¡Aaah!- chilló Marinette al ver al lobo del brazo deshecho acercarse a ella, ella retrocedió pero su tobillo le dolía horrores cayendo al suelo mirando los ojos ambarinos de ese monstruo que iba a lanzársele encima hasta que le cae encima su compañero que fue lanzado por Adrien que no le importó su hombro desgarrado, el otro se le fue encima mientras los otros dos se recuperaban del golpe pero Adrien lo sometió bajo suyo clavando las garras en su garganta y arrancándola casi de cuajo, el sonido que hizo provocó que los otros dos olvidarán a Marinette que miró la escena horrorizada y rugieron furiosos yendo por Adrien que los esquivó y saltó por la pared de la zanja tomando impulso con sus patas y embistiendo con fuerza a uno de ellos, el sonido del cuello romperse hizo que el otro, el que tenía el brazo lastimado, se erizara y fuera contra Adrien que rápidamente se movió y lo atrapó del brazo inservible y arrancando tiras de piel de éste para tomar del cuello al lobo y tirarlo al suelo mientras pataleaba. Un golpe fue a dar a la mandíbula de Adrien que no se inmutó no importando las líneas de sangre de su hocico y cuando el lobo iba a volver a golpearle Adrien abrió el hocico mordiendo su mano y triturando sus dedos ante el chillido ensordecedor de la bestia bajo él hasta que con ambas manos presionó su pecho rompiendo sus huesos y enterrándolos dentro de él. El lobo rubio se levantó mirando a los otros lobos, fijó su vista en Marinette que estaba hincada en el suelo intentando respirar pero todo lo que olía era a sangre. Con grande ojos vio las sombras que parecían jugar con el cuerpo de Adrien que se acercaba a ella poco a poco, el sonido de huesos se escuchó de nuevo y quiso cubrir sus orejas hasta que sintió una mano en su mejilla, el pulgar de Adrien pasó por su mejilla lentamente dejando que su garra arañara su tierna piel dejando una fina línea que comenzó a sangrar.

-Marinette…- su voz sonó ronca y ella vio una sonrisa donde sus colmillos eran más largos, Marinette apenas pudo abrir la boca para intentar a hablar pero no pudo y Adrien encontró divertida la expresión de Marinette.- Mi Marinette… no sabes las ganas que tengo...de probarte entera, de probar al fin tu sangre.- su mano bajó de su rostro a tras su nuca, abrió la boca listo para morder su cremosa piel pero se detuvo, ella no dejaba de verlo y eso le provocó molestia.- Cierra los ojos…- no lo hizo, ella no pudo.- ¡Cierra los ojos Marinette!- dijo molesto al ver que ella no hacía caso.- ¡QUE CIERRES LOS OJOS!- pero no lo hizo y furioso apretó su mano en su cuello, ella se quejó pero no cerró los ojos.

-… No correré.- susurró.

-¿Qué?- Adrien le miró confundido.

-No…correré.

-Oh vaya, pero qué valiente, o qué estúpida…- gruñó Adrien molesto y abrió de nuevo su boca para clavar sus colmillos.

-Te lo prometí… Adrien.- Adrien se detuvo.- Te lo prometí…- poco a poco la risa de la dulce y pequeña Marinette resuena en su cabeza y las imágenes pasan por su cabeza.

 _-Marinette, ¿los hombres lobo no te asustan?_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?_

 _-Escuché a papá que ayer un hombre fue mordido y…lo mataron.- Marinette miró a Adrien triste.- Mari, si yo me vuelvo un hombre lobo, daría mucho miedo._

 _-Adrien ¿por qué dices eso?_

 _-Es que lo soñé. Soñé que me mordían y me volvía un lobo terrible y malo. Y tengo miedo. Todos corrían, me amenazaban y me dejaban solo. No quiero estar solo…- dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _-Adrien eso no pasará._

 _-Pero ¿y si pasa? Tú también correrías como todos._

 _-Bueno…sí me asustaría mucho, pero no te dejaría.- la pequeña Marinette le dedica una hermosa sonrisa y tomó su mano.- Yo te protegería porque yo te quiero mucho Adrien.- Adrien sintió una agradable sensación extenderse en su pecho._

 _-Yo también te quiero Marinette y no importa si soy un lobo te protegeré._

Marinette intentó respirar ante el fuerte agarre en su cuello, sintió como por un momento el agarre se endureció pero poco a poco fue aflojando, el brazo de Adrien cayó a un lado y permaneció con la cabeza agachada, sus orejas lobunas estaban hacia abajo y Marinette intentó ver sus ojos que eran cubiertos por su flequillo, intentó verlo pero pronto los hombros de Adrien comenzaron a temblar y su boca se apretó intentando contener los sollozos que inútilmente salían de su boca, pronto notó algo gracias a la luz de la luna, lágrimas, Adrien estaba llorando.

-Adrien…

-Marinette… lo siento… lo siento tanto.

-Adrien, eres tú.- Marinette sonrió pero Adrien siguió gimoteando.

-Lo siento tanto Marinette… lo siento tanto…

-No importa, Adrien no importa.- ella tomó su rostro y pudo verle, parecía un niño llorando, limpió sus lágrimas como pudo.

-No….no me dejes Marinette…- Marinette le abrazó conteniendo sus propias lágrimas de felicidad.

-Te amo Adrien… y no importa lo que pase, no te voy a dejar, te protegeré siempre Adrien.- Adrien intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, así que optó por abrazarla también, el cuerpo cálido de Marinette, su dulce aroma, lo tranquilizaron.

-Yo también te amo princesa…

-Adrien…- duraron así un par de minutos pero que para ambos fueron dos horas, mas no podía durar para siempre, las orejas de Adrien se movieron y a lo lejos un tenue aullido hizo que mirara hacia lo lejos, miró la luna llena y después a Marinette que le miró con sus grandes ojos azules escuchando también ese largo aullido.

-Debemos movernos, conozco un lugar donde estaremos a salvo.- la cargó como la princesa que era y ella se sujetó de su hombro notando la sangre en éste.

-¡Adrien estás herido!

-Tranquila, se curará pronto, por ahora debemos escondernos, ellos no estarán felices cundo encuentren a sus amigos.- sin más que decir salió de esa zanja con una agilidad única que sorprendió a Marinette y corrió con ella en brazos adentrándose más al bosque.

Juliet supo que no estaba en casa de los Dupain sin abrir los ojos, en primera el aroma a flores cosquilleó su nariz en vez de el del pan, además la almohada de su cabeza era demasiado esponjosa y las sábanas muy suaves. Al alzar la cabeza sitió una punzada en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y luego un dolor que se esparció hacia el resto de su cara de ese lado. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio una lámpara de aceite a lado suyo, miró la habitación, grande, lujosa, las sábanas de seda y el elegante edredón encima de ella le daban calor, tenía puesta una bata de dormir muy bonita de tirantes, intentó abrir el ojo izquierdo pero no pudo abrirlo mucho, miró alrededor intentando reconocer algo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre y reconoce a la señora Le Blanc con un cuenco de agua.

-¿Señora Le Blanc?- sentía la garganta seca y su lengua como un trapo viejo, la señora parecía sorprendida y se acercó a ella.

-Oh mi Dios, gracias al cielo que has despertado, pensamos que no despertarías hasta mañana.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa, al parecer…unos desalmados intentaron lastimarte pero Claude vino y te salvó.

-¿A mí?- las imágenes de lo ocurrido le golpean con dureza y tiene que aguantar las ganas de llorar.- Oh…

-Tranquila cariño, no pasó nada, Claude me dijo que te salvó, tranquila.- acarició sus cabellos y Juliet voltea a verle, el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba hinchado por los golpes recibidos.

-¿Y Claude?- la señora Le Blanc apretó los labios.

-Él… estaba muy cansado y pensamos que no despertarías hasta mañana.

-Oh…- aquella felicidad que había sentido al principio de saber que él había sido su salvador se desvaneció al instante, ella bajó la mirada pero la señora Le Blanc pasa un paño húmedo en su rostro haciéndola quejarse.- ¡Auch!

-Lo siento, me alegra que despertaras, ya es muy noche pero puedo traerte algo de comer para darte las medicinas, mañana al despertar estarás mejor.

-¿Qué…. Qué pasó con esos tipos?

-No lo sé. Al parecer huyeron al verse descubiertos.- Juliet quiso de nuevo llorar por miedo, por saber que esos tipos estaban sueltos pero la señora Le Blanc la tomó de las manos al verla tan nerviosa.- Tranquila, estás ahora a salvo y no pasará nada, pero deberíamos denunciarlos mañana temprano, el capitán Roger es muy bueno.- Juliet asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Y por qué no pregunta si de verdad merecen ser denunciados?- la voz de Lila hace que ambas mujeres miren a la puerta, ella vestía con un bonito camisón amarillo.- Tal vez ella los conocía.

-¿Q-Qué?- Juliet no procesaba del todo las palabras de Lila pero la señora Le Blanc sí.

-No te hagas la tonta, a solas, con tres hombres, da mucho que pensar. ¿No será que simplemente ocultas algo?- la sonrisa de Lila le pareció cruel y burlona, como si se riese de su desgracia. El pañuelo que limpiaba su rostro es tirado al cuenco del agua con fuerza por la señora Le Blanc que se levantó de su lugar para ir a la puerta donde estaba Lila.

-En mi vida he escuchado tal sarta de tonterías. Juliet es una chica decente y soy capaz de poner mis manos al fuego por ella. Y si insinúa lo contrario nuevamente señorita Benetti vamos a tener un problema entonces porque yo no permito que se levanten falsos en mi casa. ¿A escuchado bien?- Lila borró su sonrisa y forzosamente asintió.

-Disculpe querida suegra…- dijo lo último mirando a Juliet y la señora tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la furia.

-Suegra ¡Y UN CUERNO! Váyase a dormir y no salga de su habitación.

-Pero…

-¡Ni un pero! Vaya, ahora.- Lila frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta ofendida por lo ocurrido, cuando se fue la señora Le Blanc cerró la puerta y se acercó a Juliet.

-No importa qué, eres mi hija, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo señora, muchas gracias…- la mujer abraza a la chica que le pareció tan frágil en ese momento. Así duraron hasta que el estómago de Juliet reclama alimento.

-No has comido en todo el día supongo.- se rió la señora.- Traeré algo de comer, no será la gran cosa pero servirá para pasar la medicina y puedas descansar.- se levanta y le da un beso en la cabeza a la chica.

-Gracias señora.- la mujer sale de la habitación cerrando para que Lila no volviese a entrar, mira por el pasillo y ve una puerta cerrarse, suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hice para tener un hijo tan cabezón?

Tikki miraba por la ventana hasta que cierran las pequeñas puertecillas de madera que tenía cubriendo su visión.

-Tikki, es luna llena.- le recordó Breezy y Tikki sonríe, ambas ya tenían puestas sus pijamas, Breezy una bata de color blanca y Tikki una rosada.

-Lo siento, es una lástima que no podamos admirar la luna llena como antes.

-Antes de llegar aquí.- suspira la rubia mientras se acercaba a la lámpara para apagarla de un soplido.- Extraño que el teatro sea ambulante, desde que nos quedamos aquí con esas bestias es algo triste.

-No digas eso, les dan la alegría que los lobos le quitan.

-Solo cuando no hay luna, pero dicen que tal vez debamos empezar a pensar en funciones diurnas y vespertinas, dicen que se han visto lobos sin luna y la gente comenzará a creerlo y a dejar de asistir al teatro por la noche.

-Oh, es terrible.

-Lo sé...- bosteza y sonríe a su amiga y compañera de habitación.- Buenas noches Tikki, descansa.

-Buenas noches Breezy.- Tikki permaneció en la oscuridad del cuarto, pronto la respiración calmada de su compañera se escuchó y Tikki sonríe para abrir un poco la ventana y poder seguir admirando la luna pero al abrir la ventana la cierra de golpe al ver lo que parecen ser dos fulgores verdes frente a ella. Abrió lentamente la ventana pero ya no había nada, miró alrededor, total oscuridad, suspiró aliviada.- Creo que sí me hace falta dormir…- cerró la ventana y se acostó intentando dormir, cuando lo hizo bajo la ventana estaba Plagg, éste sonrió al escuchar por medio de esas orejas largas lobunas la respiración de su amada Tikki, de repente un pensamiento asoló su cabeza y furioso arañó el suelo.

-No… no te voy a hacer daño.- dicho aquello se perdió entre las sombras del lugar.

Marinette y Adrien avanzaban por el bosque, ella intentó sujetarse en su brazo para no apoyar su mano en su hombro herido, cuando pasaron unos árboles ella observó que la luna iluminaba una tétrica casa en medio de los árboles, pasaron por lo que parecía un jardín mal cuidado y escuchó a Adrien quejarse para ingresar a la casa, resopló y bajó a Marinette en una sala un tanto descuidada.

-Llegamos, quédate aquí Marinette.- los ojos de Adrien brillaban en la oscuridad, casi como los de un gato, éste se movió por el lugar y encendió una lámpara de aceite dejándola en el centro de la sala sobre una mesa, las sombras bailaron sobre su escultural y perfecto cuerpo que… estaba desnudo.- Enseguida regreso.- subió por unas escaleras que no había visto por lo oscuro del lugar y casi siente la sangre querer salir por cada orificio de su cuerpo al ver el perfecto trasero de Adrien subir hasta desaparecer. Tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo intentó caminar pero el tobillo le dolía mucho. Comenzó a dar de saltitos por el lugar, estaba medianamente limpio aunque una capa de polvo delgada se veía por el lugar, los muebles se veían rotos pero todavía resistentes, el sillón se le salía el relleno de un lado y el sofá se inclinaba obviamente faltando algunas patas, pudo identificar unos muebles de madera elegantes y en la mesa de centro donde estaba la lámpara había un montón de papeles.

-¡Ay!- golpeó su pie con un mueble y perdió el equilibrio pero antes de caer Adrien la sostiene entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí… es solo mi tobillo.

-Ven.- Adrien la llevó al sofá y la hizo subir el pie lastimado dejándolo sobre sus rodillas, él vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca un poco abierta del pecho, pero lo que llamó más la atención de Marinette fueron sus largas uñas y las orejas encima de su cabeza.- ¿Marinette?- al verlo a los ojos estos ya no brillaban tanto pero pudo ver algo de angustia en ellos y sonrió.

-Ya no me asustas Adrien.- él exhaló aliviado y revisó su pie con cuidado como si temiese rasguñarla por error. Marinette miró cada uno de sus movimientos y después de mucho pensar suspiró.- Adrien, ¿qué pasó?- las orejas de Adrien se movieron, le parecieron lindas.- ¿Cómo te hiciste… así?- Adrien suspiró y trazó con una de sus garras pequeños círculos en su delicada piel.

-Fue antes de que regresáramos… nos atacaron.- hizo una mueca pero miró a Marinette.- Íbamos a llegar antes de lo planeado, los tres estábamos ansiosos de regresar y el cochero nos anunciaba que para estábamos cerca, era una noche sin luna y todavía no salíamos del extenso bosque, el cochero iluminaba todo con un par de lámparas colgadas en el carruaje, estábamos cansados como dije ansiosos de llegar, incluso teníamos regalos para todas ustedes y yo…bueno, tenía algo muy especial para ti.- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo en donde iba un anillo de diamantes.- Tuvimos que desviarnos cuando el camino estaba bloqueado, nos adentramos más sin saber que… estábamos siendo rodeados.- Marinette no apartó la vista de él, su expresión se endureció.- Escuchamos un ruido, cuando Plagg se asomó vio al cochero ahogándose con su propia sangre al tener la garganta desgarrada, sin cochero y asustados los caballos siguieron su camino, escuchamos primeros ruidos entre los árboles antes de verlos, eran cinco de ellos, corriendo a lado nuestro y al frente vimos que los caballos estaban por caer a una pendiente alta, saltamos, no tuvimos otra opción, pero apenas tocamos tierra corrimos, estuvimos a punto de perderles un par de veces, pero uno de ellos me escuchó pisar una rama, me atacó, pero fue Plagg quien recibió la mordida en mi lugar.- Marinette casi cubre su boca con su mano.- Después de matar a ese animal ayudamos a Plagg, teníamos que buscar un lugar dónde escondernos, pero al avanzar uno de ellos se nos fue encima, Plagg era el más débil por sus heridas por lo que quiso ir por él pero Claude disparó, erró el tiro, yo disparé pero al ir sobre de Plagg Claude le detuvo anteponiéndose al ataque.

-Oh por Dios…- Marinette no quería imaginarse qué pasó después, Adrien notó pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y limpió sus ojos con sus pulgares con cuidado.

-Cuando encontramos refugio ellos nos siguieron, yo serví de distracción hasta que casi amaneció, pero no fue suficiente, nos atacaron, supongo que el tiempo fue lo que nos salvó la vida, cuando despertamos vimos que las únicas marcas que teníamos entre nuestras ropas eran de la primera mordida que nos dieron, y… muchas cosas pasaron después.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Marinette, hay muchas cosas que no sabría cómo explicar, pero trataré de hacerlo, ¿está bien?- ella asintió.- Cuando despertamos no queríamos volver, sabíamos lo que éramos y pensamos incluso en morir antes de volver al pueblo y lastimarlas.- Marinette ahogó una exclamación.- Pero cuando nos transformamos la primera vez, estábamos conscientes, y de alguna forma comprendimos cosas, como si algo de conocimiento de ellos se nos hubiese sido traspasado por la sangre.

-¿Cosas?

-Sí, como… el conocimiento de cómo cazar, qué hacer en ciertas épocas del año, las divisiones entre los lobos, muchas cosas llegaron a nosotros, algo así como…

-¿Instinto?

-Sí, exacto mi amor.- ella se sonrojó cuando usó ese apelativo y él continuo.

-Pero… tuvimos que saber controlarnos, aunque tuviésemos control teníamos arranques de ira espontánea, nuestra fuerza era superior, incluso una vez por accidente le rompí la mano a Claude.

-¿Cómo?

-Tranquila, otra cosa es que nos curamos muy rápido, heridas o huesos rotos se curan en horas o días. Pero al avanzar los días… sabíamos que no podríamos ponerlas a salvo.- la miró triste un momento bajó la mirada.- Por eso nos alejamos de ustedes, por eso hemos hecho toda esta pantomima para alejarlas, para que nos odiaran, pero no sabes cómo duele… duele tanto que quema las entrañas.- gruñó a lo bajo y Marinette le vio confusa.

-¿Temías lastimarme? Adrien confío en ti, y lo has demostrado allá, me has protegido y te has controlado.

-Mari…

-No, Adrien. Te amo. Y confío en ti con mi vida.- Adrien resopló y se revolvió más los cabellos.

-No entiendes Marinette, para poder estar contigo tengo que… tengo que marcarte como mía.

-¿M-Marcarme?

-Sí. Nosotros los lobos tenemos lo que se le llama imprimación. Cuando nos da, nada puede detenernos en buscar a nuestra pareja. Sino… sufrimos.- la miró con las orejas abajo.- Tenemos que hacerla nuestra y marcarla, pero existe riesgo a lastimarle...- dijo muy serio viendo a Marinette.

Félix miró por la ventana de aquel hotel de Italia, estaba cerca de su objetivo, aunque se había presentado lo de la familia Rossi, eso era un obstáculo menor a lo que tenía que enfrentar. Comenzó a desvestirse y al verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la habitación pasó sus dedos a su hombro donde había una cicatriz blanquecina que apenas se notaba por culpa de su pálida piel. Miró de nuevo por la ventana, era extraño pero sentía que esa luna era diferente a otras, como aquella que marcó su vida para siempre.

 _La noche le atrapó antes de lo previsto, la luna se encontraba oculta por las nubes, estaba a medio camino, pero eso no le impedía pensar en otras cosas que no fuesen la noche, una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro al recordar a Bridgette olvidando el trago amargo de esa mañana con Claudia, sus labios, sus ojos, haría lo que fuera para estar con esa mujer, no importando si tenía que enfrentar a su padre o al mundo entero. Un ruido captó su atención, su caballo se puso nervioso, éste lo calmó como pudo pero entonces escuchó un gruñido, Félix identificó aquel gruñido y gritó al caballo que se lanzó a tropel, atrás de él escuchó un nuevo gruñido y al voltear miró unos ojos rojizos en el bosque, no supo cómo, pero los reconoció, el mismo lobo que le atacó, Félix sopesó a lado suyo su arma, la tomó y cuando pensó que iba a dejarle atrás la bestia le cortó paso a su caballo que se alzó en sus dos patas traseras tirando a su jinete, Félix cayó al suelo pero no soltó el arma, rodó en el suelo para evitar que el caballo se le cayese encima y cuando el caballo se levantó Félix le jaló de la rienda para que se fuera a trote. Félix miró entre la oscuridad del camino hasta ubicar esos ojos rojos entre los árboles, apretó el arma entre sus dedos, recordando a Allan, a Sam y a una aterrada Bridgette que vivió la peor noche de su vida._

 _-Ven aquí maldito… vamos.- el gruñido del animal le pareció una risa hueca, sintió un horrible escalofrío cuando salió y entre la oscuridad vio cómo mostraba sus colmillos como si intentase sonreír, atrás de él otro lobo apareció, uno más chico de pelaje también oscuro, éste parecía querer ir primero pero un gruñido del mayor se lo impidió. Félix no se dejó amedrentar. Apuntó su arma y no les quitó la vista de encima, grave error, no vio atrás suyo otra sombra moverse y cuando reaccionó fue demasiado tarde, lo vio atrás suyo en el aire listo para caerle encima cuando otra sombra apareció y lo tiró al suelo, el sonido de algo romperse se hizo presente y el animal que quiso atacarle por la espalda yacía en el suelo muerto, los lobos gruñeron al lobo frente a ellos, más delgado y chico que ellos pero no menos intimidante, con un pelaje oscuro y unos vibrantes ojos azules que brillaban como zafiros. Félix se alejó del lobo y el otro lobo joven se le fue encima, le tacleó pero apenas le movió, el lobo de ojos azules le clavó las garras en la espalda y lo levantó con éstas para azotarlo en el suelo hasta lanzarlo de regreso con su líder, vio el joven lobo retorcerse en el suelo por el dolor de sus costillas rotas, el líder gruñó y se lanzó contra el invasor olvidando al rubio, Félix vio como tacleó de forma más efectiva al otro lobo entrando entre los árboles y desapareciendo de su vista, gruñidos, chillidos y ladridos eran acompañados de los ruidos de la naturaleza siendo agitada y rota a su paso, de repente escucha un jadeo cerca y al voltear ve al joven lobo levantarse y al verle fue contra él, Félix le esquivó y apuntó su arma, falló el primer tiro que pasó rozando el rostro del lobo, éste rugió y al irse contra Félix éste esperó un poco sintiendo el sudor bajar tras su nuca hasta que… disparó entre su pecho y su cuello, la bestia le cayó encima pero como un peso muerto que se ahogaba en su sangre hasta que dejó de respirar. Se arrastró bajo aquella bestia hasta, no le importó que su ropa estuviera llena de sangre. Pero vuelve a estar alerta cuando escucha los rugidos y gruñido de las otras dos bestias, cada vez más cerca, cuando vio salir a la bestia de ojos rojos pensó que le atacaría pero no fue así, éste cayo de pecho y parecía querer huir, pero desde atrás llegó el otro lobo, lo tomó de las patas traseras y lo levantó contra un árbol una y otra vez rompiendo sus costillas hasta que la sangre comenzó a salpicar alrededor y el animal dejó de emitir sonido, al menos uno audible, cuando el otro se acercó éste arrastró su mano por la tierra, el lobo de ojos azules gruñó y con una mano aplastó su cuello. Nada se escuchó después, Félix miró a la bestia retirarse lentamente del lobo muerto, éste volteó y se detuvo al ver el arma apuntando. El rostro de Félix demostraba cansancio, pero también ira, el lobo se irguió en sus dos patas, era alto, más que Félix, pero él no dejó de verle y antes de poder hacer algo el lobo corrió hacia un lado del bosque para adentrarse entre los árboles y Félix disparó entre éstos, un chillido agudo se escuchó y Félix tomó intentó tomar lo que podía de su arma para recargarla, con la luna le pareció ver algo que se reflejaba en el pasto y algunas hojas de los arbustos, sangre, el olor era más penetrante mientras avanzaba, recargó su arma listo para acabar con ese animal, todas esas bestias debían de morir, ni una sola debía quedar en pie, escuchó un leve gemido y se detuvo, poco a poco avanzó listo de jalar el gatillo hasta que divisó una figura siendo bañada por la luz de la luna acostada de lado, su blanca piel tenía rasguños en su costado y hombro, la sangre brotando de su pierna muy cerca de su rodilla por culpa del disparo y emitía suaves jadeos intentando respirar de forma normal, la mano de Félix tembló, lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos al ver en el suelo herida a Bridgette en posición fetal, con orejas gachas y una cola moviéndose nerviosa, ella alzó la vista y la mirada de ambos se encontraron._

 _-Fé…Félix…- el rubio tiró su arma y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla._

 _-Bridgette…_

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer y el próximo capítulo tendrá algo de picante, se explicarán más cosas y habrá otras sorpresas. Por ahora es todo, muchas gracias por los reviews y en serio, gracias por no darme de tomatazos… por favor, no lo hagan. Gracias a todos, por favor envíenme mi droga diaria de imágenes lindas o sexys de Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir XD y bueno sin más que decir y solo deseándoles lo mejor… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

TsukihimePrincess: No sabes cuántas cosas pasaran, pero sí, se oscurecerán un poco más antes de aclararse.

Andre16: Se hablará más de los lobos en el próximo y de la imprimación y cómo funciona. Y sí, Lila es más mala de lo que creen.

Gabrielyalejandra.: Sé que quieren ver sangre pero por favor, controlen su sed de venganza, los chicos no son tan malos.

Solitario196: Jajaja, busca y ve las películas, son clásicos. Y bueno hay más secretos sobre secretos que serán revelados pronto y poco a poco, pero hay un misterio más grande entre todo.

Baldurprime: Rendirme? Esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario.

DanSpyLinx: Siempre lo disfruto pero las energías me abandonan, pero ahora ya estoy recargada.

Niorima: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Y con Brid y Félix, bueno… eso sería un mega spoiler que no te puedo decir, debes seguir leyendo XD.

Sou: Recibirán su merecido, todo lo que han hecho se les regresará, oh espero que te guste. Y celos? Bueno, Plagg es un celoso, pero más que nada fastidioso. XD

Alex: Brujo, le atinaste con Bridgette XD y lo de Lila, tal vez… quien sabe.

Sol: Gracias por el review.

ChaosKing86: Jajajaja, ok, ok, ambas chicas son malas y se vale sacar conjeturas, oh y Nathaniel no te preocupes, a él le irá bien aunque no se puede evitar que se blanco de celos… XD

Naomi no Taisho: Todo se explicará con el tiempo o en el siguiente capítulo, y lo de la fuga, tengo algo mejor preparado. Muajaja!


	11. Marcado

**Hola a todos, perdón en el retraso pero por aquí cayó una tormenta eléctrica que solo levantó más el calor y que nos dejó sin luz, hasta ahora. Me faltaba completar el capítulo y gracias al cielo lo hice. Pero bueno, gracias a todos por sus mensajes y reviews, mensaje, hay cierto grado de lemon, por favor respeto y si eres menor no me hago responsable de nada, por eso están las reglas y categorías y sin más que decir a esto… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 11.

Marcado.

 _Bridgette respiraba más fuerte cada vez que pasaban por un terreno difícil de pasar, se quejó un poco cuando la mano de Félix pasó por la herida de su costado y escondió su cabeza entre su cuello._

 _-¿Y casi llegamos?- preguntó Félix y ella asintió y miró alrededor._

 _-Pasando esos árboles.- Félix asintió y con cuidado llevó a Bridgette tras unos árboles, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver una casa en medio de la nada, algo vieja y con algunas partes que de seguro caerían en cualquier momento, al pasar por el "jardín" ella se movió incómoda escondiendo más su rostro en su cuello._

 _-¿Brid?- su tono de voz demostraba preocupación y ella negó con la cabeza._

 _-Matalobo…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Hierba matalobo. La planté aquí rodeando la casa. Mantiene alejado a los lobos y a mí en esta forma me es irritante y asqueroso.- Félix no dijo nada, avanzó dentro y dejó a Bridgette en un viejo sofá. Cuando al fin encontró fósforos y una lámpara la encendió y la dejó en la mesa de centro del lugar.-Félix…_

 _-Te voy a curar Bridgette._

 _-No, vete arriba. Yo me curaré sola._

 _-No digas tonterías.- dijo un poco molesto.- ¿Tienes vendas?_

 _-En la caja encima de la chimenea…- Félix fue y tomó la caja, había una botella de agua y alcohol, algodones y vendas, se acercó a ella que cubría parte de su cuerpo con sus brazos y fue que cayó en cuenta en la roja de la chica que estaba de seguro apenada de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, Félix se sonrojó también, pero tenía que curarla._

 _-No veré más de lo debido, lo siento…- retiró con cuidado su mano del costado, donde había visto ese corte profundo de garras pero se sorprendió al ver que el corte parecía más pequeño, miró a Bridgette y buscó otras heridas, todas parecían más pequeñas, pero prefirió prevenir, con cuidado limpió la herida del costado, ella saltó un poco cada vez que pasaba el algodón, cuando terminó vendó esa parte y se concentró en su pierna, allí sintió que su estómago retorcerse al ver la pierna completamente cubierta de sangre, ella se quejó cuando pasó el algodón allí, vio la herida que la bala le había hecho, era una suerte que el hueso no hubiese salido perjudicado, pero la herida se veía muy mal, con cuidado la vendó y miró a Bridgette que apretaba una de sus manos en el viejo mueble.- Ya pasó…- ella asintió y Félix pudo notar algo en su cabeza, pasó su mano por ésta y ella se encogió cuando Félix tocó sus orejas lobunas, él abrió más los ojos y notó también una cola que sobresalía detrás de ella. Pasó duro y acercó la luz a su rostro al ver lo rojo que se veía.- ¿Bridgette?_

 _-Tranquilo… no me transformaré ni nada por el estilo solo… necesito que vayas arriba y me dejes sola._

 _-¿Qué? Yo no puedo…_

 _-Por favor, estaré bien pero…necesito que vayas arriba, hay dos cuartos, uno tiene una cama, mañana todo estará bien._

 _-Bridgette…_

 _-Hazlo por favor…- sollozó, Félix frunció el ceño ¿Quería que la dejara sola y herida? ¿Tenía miedo de él? ¿O de lo que pudiese pensar? Bridgette volvió a sollozar y abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de Félix sobre la suya._

 _-No te odio… nunca te odiaría Bridgette, no importa qué o cómo pasó, pero lo que siento no va a cambiar._

 _-No… no lo entiendes.- su voz se escuchó temblorosa y Félix se acercó más a ella._

 _-Lo hago, y Bridgette, no te voy a dejar._

 _-No… Félix ve arriba…_

 _-Bridgette.- con su otra mano tomó su rostro y en un dulce gesto besó su frente descolocándola por completo.- Te a…- pero no pudo completar la frase, Bridgette lo había tirado al suelo y ella estaba encima de él, sus ojos parecieron brillar como dos zafiros, dos hermosos ojos que parecían devorarlo con la mirada.- Bridgette...- su boca es atrapada en un beso, fue diferente al anterior que le dio ese día, éste contenía lujuria, pasión y una ferocidad que lo dejó perplejo un momento antes de corresponder posando sus manos en la cintura de ella, al separarse por la falta de aire ella apenas se alejó de su rostro y Félix se sintió hipnotizado por sus ojos._

 _-No debiste quedarte…- susurró Bridgette y lo empujó contra el suelo, Félix se quejó por el duro golpe pero se quedó sin aliento al verla, la luz de la lámpara la iluminaba, su piel cremosa, su cabello suelto, sus ojos brillantes que lo veían como un cazador a su presa, tenía una belleza feroz y cautivadora a la que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella se agachó e hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello de la frente de Félix.- A partir de ahora, eres mío.- volvieron a juntar sus labios, Félix aprovechó para enredar entre sus dedos los cabellos de Bridgette acercándola más a él de ser posible y saboreando ese sabor tan dulce de ella olvidando por un momento las heridas de la chica._

 _-Bridgette…- jadeó antes de volver a unir sus labios, sus lenguas mantenían una pelea en la ninguno de los dos quiso ceder, pero Félix llevaba ventaja, al volver apenas a separarse Félix no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Bridgette que pasó sus manos por su pecho y acariciando suavemente con sus garras, sus labios estaban tan cerca que el aliento de ambos se mezclaba._

 _-Desde hoy eres mío, solo mío…- un nuevo beso, más feroz, más erótico y eso provoco que Bridgette de un movimiento rompiera la camisa de Félix que buscó el contacto con la piel, aquella sería una larga noche._

Adrien bajó la mirada ante el silencio de Marinette que le miraba confundida.

-Adrien…- tomó su mano y Adrien sintió una corriente eléctrica y se obligó a alzar la vista.- Por favor, explícame.- Adrien gruñó a lo bajo pero sujetó la mano de Marinette entrelazando sus dedos.

-La imprimación es… nos imprimamos de la persona que amamos y se vuelve nuestro compañero para siempre.

-¿Te puedes imprimir de cualquiera?

-No.- respondió con firmeza.- La persona debe sentir algo por esa persona, o… amarla. En mi caso, yo estoy imprimido de ti Marinette.

-Adrien…- no pudo evitar sonreír, le amaba, le amaba a ella.

-Pero… hay un proceso a seguir para… marcarte.

-¿Proceso?- Adrien suspiró e intentó desviar la mirada pero la suave mano de Marinette se lo impidió y se obligó a verla a los ojos, Marinette notó cómo sus ojos parecían brillar más.

-No quieres saber…

-Quiero Adrien, por favor.

-Pues… ambos debemos… debemos…- Adrien no sabía cómo decirlo, sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como dos manzanas y Marinette no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo.- Hacerlo.

-¿Hacerlo?

-Ya sabes…

-Adrien, ¿esto es un juego de palabras?

-No, mira, esto… bien, debemos, estar juntos, los dos…- Marinette le miró exasperada por su balbuceo.

-¡Adrien!

-¡Hacer el amor!

-… ¿Qué?

-Debemos acostarnos, hacer el amor tú y yo.- ahora el rostro de Marinette era una manzana roja bien madura, no pudo decir nada, no podía, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta por la escena que de repente surgía en su mente de ella en su cuarto y Adrien encima, ambos, entre las sabanas de su cama.

-¿Ma-Marinette?

-L-Lo siento… me perdí un momento, pe-pero eso… ¿y ya? Digo, tú yo y luego… solo es eso tú y yo… -ahora quien balbuceaba era Marinette.

-No, mientras estamos juntos, debo… marcarte, o sea, morderte.

-¿Morderme? Y-Yo me transformaré en un…

-¡No!- exclamó asustado.- No, no te transformarías, pero se crearía un vínculo entre nosotros, y la mordida sirve para…- se sonrojó más, tanto que Marinette notó como sus lindas orejas de lobo parecían también volverse rojas.- Bueno, olvidando eso… después de marcarte debo de compartir un poco de mi sangre, y no, no te transformarás en un lobo, habiendo hecho aquello nuestro vínculo será irrompible, yo siempre estaré contigo y tú estarás conmigo. Pero hay un riesgo…

-¿Cuál es el riesgo?

-Mientras estemos haciendo el amor…podría desatar mis instintos por accidente y lastimarte.

-Oh Adrien tu no…

-No digas que no podría, Marinette, solo mírame, ¡ya no soy humano! Soy un monstruo que puede lastimarte y que incluso lo desea.

-¿Deseas lastimarme?

-… Sí.- Marinette le miró con grandes ojos.

-¿Cómo deseas lastimarme?

-Marinette…

-¿Cómo?- Adrien gruñó y bajó la cabeza murmurando algo que no se entendió.- Adrien…- el rubio cubrió su rostro con su mano libre pero el sonrojo era claro.

-No puedo. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

-Adrien no será que lo que piensas es… es cuando nosotros…- si pensó que la cara de Marinette no podía verse más roja se equivocó, aquello superó expectativas.- Te has vuelto un pervertido.

-¡NO LO SOY!- gritó desesperado intentando recobrar algo de su orgullo.- Pero… sí podría lastimarte Marinette, y no quiero eso…- ante sus palabras Marinette toma su mano y la lleva a sus labios besando su palma, Adrien se quedó anonadado viendo como ella después le sonreía dulcemente.

-Yo te amo Adrien, y confío plenamente en ti.

-Pero Marinette…

-Yo…- ella se fue acercando más.- No me importaría p-porque yo… yo te amo Adrien.

-Marinette…- sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco.

-Y después de escuchar todo por lo que has pasado, por lo que has hecho para protegerme, te amo más.- sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, los labios de Marinette le parecieron tan dulces, de sabor a fresas, disfrutó de sus labios y lamió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca, Marinette le otorgó total acceso donde el rubio pudo explorar con calma su totalidad, era demasiado tierna y dulce, fácilmente podía volverse un adicto a ella. Los brazos de Marinette rodearon su cuello profundizando ese beso y Adrien gruñó extasiado por ello, el beso comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, volviéndose más demandante, más rudo, la mano de Adrien pasó hasta detrás de su nuca y Marinette jadeó al sentir los colmillos de Adrien rozar su lengua, se inclinó un poco dejando que Adrien la arrastrara a ese mar de sensaciones que solo él podía llevarla, la otra mano de Adrien se movió de su cadera subiendo poco a poco hasta le nacimiento de sus senos y… se separó. Ambos jadeantes por la falta de oxígeno pero Adrien guardó su distancia y gruño.

-Lo siento… estuve a punto de…

-No importa. No me hubiese importado.

-Marinette, por favor… no quiero hacerte daño.

-Pero te he dicho que confío en ti.

-Lo sé, pero…- gruñó un poco y Marinette se acercó de nuevo a él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es cosa de la imprimación. Cuando no estamos cerca de la persona que queremos y sin marcar sentimos ciertos dolores que…

-Oh por Dios, Adrien ¿te duele mucho?

-A veces, pero no pasa de simples dolores pero ahora que estás conmigo… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- gritó al ver a Marinette que estaba a punto de levantar su falda.- ¡No hagas eso!

-Pero tú sientes…- Adrien tomó sus manos.

-Marinette, dulce, princesa mía, esto no se compara con el dolor que te hice experimentar estas semanas. Y solo con besarte o tomar tu mano mi dolor desaparece.

-Pero seguirás sintiendo dolor hasta que nosotros…

-Te amo, y te respeto más que nada, yo sé que quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio y respetaré eso, por eso no dejaré que hagas esto.

-Matrimonio…- la expresión de Marinette se tornó triste y cabizbaja.- Tú estás comprometido. No podremos estar juntos.

-Marinette, mírame.- ella obedeció.- Te juro que mi idea era romper el compromiso e irme de aquí, fui un reverendo imbécil, lo sé, nos aterramos, pero te juro que voy a romper ese compromiso lo antes posible y arreglaré las cosas, por eso por favor, espérame.

-Adrien...- ella le abrazó.- Por supuesto que sí. Te creo.- Adrien sonríe y la abraza.

-Gracias princesa, y bueno, hay que curar este tobillo, debes descansar.- Adrien se levantó y fue por una caja que estaba encima de la chimenea.

-¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?

-Con suerte, estuvimos vagando por los bosques y dimos con este sitio, es seguro, las plantas de afuera nos resguardan.

-¿Las plantas?

-Son matalobos, es una planta que contiene una sustancia que nos lastima, para los lobos al olerla sienten mareo y asco, por eso se alejan pero yo en esta forma puedo pasar entre ellas sin que me afecte demasiado. Por eso este lugar es perfecto para ocultarnos en las noches, hay dos cuartos, algo de ropa de algunos viajeros y cosas que hemos recolectado, no limpiamos mucho pero sí lo hacemos aunque no lo parezca.- comienza a curar su tobillo y las pequeñas heridas de sus pies descalzos.

-Ya veo…- ríe un poco y después de curarla Marinette apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Adrien y suspira.- Adrien…

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.- él sonríe.- Pero eres un idiota.- Adrien no puede evitar reír.

-Lo sé, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

-Más te vale, tengo un buen rodillo en la panadería y sé cómo usarlo.- Adrien rió más fuerte.- Por cierto, esa vez en el bosque… tú fuiste quien me salvaste, ¿verdad?

-Sí, aunque no pensé verte esa noche, por cierto, ¿qué hacías en el bosque?

-Chloe, te lo contaré después.- Adrien gruñe de nuevo, pero esta vez molesto con la rubia. Marinete bosteza y Adrien la acuna entre sus brazos.- Te amo.

-Yo también princesa, y voy a dar mi vida entera para poder pagar por cada lágrima que por mi culpa derramaste.- besa su cabeza y Marinette después de un rato se queda dormida, Adrien suspira y pasa una de sus garras cerca de su rostro, los colmillos le duelen por querer morder la dulce piel expuesta de sus hombros y rasga lentamente la tela del sofá.- Te prometo que no te lastimaré…

Cuando amaneció Marinette despertó en su cama, se levantó y al sentir un leve pinchazo en el pie y ver la venda todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a ella. Miró alrededor, estaba sola en su habitación, entonces sonrió como tonta al recordar todo, Adrien sí la amaba, tenía sus razones para ser así con ella, razones estúpidas pero las tenía y sintió que su amor por él crecía más, de repente se escucha que tocan a la puerta y cubre de inmediato su pie con las sabanas.

-¿Sí?- la puerta se abre y entra la señora Cheng.

-Marinette cariño, me alegro que estés despierta.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?

-Voy a ir a ver a Juliet, quiero saber cómo está.- en ese momento la felicidad de Marinette desapareció al recordar que le avisaron del accidente de Juliet, pero nunca les especificaron qué le había pasado, ella se levantó de inmediato.

-Voy contigo.

-Marinette, ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó Sabine preocupada al ver el tobillo vendado de su hija.

-Oh, ah… es que me levanté en la noche para verificar ventanas y me resbale y me lastimé el tobillo, tuve que vendarme yo misma.

-¿Y puedes caminar?

-Yo…- notó asombrada que la herida apenas le dolía, era extraño cuando ayer le dolía horrores.- Solo una leve molestia, pero puedo caminar.

-Muy bien, vístete y vamos, tu padre abrirá la panadería dentro de poco.

-Sí mamá.- cuando Sabine salió se preguntó cómo estaría Juliet, y qué pasaría si ella se enterase de la verdad sobre Claude así como Tikki de Plagg.

Juliet se miró al espejo una vez más, su rostro definitivamente tardaría en curar, tenía un gran moretón en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, su ojo le seguía doliendo y estaba oscurecido y su labio estaba hinchado y con un par de suturas pequeñas para cerrar el labio, hubiese pensado que se veía horrenda pero el bonito vestido que tenía puesto le hacía cuestionarse aquello.

-Te queda perfecto ese vestido.- dijo orgullosa la señora Le Blanc, el vestido era casi blanco pero tenía un patrón floral, el busto era de color rojo con encaje dorado y las mangas tenían un encaje largo que apenas sobrepasaba sus codos, el patrón de flores eran rojas con toques de rosado y en el centro la tela se abría exponiendo la blanca tela, Juliet se sonrojó y la señora Le Blanc se puso tras de ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.- Este vestido es todo tuyo Juliet, sabes, este vestido era mío antes.

-¿Eh? Pe-Pero señora, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Tonterías, este vestido lo había guardado para que lo portara la futura esposa de mi hijo, pero mi hijo es un cabezota así que te lo regalo a ti.

-Pero yo no soy…

-¡Bah! Si no eres su pareja, ¿qué? Yo te adoro como si fueras mi hija. Así que consérvalo, porque ni loca se lo daré a esa chica.- Juliet se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, sin saber que Lila había estado fuera del cuarto escuchando la conversación, la castaña rechinó los dientes y se marchó de allí antes de que advirtiesen en su presencia. Pronto la señora Le Blanc salió con Juliet de la mano.- Vamos a desayunar, ¿te duele mucho el labio?

-Sí, pero ayer estaba peor, hoy bajo la hinchazón.

-Bueno, comerás y esperaremos a que vengan por ti.

-Pero… - al bajar al comedor encontró a Lila sentada muy acaramelada con Claude, sintió una piedra en el estómago que se cerró ante la escena de ver a Lila pegada a Claude del brazo, besando su mejilla y acariciando sus cabellos, la señora Le Blanc vio con malos ojos aquello, aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención y por unos segundos Claude quedó embelesado por la imagen de Juliet en aquel exquisito vestido.

-Esas no son actitudes para mostrar en la mesa señorita Benetti.

-Lo siento mucho querida suegra, pero no puedo apartarme de mi amado prometido.

-Entiendo, solo que esas actitudes no son propias en un comedor.

-Lo comprendo. Oh, pero te ves bien Juliet, y que hermoso vestido tienes, ¿te lo presto la señora Le Blanc?

-S-Sí…

-No se lo presté, se lo regalé.- dijo la señora en voz firme antes de sentarse en la mesa y pedir a Juliet que se sentara a su lado, no quería arriesgarla a sentarla a lado de Lila, temía que le hiciese algo.

-Oh, es tan buena, yo también he pensado en dar unos dos vestidos que tengo a la caridad.- si las miradas matasen la señora Le Blanc ya hubiese enterrado a Lila, en cambio Juliet apretó las manos en la falda del vestido, no quiso alzar la vista sintiendo que Lila la miraba con desdén y Claude no decía nada, se sintió de nuevo desdichada al recordar su compromiso y algo dentro gritaba que debía mejor irse cuanto antes.

-S-Señora Le Blanc, creo que debería irme antes de…- una de las sirvientas entra al comedor y hace sonar una campanilla.

-Disculpe señora, pero las señora y la señorita Dupain-Cheng llegaron.

-Diles que pasen a la sala.- Juliet se sintió aliviada y al alzar la vista su mirada se topó con la de Claude que la miraba de una forma intensa, ella no supo definir qué había detrás de esos ojos pero tantas ideas cruzaron por su cabeza desde la vergüenza hasta el desprecio y eso la hizo dolerse más el corazón.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya señora.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-No, perdone pero debo regresar. Disculpe.- se levantó de la silla y esperó a que la señora hiciera lo mismo.

-Yo voy contigo para despedirme.

-Gracias…

-Yo también.- todos en el comedor se miraron antes de volverse y ver en la puerta al señor Le Blanc levantado, vestido y afeitado, aunque eso no ocultaba una palidez en su rostro y la delgadez producida en los últimos días.

-¡Querido!

-¡Padre!- hablo por primera vez Claude que se levantó y avanzó hacia su padre para abrazarlo.

-Siento mucho haberles preocupado, pero al parecer mi salud ya está mejorando.

-¡Es un milagro!- gritó la señora Le Blanc y su esposo acarició su mejilla en un dulce gesto.

-Gracias a ustedes, y bien, veamos…- se acercó a Juliet y revisó sus heridas, éste frunció el ceño al ver el estado en que quedó.- Veo que trataron bien tus heridas, los moretones y la hinchazón desaparecerán en días pero me preocupa en labio, muy buena sutura, pero debo decir que te quedará cicatriz.- Juliet solo sonrió un poco.

-No importa, no me molesta, será pequeña.

-Si sientes dolor mójate la zona con agua fría y si no se quita quiero que vengas a verme para recetarte algo para el dolor.

-Sí señor.- Lila se había levantado, chasqueó los dientes al verse ignorada pero sonrió y fue a la licorera de la casa.

-Oh señor, me alegra tanto que esté mejor, ¿no le gustaría un poco de jerez?

-Mi jerez, oh vaya que lo extraño.

-No querido, no debes beber, apenas te estás recuperando.

-Solo una copita suegra.- dijo Lila para disgusto de la señora que preparó el vaso y la botella en una charola para ofrecerla a su suegro.- En Italia no hay hora para poder beber una buena copita.- el señor Le Blac se ríe un poco.

-Vaya, me gusta esa tradición.

-P-Perdonen.- dijo Juliet apenada.- Pero me retiro, con permiso.- la señora Le Blanc avanza a ella.

-Oh, hija yo te…

-No se preocupe, usted ya ha hecho mucho por mí. Y no sé ni cómo pagarle, pero ahora hay otras personas que están preocupadas, así que con permiso, gracias a todos por todo…- miró a Claude y le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta e ir a la sala de la casa donde apenas llegó ambas Dupain-Cheng se quedaron sin aliento.

-¿Pero qué te pasó?- preguntó Marinette y Juliet sonrió muy apenas no queriendo recordar lo ocurrido.

-¿P-Podemos hablarlo en su casa?- la señora Sabine se acercó a ella rápidamente notando sus ojos acuosos.

-Por supuesto querida, vamos.- al salir de la gran casa de los Le Blanc, Juliet sintió como si la observasen, al voltear lo hizo con miedo pero no encontró a nadie, siguió su camino con ambas peliazules, pero de haber puesto atención a una de las ventanas de la casa hubiese visto al castaño verla desaparecer por la calle.

Plagg abrió lentamente la puerta del teatro, miró a todos lados no viendo a la rubia que estaba seguro sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza de castrarlo, suspiró aliviado y avanzó al interior del teatro, allí encima del escenario vio a Tikki ensayar algo de Cyrano de Bergerac, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a una pequeña Tikki que ensayaba desde pequeña los libretos que los adultos dejaban regados. Era muy buena, casi podía sentir que estaba viviendo el momento. Cuando ella terminó Plagg aplaudió y Tikki se sobresaltó al verle.

-Plagg…

-Eres muy buena Tikki, aunque siempre has tenido talento.

-Gracias Plagg…- dijo un poco incómoda recordando lo del otro día.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que regreses a la mansión. Tu lugar es allá.

-Ya te dije que mi lugar está con la gente que me quiere.

-Natalie está allá.

-¿Solo ella?

-Y yo, también quiero que vuelvas.- Tikki frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso no parecía en el cuarto de limpieza.- dijo herida y Plagg gruñó.

-No es lo que crees.

-¿En serio?- ella le miró molesta.- Pues no es lo que dijeron las demás. Y no soy tonta Plagg.

-Bien, tal vez viste eso pero no es lo que parece, al menos la intención.

-¿Y cuál es la intención? ¿Verme la cara de estúpida?

-¡Ah! ¡Estar con Breezy te vuelve igual de insoportable que ella!

-¡No es verdad! Ella me dice que no me deje pisotear y ya me has pisoteado lo suficiente Plagg, así que NO volveré solo para que te burles de mí con esas bobas.

-¡Tienes que regresar!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo les metes mano?

-¡Eso es tu culpa!- ella le miró ofendida.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa?

-¡Porque yo no tendría que buscar en otras lo que no te puedo hacer a ti!

-¡Si no me lo haces es porque eres un idiota!

-¡No puedo hacerte lo mismo!

-¡Te golpearía si me trataras como a esas idiotas descerebradas! ¡Yo te amo estúpido!

-¡También te amo por eso te protejo torpe!

-¡No tienes que hacerlo!

-¡Tengo qué!- sin saberlo todos los del teatro les miraban de un lado a otro como un juego de tenis muy entretenidos con su discusión.

-¡Yo no te lo pedí!

-¡Pero lo hago porque te amo!

-¡Yo también te amo gato tonto!

-¡Eres una mariquita terca!- ambos se miraron agitados de tanto gritar y después de unos cuantos segundos unieron sus bocas en un desesperado beso que todos aplaudieron, ya algunos olían la boda a la vuelta de la esquina pero la alegría no duró mucho cuando Plagg siente un fuerte golpe entre sus piernas y se tira al suelo. Todos los hombres se dolieron y se cubrieron sus partes nobles, incluyendo Nino que sintió pena por Plagg. Atrás de Plagg estaba Breezy con Sain, la rubia parecía tener una vena asesina en ese momento.

-¡Plagg!- Tikki se agachó para ayudarle.

-Voy a matarte gato…- gruñó entre dietes Breezy deseando golpearlo más pero Sain se interpuso.

-Breezy para.

-¡Déjame golpearlo! ¡Se merece eso y más por lo idiota que fue con Tikki!

-No vas a arreglar las cosas a golpes, así que cálmate.

-¡No puedo!

-¡Breezy!- alzó la voz Sain y se acercó a ella para susurrar a su oído.

-Solo déjalo. Mira…- Breezy miró a Tikki que acurrucó la cabeza de Plagg en sus piernas, como si fuera un gato, Plagg parecía más tranquilo y Breezy resopló y negó con la cabeza.

-Es un idiota.

-Es su idiota, déjalos ser.- Breezy tuerce la boca y Plagg se ríe aun un dolido pero disfrutando de los mimos de Tikki.

-Felicidades Sain, ya sabes controlar a la fierecilla.- Breezy volvió a gruñir al felino que se rió pero se quejó y hundió su rostro entre las piernas de Tikki.- Duele…

-Tranquilo gatito, creo que necesitas acostarte.

-¿Me vas a cuidar?

-Sí, lo haré.

-¿Y tienes camembert?- Tikki se rió y acarició sus cabellos.

-Tengo uno guardado por ahí.- Plagg sonrió ampliamente, al diablo con el plan de mantenerlas alejadas, si Adrien no lo hacía él tampoco.

-Te adoro…

-Me lo dices a mí o al queso.

-Ambas.- dijo para risa de Tikki y los presentes.

Nooroo miró al cantinero hablar con un hombre, estaba sentado en la barra esperando a que éste se acercara después de vaciar su jarra de cerveza.

-¿Va a querer más?- preguntó al fin el hombre enano de pronunciada calva.

-Claro, pero… me gustaría preguntar algo.

-Usted dirá.

-Bien…- Nooroo se acerca a él, como un padre en algún secreto de confesión.

-Quiero saber de qué hablan esos hombres que vienen aquí cada final de mes y por qué te dan dinero extra por las bebidas.- el hombre frunció el ceño y se alejó de él.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Oh yo creo que sí, mire yo sé que tiene que ver con un cargamento en las bahías así que si desea cooperar mi jefe le pagará muy bien por la información.

-No creo que me pueda pagar tanto mocoso.- dijo al ver a Nooroo, tenía el rostro de un chico, incluso algo menor, por lo que alzó la mano y dos grandulones se acercaron hasta ponerse detrás de Nooroo.- Llévenselo fuera y enséñenle una lección.- Nooroo arqueo la ceja y sonrió.

-Oh, así que así serán las cosas. Lástima, pudo haberse llevado una buena prima por la información.- uno de los sujetos lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, Nooroo lo tomó del brazo y no importando si rompió el cuello de su chaqueta le retorció el brazo para pegarlo contra la barra y allí romperle el brazo, el grito de dolor dejó a más de uno paralizado y cuando el otro iba a por él Nooroo patea su silla en dirección del tipo que tropieza con ella y Nooroo recibe su cara con su rodilla. El cantinero intentó escapar pero Nooroo fue más rápido, lo tomó del cuello de su fea camisa, lo jaló hacia la barra donde con su mano libre rompió la jarra quedando con parte de la agarradera que tenía un pedazo filoso de vidrio para ponerlo en el cuello del sujeto.- Muy bien, comencemos de nuevo… y hágame el favor de no hacerse en los pantalones, evitemos escenas desagradables.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa al ver el miedo en los ojos del enano ese.

Adrien llegó a la mansión donde Natalie le estaba esperando, se sentía exhausto desde temprano tuvo que hacer una revisión de inversiones y estuvo encerrado todo el día en el estudio con su padre, sintió que se estaba escondiendo de su próximamente ex prometida, inclusive su padre se negó a salir del estudio como siempre no sabía si era por el trabajo o porque ya también se estaba hartando de petulante hija del alcalde. Pero quisiera o no necesitaba ver a Chloe para romper prontamente el compromiso pero Chloe no había dado señales de vida en todo el día.

-Señor, han llegado varios sastres a verle.

-¿Qué? ¿Hace cuánto están aquí?

-Hace una hora, la señorita Bourgeois insistió que se hiciese su traje para la boda.

-Es absurdo, dales algo por las molestias y que se marchen, estoy muy cansado y no Chloe no me avisó de esto.- definitivamente debía romperlo lo más rápido posible.

-Entendido y señor, llegó una carta para usted.- Adrien tomó la carta y reconoció la firma de su hermano en aquel nombre falso.

-La leo en mi habitación, gracias Natalie.- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, a veces veía en Natalie a la madre que no pudo conocer. Al subir a su cuarto leyó la carta y suspiró.- No debí haberle dicho sobre mi compromiso…- pero quería ver a su hermano, así que lo complacería en ello aunque una parte de él quería estar con Marinette, su Marinette. Pensó que correría, que le llamaría monstruo pero no, sonrió ante el alma tan buena de ella, Marinette, Marinette, Marinette, la sola mención o pensamiento a ella podía sacarle una sonrisa, ya no había nada que ocultar, y esa noche bien podría darle una visita.

Félix ya tenía la camisa del pijama cuando tocan a su puerta, éste extrañado espera a que entre su visitante. Peek entra un tanto apenada por la hora pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Perdón que llegue a estas horas, pero… he encontrado algo que podría interesarle, o mejor dicho a alguien.

-¿Es relacionado a nuestra búsqueda o a los Rossi?

-Los Rossi señor, nuestro objetivo no se ha movido del lugar donde está según nuestras fuentes.

-Bien, dime.

-He encontrado un antiguo criado de los Rossi, fue difícil pero ha aceptado hablar con usted acerca de la familia a cambio de que no le mencionemos o intentemos contactarle de nuevo.- Félix arqueó una ceja.

-Tiene miedo.

-Mucho, al parecer no quiere saber nada de los Rossi.

-Mañana lo veré a primera hora. Debo ir a reunirme con Adrien. Puedes retirarte Peek.

-Entonces con permiso.- Peek salió del cuarto y cuando se fue Félix frunció el ceño, ¿qué era lo que escondían los Rossi? Bien, ya lo averiguaría, por ahora intentaría dormir.

 _Los besos de Bridgette cada vez se volvían más demandantes e intensos, mordió su labio inferior y chupó disfrutando jugar un poco con él. Félix la sujetó de los hombros y la alejó un poco para recuperar el aliento, los ojos de ambos estaban oscurecidos por la pasión pero él mantenía algo de sentido común._

 _-Bridgette, para, no podemos hacer esto._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-No es correcto. Te amo pero…- ella le vuelve a besar mientras sus manos pasan por su torso acariciando ese cuerpo que pronto sería suyo._

 _-Yo también te amo._

 _-No… Brid, por favor.- Bridgette gruñe y lleva su mano más al sur, Félix no puede evitar sobresaltarse al sentir su mano sobre sus pantalones.- T-Tú estás herida…_

 _-No me duele, pero creo que a ti te duele esto…- movió su mano de arriba abajo sobre la tela sintiendo el gran bulto en sus pantalones crecer y eso hizo que se relamiera los labios lentamente para tortura de Félix que jadeo su nombre._

 _-Bridgette…_

 _-Eres mío… recuérdalo.- esta vez atacó su cuello, dejando un sinfín de besos que hacían suspirar a Félix, su mano siguió moviéndose y sus labios fueron de su barbilla hasta el lóbulo de su oreja que atrapó entre sus colmillos._

 _-Bridgette… para…- ella no hizo caso, su mano se movió más rápido sobre su miembro y Félix sentía que iba a acabar pronto, ella podía sentirlo, por eso le dejó, Félix sintió la boca seca de repente, ella le miraba con aquellos brillantes ojos azules y sonrió antes de darle un beso corto pero necesitado._

 _-Me duele no estar contigo…- lentamente fue a su cuello besando y lamiendo su piel, su sabor le pareció adictivo, bajó poco a poco hasta su clavícula, después a su pecho dejando que su aliento le estremeciera.- Te amo tanto, que duele… duele no estar contigo…- dejó una marca en su pecho y siguió bajando hasta su estómago, su ombligo, hasta detenerse casi llegando a los pantalones, sus manos tomaron las de Félix, las besó y la instaron a tocarla llevándolas a sus senos, Félix tragó duro al sentir sus senos, pequeños, redondos y muy suaves.- Félix…- la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió, era una extraña combinación entre sensualidad e inocencia al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.- Eres míos, pero también soy tuya… solo tuya._

 _-Maldición.- su autocontrol flaqueó, una de sus manos la tomó de la nuca y volvieron a unirse en un exigente y apasionado beso, la lengua de ambos peleaban para mantener el control y Félix con su mano libre acariciaba su seno izquierdo pellizcando un poco su pezón haciéndola gemir, se separó de ella para tomarla de la cintura y llevar cerca de su rostro aquellos senos que estaba seguro podría devorar por horas, eran perfectos, y lo hizo, pronto metió uno de ellos a su boca succionando y mordiendo un poco, Bridgette no paraba de gemir y arqueó su espalda para darle un mejor acceso, Félix no lo desaprovechó, cuando el pezón estaba erguido siguió con el otro escuchando los gemidos de Bridgette que lo motivaban a seguir. Una de las manos de Bridgette fue a su espalda y cuando mordió su pezón ella le arañó, Félix ignoró el ardor que sintió y enterró su rostro entre sus senos besando alrededor de éstos, deseando ver más allá de su cuerpo que la pobre luz de ese lugar podía hacerle ver. Pero para Bridgette las sombras y la poca luz no le eran problema. Ella llevó sus caderas juntando sus sexos, frotándose lentamente sintiendo su dura erección queriendo salir de su prisión. Félix intentó controlar lo que salía de su boca gruñendo al sentir perder el control y antes de poder hacer algo Bridgette bajó esa parte de sus pantalones liberando su erección y juntando sus sexos ahora sin nada que los separara, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus caderas moverse sobre de él._

 _-Félix… te necesito.- tomó su rostro y le besó nuevamente, Félix sintió que ella guió su miembro hacia su entrada, poco a poco introduciendo la punta, y en un acto de descontrol no tan propio de él la tomó de la cadera y la bajó de un golpe, un grito se ahogó entre los labios de Félix y clavó sus uñas en sus hombros, ella gimió de dolor y Félix se quejó por el dolor de sus hombros pero se mantuvo quieto, se sentía entre el cielo y el infierno ante la sensación de asfixia y calor en su interior, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, para Félix fue eterno pero ella poco a poco se fue moviendo, sus quejidos eran bajos y sus movimientos lentos y suaves pero había pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y pestañas y eso le dolió, con cuidado Félix la guió al sentirla un poco torpe en el movimiento y gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aquello era una tortura que estaría dispuesto a tener día con día con ella, poco a poco el movimiento de cadera fue aumentando, el ritmo hacía que ambos gimieran y Félix sentía que se derretía en su interior, era tan caliente y apretado que podría morirse allí mismo. Félix estaba tan perdido en su placer que no vio los ojos de Bridgette brillar fijos en él y dos filosos colmillos aparecieron en su boca clavándolos en su hombro desgarrando la piel, Félix ahogó un quejido al sentir sus colmillos clavarse en su piel, llevó una mano a la cabeza de Bridgette que no le soltaba y bebía su sangre, Félix redujo el movimiento de la cadera pero sintió de repente algo golpear su pecho con fuerza, sentía su corazón arder, escuchaba claramente cada latido de él y su cuerpo se tensó clavando las uñas en Bridgette que seguía a lo suyo, algo caliente se fue expandiendo poco a poco a su cuerpo sintiendo y escuchando su corazón latir más y más rápido, tanto que le dolía el pecho y estaba seguro que saldría en cualquier momento, abrió tanto como pudo los ojos y su boca estaba tan abierta pero no podía gritar, su voz no salía al sentir la garganta cerrada, sus uñas se clavaron en Bridgette que no le importó, le dejó aferrarse a ella. Bridgette se separó lamiendo la herida lentamente para su tortura y al verlo paralizado por culpa de ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó, pero esta vez el beso fue diferente, Félix de repente sintió algo cálido bajar por su garganta lentamente saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre, poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó pero ese calor persistía, sentía que se quemaba, quería apagar ese fuego y al sentir el cuerpo de Bridgette contra el suyo no pensó en nada más. Bridgette gimió al sentir las fuertes embestidas que Félix daba a su interior rompiendo ese beso, lo sintió hincharse más de lo que estaba, metiendo y sacando su miembro casi en su totalidad y golpeando su interior como un poseído. Félix no paraba de gemir y gruñir en cada violenta embestida hasta fundirse en un solo ser, sus embestidas eran tan intensas que Bridgette tuvo que rodear sus piernas a su cintura y en un rápido movimiento ahora era Bridgette quien estaba en el suelo.- ¡Félix! Más… Félix por favor… ¡ah!- gritó al sentir sus manos apretar sus senos para después deslizarse a sus hombros y bajarla aún más, sentía que la estaban clavando por completo. El sonido que ambos hacían era morboso pero perfecto e incitador para ambos, Bridgette ya no podía gritar, sus garras arañaron la espalda de Félix hasta hacerle sangrar y él rugió gustoso al sentirla, haciendo las estocadas más intensas, placenteras, rápidas y ardientes. Ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una capa de sudor que brillaba por la poca luz que se estaba extinguiendo y Félix se agachó hasta su cuello para morderlo dejando una marca morada en él, luego otra, una y otra vez deseando marcarla también, Bridgette gritó y gimió con la poca voz que tenía, el aire le faltaba sintiendo que cada estocada le sacaba el aire, Bridgette se acercó y mordió su otro hombro, pero era tanto el frenesí de ambos que Félix nos sintió dolor alguno, Bridgette estaba cerca, se aferró con fuerza a él hasta que sintió llegar su orgasmo con una fuerza brutal que la hizo gritar y Félix también gimió al sentir el interior de su amada apretarle hasta ahogarle llegando al clímax casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Bridgette sintió su cuerpo ligero, su cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba segura que si hubiese habido un alma a la redonda los pudieron haber escuchado, pero no le importaba, ese hombre era solo suyo y lo había marcado para sí misma. Intentaron recuperar la respiración y al mover su cadera sintió la dureza de Félix, ella sonrió y su mano tomó la barbilla de él para que le viera, a lo que Félix sintió veía al pecado en forma de mujer.- Tómame otra vez…- ordenó Bridgette sin apartar sus ojos de aquella mirada tan oscurecida como la suya y Félix la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla, en ese momento todo le valía poco, su único deseo era fundirse con esa mujer hasta caer rendido ante ella…_

 _Pero la mañana no fue como se esperó, Félix despertó adolorido y al recordar lo que pasó anoche llevó su mano a su hombro, estaba en una cama, las sabanas se veían viejas y el cuarto con una ligera capa de polvo, y a lado suyo, la causante de todo profundamente dormida sin orejas ni cola. El recuerdo de la mordida llega a su mente y se levanta para verse en el viejo tocador del cuarto, allí había una marca rosada de lo que parecía una profunda cicatriz curándose, se revisó el cuerpo, tenía arañazos, marcas que parecían simples roces pero estaba seguro anoche sangraron, no podía creerlo, y entonces un sonido en la cama hace que se paralice, Bridgette le observa desde allí cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo en la sabana pero él no la voltea a ver._

 _-Félix…_

 _-¿Qué me hiciste Bridgette?_

 _-Cálmate, fue algo normal._

 _-¿Normal? ¿En qué mundo esto es normal?- dijo con sarcasmo y Bridgette suspiró._

 _-Es cosa de algo llamado imprimación, yo…_

 _-¿Imprimación? ¿Es que eres un maldito animal?- ella cerró la boca, dejó que él hablara.-Oh, espera, ¡sí lo eres! ¡Me has mordido y me hiciste beber tu sangre!_

 _-Félix tranquilo no…_

 _-¡No me digas que me calme!- gritó volteando a verla con los puños cerrados y el rostro tan tenso por la ira.- Me has maldecido… me has pasado la enfermedad para que me convierta en ¡un monstruo!_

 _-No, escúchame…_

 _-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Me has mordido! ¡Me has transformado en uno de ellos! ¡Prefiero mil veces morir a ser como ellos o como tú! ¡Es que no lo entiendes!- pero su ira menguó al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Bridgette, ella se levantó con la sabana cubriendo todo su cuerpo y de un cajón de un mueble sacó una blusa y una falda._

 _-No te pasé nada._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-No te transformarás en un lobo, tampoco tendrás instintos asesinos o sed de sangre, solo que ambos compartiremos un vínculo, un vínculo del que me arrepiento ahora.- dejó caer la sábana, su cuerpo tenía pequeñas marcas de chupetones y marcas de dedos provocadas por Félix, comenzó a vestirse con prisa, furiosa por sus palabras._

 _-B-Bridgette…_

 _-Hay ropa de hombre en ese baúl, tal vez te quede algo, me debo de marchar, ya está amaneciendo._

 _-Bridgette, espera… ¡Bridgette!- pero ella no le escuchó, las lágrimas escocían los ojos de la chica pero no quiso llorar en su presencia. Y Félix al escuchar la puerta cerrarse gritó exasperado por su propia estupidez._

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, créanme lo de Bridgette es más ligero de lo que será lo de los hombres, cosa de machos y hembras ya lo explicaré después, y bueno en el próximo capítulo se develan más cosas, la verdad de los Rossi será una de ellas. Y bueno, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, dejen review y agradezco de corazón todo que me sigan, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Gabrielyalejandra., Tsukihime Princess, Sakurita24, ElbaKheel, Mariana Elias,Solitario196, Sol, ChaosKing86: Sé que todos se impactaron con eso de Brid como loba, habrá más de ella como una loba y será más posesiva y salvaje en algunas cositas. XD

Forever MK NH: Sorry por la tortura. No soy de torturar a mis lectores mucho.

Ruka Jimotoraku: Gracias y verás que tengo preparado algo para Juliet, aunque no muy agradable.

Alex: Nop, desde el principio el señor Le Blanc solo no pudo ir y punto, pero si se enfermó antes de que regresara, lo de Lila lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo y no es chantaje ni nada de eso, pero si tienes razón en algo.

Sou: Fue una ligera zukulencia pero espero haya gustado, y todos quisieran una suegra así XD

Andre16: La casita en el bosque ya se explicará más adelante pero Bridgette la ocupó antes que los chicos, solo diré eso.


	12. Dudas y verdades

**Hola a todos! Felix mitad de semana, oh cielos, en verdad este capítulo es uno de los más largos que he hecho, pero aquí ya se sabe algunos secretos y hay puntos clave, pueden seguir exponiendo sus teorías locas XD. Bueno, antes de empezar saludos donde quiera que estemos ya que las letras nos unen y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por la creación de tan geniales personajes, excepto los OC que son míos. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 12.

Dudas y verdades.

Marinette estaba exhausta esa noche, muchas cosas pasaron ese día, pero la más notoria había sido que su amiga Juliet parecía asustarse hasta de su propia sombra cuando salía, no la culpaba, no podía. El oficial Roger fue quien le tomó declaración y aseguró ayudarla pero eso no le regresó la paz perdida. Suspiró al ver a su amiga ya dormida por culpa del medicamento que le dieron, al menos dormida se veía tranquila. Se estiró en su cama, miro de nuevo su tobillo vendado que no entendía cómo es que ya casi no le dolía y se preparó para dormir, pero solo pudo hacerlo una hora cuando siente un peso extra en su cama y al despertarse se toma con unas brillantes esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente.

-A-Adrien…

-Shhh, buenas noches princesa.- Marinette se sonrojó y cerró los ojos de inmediato.

-D-Dime que estás vestido.- Adrien tuvo que aguantar la risa.

-Me gusta ir al natural.- el sonrojo de Marinette aumentó y se tapó con sus sabanas, Adrien le quitó la sabana divertido por sus reacciones.

-Mentira, tengo el pantalón, no estoy desnudo.- Marinette abrió un ojo primero y se dio cuenta que decía la verdad, tenía puesto unos pantalones pero igual verlo sin camisa fue algo que hizo perdurar su sonrojo.

-Pe-Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba verte. ¿No hay un beso para tu querido novio?- parecía que le iba a besar pero Marinette pone su mano frente a él.

-En primera no eres mi novio todavía, aún estás comprometido con Chloe, en segunda no puedes estar aquí, Juliet puede despertarse en cualquier momento y si te ve…- lo mira con atención y se da una palmada en la cara.- Si te ve con las orejas y la cola seguro le da algo.

-Tranquila, no va a despertar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque la tengo drogada.

-¿Qué?- miró cerca de Juliet aquella esfera de hierro que tiró la noche que descubrió a Adrien, adentro se veía una pequeñísima luz de donde salía un aroma dulce.- ¿Le haces lo mismo que me hiciste a mí?

-Es en menores cantidades.- Marinette le miró de mala gana.- Y… tranquila no es mortal, solo es láudano, mientras esté del lado de su habitación no te afectará para nada.

-¿Y a ti?

-Soy inmune, a mí no me afecta.- Marinette suspiró, tendría que acostumbrarse a sus nuevas habilidades.

-Bueno eso no quiere decir que te perdone esto.- Adrien ríe y la abraza.

-Lo siento, lo siento, haré lo que sea para contentarte Marinette.- ella hizo un pequeño mohín, cosa que a Adrien le pareció adorable y aprovechó para tomar su rostro apretando un poco sus mejillas dándole una expresión graciosa a Marinette y besarla, la soltó poco a poco y Marinette cerró los ojos y enredó sus brazos en su cuello, ese beso era lento pero no menos apasionado, Adrien mordisqueó su labio inferior varias veces hasta que Marinette le dio acceso a su boca y sus lenguas se reconocieron en una danza sensual que comenzó a ser insuficiente para ambos. Las manos de Adrien fueron a su espalda alzándola para juntas más sus cuerpos, el beso comenzó a aumentar de velocidad y las manos de Marinette se enredaron en su suave y sedoso cabello hasta que de repente éste se separa bruscamente y se queda del otro lado de la cama.

-¿Adrien?

-Lo siento yo…- Marinette le mira con cierta ternura, se quitó el edredón de encima y se acerca a él para acariciar su mejilla.

-Adrien, a mí no me importaría…

-No, ya lo hemos discutido.

-Eso no es verdad, tú diste tu opinión y yo la mía.

-Marinette, no.

-Pero… ¿no te duele?- Adrien desvió la mirada, no podía decirle que estar lejos de ella dolía.

-No…

-Mentiroso.- le da un beso en la mejilla y después suspira.

-No me importaría estar contigo Adrien, lo digo en serio.

-No te voy a forzar.

-No lo harás, yo me entregaré voluntariamente.

-Marinette, no lo digas a la ligera.

-No lo hago.

-Lo haces. Y no quiero eso.- Marinette le besa de nuevo esta vez más cerca de sus labios.

-No lo hago, ¿sabes por qué?- él la mira curioso.- Porque desde el momento en que me dijiste la verdad supe que serias el único hombre al que en mi vida amaré.- tomó su mano y la puso en su pecho donde latía en su corazón.- En mi corazón, tú y yo ya somos marido y mujer.- Adrien gruño un poco y en un rápido movimiento la acuesta y él se pone encima de ella.

-Podría lastimarte.

-Lo sé, pero confío en ti.- le roba un pequeño beso en los labios y Adrien suspira rendido, se acuesta a lado de Marinette y ambos se acuestan de lado viéndose cada uno la cara.

-Me vuelves loco.- Marinette se ríe y toma su mano, las manos de ambos se entrelazan entre sí.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo me curaste el tobillo?

-Ah, usé un ungüento que nos ayuda a nosotros a acelerar la curación.

-Mmmm, ¿no podrías regalarme un poco?

-¿Para qué?

-Para Juliet.

-Oh… podría, pero volviendo a la razón del porqué vine, Marinette, debo irme un día.- Marinette se tensa pero no separa su mano de la de él.

-¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué?

-Tengo que reunirme con alguien, no te preocupes, no es nadie malo.- Marinette baja un poco la mirada.

-No quisiera que te fueras.

-Será un viaje de ida y vuelta, me iré para reunirme con esa persona en la tarde y al siguiente día me tendrás de nuevo antes del atardecer.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana daré aviso a mi padre y me iré la siguiente mañana.

-¿Podré verte mañana?

-Todo lo que quieras.- Marinette sonríe y a Adrien.

-Entonces… ¿te irás con Plagg?

-Sí.

-Entonces me siento tranquila, porque Plagg también es un lobo, pero me siento triste por Tikki, ella lo quiere mucho.

-Sí, pero decidimos guardar distancias para protegerlas y soy el único hipócrita que no cumplió. Tal vez él pueda hablar con ella, no lo sé, sería peligroso.

-Yo creo que Tikki entendería, ella lo ama, no importando qué. Tiene un gran corazón.

-Como tú.- de repente el rostro de Marinette se torna serio.

-Pero es Claude el que no tiene perdón.

-Ah, sí, bueno él la tiene más difícil.

-Me imagino.- respondió sarcástica y Adrien le mira curioso.

-Es también un lobo pero por cuestiones personales no puede estar con Juliet.

-¿Disculpa? Pero esto viene más allá de cuando se transformaron, el muy insensible no le envió más que dos cartas en la primera semana, ¿sabes lo mal que estuvo Juliet?- Adrien le mira ahora confundido.

-No, espera, creo que te confundes, ¿no sería Tikki la que recibió solo dos cartas?

-Adrien no juegues con eso.- respondió Marinette con voz amenazante.

-Es que lo que dices está mal, Claude le envió decenas de cartas, tres cada semana.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Pregúntale a Plagg, él también vio las cartas.

-E-Eso no es cierto, no es posible porque ella solo recibió dos.

-¿No bromeas?

-¿Tengo cara de bromear?- Adrien baja la mirada, aquello le pareció extraño.

-Te juro que es verdad, envió muchas cartas.- Marinette pareció al fin creerle.

-Pues si bien se perdieron todas en el correo y nunca llegaron o…

-¿Qué piensas princesa?

-Nada, sonaría ridículo pensar que alguien pudo haber intervenido.- Adrien parece pensárselo también aquello era extraño.

-Claude envió decenas de cartas, pero… aunque se arreglaran las cosas él no puede estar con Juliet.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Él fue comprometido por sus padres.- Marinette guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que se levantó como un resorte.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Mmm… - Adrien le tapa la boca.- Lo siento, ¿pero qué dices?

-Lo que escuchas, cuando estuvimos la primera semana con los Benetti llegó una carta de los padres de Claude diciendo que las cosas no iban bien, que algunos negocios estaban mal y que su padre cayó enfermo. Por eso para salvaguardar el apellido y el estatus lo comprometieron con Lila Benetti.

-Eso no es posible, la señora Le Blanc nunca haría algo así, ella es muy liberal y adora a Juliet, es más, su deseo siempre fue verlos a los dos casados, y detesta a Lila, se nota a leguas.

-Pues le enviaron cartas a Claude con lo mismo, tenía pensado irse de aquí con Juliet pero con la mordida y lo mal que está su padre… pero creo que hay algo que no estamos viendo, es todo muy raro ya que lo pienso.

-Debemos investigar, esto me huele mal.- Adrien sonríe y abraza a Marinette.

-¿Tanto como el queso de Plagg?

-Peor.- respondió Marinette con una sonrisa y Adrien se ríe y suspira aspirando su delicioso aroma, siente sus garras crecer un poco pero tiene cuidado.

-Por hoy dejémoslo, hay que descansar. Buenas noches Marinette.- le da un beso en la coronilla.

-Buenas noches Adrien…- al cerrar sus ojos se siente segura, calmada y muy a gusto ante ese calor que emana Adrien, mañana sería otro día y lo esperaba con ansias.

Plagg se movió entre las sombras del teatro, se había sentido "tan mal" por aquel golpe bajo y cobarde que Tikki sugirió que se quedara esa noche, o dulce e ingenua mariquita. Plagg sonrió y se deslizó por las sombras hasta llegar a un cuarto en específico. Tikki dormía profundamente hasta que escucha leves arañazos en la puerta, la chica se levanta un poco despeinada, ya sabía quién estaba allí, miró a Breezy que seguía dormida y salió de la habitación, no vio nada pero cuando cerró la puerta y encendió su lámpara un brazo se posa cerca de su rostro y los ojos de Plagg parecieron brillar más de lo debido.

-¡P-Plagg! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi enfermera personal y agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.- su mano tomó el rostro de Tikki, el cabello corto le quedaba muy bien.- Solo déjame agradecerte.- se acercó para besarle pero Tikki interpuso su mano entre sus labios y retrocedió.- ¿Tikki?

-No quiero que me beses.

-¿P-Por qué? Nos besamos hace unas horas.

-Pero no es lo mismo. Tú me dices que estás con otras por mí, pero yo no quiero estar con alguien que está con otras.

-Tikki…

-Déjame terminar por favor.- le pidió viéndole a los ojos, azul profundo y verde chocaron.- Yo te quiero Plagg, no sé qué me ocultas, me gustaría que confiarás en mí pero veo que no es posible. Por eso… no puedo aceptar que me beses de nuevo, no importa cuánto lo desee, porque si lo haces sabiendo que tus labios tocaron otros sentiría que ese beso fue una cruel mentira.- Plagg bajó la mirada serio, Tikki por ese ángulo ya no podía ver su rostro pero se lo imaginaba.- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Haz lo mismo y descansa.- le sonrió débilmente y se dio media vuelta para volver a entrar pero una mano hace que se detenga, una mano… con garras. Tikki se voltea con rapidez a ver a Plagg pero apenas le vio porque éste le tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia la parte principal del teatro. Tikki no dijo nada, dejó que la guiara, cuando al fin llegaron Plagg la suelta y quedan a una distancia de tres pasos.

-¿Quieres saber por qué prefiero estar con otras? ¡Bien!- dijo molesto.- Vamos a ver si sigues diciendo que no te quiero.- entre las sombras Tikki vio algo distinto en Plagg, alzó más la lámpara y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver algo moverse tras de él y algo sobre su cabeza, sus ojos refulgieron más sin la luz, Plagg tenía unas orejas y cola tan negras como su cabello.

-Plagg… tú…

-Esto es lo que soy, soy un monstruo, algo que puede dañarte sin pensarlo, algo que quiere poseerte hasta casi lo insano, así que Tikki, ¿qué piensas? ¿Vas a correr? ¿Gritar? Adelante, estoy esperando el espectáculo.- pero Tikki no se movió, ella permaneció mirándole con gran atención y pensó que se había desmayado de pie.- Tikki… Oye, Tikki.- no le respondía y eso lo comenzó a poner nervioso.- Di algo, ¿te desmayaste? No, espera, no eres gallina para eso, Tikki… vamos, haz algo, grita, llora, ¡lo que sea pero no me mires así!- se quejó y se acuclilló un poco posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas agachando la cabeza entre estas como si se sintiese muy cansado esperando una respuesta pero el silencio de Tikki le mata, hasta que siente una pequeña mano sobre su cabeza.

-Es hermoso…

-¿Qué?- él alza la vista y la mira sonreír.

-Eres hermoso.- Plagg no puede evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

-¿No crees que soy un monstruo?

-No. Eres hermoso Plagg.- Plagg sintió un peso quitarse de sus hombros, éste sonríe ampliamente como si fuese un felino y la abraza.

-Y tú eres la única para mí…

-Gatito tonto.- Tikki apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, la sensación era tan agradable que cerró sus ojos disfrutando del calor que Plagg le otorgaba en esa noche fría.- Te amo…

-Te adoro con mi vida, mariquita.

Al amanecer Adrien desayunó como siempre en aquel silencio al que estaba acostumbrado con su padre y Natalie a su lado. Cuando terminó se limpió con los modales enseñados por estrictos años de regaños y clases y se levantó de la mesa.

-Padre mañana temprano debo partir, al parecer uno de nuestros clientes no está satisfecho con uno de nuestros convenios y me pidió hablar con él para ver si podía llegar a un convenio.

-¿Es grave?- preguntó sin mirar a su hijo.

-No me especificó el punto a discutir por lo que no lo sé.

-Entendido. Tienes mi permiso pero procura siempre ponernos como prioridad. Solo por unos cuantos favoritismos no quiero dar la imagen que pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana.

-Sí, padre.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas de la boda?- Adrien tuvo que evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-La señorita Bourgeois no me deja saber todos los cambios que realiza, todo es a su total gusto.

-Revisa todo, no deseo que la boda de mi único hijo sea un circo.- a Adrien le dolió escuchar aquello, "único hijo", desde que Félix se fue parecía que se había olvidado de él negando su existencia a un nivel que le parecía ridículo y cruel.

-Sí padre. Con permiso hay cosas que debo hacer.- Gabriel movió la cabeza como respuesta y Adrien salió, quería ver a Marinette para tratar algunas cosas que rondaban por su cabeza.

Cuando Breezy despertó se talló los ojos y se estiro perezosamente sintiendo sus músculos desperezarse un poco. Al estar un poco más despierta volteo a ver a Tikki, sonrió al verla dormida pero había algo diferente, el bulto de la cama parecía más grande y...respiraba. Con cierta duda se acercó para ver que era aquello que parecía estar encima de Tikkiy al quitar la sabana fue grande su sorpresa al ver a Plagg abrazado a Tikki y con su rostro en el pecho de ella y con una sonrisa de idiota que hizo que deseara castrarlo. Tomó un garrote que tenía bien guardado bajo la cama y al acercarse noto algo más moverse bajo la sabana, así que curiosa quitó el resto de la sabana… en su mano resbalo el garrote y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver una cola negra de lobo, no lo pudo evitar, salió de su garganta un agudo grito que la hizo caer hacia atrás y despertar a ambos tortolos de su sueño. Sain abrió la puerta solo vistiendo un pantalon y a medio rasurar con la mitad del rostro con restos de espuma.

-¡¿Que pasa!? ¡Breezy!- la sujetó de los hombros asustado más ella no respondió, solo apuntó con su mano insistentemente boqueando como si fuese un pez. Sain confundido miró donde señalaba, lo primero que vio fue a Plagg en la misma cama que Tikki y lo segundo fue algo negro y peludo moverse tras de Plagg y en un acto reflejo antepuso la hoja de afeitar que tenía en mano ante esa cosa peluda, ninguno vio a Tikki salir de un salto de la cama y cerrar la puerta antes de que llegase alguien más.

-Tranquilos todos. Vamos a hablar.- Breezy al fin pudo articular palabra.

-Ti-Tikki… eso es…- Plagg bosteza y mira a sus amigos.

-Calma, no me los voy a comer, no tengo tan mal gusto.- sonrió mostrando unos filosos colmillos que les pusieron nerviosos hasta que Tikki le da un merecido zape.

-No habla en serio. Sain baja eso, es Plagg, no les hará daño, sigue siento él.- Sain baja la hoja de afeitar y mira a ambos para rodear a Breezy con su brazo y hacer que se levante.

-Más les vale que sea una buena explicación porque si no...- Tikki sonríe y toma la mano de Plagg.

-Claro que lo es.- la sonrisa de Tikki relaja a ambos y más al ver tan cariñoso a Plagg con ella.

El día en la panadería era tranquilo por lo que después de mucho Marinette podía volver a hacer sus diseños tranquilamente. Ya estaba terminando el boceto de un sombrero de plumas cuando una voz la saca de su concentración.

-Hola Marinette, justo la persona que buscaba.

-Kim hola, hola también Max, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

-Marinette mi sombrero se rompió, ¿no podrías arreglarlo?- dijo mostrando dentro del sombrero la tela rasgada.

-No hay problema. Puedo arreglarlo fácilmente.

-Gracias Marinette.

-Aunque no sé por qué usas sombreros de copa como los ingleses. Ya eres muy alto Kim.

-¿Y usar una ridícula peluca o sombrero bajo? Olvídalo, esto es más elegante.

-Eso y porque escucho una vez que a Alyx le gustaría casarse con un hombre inglés.

-Ooooh... - Marinette aguantó la risa al ver la cara de Kim cuyas mejillas se colorearon de un explosivo carmesí.

¡E-Eso no es verdad!

-Aja, repítelo hasta que te lo creas.- se burló Max y las mejillas de Kim no fue lo único que cambio de color sino también sus orejas.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién iba a gustar de una enana malhumorada y con complejo de hombre?

-Y la misma que te vence en galopar.

-Siempre le doy ventaja, no es de caballeros regodearse de una victoria.

-¿Así que te dejas vencer?- pregunto una voz tras de Kim que le hizo voltear trastabillando y sujetándose del mostrador. Alyx entró cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-A-A-Alyx, y-yo...

-O sea que crees que puedes vencer a esta enana malhumorada con complejo masculino, ¿eso dijiste no?

-N-No, bueno...- Alyx de tres zancadas llego hasta él y lo tomó del pañuelo del cuello para acercarlo a su rostro que tenía el ceño fruncido, Kim pudo ver esos gruesos y antojables labios rosas y sus largas pestañas, aun enojada le parecía hermosa.

-Tu y yo, en una hora en mi finca, te haré morder el polvo.- lo soltó y fue con Marinette.- Vengo por mi pedido.- Marinette le entregó una bolsa de choix y después de pagar Alyx le dio a Kim una última mirada furiosa. Cuando se fue Max se rio al ver a su amigo tan pálido. Marinette les despidió en la puerta y cuando se fueron no tardó en llegar cierto pelirrojo.

-Oh, hola Nathaniel.

-Ho-Hola Marinette. ¿Esta Juliet?

-Sí. Esta arriba, puedes pasar.

-G-Gracias, ah, ¿ella está bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Está asustada, pero no pasó nada grave. Tuvo suerte.

-Oh... entonces subo. Gracias Marinette, eres muy linda.

-Anímala un poco Nathaniel, ella necesita un buen amigo.- Nathaniel se sonrojó al sentir la mano de Marinette en su hombro, este solo pudo asentir y sonreír torpemente y cuando iba a corresponder el gesto de repente siente un horrible escalofrió que le llego de los pies a la cabeza.

-Gracias, ya paso.- Nathaniel se adentró a la panadería. Marinette iba a cerrar la puerta cuando una mano la sujetó con fuerza y la abrió lo más lento que pudo clavando las uñas en la madera.

-Adrien...

-¿Que hace Nathaniel aquí?- pregunto con una voz baja y ronca que auguraba lo molesto que estaba.

-Vino a ver a Juliet, subió a verla.

-Oh...- toda su ira cesó pero no desapareció por completo.- Ya veo... pero no quiero que esté cerca de ti.

-Adrien, Nathaniel es solo un amigo.

-Uno que busca algo más.- gruñó a lo bajo y Marinette sonríe y pone sus manos en sus caderas como jarra.

-Adrien Agreste, ¿estas celoso?- pero en vez de responder Adrien la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo atrapando sus labios en un posesivo y ardiente beso, Marinette trato de corresponder pero no podía, Adrien la besaba a un ritmo arrasador que debilito sus rodillas incapaz de sostenerla. Cuando se separaron Marinette respiraba jadeante y sus labios se habían tornado rojos.

-Que te quede claro Marinette, los lobos somos muy celosos y territoriales.- gruñó cerca de sus labios.- Y no dejare que esa plaga roja se acerque a lo que es mío, porque tú eres mía.- Marinette cerró los ojos sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios hinchados, su rostro parecía un granate y buscaba más de esos labios, pero antes de besarse nuevamente una voz chillona los detiene.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!- al voltear vieron a Chloe y a Sabrina, y Chloe apretaba los puños como si fuese a sangrarlos con las uñas.

Nathaniel subió a la panadería al cuarto de Marinette y Juliet, al entrar al lugar el aroma a vainilla y frutos dulces llegó a su nariz, sabía que ese aroma a vainilla era de Marinette y le encantó, pero su buen humor desapareció al ver a su mejor amiga, la chica había dejado el vestido de la señora Le Blanc y puesto in sencillo conjunto de blusa y falda, su rostro ya se había desinflamado pero las huellas del brutal ataque seguirían allí por un largo tiempo.

-Nath.- Nathaniel se hubiese quedado paralizado de no ser por la sonrisa que le regalo.- Me alegro verte.- cada herida le dolió como si se la hubiesen hecho a él, su pómulo tenía un gran moretón, su ojo una media luna oscura debajo y su labio tenía una sutura y permanecía también morado de esa parte. No pudo evitar apretar los puños deseando ver muertos a los infelices que le hicieron eso.

-Juliet.- se acercó y la estrechó contra él.- Oh Juliet...

-Me alegra verte mi buen amigo.- le dijo con una sonrisa que le dolió a Nathaniel.- Ven, siéntate.- Nathaniel se sentó en una silla del cuarto mientras ella se sentaba en su cama.

-Juliet, ¿cómo estás?- pregunto preocupado pero ella bajó los hombros.

-Si quieres saber aún me duele la cara pero ya no me veo tan mal.- Nathaniel no quiso imaginarse como debió haber estado antes, estaba seguro que ese labio debió sangrar demasiado.

-Lo siento tanto...no sé...yo no...

-Nath está bien. Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, y nadie puede estar en todas parte, pero... ya pasó, y me alegra solo haber salido con esto que con algo más serio.- Nathaniel frunció el ceño, si le ponía las manos encima a quienes le hicieron eso lo pagarían, porque aunque dijeran cosas sobre ellos dos la verdad era que sí, la quería más allá de una amiga, para él era su hermana, quien lo apoyaba, quién le ayudaba y pasaban ratos juntos para celos de cierto castaño, ella era muy importante para él, y le dolía el alma saber que alguien tan buena sufrió un ataque tan brutal.- Pero olvidemos lo malo, ¿qué hay de ti? Te debió pasar algo bueno.

-¿P-Por qué l-lo preguntas?

-Porque tenías una sonrisa enorme al entrar.- se ríe un poco al verle más sonrojado.- Déjame adivinar, comienza con Mari y termina en nette.- Nath suspira y mira a su amiga triste.

-Yo sé que pido un imposible, pero me gustaría que ella me viera con otros ojos aparte de los de amistad.

-Tal vez algún día Nath y si no pues debe haber en algún lado otra chica mejor esperándote.

-Lo veo difícil.

-Tú solo ten fe y veras como las cosas avanzan y van solas.- Nathaniel se ríe y suspira.

-Yo soy quien debería darte ánimos.

-Quizás, pero me gusta más dártelos.- ambos ríen y Nath toma su mano.

-Juliet, debo decirte algo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Voy a irme, en un mes me voy a Italia.

-¿Qué?- su mirada pasó de sorprendida a triste pero Nathaniel prosiguió.

-En la región de Lazio hay un maestro que está aceptando aprendices, por eso me voy, quiero ser el mejor Juliet y aquí no podre.- ella lo entendía, ese lugar era un pueblo escondido por todos se podría decir, allí Nathaniel no podría volar y dar a conocer su gran talento, y con eso ella se obligó a sonreír más aunque le doliera el labio.

-Entonces hazlo, es una gran oportunidad.

-Gracias y...también quiero que vengas conmigo.

¡¿Qué?!- le miró asombrada, casi muda.- Pe-Pero...

-No me malentiendas, te quiero pero no así, sino como hermana, siempre has estado para mí, siempre me has apoyado. Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo. Diremos que somos hermanos de sangre y listo, nadie sabrá la verdad.

-Yo...

-Solo piénsalo. Es una gran oportunidad.- Juliet de verdad lo pensó, tenía a sus amigos allí y no quería dejarlos, pero también había dolor, miedo, y de solo pensar en lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas escapar sonaba tentador.

-Lo pensare, tendrás mi respuesta lo juro.- Nathaniel sonrió y asintió. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, uno en el que se entendían con simples miradas y sonrisas, pero su paz se vio turbada por un chillido que hizo que ambos saltaran del susto y se asomaran por la ventana.

Chloe parecía echar humo por los oídos, miraba con un odio inimaginable a Marinette que por un momento hasta ella sintió como si la apuñalara con la mirada.

-Tú, maldita zorra, arribista, ¡Puta! ¡Eres una cualquiera Marinette Dupain-Cheng! ¿Acaso no te quedo claro? Adrien es mío, ¡MIO!- se acercó para abofetearla pero la mano de Adrien se interpone tomándola de la muñeca.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima Chloe.- muchos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba y algunos salieron de los negocios cercanos, los padres de Marinette salieron observando al rubio defender a su hija.

-¡Suéltame, Adrien! ¡Eres mi prometido! ¡MIO!

-¡Ya no más! Se acabó Chloe, y no me importa qué convenio o negocio hay entre nuestros padres para querernos casar. Yo no lo acepto. No más.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!

-Puedo y lo hare, es mi vida y la manejaré como yo quiera.- suelta a Chloe y abraza a Marinette de forma protectora.- Y es con Marinette con quien deseo y con quien siempre he deseado estar.- Marinette miró a Adrien, asombrada de que dijese eso frente a tantas personas que miraban la escena más sorprendidos que ella, en algunos se veía una pizca de orgullo y en otras caras como la de Sabrina de incomprensión, pero el rostro de Chloe estaba deformado por la ira sintiendo la amarga bilis subir en su garganta y quemarle como acido deseando con todo su corazón y toda su alma negra los peores horrores hasta la muerte de Marinette.

-Esto no te lo perdonare nunca Marinette, ¡lo pagaras!- gritó antes de irse hecha una furia con Sabrina detrás. La gente se fue dispersando poco a poco, algunos se fueron para esparcir el chisme, y uno que otro parecía felicitar y celebrar a Adrien por su actitud, todos se fueron hasta quedar Adrien y Marinette solos o eso creían hasta escuchar el carraspeo del señor Dupain.

-¿Hay algo que deseen compartir con nosotros?- aun siendo un lobo alfa, Adrien se sintió intimidado por los padres de su ahora sí oficial novia y no era el único, Marinette parecía tensa.

-¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng!- el grito de Alya hace que Marinette salte del miedo y al voltear a ver a la morena sintieron que veían a Medusa petrificarlos con brillantes ojos y sus cabellos de serpientes.- Tienes mucho que explicar…- dijo con voz hueca para horror de ambos.

En el teatro Breezy y Sain apenas pudieron captar y entender la información dada, aquello les parecía demasiado surrealista.

-Entonces eres un lobo.- señaló Breezy y Plagg asintió.

-Pero no uno común.

-Soy un alfa, puedo transformarme a voluntad, y no soy salvaje aunque si involucramos una hermosa y pelirroja compañía seria otra cosa.- alzo sus cejas de manera sugerente a Tikki que se rio y miro a sus amigos que parecían digerir todo eso.

-Sain… no has dicho nada.- dijo al ver al pelinaranja que parecía concentrado.- Por favor Sain, es tu amigo y Plagg no hace daño a nadie. Por favor, no digas nada.

-¿Sain?- incluso Breezy parece verle con cierta duda, al final Sain suspira y mira a Plagg.

-… Siempre supe que tenías un vestigio de animal pero esto supera mis expectativas.- Tikki al escucharle aguanta la risa al escucharle y Plagg sonríe ampliamente.

-Tranquilo, siempre me superarás en lo animal que eres.- Sain esta vez sonrió y rió.

-Muy bien, no diremos ni una sola palabra, ¿verdad Breezy?

-¡Por supuesto! Además ¿te imaginas el escándalo? Oh no, solo alguien puede llamar la atención en este teatro y esa soy yo.- Tikki sonríe a sus amigos y los abraza.

-Gracias chicos.- Sain corresponde a ese abrazo y al separarse se levanta con Breezy.

-Bien, será mejor que los dejemos solos, si preguntan por ti Tikki, les diremos que desayunarás después.

-Gracias, son los mejores.

-No hagan nada indebido, y menos en mi cama, ¡lo sabré!- dijo Breezy y Sain la saca del cuarto casi llevándola a rastras, cuando al fin se fueron Tikki miró a Plagg que parecía aliviado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, solo que… estoy feliz.- Tikki sonríe y se sienta a su lado, ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro y suspira.

-Anoche me dijiste sobre la imprimación. ¿Te duele cuando no estoy contigo?

-Algo…

-Plagg.- ella llama su atención para que le mire y de repente tiene a Tikki encima de él sentada sobre sus piernas.- Quiero curarte…- los brazos de Tikki pasan alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos rozan cariñosamente su nuca y cabello, si bien Plagg se excitó de inmediato no podía hacerle eso a Tikki, en realidad…no podía. Sus manos temblaron y hasta su cola se erizó antes de que Tikki la viera desaparecer tras su espalda, rápidamente Plagg la tomó de la cintura y la puso sobre su cama, el rostro de éste se había sonrojado.

-Esta noche, vendré a quedarme otra vez. Espérame.- Tikki asintió con una sonrisa.

-Te esperaré. No llegues tan noche gatito.- Plagg se sonrojó como nunca antes, Tikki recibió un rápido beso de Plagg antes de verlo irse, sin saber que el pelinegro estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Maldición, ¡maldición! ¿Desde cuándo es tan linda?- valiente lobo, se burló su consciencia de él, pero bueno, muchas cosas podrían pasar en poco tiempo y esa noche prometía mucho.

La mañana para Félix fue agobiante, el hombre que era un socio de su padre era un completo idiota. Se regodeaba de negocios que era obvio no tenía absoluto control, Gabriel Agreste hizo bien su elección al usar a ese hombre que seguro llegaría a la quiebra por su estupidez. Cuando lo despidió se dejó caer en la silla que estaba en su balcón y suspiró exhausto, pero no se quitó el disfraz porque había otra cita que debía cumplir.

-Señor.- entro Wayzz con un sobre en mano.- Carta para usted.- Félix tomo el sobre y agradeció a Wayzz, pronto Félix se sintió renovado y tras aquella barba falsa sonrió.

-¿Buenas noticias, señor?

-Sí, muy buenas. Por cierto ¿cómo está el objetivo?

-Sigue sin moverse.

-Bien.- Félix pareció más serio.- ¿Ya está aquí? - Wayzz asiente.

-Llegó hace poco.

-Hazlo pasar Wayzz.

-Sí. Peek.- llamó a su amiga que en poco entró acompañada de un hombre delgado y de grandes ojos, sus movimientos le parecieron nerviosos y torpes pero no pudo evitar pensar que veía a un pájaro gigante.

-Siéntese por favor señor Ramier.

-G-Gracias.- el hombre se sentó pero miró desconfiado las ventanas.- Podría por favor cerrar las cortinas.- con un gesto de cabeza Félix pidió que cerraran las cortinas, el hombre pareció relajarse un poco y miró a Félix un tanto cohibido.- Me dijeron que quería hablar de los Rossi.

-Así es.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-¿No preguntara por qué quiero saber?

-No, no quiero saber. Mientras menos sepa mejor.-Peek y Wayzz se miraron entre sí.

-Bien, hábleme de la familia Rossi y sus negocios.

-La familia, son un nido de víboras.- dijo riendo nervioso.- El señor Rafaell Rossi es un desalmado, no tiene escrúpulos cuando se trata de un buen negocio, pero no le duran mucho, despilfarra a montones sin cuidado alguno.

-Prosiga por favor.

-También es demasiado ojo alegre si sabe a lo que me refiero, si pudiera metería mano a cualquier falda de Italia. Pero es un desalmado, logra hacerse de propiedades y negocios por trucos bajos.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- parece dudar antes de contestar en voz baja.

-Porque me ordenaba, a mi o a algún otro hacerlo, plantar alguna plaga, dañar algún objeto o carga, sabotaje, yo nunca me sentí orgulloso, debe creerme, pero no tenía opción, algo que sabe hacer ese hombre muy bien es que nunca amenaza, sino advierte. Y lo cumple muy bien.- Félix asintió, era todo lo que podía hacer para que el hombre siguiera con su relato.- La mujer, la señora Isabella es una víbora igual de derrochona que el esposo, primero muerta que usar un vestido de más de un mes, y prefería quemarlos antes de darlos. Siempre ataviada con ropa cara y joyas, pero es una víbora y como el esposo cada temporada se iba con sus múltiples amantes. Una mujer déspota y desagradable, incluso tenia comprados a sus más fieles sirvientes con solo abrir las piernas y si algo no estaba bien ellos se lo comunicaban. Perdone mi forma de hablar pero créame que estos apelativos aún son muy cortos a lo que de verdad pienso de ellos.

-No se preocupe, continúe. Hábleme de la hija.- fue en ese momento que lo vio tensarse, sus manos temblaban y se sujetaban con fuerza del pantalón. Peek de inmediato fue a preparar un té para el hombre.

-Es el diablo.

-¿Perdone?

-No creo que deba...

-Señor Ramier, es esencial que si sabe algo me lo diga. Nadie sabrá que usted me dio esta información.

-Ella sí, lo sabrá y después me matará...

-No lo hará. Por favor, dígame todo sobre ella.- al ver la expresión seria de Félix el señor Ramier suspiró de forma temblorosa antes de hablar.

-Ella...si tuviese que decir es peor que sus padres. Los padres crían a sus hijos a su semejanza o para hacerlos mejores, pero desde muy pequeña esa joven mostro una crueldad que no puedes ver un niño. Yo... Yo criaba palomas, ¿sabe? Les daba de comer y para mi eran como los perros o los gatos, mascotas. Pero esa niña... no, nada le importaba. Una vez le regalaron un cachorro, y le diré que yo mismo regale al pobre animal después de cuidarlo y mantenerlo oculto de ella, no quiere saber lo que hizo con él. Pero ella se enteró, lo hice por el bien del animal y esa...esa niña me dejo un regalo al otro día, mis palomas, mis amadas palomas muertas y siendo devoradas por gatos. Dígame, una niña de ocho, ¿puede ser tan mala?- Félix no respondió y el hombre prosiguió.- Pero lo peor, fue hace un par de años.- Peek le da una taza de té al hombre que no lo rechaza, bebe unos sorbos antes de seguir un poco más calmado.- Había un joven, Theo Barbot, era el soltero más codiciado de la región, era guapo, inteligente y más importante, rico, su familia se dedicaba a exportar e importar cosas de arte entre otras cosas. Y ella lo quiso. El problema vino cuando dejó en claro que le quería pero el joven Barbot le rechazo porque ya quería a otra. La otra chica se llamaba Aurore, era muy bella, no era tan rica como el joven Barbot, pero era dulce y ambos se veían felices, pero pobre, pobre chica.- bebió un poco más de té intentando pasar algo por su garganta para seguir con el relato.- Disculpe yo…

-Tome su tiempo.- Ramier asintió y dio otros sorbos antes de continuar.

-Ella se encargó de hacerla pasar por bruja, yo estuve allí, yo lo vi, la gente se dejó guiar por las habladurías de viajas que siguen creyendo en brujas y la lapidaron para después quemar su cuerpo, lo peor fue que las piedras no la mataron, sino el fuego... Yo vi a Barbot llorar como un infante ante los restos de su amada, fue horrible.

-Barbot... Lo recuerdo, según supe se suicidó.- una risa extraña salió de labios de el señor Ramier.

-No... eso les hizo creer. Unas noches después ella fue a visitarlo, lo sé porque me pidió escoltarla, y vi como tenía una botellita con algo dentro, lo vi esconderlo entre sus ropas. Llegamos, escuche los gritos desde afuera, él la rechazo sin reparo una y otra vez, incluso furioso fue lo más caballeroso posible. Cuando ella salió estaba furiosa, pero al regresar escuche claramente el sonido de algo romperse, un cristal. Y al otro día, suicidio por envenenamiento, supuestamente deprimido por la muerte de su novia.- Félix recordaba al joven Barbot, se vieron un par de veces pero nada más, no hubo sonrisas, ni platica.- Pero ella sabía que yo sospechaba, cuando ella mintió acerca del lugar donde estaba la noche anterior. Y me observaba, no sólo ella, sino algunos criados que estaban a su mando. Y un día…un día me dijo: "Mantén la boca cerrada sino pasarás a ser otra paloma".- el hombre pareció que iba a llorar de repente.- Yo solo escape, me cambie de nombre y ahora trabajo honradamente. Por eso, no sé qué vaya a hacer pero por favor que mi nombre no salga de aquí. No quiero morir…

-No se preocupe. Usted jamás estuvo aquí.- le aseguró para calmar al hombre que se echó a llorar. Después de que se fue el señor Ramier, Félix ya preparaba sus cosas para partir al otro día.- Wayzz ¿citaste al señor Rossi como te lo pedí?

-Sí, su carta de confirmación llego hoy. Lo vera en el lugar y la hora acordada.

-Bien. Preparen todo, Nooroo se reunirá con nosotros allá.

-Ahora me pongo manos a la obra.- Wayzz se retiró y Félix comenzó a guardar algunas cosas, abre de muevo las cortinas y el sol apenas se movía para comenzar el atardecer. Cerró los ojos ante la suave brisa que acaricio su rostro y no pudo evitar pensar que esa caricia era de alguien más.

Félix no había ido a ver a Bridgette en toda una semana, se sentía un miserable cada vez que recordaba las cosas que le dijo y cuando reunía valor para verla ella desaparecía como el viento. Su padre no le había dicho nada desde entonces pensando seguro que su pasividad era algo bueno, pero Adrien sabía que no era así, por lo que un día jalo la manga e la chaqueta de su hermano cuando estaba esté intentando leer en la biblioteca de la mansión.

-Félix, quiero ver a Marinette.- Félix suspiró, sabía que su hermanito estaba loco por la pequeña Dupain y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia de su hermanito.

-Le dire a Natalie que te lleve.

-¿Estás enojado con Bridgette?- pregunto inocentemente Adrien sin saber que toco una fibra sensible de su hermano.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque Mari me dijo que Brid se veía triste y Mari me dijo que es porque no te ha visto.- Felix frunció el ceño, si su hermano supiera que era ella la que corría de él.

-No creo que sea eso.

-Entonces le hiciste algo malo.- Adrien se cruzó de brazos, se veía adorable pero Felix arqueó la ceja viendo el intento de madurez de su hermanito.

-Adrien, sea lo que sea son cosas de adultos.

-¿Y no quieres arreglar las cosas con Brid?

-La cuestión no es si quiero es si puedo.- Adrien infla sus mejillas molesto.

-¡Felix tú me dices que un hombre de verdad hace frente a todos sus problemas! ¡¿Es que no eres hombre?!- Félix cerró su libro y frunció el ceño, iba a decirle a su hermanito que no se inmiscuyera pero al verlo con su ceño fruncido y el pecho alzado tuvo que decir que aunque su intento de parecer mayor era tristemente ridículo, tenía razón.

-Bien. Vamos.- Adrien de inmediato sonrió ampliamente tomando a su hermano de la mano.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pero el cielo se veía encapotado y seguro llovería dentro de poco, sintió unas extrañas ansias al entrar a la panadería, sentía su cuerpo arder de la ansiedad de saber que pronto la vería. Al entrar la pequeña Marinette estaba tras el mostrador y sonrió al ver al pequeño rubio.

-¡Adrien!- ambos se abrazaron y luego Marinette vio a Félix.- Hola, ¿buscas a Brid?

-Sí, ¿sabes dónde está pequeña?- ella asintió efusivamente.

-Dijo que iba un momento cerca del bosque yo no sé qué parte pero se va siempre tras los negocios.- Felix torció un poco la boca, era lo mejor que tenía.- Pero puede llover, ¿vas a buscarla?

-Sí. Gracias Marinette. Adrien juega adentro, cuando vuelva no te quiero fuera.

-Si.- Adrien sonrió a su hermano que salió del lugar, al llegar cerca de la frontera del pueblo sintió algo extraño, como una sensación de anticipación que no había sentido más que con los lobos al atacarle y antes de poder preguntarse qué era eso Bridgette salió de unos arbustos y ambas miradas chocaron. Félix sintió al verla deseos de abrazarla, besarla y hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, esos deseos le asustaban pero también le encantaban.- Bridgette...

-¿Qué quieres Félix?-preguntó lo más seca posible.

-Hablar. Vine a hablar contigo.- Bridgette desvía la mirada, parece pensárselo pero al final cede.

-Ven conmigo.- vuelve a adentrarse en los arbustos, Félix la sigue de cerca queriendo sostener su pequeña y suave mano. Al llegar a su destino había un hermoso claro que era protegido por los árboles, el cielo se puso de un gris oscuro y todo alrededor era cubierto por tenues sombras.- Aquí podremos hablar.

-No sabía que existía un lugar así...

-Ni yo. Este sitio lo descubrió una amiga de Mari. He venido aquí a pensar varias veces.- Félix la ve sentarse en el pasto y ella le invita a hacer lo mismo. Se sentó a lado de ella.

-Bridgette, he venido a disculparme. Mi actitud no tuvo justificación, arruine...arruine esa noche y todo por mi estupidez.

-No, al contrario, yo soy quien te debe una disculpa.- dijo con la mirada en el pequeño lago.- Te hice algo horrible Félix y espero algún día me perdones.

-No, no me hiciste nada.

\- Félix ¡Te uní a mí! Al morderte y dar de mi sangre te uní para siempre a mí, puedes sentirme, puedes incluso saber dónde estoy, es una maldición lo que te pasé.- del bolsillo de su delantal saca el pañuelo de Sam y lo aprieta entre sus manos.- Debí haber muerto también ese día.- en ese momento Félix sintió una furia incontenible al escucharla, la tomo de los hombros y la recostó sin tacto alguno en el pasto.

-¡Nunca, jamás vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Sabes dónde estaría yo sin ti? Muerto, porque si algo te pasara yo me muero Bridgette. Me muero...- Félix se encogió y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, Bridgette sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar y le abrazo con el pañuelo en mano hipando de vez en cuando. Félix miró el pañuelo y luego a su amada limpiando ahora una que otra lagrima traicionera.- El pañuelo te lo dio cuando te mordieron, ¿verdad? Y cuando se abrazó a ti fue para ocultar cualquier rastro de tu sangre.- ella asistió y un suspiro entrecortado escapa de sus labios.

-Felix...- su voz estaba siendo estrangulada por el llanto.- ¿Me quieres?

-Te amo, que es mucho más fuerte que el simple querer- ella cerró los ojos dejando escapar más lágrimas hasta que siente los labios de Felix sobre los suyos, las manos del rubio recorrían ansiosos su cuerpo por sobre la ropa y su mirada reflejaba hambre pero también amor.

-Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo.- Bridgette sonrió y asintió acariciando su mejilla y fundiéndose una vez más en un demandante y apasionado beso. Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer, la gente se resguardo en sus casas o negocios para evitar la lluvia que prometía arreciar. Pero una pareja no le importaba las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se adentraban por el lugar, sus cuerpos ardían de deseo y excitación. Sus labios no se separaban a menos que fuese por la necesidad de aire y sus manos tocaban sin restricción alguna el cuerpo del otro, Félix estaba encantado con hacerla gemir con sus dedos dentro de su cavidad y Bridgette movía sus caderas ardiendo ante lo que iba a venir después. Sus ropas terminaron sirviendo como una sábana improvisada sobre el pasto y al sentirla cerca del orgasmo Félix sacó sus dedos y se separó para comenzar a saborear las mieles de su centro.

-¡Félix! ¡Aaaah!- sintió su lengua a lo largo de su entrada, chupando sus labios vaginales, mordiendo y después torturando con su lengua su hinchado botón haciéndola retorcerse de placer en ángulos jamás imaginados. Pronto adentró su lengua una y otra vez dentro de su ser haciéndola gemir más fuerte, mientras su pulgar se encargaba de apretar y pellizcar su clítoris. -No puedo más... ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Félix!- un largo y potente gemido desató su orgasmo mojando los labios de Félix que bebía como desesperado sus jugos cuyo sabor se volvió adicto. Se puso sobre de ella listo para entrar, ella le miró con los ojos oscurecidos por el placer y cerró los ojos al sentirlo entrar en una fuerte y poderosa estocada que le saco el aire, no pudo gritar pero Felix gimió al sentir su carne envolverle por completo, tan caliente y apretada. Comenzó a moverse, primero lento pero pronto se aburrió de ese ritmo y embistió con fuerza cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más adentro, ella era su perdición, su infierno personal y no le importaba convertirse en un pecador para poder pasar la eternidad en aquel ardiente placer. La tomó de los hombros y la alzó quedando ella casi sentada hasta de repente ser volteada con el pecho en tierra, y recibiendo sus estocadas con fuerza, lo sentía tan adentro que su mente se había puesto en blanco dejándose llevar por ese infinito placer. Ella no paraba de gemir y gritar, no podía articular palabra alguna y poco a poco sin sentirlo presa del placer sus garras arañaron la tierra y sus colmillos surgieron listos para clavarse en algo. Félix pasó su brazo por su pierna alzándola y su otra mano le rodeo del otro lado colocándola de lado y pellizcando sus pezones, sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un húmedo beso incapaz de controlarse ahogando sus gemidos, Felix bombeó su interior a mayor velocidad perdiendo el compás volviéndose descontrolado, ella puso los ojos en blanco tan cerca de su segundo clímax y gimió al llegar sin vergüenza alguna su placer, sus colmillos lastimaron el labio inferior de Félix y se separaron cuando la ardiente semilla de su amante estuvo por completo dentro de ella, Félix le abrazó pegando su espalda contra su pecho buscando consuelo, de repente el sabor a sangre y el ardor de su labio desapareció, este nota que se había curado.

-Mi labio...

-Lo siento...f-fue sin querer.

-Se curó.- dijo impresionado.

-Ah, sí creo que debiste notarlo antes. Cuando te marque, ganaste el don de curarte, por eso no tienes marcas de nuestro último encuentro a excepción de mi marca.- explicó recuperándose poco a poco.- Felix recordó la herida de bala de Bridgette y al verla no vio cicatriz alguna en su inmaculada piel.

-También… cuando mordemos a nuestra pareja en el acto...eso la hace más deseosa y fuerte para que podamos satisfacernos de ella.- Felix la voltea para que le mire.

-¿Estas satisfecha?

-No creo jamás poder estar satisfecha de ti, siempre querré más... Pero creo que tú tampoco estas satisfecho.- dijo sonriendo al ver su dura y palpitante erección, las gotas que caían de los arboles comenzaron a multiplicarse pero las ramas y las hojas los protegían bien, al menos en la mayor parte. Felix acarició el rostro de Bridgette e hizo a un lado un mechón húmedo por el sudor y las pocas gotas que les caían.

-Siendo tú nunca podre cansarme de hacerte mía. Eres mi dueña hasta el final de mis días.

-Félix... -se volvieron a besar, cuando regresaron ya muy tarde los señores Dupain les dieron ropa seca y chocolate caliente con pastitas suaves, fue difícil explicar dónde estaban pero al final los señores habían aceptado su patética excusa de haberse quedado bajo los árboles del bosque, así pues pasaron el tiempo, mirándose uno al otro con un brillo especial de inconfundible amor.

Las copas de cristal cortado terminaron hechas añicos en la pared de la habitación y los pequeños pedazos cayeron junto con los adornos y el vestido de novia desgarrado. Chloe Bourgeois estaba haciendo pedazos cada objeto de su habitación no pudiendo entender cómo era posible que su adoradísimo Adrien la haya dejado por una hija de panaderos. Nunca había sentido tanta ira en su ser pero si de algo estaba segura era que sería capaz de estrangular a Marinette con sus propias manos hasta no dejar en su cuerpo aliento de vida. Cuando la puerta del cuarto entró el alcalde vio a su hija, su maquillaje estaba hecho un desastre y Chloe por primera vez en todo ese tiempo dejó a un lado su máscara de furia para pasar a una de lamentaciones.

-¡Papá!- fue a abrazarlo lloriqueando.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado hija?

-Oh, papá, ha sido horrible. Adrien ha roto el compromiso y todo por… esa hija de panaderos, esa mujer le ha engatusado papá.- lloriqueó más fuerte y el señor Bourgeois corresponde el abrazo a su hija.

-No te preocupes hija, te juro que esto no quedará impune.

-¿V-Vas a ayudarme?

-¡Por supuesto! Y esa mocosa se arrepentirá de lo que te ha hecho, pagará por cada lágrima que has derramado.

-Oh, papá, gracias…- Chloe sonrió, una sonrisa cruel que auguraba lo peor, porque ella no iba a dejar en paz esa hija de panaderos quedarse con lo que era suyo, primero acabaría con ella y con toda su familia.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo va a ver más zukulencia pero esta vez de Plagg y Tikki, jijiji. Y bueno, agradecimientos por leer mi humilde historia, favor de no darme de tomatazos, solo acepto de tomates una imagen de Nathaniel super sweet o sexy y sino de ambos Chat Noir. Y bueno, sin más que decir aparte de que habrá más drama por aquí para los siguientes capítulos, que terminará en el capítulo 20… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Sou: Rudo es poco pero intentaré darle el ancho a lo que mi loca cabecita me da. Y lo del señor Le Blanc en realidad ella sí está provocando su mal, un punto, el padre de Claude no fue al viaje de Italia pero nunca especifiqué porqué, incluso se vio con su esposa de paseo antes de que llegara Lila, jojojo! Hay varias pistas que he dejado a lo largo de la historia XD

ElbaKheel: Va a haber mucha calentura y Marinette será la más entregada a la tarea XD

Naomi no Taisho: *pulgar arriba* Me encanta la fusión, y bueno, a Juliet le falta sufrir más, pero al final todo se solucionará. Y Félix y Bridgette, bueno, su destino ya está entrelazado, ¿podrán estar juntos? XD

Sakurita24, gabrielyalejandra, Sol: Gracias a todos por sus reviews y bueno… no puedo decir mucho de Félix y Brid, sería spoiler XD

Alejandra Darcy: Mmmm, buscare esa canción, y gracias! No sabes lo feli que me siento que mi OC sea de tu agrado, pero… lo siento, Juliet tendrá que sufrir un poco más.

Andre16: Ya se explicó cómo se curó el tobillo, no son inmortales y no sé cómo votar en eso O.o sorry.

Isii14: Y con esto vas a odiar más a Lila? XD

Alex: Por ahí la llevas, vas tomando el hilo y las pistas que he dejado y con lo contado aquí espero vayas por buen camino oh joven erudito. XD Suerte.


	13. En llamas

**Hola a todos, me presento con un nuevo capítulo y abierto que habrá extra-rikura debido a que no habrá en los siguientes, por cierto, esta historia constara solo de 20 capítulos, bueno, 19 más epílogo. Y ya para no darle de largo y agradecimientos a los creadores Thomas Astruc y compañía debo decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 13.

En llamas.

Esa noche Marinette intentaba mantenerse despierta, en la otra cama Juliet dormía tranquilamente, o al menos eso parecía, de vez en cuando la veía fruncir el ceño y voltearse hacia el otro lado de vez en cuando, suspiró, el sueño comenzó a vencerla, había sido un día largo y los interrogatorios de sus padres y de Alya habían sido extenuantes, mayormente el de Alya, al final habían inventado que el padre de Adrien lo obligó a casarse con Chloe bajo amenazas pero que en verdad amaba a Marinette. Los padres se convencieron de aquella historia pero Alya estaba escéptica, la mirada de Alya era capaz de penetrar sus almas. Cuando estuvo a punto de pasar al umbral del sueño escuchó un ruido en su ventana, la vio abrirse poco a poco dejando entrar a una figura de revueltos cabellos dorados y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Adrien.

-Shhh.- se dirigió con Juliet y Marinette vio que del pantalón sacaba aquella esfera que parecía un incensario y encendía lo que tenía dentro para dejarlo a lado de la chica dormida que pareció relajarse más.- Listo.

-No estoy de acuerdo que la drogues.

-Es para que no despierte por si nos escucha hablar y después de lo de hoy no estoy dispuesto a más interrogatorios. Te juro Marinette, aun siendo un alfa tuve pavor de tu padre, pensé que iba a romperme el cuello de un momento a otro.- le dijo Adrien con un escalofrío ante el recuerdo de su enorme suegro.

-¿Alfa?

-Oh, perdón. Los lobos nos dividimos en tres categorías, los betas son como los sirvientes y deben siempre cumplir las órdenes del alfa, pero en el caso de los hombres lobos los betas son más salvajes y no razonan, solo se transforman cuando hay luna llena.

-Entonces ellos no saben lo que hacen.

-Se dejan guiar por instinto y por órdenes de un alfa, pero mantienen parte de los recuerdos y son conscientes de su transformación.

-Se ve dolorosa...- dijo recordando a Adrien transformarse.

-No lo es cuando te acostumbras y es rápida, el secreto es relajar el cuerpo.

-Pero recuerdo que aquella vez...- Adrien acaricia su mejilla.

-Esa vez intente no transformarme, pero el instinto, la luna y mi deseo hacia ti me obligaron, intenté detenerlo pero al final no pude.

-Oh, entiendo y un alfa...

-Plagg, Claude y yo somos alfas. Podemos transformarnos a voluntad aun de día y tenemos más control, excepto cuando...bueno...

-Como conmigo. Oh Adrien, debiste sentir mucho dolor.

-Tu vales eso y más Marinette, créeme.-pego su frente a la de ella pero eso no la calmo.

-¿Y cuál es el tercer tipo?

-Ah, ese no tiene nombre pero sé que le han dado algunos, le conocen como rey o imperial.

-¿Imperial?

-Sí, normalmente los alfas detectan quien es un lobo entre la gente, el beta no puede hacer eso, pero un imperial es indetectable, no solo son raros sino son poderosos y líderes por derecho de manadas.

-Oh, ¿y has visto a alguno?

-Por suerte no. Solo betas y alfas.- Marinette le mira pensativa.

-Esa noche en el bosque, cuando me perseguía ese lobo. Él era...

-Un alfa. Marinette quiero que sepas que los lobos de aquí solo buscan una cosa, destruir a quien se cruce en sus caminos.

-¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Ni yo, pero te juro que no dejaremos que nada les pase. Confía en mí.- tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Con mi vida.- ambos sonríen y Adrien besa a su dulce Marinette, aunque todavía tenía sus dudas en hacerla suya también tenía carta abierta para hacer lo que quisiera tal y como dijo Marinette y eso era tentador para su lobo interior, la recostó en la cama y su respiración se volvió más agitada al profundizar ese beso, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo odiando al instante las sabanas y el pijama que les separaban, sus garras se clavaron en las sabanas a punto de desgarrarlas cuando entonces Marinette le separa, se veía tan hermosa con los labios rojos por sus besos y su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada.- Adrien no podemos...

-¿Por qué no? Dijiste que ya somos esposos en nuestros corazones.

-Sí pero, no estamos solos.- Adrien mira a Juliet y lanza un pequeño bufido.

-Nada la va a despertar.

-Adrien...- su tono fue de advertencia.

-Bien. Bien. Deja la encierro en el closet.

-Adrien.- esta vez fue más severa y este suspira largamente bajando la cabeza hasta que Marinette acaricia sus mejillas.- Cuando estemos solos, lo prometo.

-Bien...al menos déjame besarte y abrazarte esta noche. Tengo un duro viaje mañana temprano.

-Trato.- Marinette le hizo espacio y Adrien se acomodó poniendo a Marinette a su lado para que use su pecho u hombro como almohada, ella tragó duro al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Adrien. Sus dedos pasaron de su torso hasta su estómago cuyos músculos estaban bien marcados. Se mordió el labio inferior y se detuvo cuando Adrien habló.

-Si sigues así la bestia dentro no le importara quien esté aquí, Marinette.

-L-Lo siento, es solo que...- Adrien toma su mano y la besa con cuidado de no dañarla con sus colmillos.

-Está bien, recibir tus caricias siempre ha sido divino.- ambos se acomodan quedando ambos abrazados el uno del otro.

-Adrien...

-Mmm...

-En tu ausencia procuraremos averiguar lo de las cartas.

-Es verdad, con lo sucedido lo olvide por un momento. Pero es que después de ser interrogado por Alya lo que nos dijo de las cartas quedó como en segundo plano. Pero me preocupa, todo es muy raro.

-Es extraño, ¿quién intervendría las carta entre ambos?- Adrien parece dudar.

-Tengo una idea pero sería un plan demasiado rebuscado y tengo mis dudas. Pero quiero que tengas cuidado mientras no estoy.

-Lo tendré. Y solo te vas por día y medio.

-Marinette...

-Está bien, está bien. Prometo cuidarme.- Adrien la abraza más sintiéndose mejor.

-Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar.- no tardó Marinette en dormir muy cómoda entre los brazos de Adrien, aunque Adrien fue otra cosa, a lo lejos y gracias a sus agudos sentidos escuchó claramente una serie de aullidos.

Plagg agradecía a Adrien la idea de quedarse en el pueblo para irse apenas amaneciendo pero él tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con una pequeña mariquita. Caminó por la zona de los cuartos, agradecía que la habitación de Tikki y Breezy fuese la última habitación en el fondo. Pero de repente se detiene al escuchar algo, una voz, conocía esa voz y un aroma en particular llamó su atención. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó al ir avanzando al que era la habitación que "iba" a compartir con Sain. Abrió in poco la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y los vio. Breezy estaba apoyando sus manos contra la pared con el pijama levantado y Sain la sujetaba de la cintura no parando de entrar y salir de ella.

-Maldición estas tan estrecha...

-Eso es porque no lo hemos hecho en semanas, ¡AH!- gritó al sentir una fuerte estocada en su interior.- A-Ahí no...

-¿Donde? ¿Aquí?- otra estocada y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-I-Idio... Idio... ¡Ah!

-¿Qué decías?

-M-Mas... Por favor más.- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinaranja y sus embestidas se vuelven lentas y suaves.- ¡N-No! Así no...-lloriqueo moviendo su cadera pero Sain la detiene en su sitio.

-Quieta.- fue una orden que hizo ella le mirara sobre su hombro.

-Maldito, infeliz, estúpido...-Sain se detuvo.- No...

-¿Qué dijiste?- Breezy se mordió la lengua.- Vamos, repítelo.- no hubo nada.- Tal vez debamos terminar esta noche.- pequeñas lágrimas de frustración aparecen en sus ojos pero se muerde casi sintiendo el sabor de su sangre, Sain le miro serio, era la única ocasión en que destrozaba su orgullo y esa noche al parecer no quería ceder por lo que su mano viajo a su estómago en una suave caricia y de allí a su clítoris, ella chilló por aquel osado movimiento e intentaba aguantar inútilmente sus gemidos.- Eres tan orgullosa, pero... es lo que me gusta de ti.- pasó su lengua en su cuello y la sintió temblar.- Adoro despedazar tu orgullo poco a poco.- no pudo contestar, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando se detiene y le mira suplicante.

-Más... por favor, más...- suplicó entre lágrimas.- Por favor Sain te lo suplico.- él sonrió y de una fuerte estocada entró en ella nuevamente, la rubia no paraba de gemir balbuceando y gritando por el placer.

-Eres increíble...

-¡Por favor! Mas... mas, por favor... Sain...

-¿Me amas?- preguntó intentando no jadear.

-¡SÍ! Siempre...siempre, pe-pero tu zorro idiota...tú no...- la tomó de la barbilla y la volteo a verle para besarse con ahínco ahogando los gemidos y gritos de ambos.

-Yo también te amo, tonta reina abeja.- sus movimientos se volvieron fuertes y sin control hasta que ella se corrió, su interior ahogó su miembro y no pudo salir a tiempo antes de vaciar su cimiente dentro. Los dos cayeron al suelo exhaustos.

-¿Me-me amas?

-Sí...soy un masoquista al quererte.

-Oye...- Breezy iba a decir algo haciendo un mohín cuando ve algo la puerta entreabierta y grita, Plagg mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya ya era hora. En hora buena.

-/¡Plagg!/

-Calma los dos. No diré nada, a cambio de que los dos se queden aquí mientras yo estoy con mi chica.

-/ ¡¿Cómo?!

-Ya me oyeron. Disfruten de su noche.- cerró y Sain miró furioso hacia la puerta.

-Maldito gato, perro o lo que sea ese... ¡Ese animal! ¡Le voy a...!- pero siente el suave toque de la mano de Breezy sobre su puño y al verla sintió que se atragantó.

-Tenemos toda la noche para estar juntos...

-Pero ese depravado...

-Sain.- le besa suave y lentamente.- Otra vez...por favor.- dijo en tono juguetón y Sain al verla de arriba a abajo lanza un bufido y la carga estilo nupcial.

-Si pasa algo me haré responsable.- ella le sonrió dulcemente y Sain gruño dirigiéndose a la cama. Ella podía ser jodidamente dulce cuando se lo proponía.

Plagg se dirigió al cuarto de Tikki, tocó la puerta y la voz de Tikki sonó del otro lado.

-Pasa Breezy.- abrió la puerta, al entrar vio a Tikki de espaldas con su pijama puesto, de color rosa, largo y con un lazo pequeño en el centro entre sus senos, admiró a la pequeña frente a él hasta que ella vuelve a hablar sin aun notar quien era.- ¿Ya hablaste con Sain de la próxima función?

-Función es la que están dando ellos ahora.- Tikki se volteó rápidamente y sonrió a Plagg para abrazarle.

-Plagg, pensé que no te iba a ver hoy.

-Mi pequeña mariquita, eso no pasaría. Además tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente y quiero dejarlo claro esta noche, mañana debo ir con Adrien fuera y...- Tikki le mira temerosa.

-¿Otro viaje? Plagg no quiero que te vayas.- pegó más su pequeño cuerpo al de él y Plagg ahogó un gruñido, maldición, podía sentir cada una de sus curvas.

-Solo será por día y medio. Además mariquita soy un alfa, los de afuera deben temerme a mi.- aun así Tikki no se calmó, ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho y después de aspirar su loción con un ligero toque a camembert suspiró.

-Ten cuidado por favor.- Plagg no pudo evitar enternecerse por tener a esa pequeña preocupada por él por eso el lobo en su interior gruño deseoso de reclamarla. Para Tikki fue una sorpresa que de un momento a otro estuviese en la cama con Plagg encima de ella, con la poca luz de la lámpara sus ojos refulgían en un extraño pero hipnótico brillo.

-Ya que recuerdo esta mañana dejamos pendiente un pequeño asunto.- Tikki comprendió a qué se refería y sonrió.

-No sé de qué hablas.- gruño al ver esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que sabes, pero si quieres te daré un recordatorio.- no espero más para besarla, fue agresivo, duro pero apasionado, Tikki se sintió perdida ante esa clase de beso y al separarse Plagg le miró serio, el rostro de Tikki era tan rojo como su cabello y su respiración agitada al intentar recuperar aire.- ¿Ya recordaste o prefieres otro recordatorio?- ella pudo normalizar su respiración, Le miró un momento en silencio antes de volver a sonreír.

-Creo que necesito otro.- Plagg gruño mostrando sus largos incisivos y un tanto brusco la tomó del cuello.

-No sabes lo que estas pidiendo.

-Claro que lo sé.- le dijo serena sintiendo las garras de Plagg en su piel.

-Te voy a lastimar.- le aseguró mirando ese azul oscuro que bien podía perderlo, pero fue un roce de la mano de Tikki en su mejilla lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Tienes que hacerlo, es inevitable. Pero confío en ti- Plagg ahogó un grito frustrado, soltó el agarre de su cuello y deslizó su mano tras su nuca para alzarla un poco. Plagg intentaría controlarse.

-Haré todo lo posible... para no dejarme llevar.- Tikki sonrió.

-Hazlo, porque no te dejare opción.

-¡Maldición!- gritó exasperado y la tomó del pijama desgarrando la prenda con una facilidad sorprendente que hizo que Tikki gritara por la sorpresa. Ahora lo único que le cubría eran retazos de tela y la ropa interior blanca, intentó cubrirse pero él la tomó de las muñecas y gruñó en su cara como si fuese un animal, llevó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a besarla, con pasión, rudo, casi como un desesperado dejando su sabor a hierbabuena en su boca, al separarse un hilo de saliva les unía y Plagg bajó a su cuello, sus colmillos rozaron su delicada piel y uno de estos hizo una diminuta cortada que limpio con su lengua, el sabor de su sangre lo encendió mas, la ropa comenzó a ser un estorbo y con prisa se quitó la ropa quedando tal y como vino al mundo, Tikki aprovechó que le soltó para contemplarlo con la luz que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo, Desde que lo conoció, Plagg era escuálido y pequeño pero ahora se daba cuenta que ese niño ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, ya no era delgado, tenía músculos en sus brazos bien definidos, sus hombros eran más anchos y fuertes y con un torso bien definido, y una delgada línea de vello bajaba de su ombligo hasta su erecto miembro, tuvo ganas de tocarle pero al ver el tamaño de su miembro tuvo miedo de que aquello entrara en ella, lo veía imposible. Al volver a ver el rostro de Plagg se topó con una sonrisa perversa adivinando sus pensamientos, tembló por anticipado por lo que él haría, lentamente Plagg se inclinó sobre de ella y por primera vez se sintió pequeña e indefensa.

-P-Plagg...

-Te voy a hacer gritar de dolor y de placer pero con cualquiera que sea me rogaras que no pare.- ella se estremeció al sentir algo caliente rozar su entrepierna, Plagg la observo con hambre y lujuria, su piel era blanca y perfecta, unos preciosos senos que cabían a la perfección en sus manos y unas bonitas y bien formadas piernas que mordiera y besaría hasta el cansancio, pero faltaba lo más importante y miró aquella prenda que le resultó insulsa y que cubría lo que más quería, pero se tomaría su tiempo, la haría desfallecer antes de llevarla hasta la desesperación y arrojándola a la locura. Ella que no sabía que estaba pensando, llevó su mano a su pecho, las pieles de ambos contrastaban increíblemente, su piel pálida con la piel canela de Plagg, se atrevió a brindarle una suave caricia con cierta duda no sabiendo qué hacer al no haber estado nunca con un hombre pero no quería que él hiciese todo, le pareció sentirlo estremecerse pero el sujetó su muñeca antes de que hiciera algo más y la jaló hacia él haciendo que el brazo de Tikki le rodeara y apoyara en su espalda. Atacó sus labios, esta vez fue un beso más lento, mordió un par de beses sus labios con cuidado de no hacerlos sangrar y después bajó a su cuello, Tikki gimió al sentir su lengua bajar poco a poco y gimió de sorpresa al sentir sus manos atrapar sus senos y apretarlos como si los estuviese evaluando, jadeó un poco sintiendo que estaba jugando con ella cuando la lengua de Plagg rozó su sensible pezón. Tikki arqueo la espalda y el moreno se maravilló de sus reacciones, lamio, chupo y jugó con ese pezón con su lengua rodeándolo y succionando una y otra vez, ella sintió una presión en su vientre y Plagg pudo oler su excitación. Mordió un poco provocando chillidos de ella de vez en cuando y al dejarlo estaba erecto y de un brillante color rojo, sonrió y pasó su garra por el pezón enrojecido.- El rojo siempre te ha quedado bien, ese debería ser tu color siempre.- la pelirroja le miró agitada cuando de repente grita, sintió la garra en el centro de su pezón jugando con este, picando de vez en cuando y mandando escalofríos y un poco de dolor al sentir como intentaba clavarse en ella.- Las mujeres dan de mamar a sus hijos de aquí, cuando tu comiences a hacer lo mismo tendré un poco de envidia.- Tikki volvió a chillar cuando él hizo girar su garra.- Bueno, pero si son nuestro bebes puedo ser compartido.- dejó de torturarla y le dio la misma atención con su boca al otro, pequeños gemidos salieron de la boca de su pequeña presa y su mano se enredó en sus cabellos negros para que no se alejara, pero Plagg no tenía intención de alejarse, besó su seno una y otra vez dejando sus marcas. Al separarse la contempló unos momentos observando su mirada perdida y oscurecida, la luz de la habitación se extinguiría dentro de poco así que aprovecharía para hacer que ella viera lo que seguía. Como si le hubiesen dado un zarpazo Tikki gritó al sentir su ropa interior ser desgarrada, le miro asustada al ver como Plagg se había acercado a esa parte tan íntima.

-¡No! No veas por favor.- intento cerrar las piernas pero Plagg se lo impide abriendo sus piernas lentamente para tortura de ella, Tikki cubre su rostro avergonzada sin ver que Plagg se relamió los labios una y otra vez. Su clítoris estaba escondido entre pequeños rizos rojos y ya estaba muy húmeda. Tikki sintió como tomo sus muslos con más firmeza y al querer verle para ver que hacia gimió al sentir ahora su caliente lengua en su sexo. Su cuerpo se retorció gimiendo su nombre y sus manos se sujetaron de las sabanas, sentía que la estaban devorando, apretó los dientes intentando no gritar pero era inútil, su lengua era demasiado caliente y se dedicó a jugar de ratos con su sensible clítoris que ya estaba hinchado, succionó con fuerza, lamió y mordió un poco obteniendo un fuerte y largo gemido de Tikki que se contorsiono y exploto en un potente orgasmo que la dejó temblando y con la mente en blanco. Plagg bebía como loco, completamente excitado por su sabor y no dándole descanso, haciéndola llegar una y otra vez llevándola a la cima del placer con su boca, clavó sus garras en su tierna piel para evitar que se alejara de él pero a ella no le importó, sediento de sus jugos bebió hasta que la dejó. Tikki respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo los espasmos restantes de sus orgasmos. Al fin la luz de la lámpara se consumió, ahora en la oscuridad de la habitación solo se podía ver un poco de la luz de la luna colarse por la ventana y los brillantes ojos de Plagg que la miraban feroces y con hambre. Sintió sus garras rozaron su sexo una y otra vez haciéndola estremecer y en la oscuridad se vio la sonrisa de Plagg, de repente la volteó haciendo que le diera la espalda, ella intentó voltearse para estar de frente pero la mano de Plagg mantuvo su cuerpo en su lugar mientras su otra mano elevó su cadera a su altura.

-Plagg, espera no...- Plagg deslizó su mano hacia su boca rosando sus labios.

-Shhh, te va a gustar...- Tikki no se movió y sintió algo caliente en su entrada, apretó la sabanas anticipando lo que pasaría pero no ocurrió, la mano de Plagg dejo su boca y la tomo de la cintura acariciando su piel lentamente, Tikki poco a poco se relajó, pero al querer verle lo sintió, algo la desgarro por dentro haciendo que gritara desde el fondo de su alma, había perdido su virginidad y estaba segura que algo caía por su entrepierna lentamente. No quería moverse, gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos olvidando el placer vivido hacia momentos, pero el dolor empeoró al sentirlo moverse, mas no de forma lenta.

-¡Aaaah! Plagg... por favor… no, aun no...- pero hizo caso omiso la penetró más rápido y más fuerte disfrutando de la apretada cavidad que lo llevaba a un placer inimaginable pero haciendo que ella gritara y gimiera por el dolor.- ¡Para! ¡Para Plagg!- él la tomó de los brazos y la jaló hacia el para profundizar las embestidas, grito al sentir ese miembro caliente llenarla por completo, escuchándolo jadear como un animal, su voz no daba para más y solo pudo pronunciar una palabra.- Minou...- se detuvo, Tikki al fin respiraba un poco, el dolor menguó pero no desapareció, y al voltear un poco no vio los ojos de Plagg, su cabello le cubría pero podía escuchar su pesada respiración y verlo tenso con la poca luz que entraba de la ventana.

-T-Tikki...

-Gatito...- la soltó y retrocedió un poco saliendo de ella, Tikki supo entonces que estaba asustado.- Plagg…

-No te acerques.- pero Tikki frunció el ceño, no iba a dejarlo así, por lo que tanteando en la oscuridad buscó sus manos y las tomó para que la tocara, llevó una a su clítoris y otra a su seno derecho.

-Tikki pero que...-

-Tranquilo… tú sigue…- gimió a lo bajo guiando a Plagg, aun con las garras era placentero. Retiró las manos de Plagg y éste ahogó un gemido al sentir la pequeña mano de Tikki en su miembro aun erecto, fue una sorpresa verla en la oscuridad darle la espalda y ella misma guiarle a su interior.

\- ¡Tikki!

-Hazme el amor Plagg, y déjame estar contigo para siempre.- ella movió las caderas para incentivarlo en un movimiento suave y lento, le dolía pero intento buscar placer en tomando de nuevo las manos de su gatito y guiándolas a puntos de su cuerpo para que la tocara, poco a poco Plagg comenzó a mover sus manos acariciando su suave piel encontrando nuevos puntos y sabiendo donde tocar por las reacciones y gemidos, estuvo tentado a penetrarla como antes pero se tenía que controlar, aunque al escuchar un gemido de su amada mariquita el igual gimió estando de nuevo de perder la cordura. Poco a poco la sintió mas resbaladiza y hasta caliente de ser posible, Tikki dejó sus manos para que el siguiera solo, llevó sus manos tras de sí, llevando una en la cadera de Plagg y la otra a su cabeza donde se maravilló al sentir sus orejas de lobo.-Ya puedes moverte más...

-Tikki...

-Hazlo como antes.- él la miro con sorpresa.

-Te lastimaré como hace un momento y me odiaras.

-Nunca lo haría, hazlo poco a poco Plagg, por favor, ah... quiero que me marques como tu mujer.

-Mujer ¡eres tan obstinada!- Tikki sintió el movimiento de sus caderas tomar ritmo poco a poco y moviéndose atento a las reacciones de Tikki, sus miedos se fueron disipando volviéndose más rudo en ocasiones, los gemidos de ella lo incentivaban a seguir, y ese ritmo demencial y duro con el que inicio ahora era más placentero al escuchar los jadeos y gemidos de su compañera, harto de esa posición salió de ella, la volteó para verla cara a cara y la sujeto de sus caderas alzándolas, necesitaba ver su rostro llegar al éxtasis, Plagg se levantó y se ensartó en su interior con fuerza más y más profundo y fuerte. Los gritos de Tikki eran de placer llamándolo y gimiendo sin quitar la vista de esos hipnóticos y brillantes ojos verdes. La soltó y la embistió sobre la cama, Tikki aprovechó para abrazarlo y entrelazar sus piernas a sus caderas, mientras Plagg llevó alrededor su mano a su hombro enterrando las garras para penetrarla más adentro y la otra mano estaba en las sabanas buscando apoyo y desgarrándolas sin consideración, el sonido de sus fluidos mezclarse era algo hipnótico. Sintió su interior palpitar a punto de llegar y ella igual lo sintió hincharse, clavo sus uñas en él y el ritmo aumento haciendo cimbrar totalmente la cama en una serie de sonidos descontrolados, sus gemidos se mezclaron en una sonata descontrolada y placentera para ambos hasta que Tikki llegó primero ahorcando su miembro y fue que Plagg aprovechó para morderla y correrse dentro de ella. Tikki sintió el cambió inmediato, gimió al sentir un líquido ardiente llenarla y su cuerpo convulsiono a las sensaciones que de repente explotaban dentro de ella. Plagg mordió su lengua para después acercarse y besarla, Tikki sentía su cuerpo entero convulsionar quemando cada resquicio de su interior que poco a poco se fue calmando pero no desapareció.

-Desde ahora eres mi mujer, tú y yo somos uno Tikki.

-P-Plagg... me-me quemo...

-Lo sé, siento tu interior en llamas y solo yo podre apagarlo.- respondió con voz enronquecida.

-Hazlo Plagg, hazlo por favor.- Plagg sonrió y la beso, Tikki se sujetó a él como si fuese un salvavidas y al separarse Plagg sonríe al ver su expresión anhelante.

-Te voy a hacer el amor tantas veces que no podrás andar mañana.

-Plagg, te amo...

-Yo también te amo, mi mariquita.- dijo antes de volver a embestirla de nuevo. Mentiría si supiese cuantas veces la hizo suya, aunque tendría que revisar la cantidad de mordidas que le dio pero estas se curaban en un rato así que no podía, cuando comenzó a amanecer Tikki estaba completamente exhausta y la revuelta sabana apenas cubría su cuerpo. Plagg le abrazó y besó con ternura.

-P-Plagg...

-Debo irme, es hora.- Tikki intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo temblaba demasiado.

-L-Lo siento yo...

-No pasa nada, purrfiero que te quedes así hasta que vuelva y hacerte mía hasta el cansancio.

-Plagg...- el rostro de Tikki se sonrojó y Plagg se rió.

-Sabes, desde que te conocí me enamore como loco de ti.

-¿Cuando me salvaste?

-No...cuando tú me salvaste. Es difícil que alguien sienta pena por un gato callejero, pero más difícil es ver a una pequeña niña regalar su abrigo y guantes a este.- Tikki aunque exhausta le miro confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Una niña que regaló su abtigo y sus guantes a un pequeño niño sin hogar y su padre una gruesa bufanda. Eras tú. Quizás no lo recuerdas, eras muy pequeña, pero luego… todo mejoró. Tú me diste suerte desde ese día. Siempre has sido mi amuleto de la suerte. Y me atrapaste desde el primer momento.

-Oh Plagg...- comenzó a quedarse dormida con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos conmovida por sus palabras.

-Duerme Tikki. Estaré de vuelta antes de lo que imaginas.- beso su frente y Tikki sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos, Plagg pudo haberse quedado contemplándola pero había trabajo por hacer.

Adrien se despidió de Marinette antes de irse, ya con todo listo y con Plagg preparado se encaminó a su destino, pero había algo que no pasó en alto para Adrien y era esa sonrisa de bobo que tenía Plagg.

-Pareces contento.

-Bueno, digamos que cierta mariquita ya es mía.- Adrien se inclinó a verle sorprendido.

-¿En serio? Y... ¿cómo fueron tus instintos?- la sonrisa de Plagg menguo un poco.

-Difíciles, al principio quería hacerla mía como el animal que era pero después...recordé cuanto la amaba. Y todo fue más sencillo, y luego aín cuando saqué a flote mis instintos ella lo recibió todo y fue fácil marcarla. Ufff, hasta ahora mi mejor noche… aunque pienso romper mi record.- Adrien pareció sentir un poco más de confianza al escucharle, si Plagg pudo con Tikki, con Marinette puede ir también bien pero no era momento de eso, había que discutir algo mas importante.

-Anoche escuché aullidos, algo lejos de aquí.

-Lo siento yo no escuche nada, los únicos aullidos que escuche fueron los míos y los de Tikki.

-Plagg...

-Vale, te escucho, te escucho.

-Creo que no nos estamos enfrentando a una sola manada, sino a varias.- por primera vez la sonrisa de Plagg desapareció.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Creo que alguien los está reuniendo.- dijo mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje el bosque tratando de imaginarse lo que vendría.

Marinette, Alya y Nino estaban en la oficina de correos, no había nadie y eso facilitaba que pudiesen resolver el tema de las cartas desaparecidas.

-Muy bien, debemos pensar, ¿por qué desaparecieron esas cartas?- hablo Marinette y Alya contesta.

-¿Quién querría un montón de cartas de dos enamorados?- Nino se ríe.

-Y conociendo a Claude deben ser las cartas más cursis de la historia.- Marinette no comparte su broma, parece pensativa.

-No sé porque pero algo me dice que Lila esta detrás de esto.

-¿La prometida de Claude? ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Adrien me dijo que Claude se comprometió por órdenes de sus padres por medio de cartas y Lila llego al pueblo cuando los chicos seguían de viaje.

-Claro...- dijo Alya adoptando la misma pose de Marinette.- Suena lógico, ella interviene el correo y escribe cartas falsas diciendo lo del compromiso.

-Y Juliet no recibe cartas porque las interviene.

-Exacto.- Nino las mira una a la otra y suspira.

-Lamento reventarles la burbuja chicas pero creo que la desalación de las cartas fue antes que Lila llegara, ¿no?- ambas le miran y suspiran derrotadas, Marinette se toma la cabeza.

-Tienes razón Nino. Ya nos estamos montando una función. Y no es como si alguien más interviniese las cartas.- en ese momento alguien entra, era uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Alya, el más nuevo, aunque a ese no lo tenía en alta estima.

-Yo creo que si.- dijo Alya en voz baja y tomó a sus amigos para cerrarse en un círculo de secretismo.- Creo que sé quién es el ladrón de cartas. Ese tipo entró a trabajar una semana después de que los chicos se fueron y casi no hace nada, es flojo, desobligado y tiene un ligero acento italiano.

-¿Estas segura Alya?- pregunto Nino a su novia y ella toca su nariz con el índice.

-Tengo olfato para algunas cosas. Vamos.- el sujeto era un rubio alto y miraba desinteresadamente el correo.- Hey Vincent. Tengo unas preguntitas que hacerte.

-Ahora estoy ocupado, ¿no lo ves?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué cartas vas a robar hoy Vincent?- el rubio se voltea a verla con fastidio.

-¿De qué me acusas?

-Hay una persona que no ha recibido correo y es curioso que concuerde con tu fecha de llegada.

-¿Me estas llamando ladrón?

-No, pero es extraño que pasara justo cuando llegaste.

-El correo se pierde todo el tiempo, Cesáire.

-No cuando son el mismo remitente y destinatario.- el rubio bufó fastidiado.

-No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.- intento irse pero Alya le toma del hombro.

-Aun no terminamos de hablar. Responde.

-¡Suéltame!- la empuja y Marinette atrapa a su amiga antes de que caiga al suelo, Nino de inmediato se abalanza sobre él con una buena derecha.

-¡Maldito!- Vincent retrocede pero en vez de contra Nino huye.

-¡Hay que atraparlo!- gritó Alya y todos fueron tras de él sin saber que en ese momento Kim intentaba disculparse con Alyx .

-Alyx lo siento en verdad, por favor.

-¡Hmph!

-Mira yo...yo...puedes ser terca, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- por primera vez Alyx le mira pero de una forma algo perversa que le hizo ponerse nervioso.

-Bueno pues tendrías que...- pero no terminó de hablar cuando alguien la empuja con fuerza.

-¡Muévete estorbo!- para Kim todo paso como si el tiempo se congelase poco a poco, vio a Alyx caer al suelo y el sujeto que la empujó intentando correr, Kim en un rápido movimiento lo toma del cuello de la camisa y apenas voltea, Vincent recibe un golpe que le mueve el piso entero dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA IMBECIL!- Kim se dirigió a Alyx y le ayudo a levantarse.- ¿Estas herida?

-No... Estoy bien. Gracias Kim y ya estas perdonado por esa buena derecha.- Kim sonríe y llegan los demás sorprendidos al ver en el suelo a Vincent, vaya que no era sabio hacer enojar a Kim. Cuando Vincent despertó estaba en los cuartos traseros de la oficina de correos y atado a una silla.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Bien amarrado y sin escape.- contestó Alya con los brazos cruzados con Nino y Marinette a lado de ella.

-Suéltenme malditos locos.

-No hasta que respondas nuestras preguntas.- dijo esta vez Marinette y Vincent lanza un bufido.

-Que no sé nada idiotas.- Alya frunce el ceño.

-Bien si no quieres cooperar llamaremos a Kim, el mismo que te dejó noqueado de un golpe.- Vincent trago duro y Nino suspiró.

-Saben, mejor llamo a Kim, después de que este empujara a SU novia querrá decirle un par de palabras más.- se dio la vuelta para salir y Vincent grito.

-¡Esta bien! ¿Qué quieren saber maldición?- Alya y Marinette sonrieron y Alya comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Dinos, ¿interferiste el correo?

-Sí.

-¿De quién?

-De un tal Claude Le Blanc, me pidieron intervenir y que solo llegase cartas a su familia y que solo las entregara después de que las vieran u otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?- Marinette le mira confundida.

-Sí, como hacer cartas falsas. Pero solo cuando me avisaban, soy bueno falsificando documentos.

-¿Y quién te pedía hacer eso?- pregunto Marinette sumamente molesta.- Responde.

-No lo recuerdo.- Marinette no espero a la amenaza de que viniera Kim, ella misma fue y golpeo a Vincent justo donde Kim le había golpeado.- Habla o dile adiós a tu cara.

-Maldición, maldita mocosa…

-¡Habla!

-Fue la familia Benetti, ¿contenta? Trabajo para su hija.- Marinette apretó los puños, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer eso? Se dio la media vuelta y fue a la puerta donde entró Kim.- Mi amigo quiere hablar contigo cinco minutos. Alya, Nino, tenemos que hablar con Claude.- salen dejando a un aterrado Vincent y a un muy molesto Kim. Al salir de la oficina Rose intercepta a Marinette.

-¡Marinette! Es horrible.

-Rose, ¿qué pasa?

-Es...el alcalde Bourgeois. Quiere quitarles la panadería a tus padres.

-¡¿Qué!?

-Esto debe ser obra de Chloe.- dijo Alya y Marinette asiente.

-Es demasiado obvio. Gracias Rose. Chicos...

-Vamos contigo Marinette.- dijo Nino y los cuatro fueron corriendo a la panadería.

Claude creía que su mundo se caía en pedazos. Primero sus padres arreglan un compromiso para él, luego su padre enfermo, la llegada de esa chica a su hogar, la carga de los negocios de su padre y la cambiante actitud de su madre. Si no le agradaba Lila entonces no lo debieron haber comprometido en primer lugar pero le dolía más en el alma haber lastimado así a su ángel. Quería llorar como un niño desesperado pero no podía escapar de ese compromiso, su padre que parecía mejorar volvió a decaer rápidamente y el compromiso era para permanecer con la fortuna familiar y el estatus que tantos años costó a sus padres intacta. Apretó los puños, a él no le importaría vivir en un chiquero si con eso garantizaba su felicidad con la única mujer con la que compartía su corazón. De solo pensar una vida sin ella quería morirse. De repente la vio, sentada con Nathaniel frente a su casa, ambos riendo y el pelirrojo hizo a un lado un mechón rebelde con ternura cuidando de no tocar los moretones de su cara. Claude casi hace crecer sus garras. Los miraba hablar y se acerca un poco para intentar escuchar lo que decían.

-... ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

-Sí. Nathaniel me voy contigo a Italia, estoy decidida.- Claude sintió como si le hubiesen apuñalado, vio a Nathaniel hablar pero ya no escuchó, no podía ser tan masoquista, ¿Porque la vida se ensañaba así con él? Si nunca iba a tenerla entonces la vida no debió ponerla frente a él. Dispuesto a irse Juleka aparece y habla con Nathaniel y Juliet, la cara de esos dos se transforma y los tres corren a una dirección, Claude confundido detiene a Max que pasaba también corriendo como si no pesara nada.

-Hey ¿qué ocurre?

-El alcalde Bourgeois le quiere quitar la panadería a los Dupain.

-Eso no es posible. ¿Esta demente?- dejó ir a Max y también se dirigió a la panadería, el alcalde debía estar loco si quería ir contra los Dupain, eso sería como ir contra todo el pueblo. Y no se equivocó, al llegar casi medio pueblo estaba gritando mientras los guardias los hacían retroceder y el alcalde a lado de su hija daba un discurso de las razones de su accionar.

-¡Es una amenaza contra nuestra salud! ¡Sirven todo en un estado deplorable y no solo eso! ¡Son unos ladrones y oportunistas! ¡Les pague por un servicio y no solo fue una vergüenza sino que al exigir la devolución nunca me lo regresaron! Que den gracias que no los encierro a todos.

-¡Es un miserable mentiroso!- bramó Marinette más fuerte que sus padres.- Nuestro pan es el mejor y todos pueden dar fe de ello, ni una queja de ninguna hogaza de pan y ese supuesto servicio que usted se queja nunca nos lo pago y la bocazas de su hija puede decirlo ¡porque esparció el chisme a todo el pueblo!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves pueblerina inculta?!- grito el alcalde y casi la manda arrestar pero Marinette siguió.

-Usted es el idiota que cree que no sabemos lo que hace, bien sabemos que quita el dinero a todos a base de no solo los impuestos sino al que pida algún préstamo le cobran intereses imposibles de pagar. Se aprovecha también del que no sabe leer para hacerle firmar documentos de su propiedad. Usted no es más que un ladrón, ¡Ladrón!- la gente gritó influenciada por aquellas palabras que eran verdad, el alcalde da una orden al oficial Roger de arrestarla pero los padres de Marinette intervienen poniéndose frente a ella defendiendo a su hija que habló.

-Usted es un buen hombre. No puede seguirle y dejar que siga aprovechándose del inocente.- el oficial se quedó tieso, dudando de aquellas palabras cuando de repente una mujer grita.

-¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO!- al voltear ven el interior de la panadería en llamas, todos se enfocan ahora en apagar el fuego que se extiende rápidamente olvidándose del alcalde.

-¡Traigan tinajas de agua! ¡Rápido!- gritó Claude y todos comenzaron a moverse, por lo que nadie vio a Sabrina se reunirse con Chloe que sonrió complacida.

-Bien hecho Sabrina.- Sabrina solo sonrió con la misma soberbia que Chloe y sin decir más los Bourgeois se subieron a su elegante carruaje y se marcharon.

Nooroo llegó a una posada casi en medio de la nada pero que servía perfecto para refugio de jóvenes viajeros, el lugar era cómodo y en serio tenia deseos de poner su cabeza en la almohada pero primero lo primero. Fue a la habitación registrada a nombre de Lazarus Avignon y apenas se abrió la puerta Duusu salto a él abrazando su adolorido cuerpo.

-¡Volviste!- grito feliz casi en lágrimas.

-Sí, yo... Duusu, cariño, suéltame que me duele cada parte del cuerpo y el cabalgar hasta aquí me dejó peor.

-¡Lo siento!- se separó y lo hace entrar, adentro Félix estaba preparando su disfraz.

-Nooroo.

-Señor, he vuelto con noticias.- se notaba que su cuerpo temblaba, Félix le ordeno sentase en la cama aunque apenas la toco su cuerpo se dejó caer por inercia pero seguía consciente.

-Dios le bendiga...- Nooroo metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una bolsa de cuero pequeña, Felix la tomo y al abrirla contenía una especie de planta pequeña con pequeñas flores blancas.

-¿Una planta?

-Me adentre en uno de los cargamentos, allí encontré muchas cosas de valor monetario pero escondidas entre las cajas hallé esa plantita y más. Tienen muy bien vigilado, me oyeron cuando tuve que romper una caja al ver una de las hojas asomarse, tuve suerte de caer en el puerto antes de que llegaran, caí suavecito...- dijo lo último de forma sarcástica aunque bromeando un poco. Félix le dio la planta a Wayzz y Duusu se acercó a verla.

-¿Es una borraja?

-Parecida, una borraja normal es un estimulante natural que ayuda a las personas a mantenerse despiertos y con energía, pero esta es diferente...

-¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Félix.

-Esta planta es normalmente inofensiva, pero concentrada es otra cosa. Si alguien bebe o se inyecta lo de esta planta, sería como aumentar su adrenalina por diez. Y esa persona podría ser muy peligrosa.- Félix frunció el ceño el ceño. Se preguntó qué demonios planeaba su padre, aunque se daba una idea, se puso su disfraz y fue a una puerta que conectaba al cuarto contiguo.

-Cuando lleguen las visitas que estén atentas a lo que escuchen. Esperare por mientras a Adrien.

-Entendido.- respondió Wayzz ya que Duusu le daba mimos a un semi-inconsciente Nooroo. Al entrar a la habitación se sentó a esperar pacientemente a su hermano.

 _-...En la noche bus-co tu calor, tu calor, tus brazos son mi re-fu-gio y tus labios mi recom-pensa...- leía Bridgette estando de noche en la habitación de Félix y con una camisa suya puesta, sus orejas de lobo eran visibles y Félix la acunaba en sus brazos mientras la escuchaba._

 _-Vas mejorando, un poco más y leerás de modo más fluido.- Bridgette sonrió y dejó el pequeño libro de poemas y frases de amor que Félix le había dado a leer._

 _-Es porque eres un buen maestro, pronto estaré a la par con Mari._

 _-¿Quién enseña a tu hermana a leer?_

 _-Una amiga suya y Mari enseña a mis padres. A mí me daba un poco de pena._

 _-Tonta, aprender no es algo que deba darte pena._

 _-Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento si te tengo a ti de maestro.- Félix estira su mejilla y le pellizca._

 _-Tonta.- Félix no pudo evitar molestarse por eso, se quejó Bridgette hasta que la soltó y abrazó, habían formado una intimidad única y cómoda para ambos, se sentían tranquilos olvidando a veces el mundo a su alrededor. Bridgette iba a visitarle a veces y se quedaba casi toda la noche, Félix preguntaba cosas de los lobos y ella respondía, aunque también sabía que Bridgette peleaba contra lobos para proteger más los alrededores, eran esos momentos en que ella salía a veces herida cuando se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada más por ella._

 _-Félix...- al ver sus brillantes ojos azules vio algo que hacía semanas no podía quitar, preocupación.- Ayer encontré otra manada, de cuatro esta vez._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Cada miembro de una manada comparte cierto aroma, por eso lo sé, son tres manadas las que están en los bosques ahora._

 _-¿Sabes por qué?_

 _-No. Los líderes alfa son muy territoriales y no se unen a otras manadas así como así a menos que...- Bridgette lo piensa pero Félix se le adelanta._

 _-¿Alguien los está reuniendo?_

 _-Eso me temo.- Félix se levantó un poco para quedar encima de ella, el joven solo vestía un pantalón blanco ya que la camisa la tenía Bridgette._

 _-Olvida eso esta noche. Te preocupas demasiado.- comenzó a regar pequeños besos en su frente, la punta de la nariz, sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello. Bridgette gime a lo bajo y sonríe._

 _-Se supone que como alfa soy yo quien debe seducirte._

 _-Y lo haces, cada maldito minuto con cada gesto que haces. Además te ves endemoniadamente sensual con mi camisa._

 _-Oh mi amor...-sus brillantes ojos le miraron con amor y a Félix le encantaba cada vez que le llamaba así. Ella era hermosa aun con orejas o garras, inclusive cola, y debía admitir que incluso como loba tenía un porte majestuoso y de pelaje suave y brillante creyendo a veces que era una visión mística y desaparecería de repente si parpadeaba pero entonces Bridgette le separa, sus orejas se mueven.- Alguien viene.- ambos se separaron y Bridgette se escondió en el amplio ropero del rubio que había adoptado como escondite en situaciones parecidas. Alguien tocó a la puerta y Félix habló fingiendo un tono cansado y fastidiado, aunque eso último era verdad._

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-Soy yo.- Félix bufó. Fue a abrir la puerta con intenciones de correr a Claudia de una patada y al abrir la puerta entrecerró los ojos molesto, la chica vestía con una camisola verde oscuro largo de encaje negro que remarcaba perfectamente sus senos._

 _-¿Podemos hablar?_

 _-No.- iba a cerrar la puerta pero si se tratase de una víbora se escabulló dentro.- Lárgate de aquí.- amenazó pero ella hizo oídos sordos._

 _-Félix por favor, estoy segura que podemos volver a llevarnos bien._

 _-Nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Así que largo.- iba a abrir la puerta cuando esta se le lanza encima y le abraza, Félix desvía su rostro antes de que le bese._

 _-Puedo ser la mujer que quieras, justo ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.- Félix se preguntó a cuántos habrá dicho la misma frase, podía sentir a Bridgette furiosa dentro del armario y hasta le pareció escuchar sus garras arañar la puerta al ver a otra mujer tocar lo que era suyo. Miró a Claudia con asco._

 _-Es despreciable ver a una mujer sin dignidad alguna. Lárgate de mi habitación o te sacaré._

 _-Pero mi amor...- esas mismas dos palabras que le resultaron tan dulces con Bridgette ahora le revolvieron el estómago. Iba a gritarle cuando unos pequeños toques a la puerta le detienen._

 _-Hermano...- era la voz de Adrien. Se quitó a Claudia de encima y abrió la puerta._

 _-¿Qué pasa Adrien?_

 _-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? Tengo miedo._

 _-Claro.- Adrien entró y al ver a Claudia decidió ignorarla para ir derecho a subirse a la cama de Félix y taparse, la chica veía al pequeño como si él tuviese la culpa de "interrumpirlos" pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Félix la tomó del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y la sacó de su cuarto.- Y no vuelvas.- cerró la puerta y fue con Adrien que ya se había acomodado en los edredones.- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Adrien asiente de manera efusiva.- Tranquilo. Las pesadillas no pueden lastimarte. Y estoy aquí para protegerte. Ahora a dormir._

 _-Gracias Félix.- Adrien sonrió ampliamente y cerró sus ojitos, pasó un rato hasta que Adrien estuvo profundamente dormido. Bridgette salió de su escondite y miró enternecida al pequeño y a Félix._

 _-Debo irme. Buenas noches.- susurró y se quitó la camisa quedando desnuda, ya se iba pero Félix la tomó del brazo._

 _-Quiero que lo digas.- ella le miró confundida.- Mi amor...- ella sonrió y se acercó a besarle de forma lenta y tierna._

 _-Mi amor...- dijo antes de separarse y saltar por la ventana, cuando cayó al suelo ya era esa majestuosa y hermosa loba, ella se perdió en el bosque lista para regresar a casa._

Marinette vio sus manos llenas de ceniza, con el brazo se limpió un poco el sudor de la cara pero también disfrazando con eso quitarse las lágrimas que quería derramar. Pudieron controlar el fuego para que no fuera a las demás casas o locales pero los esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho, la panadería y hogar de los Dupain-Cheng estaba quemada casi hasta los cimientos. Miró alrededor, todos, no importando clase social estaban llenos de ceniza o manchados, su madre lloró ahogando sus sollozos en los brazos de su padre que la estrechó con firmeza y del lugar donde había crecido y guardado tantos dulces recuerdos solo quedaba una construcción oscurecida. Nino se acercó con los Dupain en compañía del señor Haprèle que fue quien habló.

-Si gustan pueden quedarse en el teatro, tenemos cuartos disponibles que pueden usar hasta que decidan qué harán a futuro.

-Muchas gracias, son muy amables.- agradeció el señor Dupain y su mujer solo asintió en silencio. Marinette siguió contemplando la triste visión de lo que antes era su hogar hasta que Alya la toma de los hombros en un intento de abrazo.

-Ven Marinette, vamos con tus padres.- Marinette asintió y casi deja salir un sollozo pero se lo tragó, no iba a llorar, porque algo le decía que los Bourgeois tuvieron que ver con aquello y no les daría el placer de verla derrumbarse.

En otra parte del pueblo Lila se dirigió expresamente a la comisaría, allí le atendió un hombre que al ver las ropas de la chica supo que era de una familia importante.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarle señorita?

-Vengo a denunciar a alguien.

-¿Bajo qué cargo?

-Brujería.

Cuando Adrien llegó le avisaron cuál era la habitación de Lazarus Avignon, respiró profundo y ni siquiera tocó cuando la puerta se abrió y Félix en su disfraz le miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Me... Me esperabas?- de repente Félix pareció evaluar a Adrien y Plagg y después de un momento de incómodo silencio les dio paso a la habitación.- Pensé que no me dejarías pasar.

-Dirígete a la habitación contigua. Ahora.

-¿Qué?

-No lo repetiré. Ambos, andando, guarden silencio y pongan atención a todo lo que escuchen.- no les dio de otra que obedecer y al llegar a la habitación se encontraron no solo a los sirvientes de Félix sino a un hombre de cabello y bigote negro con traje y dos guardias. Wayzz ofreció un poco de té a ambos que miraron confundidos a todos.

-¿Que se trae tu hermano?- susurró Plagg y Adrien negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo idea.- cuando alguien tocó la puerta de entrada de la otra habitación Wayzz con un gesto de su mano les encomendó a guardar silencio antes de salir. Ni Adrien ni Plagg sabían lo que iban a presenciar en poco. Wayzz abrió la puerta a un hombre alto de porte elegante y piel morena, vestía un elegante traje azul que contrastaba más sus oscuros ojos.

-Bienvenido sea señor Benetti.- saludó Félix.- Pase por favor.- el hombre pasó altivo a la habitación y saludó a Félix de mano.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Avignon, me complace saber que mis negocios le interesan.

-Me interesa mucho la amplia gama de opciones que tiene señor Benetti después de todo su finca es conocida por su variedad de uva.

-Claro, claro. Nuestra cosecha es la mejor de todas.- se sentó sin esperar invitación y Wayzz fue a servir un par de copas.

-¿Gusta beber?

-Es muy amable. Y bien señor Avignon ¿con cuanto podemos comenzar?

-Me parece mal hablar tan rápido de dinero señor Benetti.

-Dígame Victor, y no tiene nada de malo si al final el dinero es lo importante.

-Entiendo, tiene un poco de razón.- Wayzz sirvió dos copas de vino y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.- Pruebe este vino, usted como buen conocedor ¿qué puede decirme de él?

-Veamos...- hizo girar el vino en la copa, lo miró y después lo probó paladeando su sabor unas cuantas veces.- Nada mal, un excelente vino en mi opinión.

-Este vino es de su más reciente cosecha.

-¡No me diga!- exclamó con cierto orgullo.

-Sí lo es.- Félix tomó la copa un momento y la volvió a dejar en la pequeña mesa que los distanciaba.- Los Benetti son una familia respetable y famosos vinicultores, y este vino puedo decir que es una abominación en el nombre del buen vino.- la sonrisa en el rostro de su invitado menguó.- Dígame algo. ¿Tan pobre es su conocimiento que para protegerse ha debido de usar y manchar el apellido de una buena familia, señor Rossi?- éste se puso tieso como tabla y se levantó.

-¿Pero cómo osa...?

-Usted no es nadie para levantar la voz y absolutamente no es nadie para hacerse el ofendido Rossi.

-¡No me llame así!

-No lo puedo llamar de otra forma, ese es su nombre.- Rossi le miró con el rostro rojo de ira pero aquel hombre se controló.

-Usted no tiene pruebas.- Félix sonrió tras la barba.

-No necesito pruebas, cualquiera que conozca a los Benetti sabe de sobra como son y usted solo es una vil farsa de vinicultor que no sabría diferenciar entre el vino barato de uno de calidad.

-Escúcheme bien, si cree que puede amenazarme...

-Amenazar es una fea palabra, solo hablo con los hechos.- sonrió al notar como las fosas nasales de ese hombre se ensancharon más.- Y debo decir que usted es un ser ruin y despreciable, que no solo se apropia de los negocios y los explota lo más posible como la sanguijuela que es, sino que arruina a muchos y los sabotea para que les venda barato y después explotar el negocio hasta donde sus escasos conocimientos le deja. Y de su familia…

-No meta a mi familia en esto.

-Pero si todos están coludidos. Pero creo que el cambio de apellido se debió por culpa de su hija, Lila ¿no es verdad? No puedo imaginarme que una jovencita sea capaz de ser un monstruo abominable y, no lo niego, preparar un compromiso con un joven que no tiene idea de nada de las muertes que provocó en el pasado.

-¡Chismes! ¡Rumores que no son más que habladurías de estúpidos que no saben qué hacer con sus miserables vidas!- bramó furioso escupiendo sus palabras.

-Pero el apellido quedó manchado, por eso al descubrir el buen negocio y la finca Benetti pensaron que sería un buen lugar para explotar y por eso arruinaron gran parte de la uva y sabotearon sus barricas.

-¿Y si así fuera qué? Negocios son negocios y cada uno sale adelante, el zorro más astuto gana y el estúpido de Benetti no supo qué hacer. Pero usted...- le señaló.- Usted no es nadie y nadie le creerá. Es su palabra contra la mía.

-Es increíble que admita tal fraude que puede arruinar una familia.- se hizo el ofendido, Rossi se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Cree que me importa? Adelante, cuénteselo a quien le crea, yo negaré todo.

-Bueno, tal como dijo es su palabra contra la mía.

-Y más le vale mantenerse fuera de mi camino o podría pasarle algo desagradable señor Avignon.

-No lo dudo. Pero hay alguien que quiero que conozca primero. Wayzz, por favor.- Wayzz se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla aparecieron los guadias y el curioso hombre de bigote.- Le presento al señor D'Argentcourt secretario de Verona, abogado y amigo de los Benetti. Creo que tiene mucho que explicar.

-Señor Victor Rossi se levanta un acta con los cargos de fraude, suplantación de identidad, daños y prejuicios y debo añadir también amenaza.- los guardias lo sujetaron con fuerza y el hombre pataleó y gritó intentando escapar, cuando se lo llevaron Félix le da la mano al abogado.

-Se lo encargo mucho.

-Investigaremos, habrán muchos otros cargos que imputarle.- ambos hombres se despidieron con un gesto de cabeza y cuando lo hicieron Adrien salió con Plagg.

-Oh cielos...

-Ahora siéntate Adrien, hay que hablar.

-Entonces los Benetti...pero Claude está…

-Te explicaré todo lo que quieras de Lila Rossi para que saliendo de aquí des el aviso a tu amigo. Hubiese sido un buen punto de escalada para los Rossi ese matrimonio. Sus negocios son prósperos y a futuro estoy seguro lo serán aún más. Pero primero lo primero.- dijo mientras se quitaba su disfraz.- ¿Cómo demonios piensas en casarte con Bourgeois?

-Cosa de nuestro padre pero acabo de deshacer el compromiso.

-Muy bien... ¿es porque estás imprimido de Marinette?- tanto Plagg como Adrien miraron a Félix pálidos y con grandes ojos.

-¿C-C-Cómo?

-Los sentí del otro lado de la puerta.- dijo a la vez que se quitaba su abrigo y se abría la camisa dejando su hombro descubierto.- No fue nada difícil después de tantos años.- tuvieron que ver bien la cicatriz que se formaba en su pálida piel.

-Félix tú...quién...

-Una larga historia.- dijo al volver a abrocharse la camisa.- Pero esto es una ventaja, aunque lamento mucho su estado eso podría ayudarme.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- preguntó exasperado Adrien confundido por todo lo que ocurría.

-De las manadas que hay actualmente, cuántos lobos puede haber pero más que todo de nuestro padre.

-¿Qué tiene padre que ver con esto?

-Que me temo que sus negocios no son tan limpios como parecen y mucho menos si puede involucrar lobos.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado. Por piedad nada de tomatazos, ya he visto mucho rojo hoy y ha sido por mi sangre salir de mi nariz. Y bueno, acepto pizzas o imágenes tiernas o sexys de Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir, y bueno no daré spoilers, así que no pidan XD Pero bueno, les mando saludos a todos, y en serio gracias por sus reviews TwT y ya sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **P.D. después de esta historia seguirá una mini-historia de cinco capítulos de nombre Con o Sin máscara, clasificación M, así que espérenla quienes me honran de corazón en seguirme, GRACIAS!**

 **Respuestas:**

Tsukihime Princess: Apuesto que lo del fuego nadie se lo esperaba…

Gabrielyalejandra: Saludos especiales porque resolviste el misterio, en serio, qué mente tan sagaz y no es albur. Felicidades! Y solo por eso te contestaré una pregunta pero, piensa bien si quieres saber la respuesta.

ElbaKheel: Es cruel, y de Lila no te preocupes, que pagará todo el daño que ha hecho, te lo prometo. Y bueno, esa fue la venganza de Chloe, dejó sin casa ni negocio a los Dupain-Cheng.

Andre16: No hay brujas reales, no tienen poderes pero hay otro tipo de brujas y el claro ejemplo son Chloe, Lila y Sabrina.

Naomi no Taisho: NO LOS VI! Donde los encuentro? Please… y bueno, casi le atinas a una cosa y sobre el asunto de Félix y Bridgette no coman ansias.

Alex: Y salió el cómplice de Lila, chan, chan chaaaan. Para los que leyeron desde el principio Alya se quejaba del tipo nuevo mientras ella hacía más trabajo, pero Nino sabía contentarla, kyaa! Sigue con teorías ahora de lo que pasará XD

Solitario196: Solo diré que los sirvientes de Félix no son lo que aparentan, tienen ciertas habilidades especiales que verán después. Y lo de Bridgette como loba, si hasta Félix le encanta XD.

Isii14: Todos tienen el mismo deseo, y la cosa se complicará. Pero te juro que la pagaran esas brujas. Y la mala hierba es difícil de matar, pero créeme, al final muere. Saludos.


	14. Conspiraciones

**Hola a todos! He decidido publicar antes este capítulo, y lo hago para… verlos sufrir un día más en la espera del próximo miércoles, muajajajaja!... jiji XD Bueno, en fin, espero les guste, es un poco más corto pero espero les guste, así que agradecimiento a Thomas Astruc por tan excelente serie y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 14.

Conspiraciones

Para Adrien el procesar toda esa información fue algo difícil, desde lo de Lila hasta la mordida de su hermano provocada por la hermana de su novia que había terminado por irse del pueblo. En cambio Félix pareció imperturbable cuando su hermano contó cómo fueron atacados y transformados y el cómo terminó en aquel compromiso que su padre quiso sin rechistar hasta que lo rompió. Plagg había decidido sentarse al enterarse también de todo y aceptó de buena gana el té que le ofrecieron, aunque hubiese preferido algo más fuerte. Adrien pasó su mano por su cabello despeinándolo más.

-Creo que me va a doler la cabeza. Pero entonces dime, el que se fuera Bridgette ¿fue la causa que tu también te marcharas?- la mirada de Félix pareció oscurecerse, pero era porque una gran ira se acumulaba en su interior.

-En parte.- contestó lo más serenamente posible pero en su voz se percibía cierto filo que era mejor no provocar.

-Entonces explícame. Porque no entiendo que tiene que ver padre con esto.- la postura se Félix se volvió firme y parece como si una barrera se formase de repente. Adrien no pudo evitar el enorme parecido de Félix con su padre, su presencia y porte intimidaban.

-Pasé los primeros años haciendo mi fortuna y estos últimos he estado investigando cada negocio de nuestro padre con cuidado que no me descubra. Y es que tengo razones muy poderosas para creer que nuestro padre esté relacionado con lobos.

-Lo que dices es una locura. Padre no puede estar implicado, es absurdo.- la mirada de Félix se volvió más dura y miro a Duusu.

-Por favor tráeme la caja que está en mi equipaje por favor.

-Como ordene señor.- la joven salió y no tardó en volver con una cajita negra con grabados en plata con forma de rosas. Félix la tomó y la dejó en la mesita que estaba entre ambos.

-¿Reconoces esta caja?- Adrien la observa atento y como una chispa el rostro de su madre aparece en su cabeza.

-Era de mamá.- Félix asiente.- ¿Por qué la tienes tú?- Félix no contestó, sino que de su bolsillo saca una pequeña llave de plata y abre la caja con ella, al abrirla dentro había varios papeles, Adrien puede ver un dibujo suyo de su familia que tenía su nombre en un costado, un juego de aretes largos y plateados con esmeraldas, restos de flores secas que no supo identificar y cartas, los sobres eran del tamaño justo de la caja y había varias, todas atadas a un cordón rojo, Adrien vio cómo su hermano las tomó y desató el cordón.

-Son cartas de mamá. Las enviaba y se le reenviaban con una respuesta a las preguntas que hacía.

-¿A quién se las enviaba?

-Al señor Fu, el antiguo encargado del teatro antes de que se fuera, justo después de la muerte de mamá.

-No entiendo Félix, nada de lo que me dices está relacionado con otra cosa.

-Lee las cartas. Y comprenderás.- Adrien pareció dudar, miró los sobres que habían dejado de ser blancos con el tiempo, con temor abrió la carta y reconoció la pulcra y delicada escritura cursiva de su madre, siempre le había gustado hasta donde recordaba la floritura con que escribía su madre, siempre pensaba que la pluma escribía sola en su mano. Un suave aroma a pomelo atrapó sus sentidos y casi quiso llorar ante los recuerdos de su madre que le sonreía con ternura y amor antes de su...accidente. Se obligó a controlarse, y comenzó a leer, poco a poco el rostro de Adrien cambió, sus ojos se abrieron más a cada carta y su boca se abrió como la de un pez boqueando por agua. Miró a Félix que no hizo nada y después siguió de nuevo leyendo la carta que tenía y bajo su escritura había otra letra, menos cursiva contestando a las preguntas de su madre.

 ** _La luna llena se acerca, la luz pronto cambiará, ¿debemos actuar?_**

 **Siga vigilando, no hay que llamar la atención.**

 ** _Lo ha aceptado, pero temo que algo pase, no deseo que pase algo malo en aquella luna._**

 **Mantengalo cerca pero no lo deje indagar más, por su protección es mejor guardar cierta información.**

 ** _Temo que se esté metiendo demasiado, no deseo que se involucre más. Sus pensamientos comienzan a darme miedo y esa fecha de luna casi se acerca. No deseo forzarlo a desistir, sé que nunca me lo perdonaría. Pero no sé qué hacer, temo que pueda salir herido y temo por mis hijos._**

 **A veces es sabio saber decir alto que solo satisfacer algún deseo. Si teme por él no permita que siga. Hay cosas que deben permanecer en secreto.**

 ** _Mañana será la noche, la luna roja comenzará. Si algo pasa por favor no deje que él tome lo que hemos protegido por tanto tiempo. Le amo pero me arrepiento de haberle contado nuestro secreto, fue mi error._**

 **Mantenga la calma y su mente clara, ya buscaremos una solución.**

Cuando Adrien dejó de leer, puso las cartas en su lugar y se froto el rostro con ambas manos, no habló hasta que sintió que pudo hilar algunas cosas.

-¿Mamá estaba involucrada con lobos?

-De acuerdo a las cartas, sí.

-Y padre...

-Como cuenta una de las cartas ella le contó pero se arrepintió. Al parecer nuestro padre tenía ideas que no le gustaban a mamá, por eso pedía consejo a este hombre para saber cómo actuar. El señor Fu mantuvo su teatro ambulante durante décadas hasta que se marchó dejando al teatro en ese pueblo, todo concuerda después de la muerte de nuestra madre. Y ese hombre tiene las respuestas que busco a los huecos de toda esta trama, ¿cómo se involucró mamá? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con lobos? ¿Qué tesoro es el que mamá no quería que padre viera?

-¿Tesoro?

-La última carta dice de un tesoro, no creo que sea algo físico puesto que aunque padre sea ambicioso no es la clase de persona que busque joyas y dinero, creo que es algo más simbólico. Pero eso nos deja muchas preguntas sobre Gabriel Agreste.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Dime Adrien, ¿no te parece extraño que un padre venda todas sus propiedades excepto aquella mansión rodeada de bosque llenos de lobos? Cualquiera pensaría más en la seguridad de sus hijos. O ¿por qué regresar al lugar donde murió su mujer?- Adrien tragó duro al recordar aquello, era muy pequeño y pero sus padres los habían enviado a Paris con sus niñeras el resto del verano, hasta que informaron que su madre había tenido un accidente, al parecer había caído por las escaleras y su cuello se rompió. Había tenido pesadillas por eso de niño.

-Bien, lo capto, lo capto. ¿Qué has podido averiguar entonces?- Félix bajó los hombros pero su postura no se relajó del todo.

-Al principio no encontraba nada raro en los negocios de nuestro padre, debía mantener mi distancia, pero no hace mucho averigüé que las importaciones y exportaciones siguen rutas muy inusuales, padre siempre da una fecha aproximada y dice el medio de transporte en que llegará, barco, caballo, pero en realidad su medio de transporte de comienzo cambia a medio camino, si va a barco se detiene a la mitad en un punto, descargan y trasladan la carga a otro punto para volver a usar el barco y si es a caballo hacen lo mismo desviándose en un punto cercano al punto de entrega. Manda mensajeros para hablar con ciertas personas, me temo decir que traficantes en su mayoría, y todos esos caminos para que nadie sospeche del cambio hecho a media entrega.Y eso es porque envía algo entre todo eso.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Drogas, para ser exacto estimulantes.

-¿Drogas? Eso suena ridículo, ¿y por qué estimulantes?- Félix se recarga en la silla y juntas sus manos, Adrien volvió a sentir que estaba en presencia de su padre.

-Dime Adrien, ¿cuantos lobos has visto? ¿Hay algunos más salvajes que otros? ¿Más fuertes?- Adrien y Plagg se miran unos momentos captando lo que quiere decir.

-Entonces padre...

-Estoy seguro que les suministra esa porquería para hacerlos más feroces. Pero quiero saber por qué y con quien trabaja, por qué ese pueblo, porque debe haber alguien que sea intermediario entre él y los lobos, incluso me atrevo a decir que algunos traficantes son lobos.- Adrien bufó y su postura en la silla fue más relajada deslizándose un poco en el respaldo y abriendo un poco las piernas.

-No puede ser...

-Y necesito tu ayuda.- Adrien se enderezó de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Deseo parar sea lo que sea que esté pasando allí. Y la única forma es tener un infiltrado, esos serian ustedes. Necesito documentos para revelar que Gabriel Agreste no está en buenos términos. Lo que sea sería suficiente para encarcelarlo y así averiguar o deshacer algo de lo que pasa.

-¿Quieres arrestar a papá?- el rostro de Félix se tornó duro y Adrien sintió sus ojos como dagas.

-Ese hombre dejo de ser mi padre hace años.

-Necesito pensar Félix...

-Entiendo. Ya es tarde y vienen cansados, será mejor que descansen, mañana en el desayuno me dirás tu respuesta.- Félix se levantó y palmeó el hombro de su hermano, ya no era el pequeño que siempre iba tras de él, estaba orgulloso de ver el hombre en que se había convertido y a veces al verlo podía ver a su madre. Fue a la habitación contigua con Wayzz, Duusu y Nooroo, mucho había pasado esa noche y su próximo paso debía ser cuidadoso. O podría costarle caro. Mientras Adrien que se había quedado con la caja de su madre, vio en él un pequeño anillo de plata con una perla y dos zafiros a los lados, no pudo evitar pensar en Marinette, sintió un leve dolor que sabía se agravaría después para desaparecer en un largo rato. Debía pensar que hacer, no podía seguir siendo un pasivo, debía actuar.

Marinette suspiró nuevamente, Alya se había quedado con ella esa noche para hacer una "noche de chicas" con Tikki, Breezy y Juliet, para poder animarla. Alya pone su mano en su hombro.

-Saldrán adelante Marinette, son fuertes y lo harán sin problemas.

-Eso lo sé Alya pero, escuché a mis padres decir que lo mejor sería irnos. Brid nos dice en sus cartas que vayamos a vivir con ella a un pueblito en Suiza. Dice que es un lugar tranquilo. Mis padres al fin lo están tomando en cuenta.

-¿Y tú?

-No quiero irme. No quiero dejar a Adrien y menos darle a Chloe la satisfacción de ver que me fui.- dijo con claro resentimiento hacia la rubia.

-Habla con ellos Marinette, pero también habla con Adrien. Estoy segura que encontraran una solución.- Marinette asiente y ambas amigas se abrazan.

-Eres la mejor Alya.- de repente el telón del escenario se cierra y después de unos segundos se abren con Tikki y Breezy con disfraces de hombre siendo Breezy un caballero inglés y Tikki uno francés. Tikki comenzó a hablar con voz gruesa.

-Mirad, mirad, pero qué ridículo sombrero lleva usted, cuidado que lo pueden confundir con un farol y prenderlo.

-Oh, mirad, mirad, que ridícula peluca, tenga cuidado o los piojos pueden comenzar a anidar.

-Pero mi peluca no es tan ridícula como ese bigote de morsa que lleva. Sería una buena escobeta.

-Al menos es menos ridículo que ese maquillaje en su cara, cuidado que pueden confundirlo y llevarlo al asilo para desahuciados.- varios se rieron, incluyendo losDupain-Cheng que olvidaban ese trago amargo.

-¡Me ha ofendido señor!

-¡Pues usted primero!- ambas se quitan los guantes.

-/¡Os reto a un duelo!/- dijeron a la vez y ambas al mismo tiempo se golpean con los guantes haciendo girar a cada una. Todos rieron más fuerte, hasta que una voz chillona interrumpe las risas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿una función por caridad? Me parece lo más adecuado.- Marinette se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Chloe que como siempre iba Sabrina.

-¿A qué has venido Chloe?

-Mmmm, veo que todavía no aprendes tu lugar campesina.- Alya se levanta también.

-Mira Chloe será mejor que te marches o si no...

-¡No te atrevas a amenazarme! Puedo mandarte a encarcelar si quiero.- Nino se pone entre Alya y Chloe.

-Atreve Chloe y conmigo no sales bien parada.- nunca había amenazado a una mujer pero ya hacía tiempo quería poner en su lugar a Chloe que retrocedió un paso con Sabrina.

-¡Atrévete y a ti también te encarcelaré!

-Inténtalo, pero si lo haces te recuerdo que somos la única diversión de este lugar y si encarcelas al maestro de la orquesta tu padre tendrá un serio problema.- la voces de todos se alzaron, todos contra aquellas chicas y el alcalde, Chloe gritó entre todo el griterío.

-¡YA CALLENSE IMBECILES O LOS HARE ARRESTAR A TODOS!- en ese momento las puertas del teatro se abren y entras tres guardias, las voces se acallaron de repente.- Eso fue rápido.- se regodeó Chloe pero el guardia busca a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Quién es Juliet Decrois?- la joven se levantó entre los señores Dupain-Cheng.

-Soy yo.- dos guardias avanzaron y la sujetaron de los brazos.

-Juliet Decrois queda bajo arresto por sospecha y acusación de brujería, artes relacionadas con el demonio y ocultismo, se le llevará al Ayuntamiento donde se decidirá su proceder.- la chica no supo que responder, se había quedado muda, pero el señor Dupain se levantó interponiéndose entre ambos guardias que ya se la llevaban.

-Primero me deberán pasar.- ambos guardias mostraron sus pistolas y pronto los del teatro les rodearon, pero el tercer guardia colocó su arma en un costado del señor Dupain.

-Quítese o abriré fuego.

-¡Tom!- gritó Sabine asustada y al ver a su esposa dudo un momento, Juliet negó con la cabeza para que no hiciera nada y se quitó. Juliet no opuso mucha resistencia al sentir el fuerte agarre sobre sus brazos que le lastimaba pero sus ojos podían reflejar claramente el miedo y pánico ante la situación. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar pero el guardia tenía su arma lista para disparar ante el primero que se acercase. Chloe sonrió ampliamente con Sabrina al ver como se llevaban a la chica.

-Una bruja, ¿quién lo diría? Hubiese apostado más a que era una prostituta.- rio cruelmente antes de irse. Marinette de inmediato salió del lugar, debía avisar a Claude.

Claude cerró la puerta del cuarto de su padre, había vuelto a decaer rápidamente y eso lo frustraba, se sentía impotente ante las situaciones que sus hombros cargaban, bajó y estuvo tentado a beber algo, nunca había sido alguien que necesitase de alcohol para olvidar problemas pero ahora necesitaba algo que no le recordase la mierda en que se había transformado su vida. Su madre se acercó al ver a su hijo tan cansado, le pareció hasta diez años mayor y veía una gran pena en sus ojos.

-Hijo, necesitas descansar. No puedes seguir así.- intentó tocarle pero el joven se apartó del gesto cariñoso de su madre.- Claude, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué eres así ahora?- Claude no contesto.- Has cambiado... Tu corazón es duro, dime qué es lo que te ha hecho así por favor, podría ayudarte.- Claude miró a su madre, su mirar estaba cargado de odio y rencor y este le hizo frente apretando los puños.

-Si estoy así es ¡por su culpa! ¡Ustedes arruinaron todo lo bueno que tenía!

-¿Pero de qué hablas insensato?- pregunto asustada por aquel tono de voz con el que se dirigía a ella, nunca le había gritado.

-¡Tú sabes bien a qué me refiero! ¡No seas hipócrita!- un sonido resuena por el lugar, su madre le había dado una bofetada, ella jamás le había levantado la mano así, bueno, que de niño recibió un par de nalgadas pero aquello era diferente y sintió que algo se rompió en ese momento entre ambos y ella también lo supo. No se dijeron nada hasta que los golpes de la puerta los saca de su mutismo y apenas la sirvienta abre la puerta Marinette comienza a gritar.

-¡Claude! ¡Claude!- el joven se dirigió a ver a la chica dejando a una dolida mujer.

-¿Marinette? Ya es tarde qué...

-¡Se llevaron a Juliet! La están acusando de brujería.- un grito ahogado suena tras del castaño siendo su madre que se toma de la pared. Claude tomó su chaqueta y salió.

-¿Donde la llevaron?- Marinette le seguía de cerca.

-Al Ayuntamiento.- dijo notando la tensión en él, parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Y se cuestionó si había sido buena idea llamarle.

El alcalde golpeó con un mazo la mesa de roble sólido para hacer callar a un par de viejas y a un hombre de tal vez su edad, Juliet estaba del otro lado con las manos atadas y mirando a aquellas personas que hablaban tan rápido que no se les entendía nada. Miró a la chica con indiferencia y luego con claro desagrado al ver su labio cosido y los moretones. Volvió su vista a las personas ya exasperado.

-¡Silencio!- golpeó su mazo varias veces hasta que se callaron.- Bien, ante los cargos de brujería y practicas oscuras ¿quien acusa?- una de las ancianas dio un paso al frente.

-Yo acuso. Yo soñé con esa jovencita que hacía sacrificios a nombre del diablo y mire mis brazos...- se quejó la anciana mostrando varios moretones.- Esa chiquilla me los hizo en sueño...

-¿Alguien más?

-Yo también.- dijo la otra vieja.- Al salir del pueblo me topé con la imagen de ella en una túnica negra haciendo extraños rezos y símbolos con cenizas.- Juliet estaba al borde de las lágrimas negando con la cabeza, ¿quiénes eran esas personas? Las reconocía brevemente del pueblo pero nunca había interactuado con ellas, el alcalde miró al hombre.

-¿Usted también acusa?

-Sí, lo hago porque antes no pude por miedo, ¡porque ella me amenazó!

-No es verdad...- contesto Juliet con voz temblorosa.- No le conozco...

-¡Silencio!- le calló de forma tajante golpeando la mesa.- Continúe.

-Esta joven me sedujo, y me llevo a un claro donde me hizo una brujería para violarme a su antojo, al recobrar la compostura ella me amenazó con matarme si decía algo.- Juliet no podía creer tan sarta de mentiras y negó con la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos. El alcalde asintió y luego miró a la chica.

-¿Usted tiene algo que decir?

-Soy inocente, yo no he hecho esas cosas que dicen...- los gritos de esas personas la asustaron, ella miró al alcalde que no les calló como con ella y con voz temblorosa hablaba pero no se escuchaba por los gritos hasta que gritó desesperada ante tal indiferencia.- ¡Soy inocente!- el alcalde golpeó la mesa nuevamente y todos callaron.

-Bien, ante las acusaciones hechas y las pruebas mostradas, Juliet Decrois, siguiendo los antiguos estatutos de nuestros antepasados para los de tu clase, te declaro culpable, mañana al anochecer serás puesta en la hoguera para ser inmolada y tus restos sacados fuera de aquí como advertencia.- las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes.- Y desde este momento serás recluida en una celda. Llévensela.

-Soy inocente... ¡Soy inocente! ¡Por favor! ¡Noooo!- gritó al ser llevada por dos guardias a las celdas. Afuera Claude y Marinette llegaron para ver cómo se llevaban a la pobre chica que suplicaba por su inocencia. El castaño se iba a acercar cuando un guardia se interpone.

-No puede pasar.

-¡Quiero verla!

-Perdone pero no puede ver a los detenidos, pero puede verla mañana a prime- ¡agh!- Claude tomo su cuello con una mano dispuesto a rompérselo.

-Dejara que la vea o le destrozo el cuello...- siseó apretando los dientes.

-¡Claude!- Marinette se interpone pero este aun no suelta al tipo que comenzaba a sofocarse.- Suéltalo. No te dejaran verla así.

-Hazte a un lado Marinette...

-No, ella no querría esto. Claude.- se acerca a susurrarle.- No dejes que la ira te ciegue. Eres un alfa.- Claude miró sorprendido a Marinette y soltó al guardia que comenzó a toser. Claude apenas y podía controlarse.

-¿Cuál fue el veredicto?- el sujeto tosió y le miró extrañado.

-... ¿Qué?

-¡El veredicto!

-Cul-Culpable... condenada a la hoguera mañana al anochecer.- Marinette ahogó un grito de horror mientras que Claude se puso pálido y apretó sus puños hasta hacérselos sangrar. Y antes de hacerle algo más al pobre desgraciado frente a él se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a su casa siendo seguido por Marinette.

De entre las sombras, una figura en una elegante capa de satín esperó fuera del ayuntamiento. Cuando los testigos salieron ésta se dirigió a ellos y dio pequeñas bolsas con monedas adentro.

-Buen trabajo.- dijo Lila cuyo rostro era cubierto por su capucha y las ancianas y el hombre agradecieron.

-Con gusto ayudaríamos a una mujer de su clase.

-Fue un honor.- Lila sonrió y se dirigió al interior del ayuntamiento donde el alcalde ya guardaba su mazo en una caja.

-Ah, señorita Benetti. Un gusto verla.

-Me alegra bien que usted cumple con su palabra.- dijo dejando una bolsa más grande de dinero. El hombre la tomó y luego observó a la joven mientras cerraban los guardias el lugar.

-Y espero usted también lo sea.- Lila deshizo el lazo de la capucha que cayó a sus pies dejandola en un largo vestido violeta con blanco cuyo escote no le dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Y siempre cumplo mis promesas.- dijo con una sonrisa observando la lujuria bailar en los ojos del alcalde.

Adrien y Plagg llegaron a la mansión cuando no era ni medio día. Adrien no había dormido mucho y después de una breve charla y un abrazo entre ambos hermanos sus caminos volvieron a dividirse con objetivos en concreto. Y Adrien tenía claro el suyo que era desenmascarar a su padre, aunque había algo de las cartas de su madre que le molestaba. Natalie les recibió y Adrien sonrió a aquella persona que había sido su madre desde hacía tantos años.

-Bienvenido joven Agreste.

-Gracias Natalie, ¿y padre?- pero antes de contestar la voz de Gabriel Agreste contesta en su lugar.

-Aquí estoy. Regresaste mucho antes de lo esperado.- Adrien se mantuvo sereno y sonrió levemente.

-Todo terminó muy bien. No tuve que renegociar el contrato solo explicarlo en términos más simples para el cliente.

-Me alegro. Veo con gusto que los negocios al fin te interesan.

-Siempre me han interesado, pero a veces uno se lleva grandes disgustos.

-Ya aprenderás con el tiempo que eso es normal. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

-Solo me preparare para salir, me gustaría hablar con Le Blanc sobre unos posibles negocios.

-Es verdad. El señor Le Blanc cuentan está muy enfermo. Así que es sabio iniciar a entablar los negocios con el heredero.- Adrien sintió la bilis crecer en su garganta al escucharlo hablar así.

-Están comenzando a compartir algunos negocios en común con nosotros, según escuché les va muy bien.

-Eso mismo escuché. Ve, no te detengo entonces.

-Gracias. Me preparo y parto.- Gabriel asintió y subió las escaleras, cuando lo perdió de vista y Natalie se fue Adrien en vez de subir vio a Plagg que asintió. Adrien se dirigió al estudio de su padre mientras Plagg vigilaba. Entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Revisó los cajones que lamentablemente estaban con llave, entre el extenso librero de la pared, tenía el tiempo contado, Plagg tenía su oído atento a cualquier pequeño ruido. Adrien miró alrededor, entonces se topó con el cuadro de su madre, tan hermosa, tan delicada, lo tocó y sintió algo, el cuadro se movió. Lo tomo y como si fuese una puerta se abrió dejando ver una caja fuerte escondida. Casi grito de felicidad pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada, se golpeó la cara con la palma.

-Adrien date prisa.

-Intentó abrirla, usó la fecha de cumpleaños de su padre, el de su madre, Félix, suya, nada. Debía pensar, su padre no pudo haber escogido un número al azar con tantos números en la cabeza y de repente una idea cruzó su mente. Con cuidado puso el código y la puerta se abrió. Cerró los ojos con dolor al recordar la fecha del aniversario luctuoso de su madre, su padre tenía un retorcido modo de recordarla.- Adrien, rápido mueve el trasero lo escucho arriba moverse. Adrien miró con cuidado de no revolver más de lo necesario, documentos de negocios, algunos envíos y traslados, revisó las fechas y luego se fijó en un pequeño diario de piel negra, lo hojeó apenas cuando Plagg volvió a llamar.- Ya viene sal de ahí.- Adrien ocultó el diario entre sus ropas. Salió antes de que su padre bajara las escaleras y al salir de la propiedad Natalie había pedido al cochero de su padre, ese serio y gran hombre que les tuviese listos dos caballos. Ambos lo agradecieron y se dirigieron rápido al pueblo, había mucho que hacer y también debían dar aviso a Claude sin saber que desde la ventana del estudio, Gabriel los observaba partir.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias a todos por su tiempo y ahora ando sentimental gracias a Tsubasa23 por regalarme un nuevo fanart de mis OC´s Claude y Juliet, si quieren verlo está en MayraChan en deviantart, en serio gracias! TwT**

 **Y bueno, no me den de tomatazos, dejen review, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Alex: Sigue con tus teorías, qué pasó con Brid? X3 Pero te me fuiste por la tangente, Félilx NO trabaja para su padre, error táctico XD

Ladyaqua198: Bueno, de que se enojará se enojará pero lo de Clauliet deberá esperar un momento más.

ElbaKheel: Chloe recibirá su castigo, y obviamente habrá la zukulencia de esos dos XD no la dejaré fuera XD y un poco más de Félix y Bridgette.

TsukihimePrincess: No, no puedes, pero te diré que no quedará impune.

Gabriel yalejandra: Jajajaja! Me gustó borrarte el cassette un poco con lo de Gabriel y bueno, todavía falta mucho para ver las razones de porqué el feligette no está ahora junto.

Andre16: Me revolví… sorry, pero te diré que Bridgette está viva y la reconciliación seguro te gustará.

Guest, Sol: Gracias por el review y es verdad, leer es un enorme y agradable placer XD

Naomi no Taisho: No veo ese el que me dijiste del cine -3- pero las demás imágenes me encantan, aunque cómo puedo guardarlas? Bueno siguiendo, habrá lemon, no te preocupes, y lo de Lila, sí, es su vieja confiable, quién sabe si lo habrá usado más de una vez. Y Adrien, vaya que se enterará, pero podrá hacer algo? Nos leemos luego XD

ChaosKing86: Te recomiendo lentes de sol, Plagg, sí, con decirte que Tikki solo se levantó hasta la noche para esa función XD y te juro que sufrirán mucho las malas, no te apures, y sorry, pero no, los poderes de Juliet y Claude me costó mucho, y Nooroo sabe pelea, como todos los demás XD y… *saca rifle* Acércate y no volverás baby. Suerte con la escritura XD


	15. Salvando un ángel

**Hola a todo el mundo! Ya sé que quieren más sangre pero les juro que llegado el momento habrá sangre muerte y destrucción… en realidad solo hay que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero bueno. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio algunos me animan y me hacen reír por sus teorías. Y bueno, ya sin hacer más largo el cuento… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 15.

Salvando un ángel.

El amanecer fue distinto a otros, no olía a pan recién horneado, tampoco había esos sonidos cordiales de las personas al comenzar su rutina diaria, no, el olor a cenizas perduraba aun en el aire y en el ayuntamiento desde temprano había gente vociferando a viva voz. Eran los amigos de Juliet que se habían plantado en el lugar. Alya los alentaba a coros a liberar a su amiga pero no fue pasado el mediodía que las puertas del lugar se abrieron. Entraron atropellándose unos a otros y Marinette junto con Alya se pasaron al frente.

-¡Silencio! ¿Qué significa esto?- exigió el alcalde y Marinette vio detrás suyo a Claude, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada al ver esos ojos que parecieron tornarse más oscuros.

-¡Exigimos la liberación de nuestra amiga! ¡Eso es!- grito Alya y alcalde cuadro los hombros.

-Eso es imposible, la joven Decrois ha sido hallada culpable de brujería.- Nathaniel se puso entre Kim e Ivan casi saltando entre ellos.

-¡Eso es una vil mentira! ¡Ella es inocente!- el alcalde hizo una mueca.

-Veo que esa bruja ha encontrado su forma de hechizarlo, joven.- el rostro de Nathaniel se sonrojo, pero no por la vergüenza sino por la ira que sintió en ese momento deseando golpear al alcalde.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- de no ser por ambos chicos a su lado era seguro que se le lanzaba encima. Claude esta vez fue quien hablo.

-Usted no tiene pruebas para decir eso. Y usted no puede condenar a una inocente.

-¿Inocente? Hay testigos que la vieron realizar actos del diablo.

-¡Tráigalas entonces! Que vuelvan a testificar en un juicio justo.

-Me temo que no es posible. Están aterrados de lo que esa joven pueda hacerles, apenas reunieron el valor suficiente para venir a declarar.- Marinette observaba a Claude, la mandíbula de este estaba tensa y sus puños fuertemente apretados.

-¡Ella merece un juicio justo!

-¡Y lo tuvo y fue hallada culpable! ¡Ahora fuera de aquí! ¡Oficiales! Saquen a esta chusma de aquí.- los guardias se acercaron para sacar a todos que comenzaron a alzar más la voz, pero Marinette mantuvo su atención en Claude que esta vez podía verse la ferocidad en sus rasgos.

-¡INFELIZ!- Marinette tembló al ver como las manos de su amigo se tensaron y sus uñas empezaron a parecer garras, nadie más lo notaba, la multitud se juntó al ser empujados fuera y Claude estaba dispuesto a no retroceder y degollar quien fuera pero unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron, al mirar a cada lado Adrien y Plagg lo sujetaban de cada brazo y Marinette sintió un enorme alivio al verles.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Adrien que junto con Plagg lo sacaron junto con la multitud fuera del Ayuntamiento.

Los guardias tenían orden de intentar hacer hablar a la bruja, y aunque les hubiese gustado azotarla el oficial Roger se los prohibió, el hombre aunque no era capitán se le respetaba como uno, pero las órdenes del alcalde eran claras, y si no podían golpearla, buscarían otros métodos.

-Ya es suficiente.- dijo uno de los dos guardias a su compañero que hundió más la cabeza de la chica en aquel barril de agua, la jaló hacia atrás donde Juliet dejó salir toda el agua que había tragado.- Tiene visitas.- el otro guardia le miró confuso.

-¿Pero no están prohibidas las visitas?

-Esta es especial.- le hizo una señal con la cabeza donde estaba una joven que había observado gran parte de lo acontecido. El guardia pareció confundido pero llevó a la chica a su celda donde cayó pesadamente al sucio suelo escupiendo más agua.- Regresaremos más tarde.- anunció dejando sola a la chica con su visita. Juliet siguió tosiendo intentando sacar toda el agua que tenía, le dolía el pecho al intentar respirar no viendo de momento quien estaba con ella.

-Te ves tan lamentable como pensé que te verías.- Juliet abrió los ojos y primero vio el primoroso vestido violeta y después el rostro de Lila.

-¿T-Tú?- su voz sonó rasposa y Lila sonrió con desdén.

-No te acostumbres tanto a esta celda, esta noche vas a brillar como los astros, literalmente.- dijo en burla a la chica y Juliet levantó como pudo su cabeza.

-¿Por... qué?

-Porque eres un estorbo a mis planes, y cuando desaparezcas ya no habrá nada que distraiga a mi prometido.

-¿Tú fuiste quien...?

-Vaya que eres estúpida para captar las cosas.- Lila se agachó un poco con un toque de complicidad, como un pecador confesándose a un sacerdote en secreto de confesión, siseó con una sonrisa cada una de sus palabras.- Yo fui quien mandó a esos hombres a violarte como la mosquita muerta que eres, es una lástima que no completaran su cometido; y esto, querida fue sencillo de hacer.- vio como los ojos de Juliet le miraban con algo cercano al espanto.- Y esta noche cuando las llamas te quemen lenta y dolorosamente, estaré al frente de todo gustosa de escuchar y ver tu horrible y muy lenta agonía.- su sonrisa se amplió al ver sus ojos comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba ante el escenario puesto por Lila. Se levantó y miró por última vez a Juliet.- Te veré esta noche y no te preocupes, cuidare muy bien de mi futuro esposo.- dejó la celda con paso tranquilo satisfecha por lo realizado, esperó un momento antes de que cerraran la puerta y lo escuchó, sollozos lleno de dolor e impotencia, suspiró complacida y se marchó, para celebrar tenia deseos de comprarse un nuevo vestido y una nueva gargantilla de esmeralda que vio en el lugar.

Adrien y Plagg llevaron a Claude a un callejón para calmarlo, este no paraba de forcejear y Marinette, Nino y Alya les habían seguido al ver como intentaban en vano tranquilizar al castaño.

-¡SUÉLTENME!- bramó furioso pero eso hizo que ambos aferraran más el agarre.

-No hasta que te calmes.- le dijo Adrien, Claude pareció por un momento relajar su cuerpo, por lo que Plagg se confió, mala idea, de inmediato Claude le empujó y al querer hacer lo mismo con Adrien, el rubio lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra una pared siendo después que el castaño apretó su brazo con riesgo a romperlo y entre ambos forcejearon hasta que Adrien colocó su brazo en su cuello para detenerlo un momento.

-¡Basta!

-¡Tengo que sacarla! ¡La van a matar!

-¡Necesito que te calmes un momento!

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Tú estarías igual si a quien van a quemar fuera Marinette!

-¡Sí, lo sé! Pero también sé que tú y Plagg intentarían calmarme como ahora estoy intentando hacer.- Claude al fin se calmó, poco a poco su respiración se volvió más tranquila y ambos se soltaron.- Hay algo que tienes saber primero y es muy importante.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante ahora?

-Es sobre Lila, créeme, esto tienes que saberlo.- Claude entrecerró los ojos.

-Habla...

-Los Benetti no eran quienes nosotros creíamos. Su verdadero apellido es Rossi, son una familia sin decencia ni moral que hacen lo que sea para conseguir sus cometidos, como usurpando el nombre y lugar de los Benetti donde nos instalamos a primera instancia. Y eso no es todo... también nos enteramos que todo lo de tu compromiso es una farsa.- Claude le miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos intervinieron tu correo, te hicieron creer que tus padres te habían comprometido y ellos hicieron lo mismo haciendo que tus padres creyeran que tú te comprometiste con Lila.

-Es cierto.- intervino Marinette y Alya asintió.

-Incluso mandaron a alguien aquí para que Juliet nunca recibiera tus cartas y cambiar las que mandabas a tus padres.- Claude molesto apretó los puños y Adrien prosiguió.

-Y eso no es todo.- Adrien miró a todos con un semblante demasiado serio.- Lila esta demente, en el pasado ella mando a una chica a matar por brujería porque estaba con su entonces interés amoroso, y cuando este la rechazo al final lo enveneno haciendo parecer todo un suicidio.

-Oh por Dios...- murmuro Nino no creyéndose lo que escuchaba. Adrien puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo sintiendo la tensión en él.

-Está loca Claude, y con lo que está pasando me temo que ella está metida en todo lo que le ha pasado a Juliet y hasta puedo aventurarme a que hasta tiene que ver con lo de tu padre.- Claude analizo cada palabra, si era cierto entonces aquella chica era un demonio.

-Espera un poco...- pidió Alya intentando comprender.- Si se ha tomado tantas molestias, no entiendo porque eligió a Claude, fácilmente pudo hacerte lo mismo Adrien.- Plagg fue quien intervino.

-Creemos que fue porque siendo Adrien llamaría más la atención. En cambio los Le Blanc aunque ricos todavía no son muy conocidos pero por los negocios que llevan no tardaran en destacar como los Agreste.

-Malditas ratas...- Alya quiso decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por la fuerte respiración de Claude, de inmediato su expresión era como si hubiese recibido un golpe y comienza a caminar de regreso a su hogar con todos siguiéndole.

-¡Claude!- grita Adrien que se pone a la par sintiendo la ira de su amigo.

-Si lo que dices es cierto entonces algo está enfermando a mi padre, se lo voy a quitar y dar a esa maldita harpía después de desgarrarla.- Adrien asiente lentamente, mira a Plagg que también estaba atento ante cualquier arrebato del castaño. Pronto todos llegaron a la casa de los Le Blanc, la puerta fue azotada al abrirse y por el ruido la señora Le Blanc bajó las escaleras.

-¿Pero qué pasa? Tu padre al fin está durmiendo, no puedes entrar así y...- pero fue una sorpresa cuando su hijo le abrazó.- la voz del joven se quebró por un momento.

-Madre lo siento tanto...

-¿Hijo?

-Perdón por pensar lo peor de ustedes.- ella sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, como si lo de anoche en realidad no hubiese pasado y tuviese de nuevo al hijo que ella y su marido criaron de vuelta.

-Cariño, no entiendo de qué hablas.- Claude se separó y miró a su madre a los ojos.

-Te explicare todo pero debo preguntarte, ¿recuerdas cuando fue que papá se enfermó?

-Claro, fue poco después que llego la señorita Benetti, sabes bien que tu padre no pudo ir a los negocios porque tuvo que quedarse a atender unos pacientes.- el joven entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde está ahora ella?- su voz se volvió ronca, y sus ojos destellaban en una furia contenida.

-No está. Salió desde temprano. ¿Pero qué ocurre?- Marinette se acercó a la mujer.

-Venga y le explicaremos todo.- Alya y Marinette la guiaron a la sala mientras los hombres subieron a la escalera hacia la habitación de Lila, dejando a las chicas explicar a la señora Le Blanc que con cada palabra su rostro empalidecía pero poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Mientras arriba los hombres inspeccionaban el cuarto en busca de algún veneno u objeto extraño. Sacaron y revolvieron las cosas de Lila, levantaron el colchón, y revisaron cada cajón de los muebles. Adrien corrió la cortina para iluminar más el cuarto y algo llamo su atención, había una planta, de flores de un rosado violáceo en una pequeña maceta tras las cortinas. Tomó la planta extrañado.

-Curioso lugar para esconder una planta.- todos se voltearon y Plagg frunce el ceño.

-No si no quieres que nadie la encuentre.

-Tiene lindas flores.- dijo Nino y Plagg asiente.

-Es una aldefa, no mucho lo saben porque la consideran bonita, pero aunque tenga bonitas flores es una planta muy venenosa, sabiendo sacar su néctar en una gran cantidad mataría fácilmente a un hombre pero en pequeñas dosis la persona sufre de dolores, desmayos, debilidad y pérdida de apetito. Lo sé porque una vez Tikki tomó la planta para hacer un ramo y Wayzz en ese entonces que estaba con nosotros nos advirtió.- Claude chasqueo los dientes.

-Esa maldita...

-¿Pero cómo se lo ha estado dando?- preguntó Nino y Adrien parece pensarlo.

-¿Y si es tan venenosa como es que aún no ha muerto el señor?- una voz femenina responde a su pregunta.

-El té.- todos voltearon a ver a la señora Le Blanc cuyos ojos destellaban la misma furia que su hijo.- Juliet me dio un té que según ella desintoxicaba el cuerpo. Fue cuando comenzó a vomitar.- Marinette parece asombrada.

-El té fue lo que lo ha salvado hasta entonces.- Claude casi siente ganas de llorar ya que Juliet sin saberlo había estado salvando la vida de su padre.

-En verdad es un ángel... hay que buscar como le ha estado dando el veneno.

-Puede ser en la comida o en alguna bebida, pero hay que encontrarlo.- dijo Adrien y todos se pusieron a revisar qué cosa podría contener el veneno, las chicas bajaron a revisar la cocina, y los varones se dividieron, Adrien y Claude fueron al cuarto del señor Le Blanc que estaba dormido con una pausada respiración que dolió al castaño y abajo en la licorera estaban Nino y Plagg, tenían que encontrar algo raro, algo fuera de lugar. Nino revisaba algunas botellas, la verdad es que tenía tentación de probar uno que otro vino, pero cuando tomó una notó algo raro en su contenido.

-Creo que lo encontré.- Plagg se acercó a examinar la botella, después ambos se vieron y subieron, las mujeres al salir de la cocina y verlos les siguieron escaleras arriba sin ver que alguien abría la puerta de entrada...

-Creo que lo encontramos.- anuncio Nino que entró con la gente a la habitación y Claude tomó la botella.

-El jerez de mi padre, siempre se toma una pequeña copa después de cenar.- vio a contra luz la botella y en su interior parecía haber pequeñísimas gotas de aceite, la señor Le Blanc se colocó a lado de su esposo.

-Siempre ESA se empeñaba en hacer beber a tu padre cuando yo se lo prohibía por su enfermedad, pero ya sabes bien que tu padre adora su jerez.- escupió con desprecio de solo recordar cada vez que esa muchacha le daba de beber su pequeña copa de jerez.- Deshazte de eso, no quiero verlo más en esta casa.- Marinette se colocó a lado de Adrien que pareció tensarse ante su cercanía.

-Podemos llevarlo como prueba y así encerraran a Lila.- todos estaban tan distraídos que cuando los tres varones escucharon al intruso ya era tarde. Claude fue el primero en irse contra la puerta pero Lila ya corría escaleras abajo tirando a la pobre Elise que subía ropa limpia. Claude se entretuvo con quien fuera su nana que se había lastimado el brazo al caer escaleras abajo, Adrien y Plagg aparecieron detrás y fueron a por ella, la señora Le Blanc bajó para auxiliar a su ama de llaves para luego ver a su hijo a los ojos.

-Ve.- le ordenó y Claude salió rápidamente solo para ver como Lila escapaba montada sin silla en su caballo, aquello le tomó por sorpresa y atrás de ella Adrien y Plagg intentaban darle alcance, no podían correr velozmente sino la gente podría verles y preguntarse por su rapidez, pero estaban seguros de poder darle alcance entrando en las calles adyacentes. Se separaron, Plagg corrió al verla entrar por las calles del mercado pero se detuvo cuando unas carretas le interceptaron el camino. En cambio Adrien estaba cerca y Claude igual, ambos cortaron y se adelantaron a Lila, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo para ver con horror como esa loca iba a echar el caballo encima a un anciano y un par de niños en el camino, no lo pensaron, Adrien salvó al anciano y Claude a los niños que al ver al animal cruzar muy cerca de ellos no pudieron evitar llorar por el susto. Claude les calmó y después fijo su vista en Adrien que negó con la cabeza. Al alzar la vista al camino, Claude escucho de lejos a su caballo correr fuera del pueblo.

Al regresar los tres estaban molestos, era como si una presa se hubiese burlado de ellos, en este caso una serpiente ponzoñosa. A Claude le dolía no haberla atrapado antes de que salliera del pueblo, aunque estaba seguro que de haberla seguido entre los bosques ella no hubiese tenido ninguna posibilidad de escape ni de salir con vida. Al regresar Marinette fue al encuentro de Adrien, este se tensó y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de verla sintiendo el dolor mucho más fuerte.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Alya y Adrien negó con la cabeza.

-No pudimos atraparla, se metió entre el mercado y el gentío sin importar a quien se llevase por delante.- Alya gruño.

-Esa bruja nos escuchó y decidió huir como la maldita cobarde que es.- Claude se acercó a su madre que salió a su encuentro y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento, madre, lo siento por todo.- la mujer en un gesto de cariño acomodó algunos mechones de su cabello.

-No importa. A todos nos engañó. Lo importante es que la descubrimos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.- Claude asintió tomando la mano de su madre acunándola entre las suyas. Era una escena conmovedora pero Nino se aclara un poco la garganta para llamar la atención.

-Lamento mucho interrumpirles pero aún tenemos un problema entre manos.

La pequeña plaza central estaba siendo preparada para la ejecución, los guardias estaban apilando y acomodando las pilas de madera alrededor de un poste donde atarían a la condenada. Plagg gruñó al ver esa escena.

-¿Y cuál va a ser el plan?- Adrien parece pensarlo pero al sentir a Marinette a lado de él, desvía la mirada y retrocede un paso disimuladamente, aunque no tanto para Marinette.

-Podríamos rescatarla cuando la saquen de las celdas.- Nino lanza un bufido.

-Hermano, habrá guardias donde sea y estoy seguro que el alcalde ya debió de haber pensado eso después de lo que hicimos en el ayuntamiento hoy.- Alya frunce el ceño.

-Nino tiene razón. Si el alcalde sabe que vamos a intervenir pondrá tantos guardias como le sean posibles.- Marinette miraba alrededor de la plaza, fijo su vista en los negocios que la rodeaban, entonces sus ojos se iluminan al ver las canaletas de estos.

-¡Lo tengo! Agua.- todos voltearon a verla.- Si mojamos la madera antes de que la enciendan no podrán realizar la ejecución y en ese momento de confusión podríamos aprovechar para rescatarla.

-¿Y cómo le haríamos?- pregunto Alya.- No creo que nos dejen acercarnos si nos ven con cubetas de agua.

-Usaremos las canaletas.- Marinette fue a una de estas siendo seguida por los demás, con algo de esfuerzo hizo girar la canaleta.- Si tiramos agua desde arriba con las canaletas hacia la plaza todo se mojará y allí será el momento para rescatarla.

-¡Mari ese brillante!- le abrazó Alya. Adrien sonríe orgulloso, sintiendo que su admiración por su novia crecía más, quiso acercarse pero el dolor atenazó su cuerpo.

-Necesitaremos ayuda...- logró articular con esfuerzo. Plagg notó el dolor de Adrien y se pone entre el campo de visión de la pareja.

-Estoy seguro que con lo de esta mañana muchos querrán cooperar.

-Eso es cierto.- afirmó Nino sin darse cuenta de la situación de Adrien. Marinette asintió.

-Entonces vamos rápido, no tenemos tiempo, sepárense, nos reuniremos todos en una hora en el teatro para hablar el plan.- todos asintieron, Alya se fue con Marinette y Nino a avisar a los del teatro, Claude le lanzó una mirada significativa a Plagg y Adrien antes de irse y Plagg notó como Adrien se relajó.

-Debes marcarla lo antes posible, Adrien.

-No estos días...no puedo...

-Mírate, apenas aguantaste estar de pie frente a ella, tiene que ser a más tardar esta noche, sino tus instintos tomaran completo control.

-C-Creo que lo harían de todas formas. Su olor ahora es...

-Lo sé, pero si no lo haces tú perderás la cordura.- Adrien asintió, tenía razón pero tenía miedo.- Ven, es hora de juntar a los otros.- los dos se fueron. Y en el camino mientras Marinette y Alya hablaban con Rose y Juleka en secreto, alguien las vigilaba.

Pronto el atardecer llegó, Juliet apenas era consciente y al intentar levantarse vomitó agua con sangre por última vez, provocado por un fuerte puntapié a su estómago, mareada por el olor a podredumbre y otros olores horribles de la celda. Uno de los guardias llego con un viejo trapo que le lanzo a la cabeza.

-Tu último vestido bruja. Póntelo.- ella miro el vestido, era corto, sucio, como si lo usaran para limpiar el polvo de todos los muebles, hace mucho tiempo ese vestido había dejado de ser beige y luego miro a los guardias.- ¿Pero a qué esperas?- grito exasperado el hombre y Juliet bajó la mirada.

-N-No puedo si me ven.- ambos guardias se rieron.

-Pero si bien escuchamos ofreces tu cuerpo al diablo, mostrarlo a otros no sería mucha diferencia.- la joven se sintió humillada y bajo la cabeza.

-Anda, póntelo o te lo ponemos nosotros.- se rieron cuando el sonido de la puerta ser azotada corta sus risas.

-Aun un condenado merece algo de humanidad.- dijo muy serio el guardia Roger y ambos tipos se pusieron derechos como un árbol.

-Lo sentimos señor.

-Salgan. Yo me quedo.-ambos salieron sin decir palabra y luego el oficial le da la espalda a Juliet.- No se puede quedar sola, pero le prometo no ver.- Juliet asintió agradecida. Se cambió en silencio, era un vestido de manga corta con cuello redondo, apenas llegaba a sus rodillas y una cinta gastada se amarraba a su cintura.

-Es usted un buen hombre, gracias.

-Siento no poder ayudarla.

-... ¿Sabe que soy inocente?

-Eso no me corresponde objetar.

-Lo sé. Solo quería que alguien más me creyera. Ya estoy lista.- al voltear el oficial sintió un nudo en el estómago. Conocía a esa joven desde pequeña, la inocente niña que vendía flores y ayudaba a su abuela a cuidar a los animales, y ahora comenzaba a dudar, ¿en verdad era una bruja? O solo quería creer lo que le decían. Esos días había en verdad dudado de si de verdad ayudaba o perjudicaba a las personas. Cuando tocaron los mismos dos guardias entraron.

-Ya es hora...

Todos estaban listos. Iván junto con algunos del teatro se encargaron de voltear las canaletas, habían sobornado a los de los puestos alrededor para poder usar los techos y poco a poco llenar los barriles que habían subido. Nathaniel con ayuda de Sain, Max y Rose terminaron de llenar el ultimo barril. Kim tomó a su caballo, un bermellón que nunca le había fallado y Alyx al querer tomar el suyo, un caballo blanco, su padre le detuvo.

-No vas a tomar ese caballo hija.

-Papá...

-Ya me has oído.- el hombre se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hija severo, Alyx bajó la cabeza un momento para alzar la vista con la barbilla en alto.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero tengo qué.- el señor Kudbel negó con la cabeza, tomo su mano y antes de que ella comenzara a replicar la puso frente a otro caballo, uno negro con una mancha blanca en la frente.

-Tu caballo es rápido, pero el mío es más fuerte.

-¿Papá?

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ver en la mujer en que te has convertido.- acarició su mejilla con cariño y después beso su frente antes de darle la rienda de su caballo. Claude tomo el caballo de su padre, su madre al verlo montar sonrió orgullosa.

-Has lo que debas hacer, y no mires atrás.

-Lo hare madre.

-Cuídala mucho, ustedes no pueden estar separados.- Claude asintió ante esa verdad, ambas manos se juntaron un momento, antes de separarse e irse. Adrien y Plagg estaban en los techos, listos para tirar el interior del barril a la canaleta cuando Alya y Mari les diesen la señal, en otro techo Nino y Sain aguardaban a Breezy y a Tikki, así como otros. El sol casi se ocultaba, a lo lejos apenas dejando ver unos suaves tonos naranjas, de repente un montón de viejas comenzaron a gritar injurias al ver a Juliet en una carreta, pronto la demás gente les siguió, animados por otros, comenzaron a lanzar piedras del camino. Juliet se cubrió cuando un dolor punzante apareció en su labio que sangraba nuevamente, se encogió todo lo que pudo y que sus manos atadas le permitían. Había varios guardias como pronosticaron los suficientes para pararles si hubiesen quedado en la plaza. Al detenerse la carreta dos guardias tomaron a la joven débil y con más brusquedad de la necesaria la ataron al poste. El alcalde apareció escoltado junto con Chloe que llevaba un vestido de gala color amarillo con bordado de brillantes, pareciese como si se hubiese vestido para una fiesta.

-Queridos conciudadanos. ¡Estamos aquí para quemar a esta hereje! Acusada y encontrada culpable de brujería, daño a inocentes y prácticas de artes demoniacas.- la gente comenzó a clamar, le dieron al alcalde una antorcha encendida.- Que Dios se apiade de tu alma hija del diablo.- en ese momento Marinette y las demás dieron la señal. Los hombres voltearon los barriles y el agua bajó por las canaletas... pero la plaza no se mojó. Marinette se acercó y vio a un par de guardias que voltearon la canaleta, Alya llego a su lado pero otro guardia les detuvo.

-¿Son ellas señorita?- pregunto uno de ellos y atrás de él aparece Sabrina.

-Son ellas. Ellas y los otros intentaban impedir la ejecución.

-¡Maldita seas!- grito Alya y pronto todos fueron detenidos por guardias, Plagg y Adrien vieron su paso cerrado cuando atrás de ellos dos guardias les apuntaban con sus rifles, Tikki y Breezy fueron interceptadas, Kim y Alyx también, obligándolos a bajar de sus caballos. La gente alrededor no entendía que pasaba pero el alcalde sonrió complacido, miro a su hija que con la mirada le instó a lanzar la antorcha, pero esperó hasta que todos estuvieron presentes y los guardias los colocaran al frente para que fuesen primeros testigos de esa abominación. Chloe sonrió ampliamente a todos.

-¿Creyeron que podrían hacer algo? Sabrina apenas se enteró nos lo dijo todo.- Sabrina se colocó a lado de Chloe, orgullosa como si ahora fuese una especie de heroína nacional. El alcalde listo lanzó la antorcha y la madera comenzó a quemarse. Todos comenzaron a moverse, intentando ayudar impotentes al ver el fuego crecer. Adrien y Plagg se miraron al notar que alguien del grupo faltaba y con esa mirada entendieron lo que iba a venir. Juliet comenzó a sentir el calor alrededor, tosió por el humo que comenzaba a aumentar y abrió los ojos olvidando ese asfixiante calor y el sangrante labio, vio a sus amigos y no a Lila como creía, gritando, retorciéndose intentando zafarse del agarre con que los sometían, se sorprendió de ver a Nathaniel moverse y gritar como un desposeído y hasta la callada Mylene gritaba, Marinette lloraba de rabia como Alya, y al verlos allí no pudo evitar sonreír, su vida nunca fue fácil, pero nunca le faltó el amor y cariño de sus amigos, esas personas que hicieron que cada momento valiera la pena, con lágrimas en los ojos les miro con su mejor sonrisa, si ese era el fin, agradecía haberles conocido.

-Los quiero a todos... gracias… gracias...- un caballo desbocado corrió entre la gente, las personas se dispersaron un poco asustadas, y de repente un rugido hiela la sangre de todo mundo. Corriendo una gran bestia de pelaje castaño fue hacia la multitud, el miedo se apodero de todos, los oficiales con la guardia baja y temerosos soltaron a los jóvenes que habían atrapado. Marinette sintió los brazos de Adrien envolverla de forma protectora. La bestia de un golpe mandó lejos a dos guardias y rápidamente se acercó a la hoguera. De un zarpazo hizo a un lado parte de la madera quemada que cayó sobre el vestido de Chloe que comenzó a arder, el lobo se puso frente a Juliet, ambas miradas se encontraron unos segundos cuando un disparo se escuchó entre el gentío. Con sus garras rompió las amarras de la chica y la tomo con un brazo para pegarla a su enorme cuerpo, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, Juliet por reflejo se encogió aterrada por el sonido de disparos gritando del miedo y ese lobo se movió con velocidad entre la plaza.

-¡Nino los barriles!- grito Adrien a su amigo que se hallaba perdido con Alya de la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Los barriles, deja que caigan sobre los guardias.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-¡Confía en mí!- grito y Nino jalo a Alya pegándola a él.

-¡Chicos a los techos!- grito a sus amigos. Todos ignoraron a una Chloe cuyo vestido se estaba quemando muy rápido así que ésta corrió hacia la calle y se tiró donde el agua que habían tirado de las canaletas había caído, revolcándose entre agua y lodo para salvarse, cosa que funciono.

El enorme lobo de un zarpazo destruyó varios rifles que le apuntaban y embistió a otros que quedaron en el suelo, ahora intentaba escapar del lugar.

-¡Maten a la bruja y a la bestia!- gritó uno de los guardias que la había torturado, el lobo pudo oler en este cuando se acercó con un sable el aroma de la joven, sangre y vómito, un zarpazo y un grito del guardia hace que todos miren horrorizados como éste tenía parte del brazo colgando desmadejado y su compañero al acercarse para clavar su sable, al oler en él el mismo aroma sus garras pasaron por su cara dejándole unas profundas heridas sangrantes. Esquivó una seria de disparos y cuando varios guardias iban a dispararle los barriles que quedaron en los techos cayeron sobre ellos. El lobo gruño a lo bajo y se encamino hacia las calles poniendo a la joven a su resguardo, Juliet no sabía a qué temerle en esos momentos ante tal confusión, los demás guardias dispararon ahora a la nada al verlo desaparecer. Nino y Alya no sabían que sentir al ver a esa bestia y al parecer le habían ayudado a escapar.

-¡Ustedes malditos!- grito un guardia tras de ellos furioso, parecía dispuesto a dispararles cuando una mano toma el rifle y lo parte desde el mango de madera, y después la persona toma al guardia y lo lanza por la ventana pasando por encima de la pareja. Ambos morenos sintieron un poco de pena pero al voltear vieron a Adrien cuya mano tenía ahora garras.

-A-A-Adri...- Nino tartamudeaba y Adrien sonrió a medias.

-Te lo explico después, lo juro.- se fue de allí dejando a su amigo boquiabierto y Alya se asomó por donde Adrien se había ido.

-¡Tú y Mari nos deben explicación Agreste!

Félix estaba frente a una vieja casa abandonada en el camino. Frunció el ceño y sin disfraz alguno se adentró al lugar. Después de que Adrien se hubiese ido recibió una carta a su nombre, su verdadero nombre. De alguna forma ese hombre sabía que le buscaba, le dijo a donde ir si buscaba respuestas y allí estaba, a medio día del pueblo si sus cálculos eran los correctos, hacía años no estaba tan cerca de ese lugar. Wayzz, Nooroo y Duusu estaban tras de él. Se adentraron en la vieja casa y la luz de una habitación los guio, la chimenea estaba puesta y las luces del candelabro iluminaban el resto no dejando que ninguna sombra opacase el lugar. Sentado en lo que era un comedor, estaba un hombre vestido en ropas chinas, un pantalón y calzado negro y una larga camisa verde con blanco, ese era el señor Fu.

-Le he estado esperando joven Agreste.- Félix se mantuvo serio, porque por dentro se sentía eufórico, enojado, tantos sentimientos al estar esperando este momento.

-Señor Fu. Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar.- el anciano hombre asintió mirando al joven con una sonrisa pero sus ojos demostraban cuan cansado estaba.

-Muy cierto. Es hora de que sepa la verdad que tanto ha buscado.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado ya sé, ya sé, están molestos con lo de Lila, pero les prometo que no saldrá impune, así que calma que ella pagará por todas las que hizo. Y bueno, para decir, ya a partir de aquí comienza la sangre y quien ahora sufrirá será Marinette, el próximo capítulo va a estar un tanto sangriento… y Marinette será marcada, ¿Adrien podrá controlarse por completo? Ya lo verán. Y antes que nada… ¿Ahora quién se revuelca Chloe? Lo siento no pude evitarlo. Y bueno, a todos muchas gracias, intentaré dar lo mejor de mí en lo siguiente para darle un drama increíble. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Ruka Jimotoraku, gabrielyalejandra, Sol, andre16: Gracias por el review a todos y en serio, les juro que Lila pagará, y no será bonito muahaha!

Tsukihime Princess, Naomi no Taisho: Ya después me dirán quién es peor, si Lila o Gabriel. XD

ElbaKheel: La respuesta la sabrás después, pero te diré que si Brid tuvo que irse no tuvo elección.

Guest: Gracias por el review XD, lo de la señora Agreste se explicará en los próximos capítulos y Gabriel… bueno, veremos qué pasa o de qué es capaz. Y la luna de sangre solo diré que no es nada bueno.

Lordxv: Gracias y bueno, fue empate en como la salvaron XD

Jinzo77: Bueno… ya tenía pensado el marcado a lo salvaje pero no para Juliet, NO SPOILERS! Y sangre, se viene mucha, espero no exagerar. Nos leemos y gracias XD

Nick: Gracias y saludos y apoyo a Venezuela, hago lo posible para hacer que mis personajes sean amados u odiados XD


	16. Caos antes de la luna

**Hola a todos, lo sé lo é, pero mi actualización tardía tiene explicación y es que tengo un resfriado que me tira literalmente a la cama y por eso al escribir algo mi cabeza no acomoda bien algunas cosas, tuve que escribir este capítulo varias veces y una extra porque por accidente lo borré todo, cosa imperdonable de mí. Pero bueno, disculpen la tardanza, aquí tenemos el capítulo al fin, espero les guste, tenemos sangre, algo de… bueno… ammm dureza en el marcaje de Marinette y vemos más de Félix y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 16.

Caos antes de la luna.

Nunca pensó estar en el bosque de noche, sentía su cuerpo temblar como una hoja mientras esa bestia que la tenía en su brazo había dejado de correr hace un momento para ahora caminar. Intentó ahogar sus sollozos con miedo de que eso pudiese hacer enojar a la bestia, si antes había terminado por aceptar que iba a morir quemada ahora la ironía era que ahora moriría hecha pedazo y devorada. Volteó su cabeza un poco para verle, su pelaje se veía oscuro por las sombras del lugar y unos brillantes ojos azules miraban al frente para de repente mirarla, ella de inmediato bajo la cabeza comenzando a hipar, escucho al lobo gruñir de forma suave aunque no sabía si era porque estaba enojado con ella. En realidad intento calmarla pero la sentía tensarse intentando controlar sus sollozos, el lobo con cuidado aflojo su fuerte agarre, no había peligro en esa zona y estaban cerca del refugio, la vieja casa debió haber tenido sus mejores años en el pasado pero ahora se veía deteriorada por fuera aunque por dentro estaba casi en buenas condiciones. Se acercó al fin en el terreno y su olfato captó un ahora nauseabundo que le provocó un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y unas enormes ganas de vomitar, se había olvidado de la matalobos. Gruñó y se inclinó en un movimiento brusco asustándola y dejándola caer al suelo. Juliet lo vio sacudir su cabeza y gruñir mostrando sus dientes, y no dudo un instante en echarse a correr escuchando el rugido del animal atrás. La joven sentía la adrenalina en todo su adolorido cuerpo y sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando intentaba respirar con fuerza, atrás de ella escuchó ramas romperse, las lágrimas nublaban su visión y se obligaba a parpadear haciendo correr las mejillas de su rostro, y antes de darse cuenta salió del bosque, miro por primera vez atrás y miro como los arboles parecían forma un arco para formar un camino hacia el interior y recordó el dibujo de Nathaniel, pero no había nada, se hizo un silencio en el lugar que poco a poco la fue calmando dándose cuenta que su barbilla tenia sangre por el labio roto, quiso llorar, cada parte de su cuerpo dolía horrores pero no podía regresar, miró el camino y comenzó a trotar, ya no podía correr, sus fuerzas le habían abandonado, solo quería escapar. Y entonces algo cayó encima de ella, quedo boca arriba observando esos ojos azules y el lobo rugió en su cara, ella no aguantó más, sus lágrimas cayeron y de su garganta unos gemidos ahogados escaparon, cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable cuando un toque gentil retira las lágrimas de su rostro, aquello la desconcertó y abrió los ojos, esos brillantes orbes azules le miraban y podía reconocerlos aun en la oscuridad.

-Juliet...- jadeo el joven cuyas orejas y cola permanecían, ella le miraba fijamente con las estrellas iluminando el firmamento, Juliet no dijo palabra alguna, pero el joven se preocupó al ver de nuevo su cuerpo temblar y sus ojos volver a llenarse de lágrimas. Iba a alejarse cuando ella le abraza, sus manos se aferraron como pudieron a su ancha espalda y su boca quedó en el hombro de él ahogando sus sollozos, Claude la abrazo con más delicadeza, con cuidado la tomo de las caderas y la levanto. Ella solo exclamo por el sorpresivo movimiento y a paso lento se adentraron por ese camino sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El pueblo era un caos, un hombre lobo había entrado al pueblo y no era luna llena, algunas personas parecían al borde de la locura y otros decidieron correr de regreso a sus hogares con terror. El alcalde fue de los primeros en correr gritando que de verdad una bruja había estado entre ellos, Chloe lloraba de regreso a su carruaje no tanto por el miedo sino por la humillación. Adrien y Plagg volvieron al teatro con Alya, Nino y Marinette donde en un cuarto apartado hablaron con ambos morenos. Que tenían los ojos casi saliéndose de las cuencas. Nino se aclaró la garganta.

-E-E-Entonces tú...- se tuvo que abofetear a si mismo.- Entonces tú eres un hombre lobo.

-Así es Nino.- dijo de lo más tranquilo.

-Tú... Claude y Plagg también.

-Ajá...- parecía muy calmado y Nino tenía algo atorado en su pecho, toma una bocanada de aire como un pez y lo suelta para quitarse el sombrero y ahogar un grito mordiéndola.

-¡¿Es en serio?! Adrien, esto se dice de inmediato, algo así como "Hola mi hermano, he vuelto de viaje y he traído algunas cosas, por cierto soy un hombre lobo pero no te preocupes que no te arrancare la cabeza me sé controlar".- Adrien no supo si reírse o preocuparse por la locura de su amigo, pero Marinette sabía muy bien que hacer porque escuchó claramente como ella ahogo una sonora carcajada. Más quien de verdad le preocupaba era Alya, la morena había estado muy callada y eso le ponía nervioso.

-¿Alya?- Marinette miró a su amiga que tenía los puños apretados en su falda.- Alya.- la morena miró a Adrien, sus ojos eran como dagas.

-Entonces todo este tiempo fuiste un lobo, y la mejor forma de proteger a Marinette era... ¿lastimándola?

-No estoy orgulloso de eso pero ahora…

-¡Pero ahora te mato!- gritó Alya furiosa yéndose sobre Adrien que por los pelos la esquivó y puso a Marinette entre ellos.

-¡Nino ayuda!

-Solo déjale unos minutos golpearte.

-¡Alya cálmate!- le suplicó Marinette pero Alya parecía querer sacarle los ojos a Adrien.- ¡Y tú no me pongas como escudo oh gran alfa!

-Cualquiera tendría pavor de Alya. ¡Está loca!- Plagg no paraba de reír apoyado en la puerta y cuando alguien tocó, se asomó y sonrió ampliamente para salir discretamente. Tikki parecía preocupada por los gritos.

-Plagg ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada galletita, solo están aclarando algunas cosas.

-¿Tu estas bien? Con lo ocurrido en la plaza pensé que... bueno…- Plagg sonrió ante su preocupación y tomó su rostro para besarla.

-Adoro que te preocupes por mí.- Tikki se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante esa sonrisa tan sensual .- Vamos a tu cuarto mariquita.

-N-No podemos, Breezy está...

-Que se duerma con Sain que no harán nada distinto a nosotros.

-¡Plagg!- Plagg se rió y la tomó de la mano.

-Ha sido una noche larga.- Tikki le mira por largo rato cada vez más roja hasta asentir. Plagg sonrió ampliamente y caminaron hacia la habitación de su mariquita. Dentro del cuarto Alya se había hecho de los mechones de Adrien que comenzó a quejarse.

-¡Alya suéltalo!- pidió Marinette pero Alya no cedía.

-¡Te hizo llorar!

-Lo hizo pensando en mí.

-¡Te humillo!

-Alya, solo quería protegerme... suéltalo por favor.- Alya tuvo que ceder ante la voz suplicante de su amiga y miró al rubio que se aseguraba de no haber quedado calvo.

-Me importa un bledo que seas Adrien, no diré nada. Pero vuelve a lastimar a mi amiga y juro que te pondré de trofeo en la pared. ¿Entendido?- Adrien asintió y Alya se relajó al instante.- Necesito comer algo... Nino ven.

-¿Eh? Pero Alya...

-Necesitan un tiempo a solas y quiero comer. Mari diré que ya estas durmiendo para que no vengan tus padres así que hablen largo y tendido y cuéntale de la panadería.- cuando ambos morenos se fueron, Adrien se sintió tenso ante el aroma de Marinette y trató de no respirar tanto.

-¿Qué… cosa debes decirme de la panadería?- preguntando intentando despejar su mente.

-Oh, eso...pues que ya no está. Se quemó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tus padres?- se olvidó de su plan de mantener distancias, había pánico en su voz y Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

-Si lo estoy. Estábamos afuera cuando paso.

-Cuéntame como fue.

-Estábamos discutiendo o mejor dicho, gritándole al alcalde, quiso quitarnos la panadería alegando un montón de tonterías. Todos estaban apoyándonos y luego nos percatamos del fuego.

-Chloe...- gruño Adrien aguantando las ganas de ir a buscarle y hacerle pagar.

-Ella estaba con su padre, aunque no dudo que fue ella.

-Entonces fue Sabrina, ¿quién si no?- Marinette lo pensó.

-Puede ser, no la vi con Chloe hasta después que comenzó el fuego.- Adrien apretó los puños y su mandíbula se tensó.

-Te juro mi amor que los hare pagar por esto.

-Oh Adrien...- toco su mejilla y Adrien se tensó como una cuerda y retrocedió, ambos se miraron confundidos tras su reacción.

-Yo...debo salir.- se precipito a la puerta sin ver que Marinette le seguía. Adrien evito salir por la parte delantera del teatro, salió justo detrás para poder ir rápidamente al bosque, necesitaba relajarse o se volvería loco.

-¡Adrien!- el rubio casi se quiso morir allí mismo al escuchar a Marinette tras de él.

-¡Marinette!- retrocede mirando atrás y casi cayendo de bruces.

-¿Y ahora por qué huyes?

-Y-Yo lo siento pero...- se cubrió la nariz.- Marinette para. Ella se detuvo a cinco pasos de distancia.

-N-No te acerques, aguarda Marinette.

-Adrien...- dio un paso pero el retrocedió, de inmediato se sintió molesta y ahora es ella quien retrocede.- Ya, entendi. De nuevo me estas alejando.

-¿M-Marinette?

-Esta bien Adrien. Ya veo que solo sabes huir cuando se trata de algo sobre nosotros.

-Sabes que no es verdad. Te amo pero el lobo...

-Te dije que lo aceptaba, que pasase lo que pasase te amaria, ¿que cosa aun no entiendes Adrien?

-No puedo... hoy no.- Marinette tanteó el terreno y dio un paso al frente, al ver que no retrocedia dio otro paso con lentitud.

-¿Por que? Adrien yo te amo. Pero no puedes seguir asi, si hay algo que quieras decir hazlo, pero ya no me guardes mas secretos.- Adrien pareció estremecerse ante el intenso aroma que desprendia Marinette.

-Te hare daño...

-No lo haras.

-¡Eso no lo sabes!- le gritó pero ella no se inmutó.

-Tal vez, pero sea lo que sea quiero estar contigo.- Adrien parecia que se iba a echar a llorar.

-Me vas a odiar...- Marinette sonrió y acortó la distancia en poco tiempo, su mano acarició su mejilla y Adrien quedó clavado en el lugar.

-Hagas lo que hagas sé que no podre odiarte, te amo Adrien y tu me amas tanto o quizás más, pero ya no puedes ocultarme nada. Yo quiero estar contigo.- casi le dieron ganas de aullar al escucharle, estaba feliz por tenerla consigo pero debía estar seguro.

-¿Estas segura Marinette?

-Adrien...- con toda a fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir tomo la mano de Adrien y la llevo a sus senos viendo como pareció que el cabello de Adrien se erizó.- Hazme el amor, que tú y el lobo hagan conmigo lo que te plazca.- Adrien gruño derrotado y llevó su mano libre a ella para atrapar su nuca y besarla con pasión mordiendo un poco sus labios y ahogando en sus besos pequeños gemidos.

-Aquí no, conozco un lugar.- dicho aquello la tomo entre sus brazos y avanzó al interior del bosque.

 _Félix estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro, había estado esperando a Bridgette pero ésta no parecía venir hoy. Pero no podía dormir, había sentido una enorme incomodidad mezclado por la preocupación de los lobos en la zona, Bridgette le había contado que había tres manadas, una de cuatro, y las otras de cinco y seis. No podia dormir, no quería, algo parecía estar atorado en su pecho, de repente un ruido en su ventana hace que se levante de golpe, este abrió las cortinas y vio a la loba sujeta del marco de la ventana. Abrió la ventana y al hacerlo la loba se desplomó al interior._

 _-¡Bridgette!- pronto escuchó el crujir de huesos y el pelo fue desapareciendo poco a poco dejando ver una blanca piel pero ahora con heridas en sus hombros y otra justo en su estómago como si un cuchillo le hubiese rozado.- Tranquila no te muevas.- le pareció estúpida esa orden pero tomó una tinaja de agua, vendajes y alcohol del botiquín que había guardado en su cuarto para ciertas situaciones. Al regresar las heridas parecían comenzar a sanar, ella se quejó cuando pasó unos vendajes con alcohol en las heridas pero solo eso, vendó su estomago y con cuidado la recostó en su cama._

 _-F-Felix..._

 _-¿Quien te hizo esto?_

 _-La manada nueva, la de seis, quise... quise detenerlos cuando los vi cerca del pueblo._

 _-Esas bestias...- tragó su rabia al verla temblar, con cuidado la tapo con las frazadas y se cubrió con ella abrazándola contra de el. Pasaron un par de horas, lo supo por el reloj que se encontraba fuera de su cuarto en el pasillo que resonó en las once campanadas y por último en las doce, y Félix cerró los ojos. Cuando Bridgette despertó sonrió a Félix que estaba dormido, éste la había acunado en sus brazos pero ahora su instinto proclamaba por su compañero, la herida de su vientre se habia curado, se quitó los vendajes dejando ver apenas una marca rosada y sus labios poco a poco besaban para despertar a su amado, pero de repente se detuvo, no podía hacer eso y al verlo dormido suspiró._

 _-Descansa mi amor...- susurró levantandose para irse cuando unos brazos la apresaron y acuestan en la cama, Félix estaba sobre de ella con una sonrisa._

 _-¿A donde crees que vas?_

 _-Pues a mi casa._

 _-Ah no, no puedes._

 _-Felix, debo irme a ca... ah.- no pudo evitar gemir al sentir su mano cerca de su intimidad.- No hagas eso..._

 _-Es imposible no desearte así.- comenzó a atacar su cuello.- Eres hermosa, una diosa hecha solo para mí._

 _-N-No... espera, Félix...- una de sus manos acarició uno de sus senos y la otra mano al fin se hundió entre sus piernas acariciando su intimidad, ella se retorció bajo él.- D-Detente, si sigues asi...- chilló cuando su lengua pasó por su cuello._

 _-Quédate conmigo...- mordió su cuello, tal vez con mas fuerza de la deseada pero pronto estaba el abajo de ella, sus ojos brillaban y Félix observaba a la chica cuyas orejas y cola no tardaron en aparecer._

 _-Pero mira nada más, un conejito que devorar.- de un rápido movimiento de su mano la camisa estaba sin botones, ella se acercó a besar sus apetecibles labios mientras sus manos acariciaban su torso a su antojo, una de sus garras araño a lo largo de su pecho y Félix aguanto el ardor que le provocó, un poco de sangre comenzó a emanar y Bridgette se separó de su cuello para bajar poco a poco en un camino de besos lamiendo la sangre y curando la herida de inmediato, pero sintiendo éxtasis ante su sabor y Félix sintió ese calor interior que despertaba como un fuego que solo ella podía apagar. Estaba exhausta, pero eso no le impediría estar con su pareja dejando al instinto salir olvidándose de todo lo demás. Sonrió al ver como su erección sobresalía de su pantalón y bajó sus labios lentamente admirando su buen físico hasta llegar hacia el borde del pantalón, sonrió mostrando sus caninos crecidos, pero eso no le detuvo para lo que seguía. Bajó su pantalón y su miembro se elevó cual torre erguida, la tomó con cuidado y comenzó un suave y tortuoso movimiento ascendente y descendente._

 _-Ah, Bridgette…- Félix gruñó intentando ahogar sus gemidos pero todo fue inútil cuando sintió su lengua en la punta saboreándola como un caramelo. La lengua de la loba se movió de arriba a abajo un par de veces y al llegar abajo su boca atrapó uno de sus testículos succionando, jugando con él en su boca mientras su mano seguía con aquel movimiento arriba y abajo, lo sintió palpitar en su mano pero apretó el agarre para que no terminase aun, todavía faltaba por hacer. Su lengua comenzó a subir con lentitud y al llegar a la punta deposito un beso antes de comenzar a meterlo en su pequeña boca. Félix gimió con fuerza, su boca engulló hasta donde pudo y comenzar a moverse. Miro a Bridgette que le regalo la imagen más erótica que jamás pudo haber imaginado, sus labios en torno a su miembro, sus brillantes ojos mirándolo como si le ordenase no apartar la vista de ella, podía sentir el rose de los colmillos y su lengua acariciar en cada paso, la succión era asombrosa y lo estaba volviendo loco, apretó las sabanas a punto de romperlas y en un movimiento desesperado sus caderas se elevaron de golpe sorprendiendo a la loba que sintió su corrida de golpe en su garganta que se contraía en torno a este. Poco a poco se separó y se puso sobre Félix para morder su hombro, él ya estaba acostumbrado, era un dolor placentero que podía disfrutar solo con ella, su miembro erecto pareció erguirse más, desesperado buscando el calor del interior de su amada, y Bridgette al limpiar el último resquicio de sangre se dirigió a sus labios para que probara de la misma, ambos ardían, y lo necesitan con urgencia así que cuando ella bajo sus caderas ambos gimieron ante ese placer tan indescriptible. Bridgette podía sentirlo llenarla por completo, tan duro, caliente y palpitante, sus jugos le bañaron al llegar a un orgasmo al sentirlo tan dentro y Félix estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo, sentía su interior más apretado y caliente que de costumbre, como si sus paredes lo apresaran en una húmeda y ardiente succión que lo estaba volviendo loco y cuando el movimiento empezó ambos gimieron. Félix la tomo de las caderas con fuerza clavando sus uñas y moviendo su pelvis coordinándose perfectamente ante sus movimientos sintiendo su miembro llegar hasta lo más profundo, la inclinó un poco obligándola arquear su espalda y ella grito extasiada, los movimientos de ambos eran apasionados, con cadencia disfrutando ese roce que los estaba volviendo locos. Bridgette se inclinó apoyando sus manos en su pecho, y Félix apenas y noto como el cabello de la chica ahora rozaba sus glúteos, el movimiento de cadera aumentó, los sonidos que hacían llenaban la habitación por completo. Félix la abrazó contra si acercando sus labios e imitando lo que sus sexos hacían, sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse fuertes, rápidos, perdiendo el ritmo y buscando su liberación que llegó como una explosión para ambos, Félix sintió como lo aferraba con fuerza en su interior hasta derramar la última gota de su esencia, los ojos de ambos estaban oscurecidos por el placer y en un movimiento rápido Félix la puso bajo él y aun en su interior comenzó a moverse haciéndola gritar de placer. Embistiéndola con dureza, elevó sus piernas para tener más acceso y Bridgette como pudo le abrazo instándole a seguir, las palabras sobraban, ambos deseaban volver a fundirse y quemarse uno a otro. Sus garras arañaron su espalda y Félix en venganza se inclinó y mordió uno de sus senos haciéndola chillar y dejando una marca morada en este que se movía como el otro seno al su ritmo de cadera._

 _-¡Félix! Más... más... ¡AH!- volvió a gritar al sentir su bombeo más rápido y fuerte, Félix no paraba de gruñir y jadear como si él fuese el lobo y al final terminó dentro de ella que también exploto en un delicioso clímax. Ambos permanecieron así hasta que Félix se desplomo sobre ella, espero otra mordida para seguir con ese encuentro pero ella también estaba exhausta así que aceptó que descansara, después de todo había sido una gran noche. Se giró para después jalarla a él y acurrucarla entre sus brazos, noto algunos mechones de su flequillo más largos pero lo atribuyo a como su cabello también había crecido, cosa de lobos pensó, de repente la puso sobre los almohadones un momento y como pudo se estiro hacia la cómoda a lado de su cama, Bridgette abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió a Félix volver a estar a acurrucarla para después acercar a ella una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja._

 _-¿Félix?_

 _-Sé que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el ideal, pero al conocerte y ver cada faceta tuya me he dado cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Y aun antes de que me marcaras tenía la idea, no, la convicción de que eras mi otra mitad, por eso Bridgette... ¿quieres casarte conmigo my lady?- los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron grandemente fijando sus ojos en él y no en el anillo de oro con un diamante y dos rubíes a los costados, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y asintió abrazándole efusivamente._

 _-Sí... sí y mil veces sí. Quiero ser tu esposa Félix...- Félix la abrazo de vuelta rodeándola como pudo con su brazo libre con la caja en su mano y rió a lo bajo, esa risa para Bridgette fue hermosa._

 _-Me haces feliz, mon cherie..._

 _-Mi amor...- ambos se besaron, un beso lleno de amor y ternura que prometía cosas buenas en un futuro aunque no sabían que alguien fuera de esa habitación opacaría esa felicidad._

Félix observo al anciano frente a él, ambos sentados frente a frente mientras que Wayzz, Duusu y Nooroo parecían guardar distancia. Y el anciano miro al joven con una sonrisa que irritaba más a Félix.

-Me dijo que me daría respuestas. Pues bien, deseo respuestas ahora.

-Con calma y paciencia se alcanzan muchas cosas.

-He sido paciente los últimos diez años.- dijo ahogando la ira en su voz pero no la amenaza, el anciano asintió.

-Tiene razón. Dígame joven Agreste, en estos años ¿que ha descubierto?- Félix apretó los puños pero resistió el gritar, había llegado muy lejos para que ahora su temperamento le traicionase, respiró profundo y su pose se volvió más relajada aunque todavía alerta.

-Que mi padre no padre no es quien es, que parte de sus negocios no son limpios, que hay una razón por la que los lobos están allí y estoy seguro que es por un imperial y mi madre y usted tenían que ver con los lobos en el pasado y quiero saber ¿por qué?- Fu asintió a sus palabras y se levantó ahora sosteniendo algo que tenía en su regazo.

-Ha revelado gran parte de los misterios pero cuando tenga la base todas sus dudas se disiparan.

-¿Y cuál es la base?

-Esto.- se levantó y le puso frente a él un viejo libro de pasta gruesa de cuero, en la portada parecía grabado un bosque y en este un lobo aullando a la luna.- Mandé a hacer esa portada hace tiempo, le queda bien.

-¿Qué tiene este libro?

-Historia, orígenes, todo lo referente a lycans.

-¿Lycans?

-Hombres lobo si lo prefiere así. Este libro es lo que su madre protegió y mantuvo alejado de todo mundo, incluido su padre. Dentro encontrara las respuestas a lo que busca y este viejo le contara lo demás.- Félix acaricio la portada, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.- Su madre hizo el dibujo, yo solo mande a que lo replicaran y grabaran.- en ese momento Félix se transportó por un segundo a su pasado, donde sentado en el regazo de su madre veía su mano con el carboncillo dibujar las flores que habitaban en su jardín de su casa en Paris. Sus dedos abandonaron el grabado y miraron al anciano hombre más tranquilo.

-Necesito que me cuente todo.

-Y lo hare, pero antes me gustaría felicitarlo por tan buen trabajo y empeño. Cualquiera se hubiese rendido pero usted no lo hizo. Cada paso, desde la creación de su personaje hasta entrar a un terreno hostil, todo acompañado de astucia y valor. Wayzz no exageraba con usted.

-¿Wayzz?- se volteó a ver a los tres que sonreían.

-Y Nooroo y Duusu. Ellos me han contado todo.

-Todo este tiempo ustedes...

-¿Acaso no le pareció raro que estos tres jóvenes que antes eran de mi teatro lo siguieran? Usted los puso a prueba y no le fallaron, su lealtad es suya pero también mía. No se altere. Ellos lo han hecho todos estos años con una buena razón.

-¿Cuál?- siseo Félix mirando molesto al anciano, Fu le sonrió y acerco el libro para que lo tomara en sus manos.

-Desde el principio siempre ha existido un guardián que siempre ha protegido a los lycans y sus secretos, agregando más de la historia en este libro. Y todos estos años han sido una prueba.

-¿Prueba?

-Para ver si usted era digno. Y así ha sido.- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Su madre iba a tomar mi lugar, pero no pudo ser. Ahora, es su turno, joven guardián.- Félix se quedó en blanco, viendo alrededor, Wayzz, Duusu y Nooroo hicieron una reverencia, Fu le dejo espacio para volver a sentarse cansado y Félix con el libro en mano miro al hombre que con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió tomar asiento.- Ahora... es momento de que sepa la verdad de su madre y los lycans.- Félix frunció el ceño pero asintió dispuesto a escuchar todo esa misma noche hasta el alba.

Marinette siguió a Adrien que parecía alerta ante cualquier posible ruido, Adrien olfateo el aire, nada, esa zona ningún lobo se acercaba y la razón era el matalobos que estaba en el lugar. Casi gruño cuando paso por ese plantío, y después se detuvo. Marinette se encontró con una visión hermosa, el rio que cruzaba por el camino al pueblo caía en tres largos escalones de un metros cada uno a lo mucho, el agua cristalina parecía un reflejo del cielo nocturno brillando por las estrellas del lugar, al avanzar había una formación rocosa a un lado, lleno de enredaderas que cubrían esa parte de la caída, Adrien la hizo avanzar entre las enredaderas y solo vio oscuridad en el lugar donde estaban con excepción de dos luces verdes que de vez en cuando la miraban, de repente una luz se hizo y ella entrecerró los ojos puesto que estos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Cuando los abrió había una lámpara en el suelo y el lugar parecía iluminarse con algo en blanquecino y brillante en la pared, ella no pudo evitar tocarla, era agradable al tacto, fría pero no tanto como el hielo.

-Hermoso, ¿no es verdad? Plagg encontró este lugar cuando investigábamos y buscábamos escondites, nos hizo una broma y Claude y yo lo empujamos tan fuerte entre las plantas que nos asustamos un momento. Hay matalobos en la zona, demasiada, por eso los lobos no se acercan.

-Es precioso...- Adrien se sentó en el suelo y Marinette se sentó frente a él, Adrien gruño, el aroma de Marinette era más intenso.

-Voy a marcarte Marinette pero debo advertirte que quizás no logre controlarme hoy en más de una forma.

-No me importa.

-Te lastimare.

-No importa...

-Y vas a engendrar a mis cachorros.- esta vez Marinette quedo callada pero un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿C-Cachorros?

-Tu aroma me dice que estas listas para engendrar a mi cría o bebé. Si lo hacemos no me detendré y quedaras embarazada hoy mismo. Dime ahora, ¿eso quieres? ¿Quieres quedar embarazada?- Adrien sabía que con eso se echaría para atrás hasta otra noche y aunque su lobo interior parecía despotricar contra él, Adrien esperaba que Marinette tomase consciencia y se apartara, pero no espero la respuesta de Marinette, ella se acercó y se inclinó para acariciar su mejilla y besar la comisura de sus labios.

-Ya te había dicho que aceptare todo de ti. Lobo tonto.- Adrien apretó la mandíbula y sus manos fueron a la cadera de su amada, los rostros de ambos estaban tan cerca que el aliento del otro se mezclaba con el de su pareja.

-Acabas de desperdiciar tu ultima oportunidad.- y sin más la besó, fue un beso que intentó fuese suave pero que demostrara todo el amor que sentía por Marinette, ella era tan tierna y dentro de poco la corrompería por completo, el, solo el tendría derecho a estar con ella y cualquier otro que lo intentase terminaría hecho pedazos. Poco a poco su beso se volvió mas demandante, su lengua comenzó a explorar cada rincón de su boca con ahínco saboreando el dulce sabor que guardaba y sus manos inquietas se movían acariciando su cuerpo por sobre la estorbosa ropa.

-A-Adrien...

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás Marinette. No más...- ella gimió cuando Adrien besó su cuello, las manos de él apretaron su ropa para intentar controlarse un poco más. Las manos de Marinette fueron a su cuello y cabeza, disfrutando enredar sus dedos en aquella suave cabellera dorada. Los colmillos de Adrien rozaron su piel con cuidado, su lengua se deslizó de su clavícula hasta su mentón y sintió el lobo querer salir, pero aun con todo lo que sentía debía resistir, quería que la primera vez de Marinette fuera especial y no marcada por la brutalidad de la bestia. Sus manos deslizaron su blusa hacia arriba y eso despeino un poco el cabello de su amada que se quitó los listones de sus coletas dejando suelto su cabello dándole un aspecto devastadoramente sensual. Al verla con ese fondo blanco gruño deseando ver más pero antes de siquiera apartarlo Marinette se separó bajando ella misma su falda y los tirantes del fondo cayeron a sus hombros. Esa sencilla prenda le pareció insulsa, Marinette se merecía vestir prendas dignas de su hermosura, seda, encaje, lino fino para ensalzar su belleza, y él se encargaría de eso y de arrebatarle cada una después. La besó con urgencia dejando que sus manos deslizaran los tirantes haciendo caer el fondo y dejándola solo con una prenda interior blanca que cubría su intimidad. La pegó a su cuerpo y Marinette sintió su clara excitación, y se estremeció. Al separarse de ese beso Adrien observo su nívea piel y sintió el lobo dentro reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. Sus pechos aunque pequeños eran redondos, suaves y rosados como pétalos de rosa, Marinette se sintió avergonzada por la intensa mirada de ese hombre y un jadeo salió de su garganta cuando algo caliente y húmedo rozó su pezón. Se arqueo de forma instantánea dando más acceso a Adrien que encantado devoró sus senos intercalando uno a uno entre su boca y su mano. Cuando sus pezones estaban completamente erguidos él se quitó su chaqueta y camisa y los coloco en el suelo donde puso a Marinette con cuidado como si fuese de cristal y ella le miraba curiosa, Adrien gruñó y de un movimiento le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba y vaya que se quedó sin aliento, Marinette estaba avergonzada y un fuerte sonrojo se notaba hasta las orejas, toda ella era perfecta, sus suave piel olor a vainilla, sus hermosas y largas piernas, sus hermosos senos, y ese montículo de rizos que ocultaban su mayor tesoro, con cuidado separó sus piernas y se maravilló de ver lo húmeda que estaba, toda dulzura se perdió ante esa maravillosa visión, ya había llegado hasta aquí y le daría el mayor placer de todos. Casi se arrancó la ropa quedando completamente desnudo, Marinette se sintió intimidada al ver a Adrien así, tan perfecto, tan fuerte, y al bajar más se sonrojo al ver su gran miembro que se alzaba imponente.

-¿E-Estas seguro que es posible?- Adrien al notar donde estaba su mirada se rió e inclinó hacia ella besando sus labios.

-Te prepararé pero dolerá, aunque te prometo que después vas a experimentar tanto placer hasta desfallecer Marinette.- ella trago grueso.

-A-Adrien...- él sonrió

-Te mostrare lo que una mujer desea de un hombre y lo que siente en el borde del placer y la locura.- su ronca voz le hizo temblar de anticipación a lo que vendría, viendo como su cola y orejas aparecían, gimió al sentir como adentraba un dedo en su interior, con cuidado de sus garras Adrien sintió lo apretada que era, observó cada una de sus reacciones aumentando la velocidad si era necesario, la boca de Marinette formo una O perfecta cuando sintió una leve corriente cosquillear su vientre y el lobo estuvo tentado de volver a besarla pero tenía otros planes. Con cuidado quitó su mano de su intimidad, Marinette se quejó a lo bajo y Adrien sonrió mirando cómo no solo su dedo se había empapado de los jugos de su princesa. Lamió encontrando deliciosa su esencia y sumamente adictiva.

-¡A-Adrien!- le miro escandalizada al verlo pero él sonrió a Marinette que parecía querer cubrir su rostro de la vergüenza.

-Deliciosa y dulce.- Marinette cubrió su rostro.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-Pero es cierto princesa, me tienes loco por ti.- sus manos acariciaron y separaron sus piernas.- Y también sediento.- antes de que Marinette se diese cuenta ella gritó ante la intromisión de la lengua de Adrien en su interior. Se retorció ante esa sensación que quedaba en ridículo con lo que había hecho hacia un momento con su mano, la tenía bien sujeta de la cadera para impedir su escape y en un movimiento alzo sus caderas dejando su cabeza y hombros apoyados al suelo mientras devoraba aquella parte de Marinette.

-N-No... ¡Basta! ¡Ah!- gritó al sentir sus dientes rozar su clítoris, sus manos se aferraron a las ropas en el suelo a punto de explotar.- ¡No Adrien!- una fuerte succión en su botón provocó que gritara llegando al clímax derramando abundantes jugos que cayeron al rostro del joven alfa que solo se dedicó a saborear cada gota derramada. Cuando la soltó el cuerpo de Marinette tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor e intentaba recuperar el aire. Sus manos fueron a su cadera y Adrien sintió que su lobo ya no podía controlarse por más tiempo.

-Marinette, escúchame.- ella al verle este había cambiado, su cabello era más abundante, sus músculos parecían marcarse tensos y sus garras ahora eran negras y grandes. Adrien apretaba su quijada con fuerza mirándola como un depredador a su presa, y eso era, una presa que se había entregado a voluntad.- Cariño... esto te va a doler. Pero te prometo que pasara, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que lo disfrutes tanto como yo...- Adrien se tensó, le dolía el lobo que deseaba salir, sus garras se clavaron en la tierra gruñendo a lo bajo mientras en su interior el instinto comenzó a sobrepasar la razón. "Márcala, préñala y haz con ella lo que tus más bajos instintos quieran" se volvió a tensar por esos pensamientos y tuvo miedo de sí mismo cuando una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Marinette lo miro tenso y los puños apretados en el suelo, acercó su mano a su rostro en una gentil caricia que pareció descolocar al rubio.

-Hazlo... no tengas miedo.- Adrien gruñó y se acomodó entre sus piernas, su miembro se rozó unas cuantas veces ante esa resbaladiza y caliente entrada haciéndola gemir, estaba ardiendo, no podía más pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Marinette. Introdujo la punta y con solo sentir como su interior le succionaba no pudo más y entró de una sola estocada llevándose consigo la prueba de su virginidad. Marinette gritó y se aferró a los hombros de Adrien sintiendo como si fuese partida a la mitad, un par de lágrimas escaparon y estaba segura de sentir algo caer de su entrepierna. El lobo rugió victorioso y extasiado, era mejor de lo que jamás imaginó, era apretado y cálido, tan suave como terciopelo, permaneció quieto observando a Marinette, ella le miro, sus ojos eran más verdes como cuando se transformaba y sus manos fueron a su cuello entrelazando sus dedos y sintiendo algo de pelo en su nuca.- M-Muévete... por favor.- Adrien sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a moverse, no era fuerte ni exigente pero tampoco lento, Marinette cerró los ojos ante el dolor y la incomodidad, intentando pensar en otra cosa cuando lanza un chillido al sentir la mano del rubio tocando su hinchado botón y dar una poderosa estocada que le comienzan a dejar sin aire, su espalda se arqueó y Adrien aprovechó para atrapar entre sus labios y dientes un pezón dejándola sin oportunidad de moverse, sus embestidas fueron en aumento, más rápidas, duras, Marinette gemía y gritaba tanto por el dolor que iba disminuyendo como por el placer que comenzaba a sentir. Adrien podía sentirla humedecerse cada vez más. Los sonidos que hacían producían un leve eco en aquel lugar y Adrien estaba extasiado de escuchar la unión de ambos, soltó su ya enrojecido pezón para tomar su rostro y ver sus ojos oscurecidos con pequeñas lágrimas entre sus pestañas.

-Eres fantástica Marinette... fuiste hecha solo para mí.- Marinette gritó ante otra nueva estocada, más fuerte que la anterior, Adrien se mordió la lengua y la besó con ferocidad y dominio, Marinette lo aceptó sintiendo una corriente eléctrica atravesarla por completo que apretó en espasmos el miembro de Adrien diciéndole que ella ya estaba cerca del orgasmo, al separarse tomó sus caderas y harto de esa posición la volteó dejándola en cuatro y siguió con sus embestidas, Marinette sentía que le faltaba el aire al sentir como se hinchaba en su interior, jadeó y gimió ante ese ritmo tan desesperado y fuerte, aquello parecía inhumano, sus ojos casi estaban en blanco y gemía su nombre suplicando por él una y otra vez entre jadeos. Los colmillos de Adrien se acercaron a su hombro lleno de pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas, ella se arqueó y Adrien desesperado la haló hacia el pegando su espalda a su pecho empujando más su interior y mordiendo con fuerza. Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos sintiendo no el dolor de la mordida sino todo su cuerpo quemándose por completo.

-¡Adrieeeen!- Adrien siguió bebiendo de su sangre, su interior se había puesto más apretado y ardua junto con él.

-Al fin... estas perfecta, tan apretada, tan estrecha, ¡me matas!- jadeó y Marinette tenía los ojos en blanco.- Toma todo Marinette... toma todo de mi porque no te dejaré jamás.- la abrazó y las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas.- Tómalo Marinette...- y al fin entre todo ese frenesí Marinette gimió sin vergüenza alguna su placer sintiendo algo ardiente llenarla, Adrien jadeó sintiendo un escalofrió y Marinette también al sentirlo más hinchado de repente.

-A-Adrien...

-No lo puedo creer...pensábamos que era algo metafórico pero...- Adrien se movió un poco pero no pudo, su miembro se había atado a Marinette.- Aguarda... Marinette... ¡Marinette!- y vino al mismo tiempo para ambos, un potente orgasmo que dejó a ambos perdidos por ese placer sintiendo Adrien una explosiva liberación que hizo que Marinette gritara de placer ante el ardiente chorro que la inundó y dejó perdida. Adrien poco a poco salió de su interior y lentamente acostó a Marinette que le miraba apenas consciente. Estiró su brazo para tocarle pero Adrien la detuvo y para su sorpresa recibió una mordida en el brazo que le hizo volver a estar alerta.

-A-Adrien...- pero el susodicho no respondió, sino que sus manos acariciaron sus senos y sonrió.

-Él o ella ya está allí.- una mano se deslizo a su vientre.- Puedo olerlo.

-A-Adrien por favor... yo…- sentía su cuerpo arder tras la mordida y al ver a Adrien se estremeció ante la sonrisa perversa que le dio.

-Aún no hemos acabado.- se acercó a morder su otro hombro y Marinette le abrazó, su cuerpo se arqueó sintiendo ese fuego consumirla con fuerza.

-¡Adrien! Por favor...

-Dijiste que tomarías todo de mí, ¿lo harás?- ella se estremeció al sentir su miembro restregarse cerca de su vientre.- ¿Lo harás?- volvió a preguntar y mordió de nuevo, una y otra vez, Marinette ahogó un chillido que encantó a Adrien que buscaba satisfacer sus perversos instintos.

-S-Si... Si pero por favor, me quemo Adrien, me quemo...- el chico la miró de frente y ella pudo ver su cuerpo tensarse y el sudor correr por su cuerpo.

-Entonces te daré todo, sin reservas Marinette.- se alzó lanzando un rugido tanto animal como humano.

Juliet estaba acostada en la cama boca abajo con las piernas dobladas y su cabeza viendo lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación. Observaba a Claude que vestido solo con un pantalón claro estaba sentado en una vieja silla con una pinza dentro de la herida de su costado, Juliet no había dejado de observarlo a cada momento y las lámparas iluminaban perfectamente la habitación.

-Claude... déjame ayudarte.- recibió solo un gruñido de su parte, cuando al fin sacó la bala de la herida se mojó con una gasa y alcohol, se quejó por el ardor pero agradecía que pronto pasaría. Más este no espero de ver unas pequeñas manos sobre la gasa.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó, parecía furioso.

-Ayudando.- respondió de lo más tranquila.

-Mejor ayúdate tú.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida pero Juliet sonrió un poco.

-Tú ya lo hiciste.- de repente ella sintió su cuerpo ser lanzado a la cama, encima suyo estaba Claude con aquellas orejas y cola.

-¡No sabes nada!- le gritó furioso.- ¿Que no ves qué soy? Soy algo que no debes tomar a la ligera Juliet. ¡Un lobo!

-No te tengo miedo.- dijo con tanta serenidad y calma que Claude creyó que había escuchado mal pero no fue así. Le mostró sus crecidos caninos.

-Tienes que ser estúpida para no irte ahora mismo.

-No quiero.- respondió con simpleza.- Quiero ayudarte y además no me dejarías salir afuera de noche.- Claude chasqueo los dientes y al notar la posición en que estaban sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, hay una forma en que puedes ayudarme.- con un movimiento arrancó ese trapo nauseabundo que le dieron por vestido, pero Juliet no se quejó, y al ver su cuerpo sintió la ira inundarle, tenía un moretón en su estómago, cadera y piernas, clavó sus garras en la cama para evitar clavarlas en otra parte más, al verla de nuevo a los ojos volvió a sonreír.- Estoy muy necesitado de otra clase de ayuda...- sus garras se posaron de su cuello deslizándose suavemente pasando de entre sus pechos hasta su vientre que tembló por el roce.- Y tu estarías perfecta.- la miro a su rostro y su sonrisa desapareció al ver que ella sonreía.

-No me harás nada sin mi consentimiento.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me harás nada, si hubieses querido me hubieses hecho algo desde que llegamos.- Claude gruñe y la toma del cuello apretándolo pero no a tal punto de asfixia.

-Conmigo no vale tu palabra, ¡No más!

-Mentiroso.- esta vez apretó su agarre un poco pero ella no se inmutó.- ¿Recuerdas el libro que te regale? Había un poema en esa historia que el separador mantenía para que fuese el primero que vieras, la amada se lo dice a su caballero cuando regresa con ella. ¿Lo leíste?

-Estupideces.- su mano libre tomo uno de sus senos, era redondo, pesado, su boca se hizo agua de solo pensar saborearlo.

-Esa es mi cita favorita, me la sé de memoria.

-Ya cállate...-ordenó no deseando apretar más su cuello.

-Quiéreme si es posible sin pudor - Claude lamio su turgente seno y ella gimió pero continuó.- Quiéreme y permíteme el exceso... - su mano libre la metió entre su entrepierna desgarrando la aborrecible tela que tenía puesta.- Quiéreme hasta que se incinere el mar... - su boca cubrió su pezón y ella gimió.

-Ya cierra la boca.- apretó más pero ella no se calló.

-Quiéreme ahora que llegó el final...- Claude le miraba con sus brillantes ojos molesto.

-¡Callate!

-Quiéreme que ya empieza a anochecer...

-¡Ya basta!

-Quiéreme...

-¡Silencio! ¡Calla!- su voz sonó un poco quebrada y llevo ambas manos a su cuello, Juliet no sentía el aire.

-Hasta el… último temblor...- cuando terminó, el apretón cesó, pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre su rostro y vio a Claude llorando como un infante.

-Quiéreme, hasta el último temblor...- completó con la voz estrangulada y ella sonrió. Sus brazos se estiraron y sus manos tomaron gentilmente su cabeza para acercarlo a ella posando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Claude...

-Lo siento, lo siento por todo...

-Shhh, ya todo está bien.- su mano estaba en su cabeza observando con ternura sus orejas agachadas.-

-Te amo Juliet... te amo...

-Lo sé. Yo también te amo.- se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, a ella no le importó en ese momento su desnudes o la suciedad que tenía impregnada de las celdas, solo ambos les importó ese momento en que ambos corazones sanaban uno al otro.

Los pesados jadeos que se escuchan en el interior del lugar ahogaban los sonidos de atragantamiento y arcadas de Marinette, la luz estaba a un suspiro de irse pero dejaba ver a la chica arrodillada frente a un gran lobo que la tenía sujeta de la cabeza y movía a su antojo, su lado más salvaje y primitivo había emergido solo con una idea en mente, hacer esa mujer suya hasta el cansancio. Lagrimas caían de los ojos de Marinette al sentir como se atragantaba con aquel miembro que la penetraba sin piedad hasta que se derramó en su boca. La soltó y al fin pudo respirar, la luz al fin se fue pero el lobo podía verla perfectamente en la oscuridad, un poco de la cimiente cayó de sus labios y quedó hipnotizado cuando su lengua pasó por sus ahora rojos labios saboreando su esencia. En un movimiento la tuvo en cuatro, alzando sus caderas, la acomodó y Marinette gritó al mismo tiempo que Adrien aulló al sentir entrar de una fuerte estocada su miembro latente. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los jadeos de la bestia. Marinette gritó descontrolada ante las salvajes embestidas del lobo que comenzaron apenas se adentró en lo más profundo de su interior hasta hacerla poner los ojos en blanco. Sus embestidas golpeaban sus entrañas con fuerza que sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento, y gritó de placer cuando sus embestidas se volvieron más salvajes, brutal y dominante, no podía pensar con claridad pero estaba segura que por eso Adrien le había mordido tantas veces, para soportar esa brutalidad y salvajismo. En aquel vaivén el lobo descontrolado puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Marinette y la penetró más profundamente, ella lo sintió hincharse, a punto de explotar cuando se cerró en torno a él y derramó sus fluidos para que después fuese Adrien en pocas estocadas venirse llenándola.

-A-Adrien...- la lengua de la bestia pasó por su espalda y cuello la volteó sin salir de ella para cargarla de las caderas, sentía Marinette aquella lava ardiente seguir derramándose en su interior y cuando acabó volvió a moverse clavando sus garras en su piel. Sus embestidas fueron enérgicas, cada vez que Marinette gemía las embestidas se volvían más rápidas, más fuertes, dejándola en un estado de placer total. Toda la noche fue una entrega total. La abrazó contra sí, la tuvo contra la pared, otras veces más usó su deliciosa boca, y en todas ellas su miembro se prendó y derramó su semilla; y ahora la tenía en el suelo estando justo en medio de sus piernas, a diferencia de su parte humana este parecía entender que una mordida podría ser demasiado para ella en aquella forma por lo que arañaba y lamia provocando el mismo efecto de excitarla y avivar su deseo, sintiendo su estrecha cavidad succionarlo con fuerza. Las embestidas fueron más duras, crudas, las manos de Marinette se sujetaron a él clavando sus uñas en su torso y hacia sus hombros, y de nuevo se derramó en su interior, ella gritó al sentir su interior explotar en in potente orgasmo que la dejó casi inconsciente.- A-Adrien...- salió de ella, y Marinette sintió un cuerpo cálido, pero sin pelo, caer encima suyo.- Adrien…

-Lo siento Marinette, fui muy brusco...un animal yo...- un pequeño beso en su barbilla le calla.

-La próxima cita me gustaría que fueses más humano, es imposible besarte con el hocico tan largo.- Adrien rio entrecortadamente por el cansancio.

-Lo prometo...- la abrazó con ternura.- Y de ahora en adelante, les cuidaré a los dos.- dijo poniendo su mano en su vientre, faltaba poco para el amanecer pero ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados uno a otro.

Juliet miraba por la ventana, al fin limpia se había puesto una camisa blanca y larga de Claude, ya que los vestidos no le quedaban. Se impresionaba del cambio del bosque en el día y noche cuyo contraste cambiaba drásticamente, su rizado cabello estaba suelo y varios mechones querían cubrir su cara en ocasiones. De repente un maravilloso olor llega a ella y al voltear ve a Claude entrar con un par de platos.

-Nos trajeron el desayuno.

-¿Trajeron?- preguntó buscando por la ventana quien lo había hecho pero no vio a nadie.

-Plagg vino del otro lado. Por eso no le viste, a la próxima te traeré ropa a tu medida.- dejó los platos en una pequeña mesa de la habitación y Juliet casi se abalanza sobre la comida, huevos, salchichas, pan, queso y tostadas azucaradas, no vio el tenedor que Claude le tendió, comenzó a comer con las manos hambrienta, hasta el mismo Claude se impresiono de la forma en la que comía y es que no había comido nada desde que le arrestaron. Al ver a Claude vio el tenedor de su mano y se sonrojó apenada.

-Lo siento.

-No importa. Tienes hambre es comprensible.- ella se limpió la boca con el dorso y tomó el tenedor. Claude esperó a que terminara para poder hablar.- Juliet, mañana por la mañana hay que partir. No puedes regresar al pueblo.- ella se detuvo de comer.

-Pe-Pero mis amigos...

-Toda la gente cree que eres una bruja, puesto que yo te salve.

-Oh...

-Es lo mejor. Nada te ata aquí.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo debo quedarme por mi familia pero tampoco podemos quedarnos. Las cosas se han puesto difíciles por aquí y mi padre necesita descanso.

-¿Y Lila?

-Esa chica si la vuelvo a ver en mi vida deseará haber estado e tu lugar en la hoguera.- se formó un silencio pesado entre ambos.- Te contaré todo con detalle, te lo juro.

-Quiero despedirme al menos de Nath...- Claude frunció el ceño.

-Yo lo hare por ti.

-Quisiera hacerlo en persona.

-No hay necesidad. Además tú me quieres a mi ¿no? Entonces no importa si no te despides del tomate.- Juliet le mira confusa.

-Es como el hermano que nunca tuve. Fuera del pueblo íbamos al fin a ser hermano y hermana.

-¿Hermano y hermana?- le miro confundido.

-Sí. Como si de verdad tuviésemos la misma sangre.- Claude sintió un peso menos en su pecho, al fin entendía sus planes de viaje y suspiró aliviado.

-Me alegro...

-¿Qué?

-Digo que me alegro que pronto estarás a salvo. Mira cerca de Italia, entre Suiza y Francia hay una finca que pertenece a mi padre, ¿recuerdas que fuiste con mi familia un par de veces de niños?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, era muy bonita.

-Bien. Te llevaré allí mañana temprano. Por ahora debo regresar al pueblo para que nadie sospeche.

-No, por favor...- le toma de la mano.- Quiero saber más de los lobos y lo que de verdad paso con Lila.- Claude aprieta su mano y sonríe para darle un beso en los labios, algo suave por su labio herido.

-Volveré antes del atardecer. Lo prometo mi ángel.- Juliet asintió sonrojada. Había mucho que explicar y sabía que le dolería alejarse de ella, literalmente, pero por ella bien valía todo la pena.

Pasado el mediodía, la plaza ahora estaba llena de gente asustada y quien debía estar calmándolos parecía querer incitarlos al miedo. El alcalde acompañado de su hija que parecía como si lo de ayer no hubiese pasado y Sabrina, junto con algunos guardias, hablaba de lo de anoche.

-¡Una bruja! No hay duda que las brujas han traído a nuestro humilde pueblo la calamidad transformada en lobos, bien debemos ver quien más es una bruja entre nosotros y darles muerte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Adrien llegaba con Marinette en mano, la pobre necesitaba dormir más, y no dejaba de bostezar. Al estar cerca de la plaza encontraron a Alya y Nino siendo ésta que estaba sentada en un tonel cerrado.

-¡Marinette! ¿Dónde estabas?- se levantó Alya como un resorte y Marinette se ríe.

-Bueno...estuvimos hablando.- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y Adrien se sonrojó igual.

-Aja. Tus padres creen que sigues en tu cuarto y encadenada al baño, tuve que inventarles que estabas enferma.- los chicos se rieron y Marinette torció la boca.

-Gracias por la excusa Alya, ¿no había algo menos asqueroso?- los chicos casi se ríen de no ser por la mirada fulminante de Marinette. Alya negó con la cabeza.

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor.- Nino entonces comienza a susurrar.

-Hablamos con Plagg y Tikki, fueron a dejar comida pero Plagg nos dijo que Juliet se ira mañana para nunca volver.- Adrien suelta un suspiro resignado.

-Aunque me duela es lo mejor. No puede volver y menos por cómo está la situación.- dijo mientras escuchaba al alcalde hablando de lapidaciones y hogueras. Alya suelta un bufido.

-Está diciendo puras idioteces.

-¿Cuándo no?- se burló Nino pero Marinette pareció no escucharlo.

-Sí, y la gente se asusta mas.- el alcalde seguía hablando.

-¡Devoraran y destruirán todo a su paso! No podemos seguir así.- una mujer comenzó a llorar y varios cuchicheaban entre sí asustados o intentando suponer alguna posible bruja.- Y debemos eliminar a la principal bruja Juliet Decrois.

-¡Esas son tonterías!- grito una voz de entre la multitud y al voltear ven a Nathaniel que tenía el ceño fruncido.- Ella no era ni una bruja. Al contrario ¿quién no nos asegura que esa bestia pensó hasta que se la estábamos dando de sacrificio? Lo que deberíamos hacer es buscarla.

-¡Esas son estupideces! Todos vimos como esa bestia se la llevaba.

-¡No es una estupidez!

-¡Papá! Él es amigo de la bruja.- señaló Chloe y toda la gente le volteó a ver.

-¡Entonces enciérrenlo! ¡Ya decidiremos qué hacer con él!- dos guardias iban a por Nathaniel pero Kim e Iván se interpusieron empujando a los guardias. Y cuando un tercero iba a por él alguien lo toma de la solapa y lo tira hacia atrás mostrándose un Claude serio. Plagg llegaba en ese momento con Tikki y después de ver a Adrien, ambos ya habían avanzado entre la multitud. Nathaniel miró sorprendido a Claude pero como los otros varones se infundió valor para no ceder ante el alcalde.- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Encierren a todo aquel que interfiera.

-¡No!- gritó Rogers mirando al alcalde y a la gente.- Ya basta, la gente teme cuando es momento de guardar la cordura y no desfallecer, estamos pasando por momentos difíciles y usted debe infundir palabras de esperanza, no ordenar arrestar a unos jóvenes inocentes.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así! Tú haces lo que te digo o...

-¿O qué? Ya me harte. Estuve ciego pero no más. Renuncio, pero he de decir antes que me avergüenza haber estado con un miserable que no se preocupa más que por enriquecerse a costa del ciudadano.

-¡Insolente!

-¡Seré un insolente pero usted es un ladrón! ¡Y ya no seré más su títere!- los guardias parecieron dudar al ver a su miembro más respetable irse.- Sabrina, nos vamos.

-¡No! ¡No lo hare!

-Eres mi hija así que ven.

-Por desgracia soy tu hija.- escupió Sabrina con desprecio.- Un triste oficial de la guardia que no importa cuántos años ha estado en servicio no es capaz de ascender de puesto, un muerto de hambre que no es capaz de siquiera comprarme algo decente. ¡Me avergüenzo de ser tu hija! Y ahora eres un don nadie.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? Soy tu padre...

-Cada vez que me preguntan sobre mi padre me da tanta pena que siempre digo que no tengo padre.- el ex oficial sintió aquello como una daga en su corazón.- Me quedaré donde me corresponde, a lado de Chloe.- Chloe sonrió con satisfacción como Sabrina que parecía haberse desahogado después de tantos años de amargura guardada demostrando lo ambiciosa y cruel que podía ser y que solo deseaba esa vida de lujos que tanto anhelaba. Rogers al ver que su hija no estaba de su lado fue un duro golpe, pero no cedió y se puso de lado de los jóvenes que miraron la escena como otros con lástima por el pobre hombre.

-Entonces si los arrestan a mí también deberán de arrestarme. Cada oficial de la guarda dudó, Rogers no era su capitán pero como si lo fuera, le tenían un respeto y admiración más allá que la de su propio capitán que no se había movido también dudando. El alcalde al ver eso supo que perdería si exigía el arresto por lo que lo mejor era ceder esta vez.

-Alto entonces.- ordenó aunque ninguno de los oficiales se había movido.- Por esta vez le dejaran pero se investigará y si el juicio es inevitable deberá hacerse. Y sobre la bruja… tiene un castigo que cumplir.- el alcalde se marchó con su hija, Sabrina siguió a Chloe sin una vez que haya volteado a ver a su padre, cosa que le dolió demasiado.

-Me da pena.- dijo Marinette a Adrien.- No es una mala persona.- Adtien suspira y rodea su brazo para pegarla contra sí.

-Cierto, Sabrina se arrepentirá tarde o temprano de sus decisiones, por su bien espero sea lo antes posible.- su voz se volvió un siseo ante lo de la panadería. Una persona pasa a lado de Marinette y antes de que este la empujase, Adrien la abrazó protegiéndola. Alya y Nino notaron aquel gesto y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Tranquilo viejo, Mari no se va a romper.

-Eso lo sé, ya lo comprobé ano… ¡auch!- le pellizcó Marinette.

-¡Di algo y no será solo un pellizco!- le amenazó Marinette sonrojada y Alya soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Mejor adelanten la boda y evítense estas escenas.- ahora Adrien estaba tan sonrojado como Marinette. Claude se acercó al grupo, había notado el cambio de olor en Marinette y supo que estaba embarazada.

-Chicos, mis queridas damas.- Adrien sonrió un momento y luego se puso serio.

-¿Cómo está?- Claude miró a todos lados antes de hablar.

-Estará bien, solo cansada. Pero lo mejor sería partir lo antes posible. Ante esto... Marinette, ¿tendrás ropas que le queden? No hay nada de su talla donde estamos.- Alya mira a Claude preocupada, el castaño ya sabía que ambos morenos estaban al tanto.

-¿Cuándo se irán?

-Necesita reponerse un poco, mañana apenas amanezca partirá lejos.

-Claro... es lo mejor.- dijo triste Alya sabiendo que no podría despedirse de su amiga. Nino se acerca a susurrar a su oído.

-Es lo mejor...- Alya le miró y forzó una sonrisa. En cambio Marinette no podía sonreír.

-¿Tú también partirás con ella?

-Un corto viaje de ida y vuelta, no queremos levantar sospechas y además...- Claude mira a Adrien y Plagg. Este último sonríe.- Tenemos asuntos que resolver aún.

-Entiendo.- bajó la cabeza un momento y luego miró a Adrien.- Adrien, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

-Claro princesa. Chicos los veo luego.

-Marinette pasaré lego por la ropa.- dijo Claude.

-Claro, Claude.- la pareja comenzó a caminar, ignorando a la gente que les señalaba.

-¿Que ocurre princesa? ¿Qué deseas decirme?

-A-Adrien... verás, con lo ocurrido con la panadería mis padres saben que no podemos estar aquí y ellos creen que lo mejor sería irnos. Quieren que vayamos a Suiza con Bridgette.- Adrien permaneció en silencio un momento antes de asentir.

-Pienso que es buena idea.

-¿Qué? Pero Adrien...

-Marinette, no me alegraría más estar contigo siempre pero ellos tienen razón y créeme que no son los únicos, he escuchado a mucha gente que no puede permanecer aquí. La situación está en un punto crítico.

-¿Y tú?- Adrien no quería decirle lo de su padre para no preocuparla.

-Hay asuntos que debo resolver y mi padre es uno de ellos. Pero te prometo que cuando todo termine iré a por ustedes.- puso su mano disimuladamente en su vientre.- Anoche no solo fuiste mía Marinette, sino que ambos tenemos un vínculo especial e irrompible. Y este pequeño es prueba de ello.

-No quiero dejarte...- Adrien besó su frente.

-Hazlo por su seguridad. Me moriría si algo les pasara a ambos.- Marinette asintió y le abrazó disfrutando de su calor.

-Te amo.

-Yo también, y recuerda que hare lo que sea para estar juntos.- aunque fue una amenaza clara ante lo que fuese a pasar para Marinette fue una promesa que le sacó una sonrisa. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo ver que una persona les estaba observando desde un carruaje.

El sol caía poco a poco, una gran parte del cielo tenia los colores purpuras y azules mientras que otra parte aun refulgía el naranja. Algunas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer y la luna estaba más allá de cuarto creciente Adrien arqueó la ceja no recordando que anoche hubiese luna. Claude se había ido antes de que el sol se ocultara con ropas para Juliet, Plagg había mandado un telegrama a la mansión alegando que se quedarían en la posada por problemas con "la boda", al parecer el señor Agreste no sabía nada de la ruptura del compromiso. Toda la gente ya comenzaba a resguardarse en sus hogares y negocios. Adrien suspiró viendo todo desde la ventana del teatro.

-Adrien.- le llamó Plagg que tenía a Tikki de la mano.- Vamos a cenar, ven o te quitaran el lugar de tu novia.- Adrien sonrió.

-Ya voy.- se separó de la ventana viendo a todos en la mesa sentarse, Marinette lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa, le parecía más hermosa que antes, pero entonces se detiene. Fue como si un rayo lo hubiese paralizado y su mirada fue hacia la ventana que ya estaban cerrando, Plagg se tensó también, ambos se miraron con horror y cuando el Sol se ocultó... los aullidos se escucharon acompañados de gritos.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre?- preguntó Sain y Adrien y Plagg pudieron escuchar garras y rugidos, un número considerable estaba dentro del pueblo. Adrien miró a Nino.

-Nino que todos se oculten atrás, que saquen todas sus armas.

-¿Adrien?

-¡Hazlo Nino!- el moreno asintió y Plagg empujó a Tikki con Breezy.

-Ocúltense atrás.

-Plagg...

-Estaré bien galletita. Vayan.- afuera los disparos no se hicieron esperar, estos eran mezclado con rugidos animales.

-¡Adrien!- Marinette quiso decirle algo pero sus padres la llevaron atrás con los otros. Las ventanas se abrieron y lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento, lobos, enormes lobos destrozando todo a su paso. Una mujer corrió histérica y un lobo la atrapó y un manchón rojo quedó donde su cabeza se estrelló al suelo, una anciana con un niño en brazos intentaba huir de un lobo que cuando le iba a alcanzar un disparo fue directo entre los ojos de la bestia habiendo sido Plagg desde una ventana.

-Adrien.- el rubio entendió, debían salir y detener esa locura.

Lejos de allí Claude escuchó los aullidos, Juliet ahora vestida con una blusa blanca y falda azul miró por la ventana.

-Claude...

-Estarás segura aquí. No salgas.- este salió y fue una sorpresa el ver afuera del circulo de matalobos a tres lobos betas y un alfa todavía sin transformar esperándolo.

-¡Claude!- Juliet se quedó en la puerta y Claude apenas y volteó a verla.

-¡Quédate adentro!- ordenó, el alfa sonrió al ver a la joven.

-Vaya buen premio tenemos aquí.- Juliet se ocultó y las garras de Claude crecieron.

-Arrancare tu garganta con mucho gusto si intentas algo.- rugió y corrió fuera del círculo transformándose de inmediato.

Un lobo arrancó parte del cuello a un hombre dejando la cabeza apenas colgando, un disparo fue suficiente para llamar su atención y enseguida otro le llega justo en el cuello.

-¡Carguen!- ordenó el ex oficial Rogers a un grupo de aldeanos y cuando otro lobo iba a por ellos atrás recibe tres disparos en la espalda siendo otro grupo de gente a la orden de Rogers.

-¿Dónde están los oficiales?- preguntó uno y otro responde.

-Los vi agruparse en la propiedad del alcalde. ¡Nos han abandonado!

-¡No pierdan las esperanzas! Carguen, apunten y disparen.- Rogers disparó a un lobo que estaba por el tejado.- ¡Vamos!- grito dando la avanzada.

En la tienda de telas Rose y Juleka estaban ocultas bajo una mesa, Juleka cubrió la boca de Rose que no paraba de llorar y miraron entre el mantel de la mesa la pata de aquel lobo en su tienda. El lobo se detuvo y ambas aguantaron la respiración. Permaneció quieto hasta que un leve hipido de Rose hace que la mesa salga volando y ambas griten más entonces detrás del lobo alguien salta y comienza a apuñalarlo por la espalda una y otra vez con una daga, Nathaniel cayó cuando clavó la daga en la nuca del animal matándolo al instante, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre pero Rose le abrazó llorando. En otra parte Alyx y su hermano disparaban desde la relojería, Alyx era más rápida en cargar munición. Escuchan un fuerte ruido detrás y maldicen al haber olvidado la puerta trasera. Alyx intenta poner una tranca a la puerta pero la puerta sale despedida golpeando a la chica que cayó al suelo, el lobo iba a por ella pero su hermano con un sable lo atravesó en el pecho, la bestia que se quejó y lanzó al joven como si fuese tan ligero como una pluma, cayendo sobre una vitrina rompiendo los cristales. Un disparo puso fin a la bestia y Alyx vio a su padre con un rifle.

-Levanta a tu hermano, rápido.- le lanzó el arma que había soltado al caer y Alyx ayudó a su hermano herido.

-Vamos...tu puedes.- el padre de ambos asintió pero un ruido lo sobresalta, apenas volteó el hombre para ver su fin cuando una garra se clavó en su costado para horror de ambos hijos y arrancó cuanto pudo dejándolo en el suelo convulsionando y con parte de las entrañas colgando.-¡NOOOOO!- su grito sonó como un chillido y los ojos del lobo al verla rugió pero un par de disparos lo dejaron en el suelo. Kim se acercó a una llorosa Alyx mientras Max vendaba el brazo del hermano que sangraba mucho.

-Alyx, ¡Alyx!- ella le miró con grandes ojos, parecía por primera vez tan indefensa y eso le partió el corazón a Kim.- No hay tiempo para eso. Después...- ella entendió y se limpió las lágrimas para tomar con firmeza su arma.

-Hay que moverse.- dijo evitando ver el cuerpo que ya había dejado de moverse.

En la casa de los Le Blanc un disparo certero en la cabeza asesinó al lobo que había asesinado a una mujer. Con ese mismo rifle había asesinado al lobo que irrumpió su hogar y despedazado a sus dos criadas, una de ellas su fiel Elise. Helene Le Blanc cargó el rifle de su esposo y desde la puerta disparó a uno que acechaba a un pequeño. El pequeño corrió hacia ella y ella lo puso detrás donde el señor Pierre Le Blanc con pistola en mano lo guió con otro grupo de niños y un guardia que había sido de los pocos que habían desobedecido al alcalde en resguardar su casa.

-¿Cuantos?

-Cuatro querido.

-Mantente alerta.- tosió el hombre aun enfermo.- Y no dejes uno acercarse.- disparó contra un lobo y su mujer lo remató.

-Lo sé...solo espero que Claude esté bien.

Adrien y Plagg no tenían piedad, cuando podian usaban sus propias manos para matar a quien se les iba encima. Adrien abrió partiendo el hocico de un lobo y Plagg destrozó el cuello de otro con sus manos, era tanto el caos y la sangre que todos solo buscaban salvar su vida sin notar lo que hacían. Adrien se horrorizó al ver un pequeño brazo en el suelomy sintió odio hacia quien fuera el culpable de aquello.

-¡Plagg!- disparó en el pecho a uno que casi le cae encima a Plagg.

-Gracias, hay que regresar con las chicas pronto.- Adrien asintió, tenía un mal presentimiento.

El teatro estaba siendo resguardado por todos los actores y quienes no, el señor Dupain ayudaba con su gran fuerza, un par de guardias y hasta Iván con el gran mazo que utilizaba para trabajar, Nino junto con otros disparaban contra aquel que se atreviese acercar. De repente un lobo enorme corrió hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Fuego!- gritó Nino y todos dispararon al enorme lobo, pareciera que las balas no surtían efecto y cuando vieron la puerta del teatro ser abierta de par en par el lobo cayó muerto por los disparos para que enseguida varios lobos entraran y rugieran.- Demonios...

En el refugio Claude peleaba con los betas a la vez, pero el verdadero peligro era el alfa, aquel hombre había visto a su ángel y era el único que podría cruzar. Uno intentó apresar su hocico pero lo abrió y arrancó sus dedos para después destrozar su cuello de un zarpazo. Los otros dos se le fueron encima a la vez y pudo ver al alfa adentrarse con clara molestia en la propiedad, rugió y a uno de los betas casi le arranca la cabeza de no ser porque el otro le clavó las garras en los costados. Lo tomó de las muñecas rompiéndolas y lo lanzó contra el otro, estaba dispuesto a entrar al refugio pero el lobo se le fue encima, la matalobo lo mareaba y con toda la fuerza que pudo tomó una planta y la pegó a la cara del lobo que chilló e hizo arcadas, Claude lo tacleó y el otro venía a por él, lo golpeó con su compañero y le cayó encima a uno destrozando su pecho y al otro clavó su mano en su estómago arrancándole las entrañas. Un grito hizo que corriera a la casa, se destransformó cuando cruzó la matalobo dejándolo mareado y olfateo el aire, sangre... corrió escaleras arriba y casi arranca la puerta de sus goznes al entrar con los colmillos y garras listos para despedazar al desgraciado, pero se detuvo al ver al alfa clavado en la pared con un atizador de la chimenea y a Juliet en el suelo en un estado de shock.

-Juliet...- la tocó y ella se sobresaltó pero al verle le abrazó y él acarició su cabello para calmarla, vio la puertas de un armario abierto de par en par y supo que su chica se había ocultado allí y cuando el alfa la encontró ella le clavó el atizador.- Tranquila, ya estamos bien, hiciste bien, buena chica...- ella solo asintió, abrazándose mas fuerte a él y sin querer ver el cuerpo en la pared.

-¡Aaah!- gritó Mylene asustada al escuchar el ruido afuera, Marinette estaba con ella junto con Alya, su madre, Tikki y Breezy, la señora Sabine intentó calmar a la pobre muchacha que abrazaba su no tan pronunciado y abultado vientre de pocos meses.

-Tranquila querida no debemos hacer ruido.- Mylene asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Marinette vio a Alya que parecía al igual que ella alerta a todo. Un fuerte ruido las asusta y Breezy se acerca a la puerta temerosa.

-Abrieron la puerta de atrás.- todas guardaron silencio, pero Mylene parecía que le daría un ataque por la forma de temblar. Escucharon algo rasgar la madera y Mylene se abrazó a su vientre murmurando cosas sobre su bebé. Marinette sintió empatía por Mylene, llevando su mano a su vientre. El sonido de una puerta abrirse y los gritos de unas chicas les heló la sangre, cuando no las escucharon más temieron lo peor. Marinette vio a Tikki que abrió un poco la puerta y a unos metros lo vio, de pelaje gris, enorme, tal vez un alfa como Plagg. Cerró la puerta y un golpe hace que todas se sobresalten pero no gritan. Mylene parece a punto de un colapso. Tikki mira a Breezy como si adivinara sus pensamientos, la rubia negó con la cabeza pero Tikki no hizo caso y salió cerrando la puerta.

-¡He-Hey! ¡Perro baboso! Atrápame si puedes.- el lobo rugió y Tikki corrió hacia las bambalinas. Marinette salió no importando el grito de su madre.

-¡Cuida a Mylene mamá!- Alya y Breezy salieron a por Tikki. La pelirroja estaba tras el escenario, corrió hacia las escaleras que iban hacia las luces y un zarpazo destruyó parte de la escalera, agradecía que estuviesen amarradas de arriba. El lobo vio como subió y éste comenzó a treparse por las cortinas. Tikki sintió vértigo por cómo se movía la base en sus pies puesto que esta colgaba del techo, pero avanzó intentando ir al otro lado pero el lobo cayó frente a ella, se agachó antes de recibir un zarpazo y retrocedió viendo que no había escalera, se había caído apenas subió, el peso del animal era demasiado y las cuerdas parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento por su lado. Desde abajo las chicas vieron con horror lo que pasaba, Marinette notó unos sacos de arena colgando encima y de inmediato fue a las amarras para dejar caer unos costales sobre el lobo que rugió enfurecido. El peso se incrementó al verlo avanzar Tikki se sujetó de una amarra y toda la base se ladeó por el lado del lobo que cayó de espalda al escenario rompiendo parte de este. Quedó inerte y las chicas se relajaron. Marinette vio a Tikki colgando.

-¡Ya te bajamos Tikki!

-¡Tómense su tiempo pero no demasiado!- las chicas no pudieron evitar reír, hasta que un segundo lobo apareció tras de ellas y corrieron. Cuando pasaron al lado del lobo gris Marinette gritó al sentir una enorme y fuerte mano sujetarla de la pierna. Alya y Breezy quisieron regresar pero el otro lobo las obligó a salir del escenario mientras escuchaban los gritos de Marinette.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame saco de pulgas!

-¡Marinette!- gritó Tikki de impotencia.

-¡Marinette!- gritó Alya pero ya no escuchaba la voz de su amiga, el lobo las tenía acorraladas hasta que unos disparos le dan de lleno en torso y cuello y cae. Sain y Nino bajan sus rifles, Nino tenía una fea cortada en su pecho y Sain el brazo herido y sangre en su boca.

-¡Nino! ¡Marinette!- gritó Alya. Nino corrió al escenario pero no había nadie a excepcion de Tikki colgando.

-¡Se la llevo por allá!- gritó Tikki señalando hacia cerca de las habitaciones, Nino se encontró con una horrible escena en un cuarto al ver las mujeres mutiladas, aguantó las ganas de vomitar y de repente un aullido rompe con todo el caos. Los lobos restantes al escucharlo huyen hacia el bosque. Adrien y Plagg al ver eso regresaron al teatro donde su ansiedad creció al ver el lugar con cuerpos de lobos y uno que otro actor, había heridos y otros estaban en shock por lo vivido. Siguieron el aroma de las chicas tras el escenario, Plagg corrió hacia Tikki que era bajada por una cuerda, la abrazó aliviado pero Adrien se turbó cuando percibió otro aroma además del de Marinette.

-¿Marinette?- corrió y llegó hasta la puerta trasera que estaba despedazada y allí vio a Nino mirar hacia el bosque.- ¿Dónde está Marinette?- Nino negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos...

-¡¿DONDE?!- gritó desesperado.

-Se la llevaron. Se llevaron a Marinette.- Adrien sintió que todo su mundo tembló, Y sin decir más se transformó frente a Nino que cayó de sentón por el susto y se fue a buscarla.

En el camino al pueblo Félix iba en un carruaje con el maestro Fu y con el libro en su regazo. Tardarían en llegar pero llegarían. Solo esperaban no fuese demasiado tarde.

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, ¡achoo! Intentaré que el próximo no tarde tanto. No me den de tomatazos piedad, dejen review y una sonrisa. El próximo capítulo sabremos de la historia de los lycans! Y dónde estará Marinette? Eso y más en el próximo capítulo! Ya estamos cerca del final! Porque el capítulo 20 será epílogo. El poema lo saque gracias a Nepomucena, una escritora de la que deberían buscar y leer si les gusta el famoso mago Harry Potter y ella me dio permiso de usar estos mismos versos. Y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Gabrielyalejandra, TsukihimePrincess: Ya todo se sabrá en los próximos capítulos pero no se apuren que esas brujas recibirán su castigo.

ChaosKing86: … Ok, gracias por el review, mmm nombres para kwamis de viento podría ser algo alusivo incluso en otros idiomas como Eelos o Nimmia, Céffir, entre otros y de metal pues si es difícil pero tengo como ideas Minne, Farro, eso es todo… mmm lindo ejército, pero tengo a mis maestros y retos, pasar en modo pesadilla Outlast, aprender de Alucard de Hellsing y sobrevivir en Alien, hijo mío solo con esos tres puedo decir que supero lo que sea.

ZarcortFan25: Bueno considerando la época no es tan menor de edad pero sí y espero que esto no traume a nadie. Sonrais Log out!

Rose of Dark: En mi próxima historia haré que adores a Chloe, pero por el momento es la bruja a la que quemar.

Jinzo77: Ok, dije que Juliet no, NO sería que ser marcada salvajemente. Gracias por el review y la pareja se compensara de todo, te lo prometo. Y de Lila y Chloe solo diré que sufrirán como merecen.

Alex: Mucho se descubrirá después muajajajaja!

Sou: Gracias! XD

Sol: Eso es bueno sino…. Pero también disfrutan por las mordidas no hay que olvidar eso.

Nick: Abrazo a Venezuela! Y sufrirán, créeme que sufrirán.

Naomi no Taisho: Lo sé, tengo ya la idea de todo e intento no pasarme de drama. Y odio las telenovelas mexicanas puaj! Wow, eres la primera que me hace plantearme el destino de Lila, me gusta, me gusta… el Clauliet será apasionado, tranquila, haré que ambos al fin compensen el tiempo perdido. Y muchas gracias por el cumplido, espero sigas en los siguientes caopítulos cuando la bomba explote.

Dark J. Marshwallow: Gracias! Hago lo que puedo! XD

Isii14: La verdad es que escribir acerca de Roger me dio lastima, pobre al darse cuenta de lo que es su hija.


	17. Reuniones y despedidas

**Hola a todos! He regresado con otro capítulo! Espero les guste, gracias por su paciencia para conmigo cuando estuve enferma, dije que volvería a los horarios normales pero un día más, un día menos, esta vez no importa. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan maravillosa serie. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 17.

Reuniones y despedidas.

Marinette se removió sintiendo en primera instancia el frío suelo donde estaba recostada. Abrió los ojos mareada, ¿dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era estar en el teatro con las chicas cuando... Se levantó rápidamente y sintió un gran dolor al apoyar su pie, el mismo que el lobo había sujetado. Todo estaba en completa penumbra. Con cuidado llevó su mano a su pierna con miedo de haberse lastimado, sintió un gran dolor al tocar la parte donde había sido tomada por el lobo, de seguro se había lastimado el hueso pero no podía ver, así que cojeando tanteó el lugar con sus manos, sintió una silla, una mecedora, luego un mueble de su tamaño pegado a pared y gritó al golpearse con una mesa cayendo donde la mecedora que se comenzó a mover con ella, aguantó el dolor de su pierna y se mordió el labio inferior evitando quejarse. Apoyó sus manos en la mesa de enfrente y pudo sentir algo, una cajita que hacía sonido y algo suave encima de una base larga, cerillos y una vela. Como pudo encendió un fosforo y lo acercó a la vela, poco a poco se iluminó el pequeño cuarto. Había una cama, la mesa, un buró con dos cajones, un gabinete, y la mecedora, ella quedó mirando el lugar y luego vio una puerta, pero parecía la puerta de una cárcel, había barrotes encima de donde era una pequeña abertura que se cerraba y abría desde afuera y abajo un acceso para deslizar algo, de seguro platos.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?- instintivamente llevó sus manos a su vientre.- Adrien...- cerró los ojos, deseando que aquello fuese solo una pesadilla.

Adrien olfateó el aire, los olores se mezclaban, y no podía encontrar el aroma de Marinette. El lobo gruñó furioso y de la nada aparece un beta, este al ver a Adrien le gruñe pero Adrien de inmediato ruge y lo toma del cuello, el beta comienza a patalear y a chillar cuando lo somete en el suelo. Entre gruñidos parecían hablar, parecía como si por un momento el beta se burlase de él y Adrien aprieta más el agarre. De repente algo sisea al alfa que hace que este estalle en rabia y el beta se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir su agarre aumentar hasta abrirle el hocico en un vano intento de respirar y Adrien despedazo su garganta por dentro atravesando su cabeza, lo dejó y rugió a la noche jurando asesinar a quien le hubiese puesto una mano a su mujer e hijo.

El pueblo era alumbrado por antorchas y las farolas encendidas, las calles olían a sangre y muerte. En medio de la noche la gente apilaba los cuerpos envolviéndolos con mantas en la plaza, muchos lloraban por las pérdidas o miedo, nadie se atrevía a poner un pie fuera del lugar, los heridos eran revisados ante cualquier herida o en caso de mordida... se les daba una muerte rápida, pero si no era así los llevaban dentro del teatro siendo el lugar más grande para revisarles y que descansasen. Ya casi estaba amaneciendo y los gritos y sollozos de las personas que sufrieron pérdidas eran implacables. Llenaban el lugar entero. Tikki caminó entre el montón de cuerpos cubiertos acomodados en hilera en la plaza, Tikki podía distinguir perfectamente quienes eran del teatro pero no por las sabanas, gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos con las manos en su pecho temblando, Nino no había dejado que nadie viese los cuerpos de las mujeres que murieron en el cuarto junto a ellas, pero podía notar por los bultos ensangrentados, su forma amorfa, que sus cuerpos debieron haber sido despedazados. Ahogó un gemido cuando alguien cubrió sus ojos y el aliento cálido de Plagg acarició su oreja.

-No deberías ver esto.- ella volteó a verle con sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin poder más le abrazó ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-Plagg...

-Tranquila, prometo que pagaran por esto.

-Y-Yo pensé que moriría... Plagg, todo es mi culpa, de no haber salido... Marinette estaría bien. Pero yo...

-Breezy me contó lo que hiciste. Estoy muy enojado contigo por eso.- dijo con voz grave pero su abrazo se volvió más posesivo.- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso por favor... si algo te pasa me muero.

-Lo siento...- dijo con voz estrangulada. Plagg besó su cabeza aspirando su dulce y suave aroma.

-Lo importante es que están bien. Y Adrien está afuera buscando a Marinette... es extraño pero algo me dice que no harán daño a Marinette, sino la hubiesen herido aquí. No tiene sentido.

-¿Crees que Adrien la encontrara?

-Somos como sabuesos, y nuestro vínculo nos guía hacia ustedes.- sonrió para calmarla y la abrazó, la expresión de Plagg cambió. El vínculo entre ellos había sido muy reciente, y le preocupaba que Adrien aún no lo dominara por completo, aunque si estaba afuera estaba seguro que cualquiera que se metiera en su camino seria erradicado. Pero faltaba poco para el amanecer y Adrien tenía poco tiempo para volver.

Faltaba más de una hora para que amaneciera, y Claude ya tenía todo listo para que Juliet se marchara, se daba cuenta que no podría acompañarla y eso le preocupaba a morir. Pero debía quedarse y pelear junto con Adrien y Plagg. Los cadáveres de aquellos que se atrevieron a atacarle los había apilado y enterrado fuera de la propiedad, aunque las manchas de sangre en el pasto y en la pared de la casa quedarían como una huella horrida de lo acontecido esa noche. Cuando cerró el bolso de viaje dos brazos le rodean y abrazan desde atrás. Claude sonríe, la había sentido hacia poco pero ella no se había acercado por verlo tan pensativo.

-No vas a venir, ¿cierto?

-No. Pero te prometo que estarás bien. Ginebra es una yegua muy lista, la escondí muy bien, te ayudara a llegar allá sin problemas.

-Tu padre debe dejar de ponerle nombre de bebidas a tus caballos.- lanzó una gran carcajada.

-Créeme que después de lo ocurrido con su jerez no querrá beber más alcohol en su vida.- Juliet aferró más el abrazo.

-Me parece increíble todo lo que me contaste de los lobos y de Lila.

-Una lástima que haya escapado, me hubiese gustado verla hecha pedazos.

-¡Claude! No digas eso por favor. Estoy segura que sea cual sea su castigo ningún crimen quedara impune.

-Tienes razón, ser devorada por lobos me parece poco.

-Basta.- Claude se volteó para verla y su corazón se estrujó al ver pequeñas lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque tengo miedo... sé porque no vendrás conmigo pero... ¿y si te pasa algo?

-Soy muy fuerte, no podrán conmigo.

-Temo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado me dejes...

-¡Jamás! ¿Me escuchaste? Soy capaz de dejar atrás una parte de mi con tal de regresar contigo.- tomó su rostro con ambas manos al ver las pequeñas lagrimas caer.- No llores mi amor. Te prometo que iré a por ti.

-No me basta...- dijo para sorpresa del castaño.- Quiero algo más...- y para sorpresa de Claude se paró de puntitas para besarle, aun con su labio herido intentó de incentivarlo para que respondiera sin saber que un escalofrío se esparcía por cada parte del cuerpo de Claude. Apenas separó sus labios y ella mordió levemente su labio inferior, aquella acción hizo gruñir a Claude que la sujeto de los hombros y la separo de él para verla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ya lo sabes. Quiero ser tuya.- Claude retrocedió como si su contacto le quemase.

-¿Pero qué dices?- ella le miró fijamente y avanzó un paso.

-Escuchaste bien.

-No, definitivamente no creo que dijeras lo que yo escuché.

-Entonces escucha atento.- ella se acercó terminando con la distancia y rodeando sus brazos a su cuello.- Quiero ser tuya.- aquellas palabras le hicieron estremecer y dentro suyo el deseo de en ese momento abrir sus piernas y adentrarse a su cálida cavidad de un golpe era demasiado tentador, gruñó mostrando sus caninos crecidos y con cuidado tomó sus brazos para que ella se separara de él.

-Escúchame bien Juliet, nosotros los lobos marcamos a nuestra pareja cuando lo hacemos y no es nada agradable. Te lastimaré de diferentes formas y no tendré piedad.- ella abrió un poco más los ojos.

-Al marcarme ¿te quedarías conmigo?- Claude quedó sorprendido ante su pregunta.- Si es así no me importa lo que hagas conmigo.- Claude gruñó. En poco tiempo una cola se meneaba con lentitud tras de él y sus orejas lobunas aparecieron.

-¡No digas las cosas tan a la ligera! Maldición, no quiero lastimarte más.

-No has contestado a mi...

-¡Sí! Maldición. Me quedaría contigo porque serias mía y de nadie más, aunque no estés marcada eres mía. Y no sabes cuánto me estoy controlando ahora, así que deja de decir tonterías. Una chica como tú no debe decir esas cosas.

-¿Una chica como yo?- ella sonríe y le mira de una forma que al castaño le pareció demasiado sugerente.- Se te olvida que soy una bruja...- dijo pasando sus dedos en suaves caricias por sus hombros hasta su cuello.- Y las brujas no son buenas...- Claude sintió cada parte de su cuerpo tensarse, no conocía esa faceta de ella pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Gruño por última vez rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.

-En verdad eres una bruja...- la besó con ahínco y pasión, había deseado besarla desde la primera vez que la vio, ella se quejó cuando su labio se volvió a abrir y Claude pasó su lengua en su labio, extasiándose por el sabor de su sangre hasta que poco a poco la herida se cerró. Ella ya no sintió dolor pero no pudo decir nada cuando Claude la volvió a besar y Juliet se sobresaltó al sentir sus manos en su derrier para alzarla y ella instintivamente rodeó sus piernas en su cadera para no caer. La sentó en la mesa y ella dejó abiertas sus piernas dándole espacio en una pose demasiado íntima, dejando que Juliet sintiera su clara excitación entre sus piernas. Al separarse para tomar aire, Claude baja sus labios de su barbilla hasta si cuello, rozando con sus colmillos su piel, su piel era suave y con un aroma a frambuesas y frutos rojos que siempre le había gustado desde que la conocía, era deliciosa, pero necesitaba más. En un momento arranca sin consideraciones la blusa abriéndola en dos junto con su fondo admirando aquellos montes que lo volvían loco cuando de repente ella se cubre.

-N-No me veas así, sé que no tengo bonito cuerpo...

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Pues... mis pechos no son firmes como los de las demás y tengo caderas grandes, no es como el de Marinette que es estilizado, me siento incómoda.- Claude toma sus manos para descubrirla y recostarla en la mesa con un poco de fuerza, con una mano sujeta ambas encima de su cabeza.

-Dices solo locuras... tus senos son perfectos, son grandes, redondos, pesados, y suaves.- tomó uno con su mano libre y ella suspiró.- Son perfectos para mí y para nuestro cachorros cuando nazcan.- su pulgar rozó su pezón y Juliet gimió esta vez.- Y estas caderas me vuelven loco con cada movimiento... no tienes ideas de los estragos que haces conmigo.

-Claude... ¡ah!- no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió frotándose contra su centro su erección, ella tragó duro al sentirlo tan duro, grande y caliente.

-¿Me sientes? Esto es lo que me provocas.- soltó sus muñecas y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con sus senos, a veces los apretaba fuerte observando sus reacciones y otras se tomaba su tiempo sintiendo su suavidad y forma, a la vez que rozaba y empujaba entre sus piernas su erección como claro recordatorio de lo que vendría después. Bajó sus labios hacia sus pezones, su lengua rozó su rosado pezón y ella se retorció haciendo sonreír a Claude que siguió con su tarea, mordió, besó y succionó haciéndola retorcer de placer y bien podía oler su excitación entre sus piernas. Una de sus manos acarició su vientre y cadera rozando con sus garras dejando leves marcas y con cuidado de no tocar algún moretón, de solo recordar a los malditos que olían a su sangre no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que les hizo. Enseguida siguió con el otro seno para darle el mismo trato, estaba gustoso engulléndolo y escuchando su nombre salir entre sus labios cuando ella toma su rostro y cuando lo alza para mirarla ella le sorprende con tímidos besos acariciando su labio inferior con su lengua. Claude aceptó el reto, tomó y jugó con sus labios entre mordidas y succiones, sus lenguas se conocían en un roce sensual que estaba entre la ternura y la pasión. Las manos de Juliet fueron a su camisa, sus manos temblaban pero pudo abrir la camisa y dejarla caer en sus hombros. Se sonrojó, hubo una vez en el pasado que lo había visto sin camisa, pero aquello era totalmente diferente, se abrazó a él pegando sus cuerpos y provocando un escalofrío placentero en ambos, el cuerpo de Claude era caliente, le sorprendía que encajara a la perfección en ese cuerpo del que no quería separarse jamás y en un atrevido movimiento sus caderas se movieron acordes a las de él que gruño con su cordura pendiendo de un hilo. Sus garras se pusieron sobre la mesa y arañó profundamente la madera.- No hagas eso...- su ronca voz hizo que ella sintiera como un temblor siguiera desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-¿E-Esto?- movió de nuevo su cadera contra la de él haciéndole gemir.

-¡Basta! No podré controlarme si haces eso...- suplicó encajando las garras más en la mesa, ella pasó saliva y humedeció sus secos labios antes de acercarse a su oído y hablar en voz baja.

-Y no te dejaré... esta bruja quiere que seas tú quien la castigue.- atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja y jaló un poco. El sonido de la madera de la mesa desquebrajándose le llamó la atención observando como las orillas de la mesa estaban las manos de Claude con la madera destrozada en sus puños y al mirarlo cara a cara notó en sus ojos un extraño brillo salvaje que le erizó la piel.

-Nos acabas de condenar bruja.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado antes de besarla con ahínco, era un beso lleno de amor, posesión y lujuria.- Vamos a arder juntos...- Juliet gimió cuando sus labios atacaron nuevamente su cuello, dejando marcas en él mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas subiendo la estorbosa falda, sus labios siguieron hasta sus senos donde sus colmillos rozaron su piel, lamiendo y rozando sus pezones ya duros y erectos, besó y lamió su estómago bajando poco a poco hasta el borde de la falda. Juliet gritó al sentir sus dedos rozar su parte intima, podía sentir como su pulgar rozaba su hinchado botón.- Esto te gustará. No aparte la vista de mí.- Juliet se apoyó en los antebrazos para verle, su ropa interior se deslizó entre sus piernas y Claude le sonrió por última vez antes de adentrarse y saborearla entera, Juliet gritó cuando su clítoris fue succionado con fuerza. Intentó moverse pero las manos de Claude la dejaron en aquel sitio mientras bebía de sus jugos naturales.

-¡No! Piedad...- rogó en un intento de zafarse de su agarre pero gritó al sentir su lengua en su interior.- ¡Claude! ¡Ah!- sintió su pulgar moverse en círculos una y otra vez en su clítoris haciendo que se retorciera de placer en posiciones que no pensó que podía hacer.

-Grita más cariño, quiero escucharte decir mi nombre en medio del éxtasis.- Juliet gimió al sentir un dedo introducirse en ella, moviéndose lentamente siendo bañado por sus jugos. Su lengua jugó con su clítoris antes de atraparlo entre sus dientes y provocando que la chica llegara al clímax de inmediato. Bebió sus jugos con avidez hasta la última gota, Juliet temblaba y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, su cabello regado por la mesa, su expresión de satisfacción total junto con su cuerpo aun experimentando los espasmos de placer lo hicieron impaciente ya listo para adentrarse en ella. La sujetó de la cadera y la acerco a él. Su mano retiro de su rostro angelical unos rebeldes mechones de cabello.

-Claude...

-Vas a ser mía Juliet, solo mía...- ella sonrió y extendió sus brazos invitándole.

-Entonces ven… hazme al fin por completo tuya.- ante esta invitación prácticamente se lanzó como un animal en celo. Besó sus labios con ansias mientras con una mano abría y bajaba lo necesario sus pantalones para poder liberar su adolorido miembro que clamaba por enterrarse en su interior. Gimió en su boca cuando las manos de Juliet se aferraban a su espalda y cabello entregándose a él por completo. Ella sintió un escalofrío al sentir la punta en la entrada de intimidad y cerró los ojos ante lo que iba a venir. De una estocada Claude se llevó la prueba de su virginidad y Juliet por accidente mordió su labio inferior ante ese dolor que sintió como si la atravesaran, Claude no se movió pero sonrió al sentir su sangre salir y hasta que ella le soltó devoró su boca dejando que probara su sangre. De inmediato algo se combinó con el dolor, como un leve escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, Claude se separó y al ver sus mejillas rojas y sus labios llenos de sangre lo excitó más. Ella gimió mirándolo con los ojos acuosos rogando en silencio que ese dolor parara y lo haría, no iba a dejar sufriendo a su ángel más tiempo. Abrió su boca mostrando sus relucientes colmillos y los clavó entre su hombro y cuello haciéndola gritar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir como un fuego se expandía por todo su cuerpo y poco a poco los moretones provocados por los golpes y malos tratos desaparecieron dejando su piel inmaculada como si nada hubiese pasado, su cuerpo se tensó y sus manos se aferraron a su espalda arañando lo más lento y profundo dejando marcas y a su cabello que casi parecía que le arrancaría los mechones que estaban entre sus dedos. Claude se tuvo que controlar cuando al probar su sangre casi llega a su propio orgasmo, gruñó fascinado por su sabor y se sació hasta que al separarse la herida comenzó a sanar. Quedó fascinado al sentirla de repente más húmeda y resbaladiza, movió un poco su cadera y ella gimió tanto de dolor como de placer, el lobo dentro de él estaba contento, y ahora le demostraría de lo que era capaz un lobo en celo con su pareja. Se adentró más con una estocada que la hizo chillar, y comenzó a marcar su ritmo que no era ni rápido ni lento, sintiendo sus senos moverse a su ritmo rozando su pecho, aquello debía ser un espectáculo que deseaba ver pero ella no le soltaba por lo que debía esperar un poco, sus gemidos podían ser de dolor o de placer pero eran música para sus oídos. Poco a poco comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, ella sin saberlo lo estaba volviendo loco, su rostro reflejaba el más exquisito de los placeres con sus mejillas arreboladas con sus labios rojos tanto por sus besos como por su sangre y sus ojos oscurecidos, su cuerpo era una exquisitez que deseaba besar, morder y arañar con ímpetu para adorarlo hasta la saciedad si eso era posible y su interior era fuego que lo abrazaba y recibía tan apretado que aun con los líquidos naturales que empezaban a caer era un poco laborioso entrar pero demasiado placentero y su carne le recibía en espasmos mientras más adentro iba. En un movimiento la tomo de su trasero para alzarla y obligarla y sujetarse de él en sus hombros y rodeara su cadera con sus piernas, un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios al sentirlo moverse en esa posición que le permitía adentrarse más en ella y aumentando la velocidad del embiste. Y estaba fascinado de poder ver como sus senos se movían a su ritmo tentándolo a tomarlos nuevamente.

-¡Sí! Eres deliciosa Juliet...

-Claude... me quemo... me quemo...

-Eres perfecta para mí... Así es como siempre debemos estar, tú apretándome y yo dentro de ti día y noche...- para su sorpresa ella le besó acallando en parte sus gemidos, Claude la complació y llevó una de sus manos hacia su rebelde cabello donde enredó sus dedos al profundizar su beso, sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, caóticas , provocando el pronto clímax de su pareja cuyos espasmos aumentaron hasta sentir su liberación en un fuerte gemido que le pareció descarado, separándose de los labios del castaño que embistió con fuerza y jaló hacia atrás la cabeza de ella que explotó en otro orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él rugió y derramó su esencia dentro de ella. Juliet puso los ojos en blanco, un orgasmo tras de otro seguido, sus jugos bañaron la pelvis de su amado y su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse. Él la cargó para salir, Juliet gimió en un extraña voz que le pareció desconocida para ella y de un momento a otro estaba de nuevo sobre la mesa con los senos apretados en la madera, intentaba recobrar el aliento y calmar su corazón cuando siente como toma y hace a un lado parte de su cabello dejando expuesta la parte de atrás de su cuello, sus ojos se abrieron tanto al sentir una nueva mordida justo en su nuca, gritó pero su cuerpo vibró en un nuevo calor, cuando él se separó sintió que elevaba su cadera y volvía a entrar en una nueva estocada. La espalda de Juliet se arqueó apretando los dientes al sentirlo topar en su interior, y su embestidas se volvieron brutales, rápidas y salvajes al punto de que ni sus pies tocaban el suelo. Claude tenía sus garras clavadas en su cadera y sus jadeos parecían cada vez más animal disfrutando de esa sensación al máximo. Los gemidos de Juliet pasaban de gemidos a algo parecido a bramidos, tenía los antebrazos haciendo apoyo en la mesa y sus ojos estaban en blanco ante ese placer que no le dejaba pensar claramente, sintiendo como era prácticamente empalada en esa mesa que se movía con ellos, había lágrimas en sus ojos producidas por el placer y el sonido de su caderas chocando era casi hipnótico al escuchar los fluidos de ambos. Estaban cerca del final, podían sentirlo y las embestidas de Claude se volvieron más erráticas hasta que explotó en un rugido dentro de ella que al mismo tiempo gritó al sentir su propia liberación al sentir ese líquido espeso y ardiente llenarla. Dejó salir todo dentro hasta que no hubo más salió y la abrazó desde atrás con cuidado, pasaron minutos en esa posición intentando recuperarse, Juliet volteó su rostro para verle y los labios de ambos se encontraron en un necesitado beso.

-C-Claude...

-Si por mí fuera te amaría por horas... pero es hora.- ella miró hacia una ventana, el sol ya había salido y ella sintió deseos de llorar.

-¿Me prometes que iras a por mí?

-Es un hecho...- la abrazó colocando su nariz en su cuello aspirando ese aroma a frambuesas y frutos rojos que lo volvían loco.- A partir de ahora donde quiera que estés te encontraré. Porque me perteneces.- un brillo animal apareció en sus ojos unos segundos ante aquella posesividad, ella no lo vio pero sonrió y suspiró.

-Te estaré esperando...- ambos permanecieron así un momento, suspirando por la distancia que no sabían cuánto tiempo tomaría.

 _Félix observaba al señor Fu en aquella habitación con el libro en mano, una parte de él se sentía furioso de cómo habían surgido las cosas, todos esos años lo habían puesto a prueba para suceder a ese anciano para algún papel extraño por los lycans pero otra parte estaba desconcertado y curioso al ver el libro y recordar que su madre estaba involucrada en esto. Lo abrió y se encontró con una extraña escritura que le recordaba al braille combinado con el chino, había también dibujos hechos por diferentes artistas y épocas. Siguió mirando hasta que el señor Fu comenzó a hablar._

 _-Este libro ha pasado por generaciones a los diferentes guardianes. Desde el primer guardián y ahora a usted. Cuenta la historia de sus orígenes y de los lobos más memorables de todos._

 _-¿Cuenta cómo se creó la maldición?_

 _-No es una maldición joven Agreste, sino un don._

 _-No es así como yo lo he visto._

 _-Eso es porque así se volvió para muchos. Déjeme le cuento una historia.- dijo con una sonrisa mirando el fuego de la chimenea.- Hace muchos siglos en la antigua Italia existía un joven de nombre Armand, era un joven de buena familia, familiar de reyes y duques, pero aún con todas las riquezas a su mano tenía un corazón tranquilo y sencillo, pero también era valiente y astuto. Un día el joven Armand ayudó a un pequeño lobo que era cazado por unos cazadores, el pequeño lobo estaba herido así que cuidó de él y el pequeño lobo no se separó de él, creciendo y convirtiéndose en su guardián. Un kwami, uno de los espíritus protectores que velan por la vida y guardan el equilibrio en nuestro mundo, vio aquello y le concedió a Armand el don de los lobos, fuerza, velocidad y sentidos agudos, Armand tenía enemigos, unos envidiosos por sus riquezas y otros furiosos por su tranquila y simple forma de vida y Armand usaba su astucia y sus dones para deshacerse de ellos y así no le molestaran más. Un día, Armand se enamoró de una joven llamada Isola, fue un amor mutuo que dio a lo que es la imprimación y aun sabiendo su secreto Isola lo amó y procuró. Pero un enemigo de Armand se enteró que la mujer estaba embarazada, este hombre envidiaba a Armand por tener a Isola y lo odiaba con deseo de muerte. Así que una noche cuando Armand salió, Isola dio a luz a un varón, pero este malvado fue a raptarla, el lobo y fiel compañero de Armand había permanecido a lado de Isola y su hijo para protegerlos y cuando este arribó el lobo luchó contra él defendiendo a la familia de su amo. Fue herido gravemente por la espada del hombre y al intentar matarlo Isola se interpuso aun en su debilidad y cayó. El cobarde huyó y Armand al sentir el dolor de su amada regresó y encontró la escena a su mujer muerta, su compañero herido y su hijo llorando. Fue allí que el don se transformó en maldición y asesinó a cada enemigo que tenía sin piedad y al encontrar al verdadero culpable este ya le esperaba listo para matarle. Fue una pelea dura en la que Armand llevaba desventaja pero al estar a punto de morir su fiel compañero se interpuso entre la espada y él, ambos fueron atravesados y la sangre del lobo se mezcló con la de Armand que pensó moriría, pero no fue así, su odio y rabia lo transformaron en un lobo que camina en dos patas y derrotó a su enemigo, se cree que fue porque siendo el lobo también bendecido por el kwami parte de su esencia se traspasó a él. El kwami usó todo su poder para ayudarle a enterarse de todo, le dio a Armand el don de la lucidez, liderazgo y poder para que nadie pudiese con él en caso de amenaza, pero su lado salvaje permanecería. También se le fue encomendada la tarea de proteger y guardar el equilibrio puesto que al usar todos sus poderes el kwami desapareció. Él se transformó en el primer imperial, su hijo al crecer aceptó de forma voluntaria su don así como otros, Collins era su nombre, y se hizo el primer alfa. Mantuvieron una manada hasta que otros lobos se separaron transformando el don en maldición y a los lycans en bestias salvajes.- Félix debía admitir que aunque la historia fue algo triste también interesante._

 _-¿Que paso con Armand?_

 _-Armand envejeció y murió, tuvo una larga vida y su linaje se mantuvo cumpliendo con el mandato de proteger y ayudar. Armand al morir dio a su hijo Collins la tarea de hacer este libro y con ello le dio un collar de oro cuyo centro guardaba como si fuese una joya su sangre, para que nadie le dañase y se viese su posición de ser igual a un imperial, él se transformó en el primer Guardián. Aunque hace un siglo el collar se perdió y no se volvió a ver._

 _-¿Y qué tuvieron que ver mis padres en esto?_

 _-Un Guardián escoge a los lycans que mantienen a salvo nuestro mundo y mantienen el equilibrio correcto. Su madre joven Agreste aceptó esa responsabilidad._

 _-Pero ella no era un lobo._

 _-Al principio no. Ella había aceptado servir como lycan pero su transformación fue después de cumplir con un sueño que tenía, ser madre de dos pequeños. El don se da por otro lobo, y tu madre fue una digna lycan..._

 _-¿Y mi padre?_

 _-Tu padre se enteró tiempo después. Fue marcado por tu madre al ser su pareja por imprimación y este ofreció en ese tiempo ayudarnos con su posición en la sociedad._

 _-Pero después madre se arrepintió. ¿Por qué?- el maestro bajó la mirada._

 _-Al parecer su padre empezó a tener una visión diferente acerca de los lycans. Su madre no me especificó las razones exactas, pero hubo cartas que no respondí._

 _-Hay una cosa con la que tuve duda. ¿Qué es la luna roja?_

 _-Una vez cada cierto tiempo la luna deja atrás su fase de luna para enrojecerse, es cuando se hace un antiguo ritual entre los lycans, pero su madre no estaba preocupada por ese ritual que es más una fiesta, sino de otro._

 _-¿Cuál?_

 _-La luna de sangre..._

Félix sabía que pronto llegarían y frente suyo el señor Fu se veía preocupado.

-Ya casi llegamos señor Fu.

-Deben tener cuidado joven Agreste. Si llegase a hacer el ritual...

-No pasará. No lo permitiremos y sea cual sea el papel de Gabriel Agreste también pagará.- dijo apretando el libro entre sus manos.

La luz del día trajo consigo un poco de alivio a la gente. El olor a sangre aun persistía en el aire pero intentaban no desanimarse. Era increíble como en una crisis puedes ver más de una mano tendida. Cada persona del lugar ayudaba a otro en cuanto podía. Los señores Dupain-Cheng utilizaron la cocina del teatro para servir comida a todos, obviamente con ayuda, y Rose, Juleka y Mylene ayudaban a servir platos. Kim, Ivan y Alyx ayudaban a buscar y trasladar heridos, Alyx encontró a una pequeña morena que no quería separarse del cuerpo de su madre que estaba boca abajo y cuyo rostro había sido prácticamente arrancado, Alyx tomó a la pequeña que respondía al nombre de Manon alejándola para que no viese el rostro de su madre, Nathaniel y Max ayudaban buscando ropa o víveres de las casas destrozadas, a veces encontrando cuerpos escondidos entre escombros, y ayudando a los heridos, los señores Le Blanc atendían a cuanto podía. Y mientras algunos intentaban recoger los pedazos de lo que fue alguna vez su vida otros se preparaban para pelear, Roger y otros buscaban armas y municiones, lo que fuera. Y otros del teatro cuidaban a los niños huérfanos haciendo pequeñas funciones alegrándoles un poco la vida.

Una mujer en la plaza no paraba de ver dos bultos, uno chico y uno grande, para todos fue horrible ver como esa mujer con una pistola se quitó la vida, Tikki y Plagg estaban cerca y Plagg decidió llevarse a Tikki de allí ante esa locura.

Alya llevó a su padre herido de una pierna a que lo curaran mientras sus hermanitas lloraban puesto que ya no tenían una madre desde anoche. Alya aguantó las ganas de llorar todo el tiempo, intentando verse fuerte, dejó a su padre sobre una manta en el suelo que servía como camilla y de repente siente la mano de alguien en su hombro. Nino le miró serio y sin poder más ella le abrazó ocultando su rostro de su pecho vendado para que nadie le viese llorar, Nino la abrazó besando su cabeza y esperando a que se desahogara un poco antes de seguir volver a verse fuerte por sus hermanas. Tantas lágrimas, tantos que lloraban a los que encontraban pero quienes lloraban por la incertidumbre eran los Dupain-Cheng que no tenían idea de dónde estaba su hija. Cuando Alya se desahogó un poco Nino vio a Adrien llegar y de inmediato fue con él sintiendo su pecho contraerse al ver su expresión llena de angustia.

-Adrien...- vio la mirada de Adrien, llena de angustia y sintió miedo al pensar lo peor.- Oh no... no me digas que...

-No. Marinette sigue viva, lo sé.- Nino sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros pero observó que Adrien seguía tenso.

-Si sigue viva. ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé... yo intenté seguirla, sentirla, pero no pude. Su aroma se confunde con los lobos de afuera y al querer sentirla no pude. Nuestra unión es muy reciente y todavía no puedo sentirla por completo. Pero sé que está viva.- en esos momentos llegaba el alcalde al teatro puesto que era el lugar donde todos estaban reunidos, el alcalde pareció contener el asco oler en el aire la sangre de los heridos, en cambio Chloe y Sabrina no se molestaron en ocultar sus caras de asco. Los tres iban con una pequeña escolta de guardias y la gente del lugar los miró con rabia ya que sabían que su alcalde había preferido resguardarse con todos los guardias en su mansión que mandar a que los ayudasen. El alcalde se puso en el centro del escenario.

-Queridos ciudadanos, estamos enfrentando una situación delicada, hemos perdido mucho en poco tiempo pero no hay que flaquear. Si todos unidos podemos...- algunos solo ignoraban al alcalde, aquello era demasiado hipócrita y cruel. Nino y Adrien salieron para hablar sin querer escuchar nada.

-Adrien ¿hay alguna forma de que puedas localizarla?

-Yo... no lo sé.- Adrien se tomó el cabello desesperado.

-Nino si algo les pasa... si algo les pasara me moriría.

-¿Les pasara? ¿De quién más hablas?

-Marinette está embarazada. Voy a ser padre...- Nino sintió como si le hubiesen abofeteado sintiendo la angustia de su amigo.

-Oh viejo...

-Juro que si algo les pasase... A ambos, voy a asesinar a cualquier maldito lobo que encuentre con mis manos.- habló ahogando las ganas de gritar, su voz casi sonaba como un siseo y Nino al ver que temblaba por lo tenso que estaba puso sus manos en sus hombros para que le mirara.

-Mira, yo no sé cómo es eso de ser un lobo pero si sientes que Marinette sigue viva hay esperanzas. Pero debes calmarte y pensar con la cabeza fría porque así no puedes ayudarla.- Adrien le miró con angustia al escuchar.- Y no eres el único.- aun con sus manos en los hombros lo hace girar hacia los Dupain-Cheng que estaban sentados angustiados por la desaparición de su hija.- También hazlo por ellos, ellos no merecen tampoco sentir esa incertidumbre.- Adrien sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver a los Dupain-Cheng sufrir también, de repente se sintió egoísta al solo pensar en su dolor y en una horrible predicción de lo que podría pasar. Adrien más calmado asiente a Nino.

-Tienes razón. Debo concentrarme y buscar a Marinette y a mi hijo. Si siguen con vida es por algo, y los encontraré no importando a quien me lleve en el camino.- pareció como si su cuerpo se erizara y antes de seguir hablando un disparo los puso alertas entre los gritos de horror de la gente. Un anciano estaba con medio cuerpo sobre el escenario, justo a los pies de Chloe y Sabrina con un agujero en su cabeza que emanaba abundante sangre y el arma estaba en mano del alcalde. Al parecer el hombre solo se había acercado para hablar pero ante el discurso del alcalde con su fuerte voz que no dejaba paso a otra tocó a Chloe pero resbaló y tomó su pie haciendo gritar a la hija del alcalde que se sintió atacada por el anciano y la reacción del alcalde fue sacar su arma... El horror, la ira y el miedo se combinaron contra el alcalde, la gente no dudó más y fue contra el propio alcalde que era ahora protegido por los guardias que apenas podían con la multitud.

-¡Nos atacó! ¡No fue mi culpa!- intentó pobremente justificarse el alcalde mientras que a lado del cuerpo del anciano una niña de no más de diez años de cabello corto y negro lloraba la muerte del único familiar que le quedaba con vida. Y como pudieron el alcalde con Chloe y Sabrina huyeron del lugar maldiciendo a la gente "ingrata". Roger se acercó a la niña para alejarla de tan desagradable escena, la pobre lloraba rompiendo el corazón de todos y con ella los demás niños comenzaron a llorar asustados.

-Esto es una maldita locura...- dijo Nino sintiendo impotencia ante la situación.- Debemos irnos, es mejor que quedarse y aguardar la noche.

-No creo que sea la solución.

-Y no lo es.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear Adrien se sorprende de ver a Félix.

-¡Félix!

-Afuera hay un rastro que los lycans pusieron alrededor del lugar. Cualquiera puede entrar pero salir sería un suicidio. Aun de día los vigilan.

-Félix ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Wayzz!- gritó Tikki que regresaba con Plagg y este igual se acercó, los del teatro se asomaron al ver no solo a Wayzz sino a Nooroo y Duusu.

-¡Nooroo! ¡Duusu!- gritó Sain que con un brazo vendado se acercó igual con Breezy donde todos parecian felices de reencontrarse con sus viejos camaradas. Félix y Adrien estaban a parte y tras Félix un anciano apareció.

-Estamos aquí para poner final a este juego Adrien. Y necesito que escuches esto. Porque sería la única forma de salvarlos a todos.- Adrien miró a su hermano y después al señor Fu, el anciano se acercó a paso lento a Adrien.

-Tienes mucho que saber ahora, por ello escucha atento joven Alfa.

En algún momento Marinette había vuelto a dormir, no sabía qué hora era. Se había quedado dormida en la mecedora y al apoyar su pie no le dolía tanto pero prefería no apoyarlo más de lo necesario. Un olor hace que fije su vista en la mesa de enfrente, la vela estaba encendida, pero era una nueva vela y frente a ella había un plato de comida con carne y ensalada. No podía quitar la vista del plato temiendo que tuviese algo como veneno o algo parecido.

-Será mejor que comas.- ella se asustó y al ver hacia la puerta pudo ver la pequeña puertecilla abierta y para sorpresa suya el rostro de Gabriel Agreste.

-¿Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿P-Por qué estoy aquí?

-Porque usted señorita Dupain-Cheng tiene algo que yo quiero.- dijo recalcando en silabas la palabra señorita. Marinette se puso de pie apoyando todo su peso en una sola pierna.

-¿Qué quiere decir? Sáqueme de aquí.

-Me temo que eso no se va a poder, créame que esto es por su seguridad.

-¿Mi seguridad? No entiendo.

-Por supuesto que sí. No querría estar entre lobos en el estado en que se encuentra.- Marinette abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-¿Como dice?

-Lo sé todo. Y por ello la voy a mantener aquí hasta que nazca ese bebé.- Marinette llevó su mano de forma protectora a su vientre.

-No le voy a dar a mi bebé. ¡Es mío!

-Y también de Adrien por lo que también tengo derecho sobre esa criatura.

-Está loco.

-Me encargaré de criarlo bien. No cometeré los mismos errores que con mis inútiles hijos.

-¡Está loco!- volvió a repetir gritando.- ¡Nunca le daré a mi bebé!- Gabriel suspiró.

-Es igual de terca que la zorra de su hermana.

-¿Bridgette? ¿Qué tiene Bridgette que ver con esto? ¡Responda!

-¿Quiere saberlo? Personalmente me encargué de desaparecerla de la vida de Félix. Pero a diferencia de ella usted no tendrá tanta suerte, porque cuando nazca mi nuevo heredero usted servirá como alimento o diversión para los lobos hasta que su cuerpo aguante.- Marinette sintió terror al escucharle, lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero su mirada se mantuvo fija y con el ceño fruncido hacia el señor Agreste.

-¿Por qué hace esto? Y ¿qué le hizo a mi hermana, bastardo?- Gabriel parecía inmutable ante esa actitud.

-Hay cosas que tal vez debería saber. Y no solo sobre su hermana...- dijo mirando a Marinette con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que le hizo sentir un escalofrío.- Le sugiero sentarse... en verdad es una larga historia.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, dejen review, no me den de tomatazos piedad y espero les haya gustado el momento de Juliet y Claude, no me vean así, merecían algo más tranquilo después de todo lo que les pasó. Y bueno el próximo capítulo veremos la historia de Gabriel, ahí sí me dirán si más malo que las brujas de Lila o Chloe o no, También al fin se sabrá la razón del porqué Bridgette se fue y no pudo regresar. Y también estamos a poco de terminar esta historia. Y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Forever MK NH: Lo sé, Sabrina es mala pero pagará por todo.

TsukihimePrincess: Matar? No será nada rápido.

Rose of Dark: No, no es una secta, pero los lycans si cumplen con ciertas costumbres. Pero no como dijo Gabriel no quiere a Marinette solo quiere al bebé.

ZarcortFan25: Nada de malas palabras piedad. Y por favor Marisse, antes las chicas de dieciséis eran consideradas ya aptas para casarse, así que no hubo crimen. Espero no traumar a nadie más adelante.

Dark J. Marshmallow: Al fin tuvieron su redención… aunque sí habrá que rescatar a Mari ahora.

Jinzo77: Gracias! Y sí, quería ahorrarle el estar con un lobo. Y bueno, eso del bebé se verá después XD Y bueno, lo de Sabrina ya estaba dicho desde niña, Sabrina sabía que podía alcanzar una posición privilegiada con Chloe no importando nada más, así que eso la hace casi tan mala como Chloe.

Sol, Nick: Muchas gracias! Y espero que lo que sigue les guste XD

Sou: Solo hubo un fisgón. Y ya se supo quién fue. Y sobre terminar como excrementos de lobo… se las pones muy fácil.

Alex: Vaya, cuanta teoría, pero ya se sabrá qué paso con Brid en el siguiente XD

ElbaKheel: Chloe el imperial? Sí, suena descabellado. O.o

Solitario196: Fue un capítulo con mucha zukulencia y como se dice, Marinette aguanto gracias a las mordidas de Adrien antes de transformarse.

Isii14: Espero que no les dé un ataque con lo que se viene en el próximo.

Naomi no Taisho: Me he visto los diez ovas x3, y jajajaja! Creeme que le has atinado increíblemente a lo que le diría… o podría decirle a futuro. Sabrina pagará, pero no de la forma que todos esperan, y de Lila, solo diré que ella pagará con creces cada una de sus maldades.

Guest: Mmmm… me lo pienso, me lo pienso… suena interesante, deja lo desarrollo XD

Nagora: Holis! Bueno verle XD Espero le haya gustado el Clauliet y bueno todo se sabrá ene l próximo capítulo muajajajaja!

 **SALUDOS A TODOS!**


	18. Gabriel

**Sé que no tengo perdón y la verdad es que iba a publicar el miércoles pero tuve la maldición del escritor, resbala dedo, borra y guarda sin querer… casi me da un ataque. Pero aquí está, agradezco a todos por leer esta historia, por su paciencia y por sus reviews llenos de ideas o teorías locas, pero todo acaba aquí, hora de saber la verdad y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 18.

Gabriel.

 _Gabriel Agreste desde su juventud había sido un serio, inteligente, instruido, astuto y con una imponente presencia. Venía de una familia cuyos lazos de sangre estaban unidas por antiguos reyes, y ante los buenos negocios y su buen ojo para ellos, los Agreste mantenían su fortuna y la multiplicaban año tras año mientras otros la disminuían en caprichos o malos negocios sin futuro. Y por eso y mucho más era que muchos duques y condes querían que sus hijas se casaran con el famoso heredero. Gabriel era un joven muy apuesto, de pómulos marcados, barbilla cuadrada y fuerte, unos enigmáticos ojos azules y una cabellera rubia casi platinada que siempre estaba perfectamente peinada. Pero Gabriel ante esas invitaciones a conocer a las hijas de los adinerados y de intentar llevarse bien con los posibles y potenciales socios... le aburrían demasiado._

 _-¡Gabriel!- le llamó una chica de vestido blanco con azul y de cabellera negra._

 _-Se le ofrece algo señorita Racourt_

 _-Por favor Gabriel. Llámame Evelyn.- Gabriel se mantuvo serio aunque internamente fruncía su ceño._

 _-Evelyn. ¿Se te ofrece algo?_

 _-¿No piensas bailar Gabriel?_

 _-No estoy en la pista, así que no.- dijo ocultando su tono lleno de cinismo y vio a la joven fruncir el ceño._

 _-Entonces baila conmigo.- le reclamó fastidiada y Gabriel arqueó la ceja._

 _-¿Por qué quieres bailar conmigo?_

 _-¿No es obvio? Eres el mejor aquí. Y bien podemos empezar algo.- agitó sus largas pestañas de forma exagerada y Gabriel voltea hacia otro punto._

 _-Le está buscando su padre._

 _-¿Qué?- esa distracción fue suficiente para que Gabriel corriera hacia los jardines, suspiró cansado, odiaba esas reuniones, su padre secretamente quería impulsarlo a conseguir esposa, y eso le molestaba, no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer, mujeres huecas y vanidosas sin nada en su cabeza aparte de aire. Siguió caminando hasta que sin darse cuenta algo rozó su cabeza, miró por encima y sus mejillas se colorearon al ver una pierna desnuda, pero no solo una pierna, una pierna femenina, larga, torneada, bien definida. Retrocedió y miró que encima había una mujer de vestido azul semi recostada en la gruesa rama del árbol, no podía ver su rostro pero sí su largo cabello rubio._

 _-¿Señorita?- la chica pareció quejarse a lo bajo, un leve quejido que pensó sonó… ¿erótico?_

 _-Oh, rayos, me han atrapado.- balanceó su pierna un poco._

 _-¿Qué hace arriba señorita?- intentó ver su rostro pero era cubierto por las ramas y hojas verdes._

 _-Descansando._

 _-¿Disculpe?_

 _-No dormí mucho anoche, solo descansaba. Odio esta clase de reuniones.- la pierna se estiró con lentitud antes de que ella la subiera, Gabriel tosió y se aclaró la garganta controlando su sonrojo ante esa simple acción._

 _-Un árbol no es sitio para que una dama se duerma._

 _-Los monos pueden subir y dormir muy bien entre ellos, y Darwin dice que el ser humano tiene mucho en común con ellos.- Gabriel arquea la ceja._

 _-Tonterías._

 _-Pienso lo mismo, pero si uno se acomoda bien…_

 _-Baje o se va a lastimar, se puede caer._

 _\- No me caería, estoy muy cómoda, además si me caigo tengo la cola de la falda para que me amortigüe la caída, ¿a qué son grandes estas caderas?- Gabriel enrojeció furiosamente al escucharla._

 _-Una dama no debería expresarse así de su vestido._

 _-Y un caballero no debería ver la pierna desnuda de una dama.- Gabriel estaba rojo hasta las orejas._

 _-Baje ahora mismo._

 _-Oblígueme.- Gabriel estaba a punto de gritar cuando la voz de Evelyn le detiene._

 _-¡Gabriel! ¿Dónde estás?- Gabriel miró alrededor, no quería ser encontrado y obligado a regresar del brazo de aquella joven, pero tampoco iba a esconderse entre los arbustos, pero al escuchar el grito de Evelyn más cerca, su cuerpo fue quien pensó por él al trepar a la rama del árbol.- ¡Gabriel!- al no verlo Evelyn dio un pisotón en la tierra y se marchó. Gabriel respiró aliviado._

 _-Vaya caballero, me honra con su compañía.- Gabriel volteó a ver a la joven y por primera vez en su vida quedó anonadado. La joven de rubia cabellera estaba apoyada en el tronco del árbol, sus ojos verdes y brillantes lo cautivaron, sus finos labios le dedicaron una sonrisa dulce y traviesa y sus rasgos guardaban una belleza única que merecía ser inmortalizada.- ¿Escapando?_

 _-Y-Yo...- se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.- Usted también está escondida._

 _-Como dije no dormí bien anoche y detesto estos eventos. Señor..._

 _-Agreste, Gabriel Agreste._

 _-Arella Baudelaire. Un placer saber el nombre de quien me miró la pierna desnuda.- Gabriel enrojeció e iba a decir algo cuando una voz les interrumpe._

 _-¡Arella!- gritó un hombre y ella dio un respingo._

 _-Me buscan. Fue un placer conocerle señor Agreste.- abajo de ellos un hombre bajo con una cabellera de un rubio apagado pasó de ellos y al instante ella bajó cayendo tras el hombre con tacones en mano.- Hola papá._

 _-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y porque tienes tus zapatos en mano?_

 _-Me gusta sentir el pasto en los pies._

 _-Arruinaras tus medias._

 _-Ya lo están. Te sorprendería saber lo elásticas que son las ligas de hoy en día.- Gabriel no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que el padre de esta se golpeó la frente con su palma._

 _-Bueno no importa, el largo de la falda te cubre perfectamente.- Arella se puso sus zapatillas.- Ahora ven conmigo hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, es el segundo hijo del duque Toulon, es un buen partido.- por primera vez la sonrisa de Arella desapareció._

 _-Padre te he dicho que no pienso casarme._

 _-No tienes opción, y menos si te lo mando yo. Es por tu bien._

 _-¿Mi bien? En vez de colgarte de la fortuna de alguien más deberías trabajar la tuya...- no siguió hablando debido a una bofetada que le volteó la cara._

 _-¡No te atrevas a desobedecerme! Algo tengo que sacar que me hayas decepcionado por nacer mujer.- Arella le sostuvo la mirada no dejándose intimidar por su padre y el hombre recupera la compostura._

 _-Conócelo, y me darás tu opinión._

 _-Como si de verdad valiera.- el hombre se contuvo de dar otra bofetada y la tomó del brazo con algo de brusquedad para llevarla de regreso. Desde el árbol Gabriel sintió que las uñas se clavaban en sus manos por tanto que apretaba sus puños. Bajó indignado y furioso por la actitud de ese hombre para con su hija. Y con grandes zancadas regresó a la dichosa fiesta con un solo objetivo. Y no tardó mucho en dar con ella, Arella permanecía seria mientras su padre hablaba de ella como si estuviese intentando vender un pedazo de carne. Se tragó su ira y comenzó a acercarse ignorando los llamados de Evelyn que lo llamaba insistente._

 _-Buenas tardes señor.- Arella miró con grandes ojos a Gabriel._

 _-Joven Agreste, un placer conocerle.- dijo el hombrecillo encantado de que el hijo de los Agreste se hubiese acercado a ellos._

 _-Lo mismo digo señor. Disculpe pero si no es mucha molestia ¿me permitiría bailar con esta hermosa joven?- el hombre parecía encantado, el duque era una nimiedad a comparación del Agreste._

 _-Adelante, mi hija estaría encantada._

 _-Claro que sí.- respondió Arella con una sonrisa dejando al duque con una expresión de indignación tanto para el padre como para la hija que no le había sonreído así. Arella aceptó la mano que Gabriel le ofreció y ambos se encaminaron a la pista a bailar ignorando las miradas celosas de las mujeres. Al llegar al centro pudo notar por primera vez el vestido azul que portaba, elegante, sencillo que realzaba la belleza de sus ojos._

 _-Le pido una disculpa por la escena de hace un momento. No debió ser agradable._

 _-No debe disculparse usted. Sino su padre.- ella sonrió y se sonrojó cuando en un gesto que le pareció muy dulce éste acarició con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla sonrosada por el golpe, por primera vez vio al hombre frente a ella y no pudo evitar pensar que era sumamente atractivo. No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron bailando pero Gabriel Agreste se quedó embelesado con esa mujer que no solo poseía una belleza digna de los ángeles sino de su picardía, su inteligencia, y de su sencillez. Nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista pero desde ese momento se juró que esa mujer sería suya._

 _-No lo acepto.- dijo el padre de Gabriel, un hombre ya entrado en años cuyos cabellos hacia mucho habían dejado de ser rubios para volverse blancos como el de su mujer que miraba a su único hijo como si se hubiese vuelto loco._

 _-No les estoy preguntando, les aviso que me casaré con ella.- su madre comenzó a balbucear._

 _-Pero si apenas y es la prima lejana de alguien con título. No es tan refinada como otras jovencitas que están interesadas de ti y sí tienen al menos sangre real en sus venas._

 _-Esa joven que dices que no es refinada tiene una etiqueta intachable y además es más inteligente que cualquier mujer insulsa que quieres presentarme._

 _-Pues no lo acepto y no dejaré que mi único hijo se case con una mujer tan simple._

 _-A mí no me importa, ustedes no intervendrán o sino dile adiós a varios de tus importantes negocios padre._

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo harás eso?- pregunto mirando a su hijo con clara burla._

 _-Porque desde hace meses son míos. Antoine.- el mayordomo se acercó a Gabriel y entregó unos papeles.- Hace meses yo he sido representante y administrador de estos negocios, quizás no te has dado cuenta padre pero yo he sido quien ha invertido en estos, no tú. Hace tiempo no estás en la nómina y todo el dinero que supuestamente has ganado multiplicando nuestra fortuna es mío. Así que creo que me pueden permitir este "capricho"- Gabriel siempre recordaría el rostro de su padre cambiar a un rojo granate en segundos cuando vio los papeles y su madre estaba tan pálida que no podía creer aquello. Y sin esperar respuesta salió del comedor, sabía que dirían que sí._

 _Los encuentros entre ambos se volvieron más frecuentes, Arella estaba encantada con Gabriel, era inteligente, detallista, y con él sentía que podía ser ella misma. Su padre estaba encantado, pero poco le importaba su opinión, su padre solo quería meterle mano a la fortuna de los Agreste, y ella, solo quería a Gabriel para ella. Y cuando llegado el momento le propuso ser su prometida ella no fijo su vista en el anillo de oro con diamantes, sino en los ojos de su amado Gabriel al decirle que sí._

 _La boda fue un sueño para Arella, el bailar con su ahora esposo le hacía muy feliz. Aunque de haber estado más atenta como Gabriel hubiese pensado otra cosa. Cuando Arella hablaba con Natalie, su dama de compañía y amiga, Evelyn se acercó a Gabriel._

 _-Gabriel. Espero que después de un tiempo puedas abrir los ojos._

 _-¿Disculpe?- sus padres habían insistido en invitar a ciertas personas, personas que el jamás hubiese invitado._

 _-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Cuando quieras estar con alguien de tu misma clase puedes llamarme.- Gabriel no pudo evitar sentir repulsión por aquella mujer y no muy lejos sus padres que en silencio criticaron la boda parecían "contentos" de verlos a ambos, si Gabriel ya estaba decepcionado de sus padres, ahora podía dar fe que le resultaban repugnantes. En toda la boda tuvo que evadir comentarios ofensivos o de doble intención, estaba cansado, no quería que Arella escuchase aquello pero cuando una mujer como Evelyn le dijo que estaría "dispuesta" cuando quisiera Arella llego por detrás._

 _-Querida, gracias por ofrecer tu disposición a MI marido, aunque apuesto que tu actitud altruista y solicita sería mejor en las calles o en las esquinas.- la joven se marchó furiosa y Gabriel observo a su esposa con algo más allá de la admiración.- No tienes que ocultar nada de mí. Ahora somos esposos y juntos haremos frente a lo que sea.- Gabriel sonrió y le besó con todo su amor._

 _-Lo que sea mi amor._

 _-Si caes, caemos juntos, no olvides eso.- ella acaricio su rostro y este beso sus manos mirando con ternura y devoción a esa mujer._

 _La primera noche que pasaron juntos fue la primera de muchas, ella era como una droga, siempre quería más, Gabriel era un hombre serio y frio pero a solas con su esposa era todo lo contrario, gustaba de besar, morder y acariciar cada parte de ella, gustoso de llevarla a una espiral de placer por horas y esa noche mientras hacían el amor ella de alguna forma parecía más receptiva a él mientras embestía su cuerpo con fuerza y velocidad estando cerca del clímax._

 _-Más... Más por favor. Estoy a punto...- gimió al sentirlo imprimir más fuerza, gritó y gimió sin importarle si la escuchaban o no y al fin llegó a su tan necesitado clímax y al aprisionar su miembro en su interior solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas para liberar su semilla dentro de ella. Tuvo que poner sus antebrazos para evitar aplastarla con su peso y salió después de haber dejado cada gota en su interior. Se dio la vuelta para caer a un lado de ella y abrazarla, intentando ambos de calmar sus corazones.- Gabriel... hay algo que debo decirte._

 _-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Fui muy brusco?_

 _-No, y sabes que adoro que seas así. Pero... dentro de unos meses tendrás que controlarte un poco._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Gabriel, estoy embarazada.- Gabriel la miró y pudo jurar que hasta sus ojos brillaban más. Tomó su rostro y la besó con pasión renovada._

 _-Te amo..._

 _-Yo también..._

 _-Y esta noche no pienso dejarte ir._

 _-¿Eh? Pe-Pero acabamos de...- fue silenciada por otro beso y al separarse ella sonrió.- Soy tuya..._

 _-Solo mía._

 _Pasaron un par de meses y el antes plano vientre comenzaba a tomar forma. En ese entonces sus padres parecían atentos al nacimiento de su futuro nieto y su suegro cada tanto les buscaba a pedir algún préstamo para invertirlo en algún negocio…pero llegó pronto a su fin. Ese día Gabriel regresó para toparse con una desagradable escena al ver a Natalie protegiendo a Arella que estaba sentada en el suelo cubriendo su rostro mientras su suegro tenía la mano levantada._

 _-¡Mala hija! ¡Eres una ingrata!_

 _-¡No te daremos más dinero! ¡Gabriel te dio para un buen negocio hace meses! ¡No le robare a mi marido lo que tanto le cuesta!- gritó Arella en lágrimas y el hombre fue contra ellas siendo empujado por Natalie que se había despeinado en un enfrentamiento anterior con este y antes de siquiera volver a intentarlo Gabriel lo tomó del cuello y golpeó dejándolo en el suelo. Gabriel miró con un deseo de asesinar a ese hombre, pero se contuvo por su esposa._

 _-Vuelva a acercarse a mi esposa, a pisar nuestra casa, o siquiera intentar contactarla y no me voy a detener en destrozarle con mis propias manos.- siseó apretando los puños.- ¡Lárguese y no se atreva siquiera a verla!- el hombre obedeció intimidado por su yerno que estaba furioso y al irse Gabriel se acercó a Arella que aún tenía su mano en su mejilla.- ¿Están bien?_

 _-Si mi amor, llegaste a tiempo.- cuando Gabriel le retiro la mano sintió cada parte de él desear ir por ese desgraciado, el golpe le dejaría un moretón en la mejilla y se atrevió a golpearla estando embarazada. La cargo al estilo nupcial como siempre hacia y la llevo a su habitación._

 _-Sería mejor que descanses. Natalie, va para ti igual, gracias._

 _-No creo poder hacerlo._

 _-Hazlo por mí y el bebé. Haré que te traigan un té._

 _-Que no sea de los que trajo tu madre, me siento mal y saben raro._

 _-Tranquila, mandare que los tiren._

 _-Ya lo hice y tu madre sigue trayendo, y las pobres plantas lo recienten.- dijo con una sonrisa ya que apenas le daba un "trago" distraía a su suegra su tiraba el contenido en la planta más cercana._

 _-Hablare con ella.- permaneció con ella hasta que se durmió, se quedó contemplado a su amada esposa un momento y la vio acariciar inconscientemente en sueños su vientre. Cuando salió fue a su despacho donde al sentarse en su escritorio golpeó con fuerza la gruesa madera intentando controlarse o cometería una locura. Sin saber que al otro día caería por cuenta propia._

 _Gabriel aprovecharía su cita de negocios con su padre para hablar con su madre de esos tés, no quería que le forzaran a probar cosas que no le gustaran, pidió que no le anunciaran puesto que deseaba terminar rápido para regresar con Arella, pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa al apenas abrir un poco la puerta del salón de té._

 _-¿Y cuánto tiempo cree que tarde en abortar?- pregunto una mujer que reconoció su voz tras la puerta._

 _-Como siga tomando el té muy pronto.- respondió la señora Agreste.- Esa mujer no es digna de llevar en su vientre a un Agreste, de solo pensarlo me enfurece.- enseguida endulzó su voz.- Pero tu Evelyn. Estaré contenta cuando mi hijo deje a esa mujer y se case contigo._

 _-Gracias suegra.- dijo con una voz empalagosa y entonces la voz del señor Agreste se oye._

 _-Una mujer que no puede concebir se vuelve una paria en nuestra sociedad, espero no verme más emparentado con esa familia y si es necesario habrá que echar mano a otros medios.- con cuidado y con un autocontrol que le impresionó cerró la puerta y salió de allí diciendo al mayordomo que no avisara de su presencia. Regresó a su hogar y desde su estudio vio a Arella en el jardín intentando tejer algo con ayuda de Natalie, algo para su pequeño bebé que esperaba ansiosa tener en brazos. Pidió deshacerse de todo lo que su madre trajese o mandase, antes de encerrarse por completo, tiró todos los libros de sus libreros, una botella de coñac y despedazo una silla frustrado y furioso, se sentó y se jaló los cabellos golpeando una y otra vez su escritorio con los puños. Todos estaban en su contra, querían dañarla a ella y a su hijo, ¿es que acaso no les importaba su felicidad? Pero primero acabaría con ellos, no dejaría que siguiesen impunes aquellos miserables._

 _Una extraña afición de su esposa era el teatro ambulante, debía admitir que no estaba mal aunque el hombre oriental que lo dirigía le parecía extraño, pero era viejo amigo de la fallecida madre de Arella, según ella su padrino._

 _-Señor Fu.- se acercó Arella al hombre que le sonrió._

 _-Señora Agreste. Un placer verla de nuevo._

 _-Sabe que usted puede decirme Arella._

 _-Una disculpa, es la costumbre. Un placer verlo de nuevo señor Agreste._

 _-Lo mismo.- respondió algo incómodo pero pretendía no estarlo._

 _-Oh vaya, me alegra mucho ver que pronto la familia crecerá. ¿Puedo?- Arella asintió y el hombre posó su mano en su vientre antes de cerrar sus ojos para desconcierto y celos de Gabriel.- Tendrán un varón, los felicito. Mmm...- el maestro pareció percibir algo.- Esperen un poco.- con un gesto mandó a un niño de corto cabello verde claro por algo y en poco el niño regresó con una bolsa.- Gracias Wayzz. Estas son castañas y nueces de China. Ayudaran a fortalecer a su bebé para que nazca fuerte y sano._

 _-Gracias señor Fu.- de alguna forma Gabriel percibió en la mirada de ese anciano hombre que el sospechaba algo._

 _-Señor Agreste, cuídela mucho.- le dijo un poco serio y Gabriel asintió serio. Por supuesto que protegería a su esposa e hijo, de un modo u otro._

 _Cuando el vientre de su esposa creció ella estaba encantada de sentir a Félix moverse y Gabriel podía pasar largos ratos sintiendo a su primogénito, o primogénita moverse, porque no solo porque ese viejo había atinado a lo de las castañas iba a creer plenamente que tendría un hijo, siendo niño o niña solo deseaba que naciera sano y parecido a su madre._

 _-Félix es igualito a ti.- dijo Arella con su vientre de siete meses._

 _-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué dices que se parece a mí cuando no sabemos cómo es o si va a ser niño o niña?- ella le sonrió._

 _-Porque de día casi no se mueve pero de noche...- al saber qué decía se sonrojó y para su pena Natalie y su nuevo cochero, que sospechaba era mudo a veces, aguantaban la risa. Aunque no podía negarlo y en parte era culpa de su esposa, ¿quién diría que a las embarazadas se les elevaba por cinco el libido?- Y ya te dije que mi padrino nunca se equivoca, pero si te hace feliz empezare a llamar a Félix también Felicia para que el bebe sepa que puede venir como quiera.- dijo riendo y Gabriel beso su cabeza._

 _-Adoro escuchar tu risa. Debo irme, tengo una junta importante a la que no puedo faltar seguida de una reunión. No esperes despierta._

 _-Te extrañaremos._

 _-Y yo a ustedes.- la besó una última vez.- Sé bueno o buena bebé.- salió dejando a resguardo a su esposa, dejó a su cochero ya que este parecía más un guardia por su corpulento físico y se sentía más tranquilo dejando que este protegiera a su amada. Llamó a alguien más y pronto se trasladó cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Se dirigió al elegante edificio que era casa de su suegro, tocó y un hombre con pintas de lo más comunes abrió las puertas._

 _-Le estábamos esperando.- dijo el hombre y cerró la puerta a espaldas de Gabriel. Avanzó por el lugar hasta llegar al salón donde atado y amordazado estaba su suegro, su cara era casi irreconocible por la sangre y la hinchazón en esta._

 _-¿Me permiten un momento caballeros?- los hombres salieron de la habitación y Gabriel se sentó frente a su suegro que parecía aterrado de verlo allí.- La primera vez que conocí a su hija usted le golpeó, fue mi error no haber hecho nada en esa ocasión, cuando hace meses golpeó a mi esposa le juré que si volvía a intentar contactarse con ella las pagaría. Y ayer llego esto a nuestro correo.- dijo sacando un sobre de su chaqueta.- No leeré la sarta de estupideces aquí mencionadas. Se lo advertí.- se levantó y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo con todo y silla.- No sé cómo un cerdo como usted tuvo una hija como ella. Pero debió haber sido mejor padre.- después de verlo una última vez con desprecio salió y miró a los hombres.- Tírenlo al Sena. Y después vayan a la dirección que les di, no tarden.- cuando se fue se lamentó el no poder ver como se deshacían de su suegro pero había un destino importante esa noche que no se perdería por nada del mundo. Al llegar al lugar predestinado, una calle desierta y poco transitada, esperó en su carruaje hasta que después de una hora llegó otro y de este bajó una figura con capucha oscura. Le dejó entrar a su carruaje y cuando se quitó la capucha Evelyn sonrió._

 _-Te tardaste en llamarme Gabriel. Pensé que nunca te cansarías de la insulsa de tu mujercita._

 _-Es difícil admitir los errores.- Evelyn sonrió más._

 _-¿Y a dónde iremos?_

 _-Ya lo veras querida.- dijo ocultando sus intenciones con su usual gesto neutro. El cochero les llevó hacia una posada, no muy ostentosa pero se veía con cierta clase, había pagado bien para tener el lugar solo, Evelyn parecía encantada cuando llegaron a la habitación, velas, pétalos de rosa, se sentó en la cama de sabanas de seda invitando a Gabriel a unírsele._

 _-No sabes cuánto espere este momento..._

 _-Lo mismo pienso._

 _-Ven aquí Gabriel, te voy a mostrar lo que es una verdadera mujer._

 _-Oh, y lo demostraras.- tocaron a la puerta y él sonríe para dirigirse a ella.- Pero no conmigo querida. Sabías que si te comportas como una perra en celo se te tratara como tal.- dijo abriendo la puerta, Evelyn miró a Gabriel sintiendo pánico al ver a ocho hombres entrar mirando con clara lujuria._

 _-Gabriel ¿qué significa esto? No es gracioso._

 _-No es una broma. Esta noche tendrás lo que siempre quisiste, mi total atención.- los hombres se le fueron encima a una aterrada Evelyn que comenzó a gritar desesperada sin saber que nadie vendría, Gabriel se sentó observando como desgarraban sus ropas y la violaban hasta el cansancio por horas, observando desde cierto ángulo la maldad del hombre y las aberraciones que podía llegar a hacer, pero él había puesto el escenario, él era peor que esos que ultrajaban o asesinaban. Cuando el cuerpo desmadejado de Evelyn cayó al suelo miró a los hombres y dejó dinero.- Hagan lo que quieran con ella, consérvenla o tírenla en algún lugar lejos, no me importa._

 _-Veremos cuanto sigue resistiendo, tenemos más amigos que gustaran de jugar hasta que no nos sirva.- Gabriel sintió asco al escucharle hablar pero al ver a la mujer en el suelo y recordar sus palabras contra su familia su expresión y corazón se endurecieron._

 _-Lo que sea. No me importa.- salió de ese lugar sin mirar atrás._

 _El día que nació su hijo fue el más feliz de todos, fue un parto difícil pero todo salió bien al final y Félix al fin estaba con ellos. Era perfecto, tal y como su esposa, y ese día mientras revisaba unos papeles enfrente de su esposa que recién dormía a su hijo ella rió a lo bajo._

 _-Y allí está de nuevo._

 _-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Gabriel sin apartar la vista de los papeles._

 _-Tu herencia querido.- Gabriel apartó la vista de los papeles y miró a su esposa e hijo curioso, el niño frunció el ceño entre sueños y Arella se rió por ello.- Tiene tu mismo ceño.- Gabriel sonrió levemente y acarició la mejilla de su hijo que de inmediato se prendó de su dedo. La escena era demasiado tierna pero Natalie tocó la puerta y abrió._

 _-Disculpen. Una carta para usted señor.- Gabriel se separó a regañadientes y tomó el sobre, al leerlo con la misma expresión neutra de siempre miró a su esposa y a Natalie._

 _-Debo salir. Es el médico de mis padres._

 _-Oh...- Arella sabía lo que eso significaba.- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?_

 _-No deseo que estés presente en algo así. Ya sabíamos lo que se venía._

 _-Si pero...- Gabriel le besó la frente._

 _-Quédate.- ella asintió y un último beso en los labios dio la despedida. No tardó mucho en llegar donde la antigua mansión de sus padres, donde el médico le indicaba que su madre no había podido soportar y falleció hacia poco mientras su padre no le quedaba mucho. Al estar a solas ambos Agreste, Gabriel se sentó a lado de su padre._

 _-¿No dirás nada?- preguntó el demacrado hombre en cama con su respiración que sonaba como un silbido._

 _-No sé qué quieres que diga._

 _-Eres mi hijo..._

 _-¿Y hasta ahora lo recuerdas?_

 _-Soy tu padre..._

 _-Lo siento sino estoy envuelto en lágrimas y rogando por tu alma._

 _-Eres un...- Gabriel se inclinó a él, como el pecador confiesa al sacerdote en secreto de confesión._

 _-Soy todo lo que piensas y más. Porque sabes, yo soy el culpable que ahora estés así. ¿Que acaso nunca pensaste que no me enteraría de lo que usted hicieron? Intentaron que mi esposa abortara, también supe que intentaste pagar a alguien para lastimarla. Madre no era la única en conocer a alguien que sepa como envenenar a alguien.- el hombre de la cama miró con horror a su hijo, su sangre._

 _-Monstruo..._

 _-Tal vez lo soy, pero hare lo que sea para proteger a mi familia. Así que hazme un favor, deja de replicar y muérete.- Gabriel vio con indiferencia al hombre que lo miraba con horror, sus desorbitados ojos parecían que saldrían de sus cuencas y solo bastó de media hora para que el último aliento abandonara ese decrepito cuerpo._

 _Gabriel Agreste se hizo al paso de los años casi un imperio en la importación y exportación ya fuera de telas, muebles y artefactos. La gente le temía al ser un hombre frío y calculador en los negocios, pero cuando su esposa e hijo estaban con él suavizaba su expresión. Su hijo ya de ocho años era su orgullo, un niño responsable y muy inteligente, podía pasarse horas leyendo algún libro de su colección e intentar hablar de este con sus padres, también le había dado lecciones de esgrimas y era el mejor de su escuela. Y su esposa aún conservaba esa chispa que lo cautivó desde el principio aunque había algo que le hacía sombra tiempo atrás y eso era en no poder volver a embarazarse. Ella no quería dejar a Félix solo, siempre tuvo la ilusión de darle un hermanito o hermanita, pero los doctores le dijeron que por lo difícil de su parto anterior, otro embarazo no sería casi imposible y no sería prudente. Una tarde llegó de su viaje de negocios, quería poder ver a su esposa e hijo y al ir al salón se llevó una desagradable sorpresa de ver al anciano que de inmediato advirtió en su presencia._

 _-Buenas tardes señor Agreste._

 _-Buenas tardes._

 _-Gabriel.- ella se levantó y le abrazó pero sintió que había interrumpido alguna conversación importante. El anciano hombre se levantó de su lugar con un movimiento algo lento tomando entre sus manos un libro viejo cuyas pastas parecía caerían en cualquier momento y una hoja de papel con un dibujo_

 _-Me retiro por hoy. Debo regresar con mi gente. Y señorita, piense bien lo que hará._

 _-Así será.- dijo con una leve reverencia de su cabeza._

 _-Con permiso señor Agreste._

 _-Propio...- vio al viejo irse, le miró con cierta desconfianza hasta que Arella toma sus manos._

 _-Me alegra que regresara, ¿cómo fue tu viaje?_

 _-¿Que hacia ese hombre aquí?_

 _-Vino a visitarme._

 _-¿De que hablaban?- ella se cruzó de brazos y por primera vez pareció no poder sostener su mirada._

 _-Solo cosas sin importancia.- Gabriel arqueó la ceja y de inmediato ella le tomó la mano.- Ven, Félix estará feliz de saber que has vuelto.- Gabriel no dijo nada pero de una forma u otra averiguaría qué pasaba con su esposa._

 _La llegada de Adrien fue un milagro, pero Arella tuvo ciertas complicaciones durante el embarazo, obligándola a quedarse en reposo varias veces y el parto no fue la excepción. Tuvo que ser sometida a cirugía y le fue dada la terrible noticia que nunca más podría volver a tener hijos. Arella lloro en brazos de Gabriel largo rato pero al ver a su pequeño Adrien supo que todo había valido la pena. Pasaron semanas para su recuperación y Arella se había propuesto a contarle a Gabriel por lo que a primera instancia pensó era una historia fantástica para Félix, pero la mirada de ella confirmaba que hablaba en serio._

 _-¿Esto es una broma?- Arella lanzó un bufido._

 _-Sabía que dirías eso. No me crees._

 _-Discúlpame pero me es difícil intentar entender esta nueva información._

 _-Es real._

 _-Cariño creo que ese viejo te ha llenado la mente de tonterías y fantasías._

 _-Puedo probarlo.- Gabriel frunció el ceño y se quitó las gafas para frotar el puente de la nariz, se sentía cansado de esa sarta de tonterías._

 _-Muy bien. ¿Cuál es tu prueba?_

 _-Mañana ven al teatro conmigo. Y nos quedaremos después de la función._

 _-Si eso te hace feliz..._

 _-No me trates como una loca Gabriel.- su esposo no contestó y las mejillas de Arella se sonrojaron por el coraje.- ¡Como quieras!- dijo abandonando el salón. Esa noche por primera vez durmieron en cuarto separados. La siguiente noche Arella parecía aun ofendida, no le había dirigido la palabra a su marido que estaba pensando como reclamarle a ese viejo loco meterle esas ideas en la cabeza a su esposa, y al terminar la función todo el lugar quedó en silencio, Arella había hablado aparte con ese viejo y después de un rato el anciano se fue. Gabriel esperó a que volviese listo para lanzarle el primer comentario mordaz, pero por primera vez se tragó sus palabras al ver a una bestia de pelaje cenizo parado en dos patas y de brillantes ojos verlo desde arriba como si fuese un enano... permaneció en silencio en los siguientes horas escuchando cada explicación e historia._

 _-¿La has encontrado?- preguntó Gabriel a su esposa que le sonrió ampliamente._

 _-Eso quisiera creer. Pero necesito ir personalmente a verlo._

 _-No quiero que vayas sola, quiero acompañarte._

 _-Gabriel, podría ser peligroso._

 _-Eso no lo decides tú.- Arella suspiró y asintió._

 _-Muy bien... pero prométeme que si algo pasa te resguardaras._

 _-Lo prometo.- dijo serio mirando a su Arella con cierto reproche. Desde que sabía su secreto y estuvo presente en lo que ella era ahora, su visión del mundo cambió drásticamente. Gabriel parecía sentir inferiores a otros, o más bien a las personas normales, durante tanto tiempo que trató con odios, injusticias, corrupción, toda clase de maldad en la que fue obligado también a ensuciarse lo veía reflejado en cada persona que se le cruzaba, y veía en los lycans y sus aliados una sociedad casi perfecta de la que su familia formaba parte. Pero había un par de cosas que hasta ahora había odiado pero lo mantenía en secreto, y una era su pasividad como un simple marcado, esa noche permanecería en sus memorias por siempre al experimentar no solo dolor sino el más crudo de los placeres. Aun así quería más, quería saber más, su esposa le contaba lo más posible aunque sabía que algunas cosas le negaba y todo por culpa del señor Fu que estaba seguro le decía qué decir y que no, por lo que investigaba por cuenta propia. Y la otra que tanto odiaba era que su esposa a veces regresaba herida de supuestas misiones, solo había salido herida un par de veces estos años pero hubiese querido despellejar a esos supuestos betas salvajes que ella tuvo que controlar... de esas dos veces una regresó llorando por el dolor de haber tenido que matar al salvaje. Lo odiaba, odiaba tanto a ese viejo como la impotencia que sentía cada vez que ella salía, y solo podía culpar a su inútil condición. En cambio, Arella sentía una serie de contradicciones, Gabriel había cambiado desde hacía un tiempo, lo había notado. Al principio lo atribuyó a la presión de su trabajo pero ahora parecía más frío y distante a veces, ya no gustaba pasear o acompañarla como antes, y había veces que sentía que veía a la gente con cierto desprecio. Incluso una vez ella reprendió a Félix al escucharle decir que todos los demás eran insignificantes, cuando le preguntó acerca de donde había sacado tan absurda idea Félix contestó que había sido su padre quien le dijo aquello. Lo amaba, amaba a Gabriel con locura, pero una parte de ella comenzaba a arrepentirse de que él supiera la verdad._

 _El viaje a Alemania había durado días, pero en aquella vieja casa de antigüedades el dueño le dio una caja donde dentro estaba lo que por tantos años creían perdidos, el collar del guardián. Tenía una fina cadena de oro sujetando una placa ovalada con granates y zafiros alrededor y en el centro una joya que parecería un ónice pero en realidad era de un rojo muy oscuro. Arella al tocarlo lo supo, la sangre del primer imperial estaba allí y con una sonrisa tomó la caja._

 _-Esta es..._

 _-¿Estas segura?- Arella asintió._

 _-No hay duda.- Gabriel sonrió levemente al ver la enorme sonrisa de su esposa, pero también admirando el collar antes de que Arella cerrara la caja y se marcharan sin saber que alguien más buscaba esa joya. Al salir ya había anochecido, hacia demasiado frio en ese punto de Alemania. Gabriel acercó a su esposa a él para que no sufriera frío aunque ella parecía no afectarle en absoluto y no fue al dar la vuelta a una esquina cuando pudieron ver que una mujer y dos hombres los estaban siguiendo. Una alfa y dos betas. Arella guió a su esposo por unas calles desiertas, poco a poco la oscuridad comenzaba a ganar terreno ante las débiles luces de las farolas, dieron vuelta a otra esquina y cuando el otro grupo también dio vuelta se encontraron con unos brillantes ojos verdes que los miraba fijamente.- ¿Que buscan?- Arella estaba sola, Gabriel se había ocultado con su arma en mano para intervenir cuando fuese necesario. La mujer sonrió y sus ojos ambarinos también brillaron._

 _-Queremos ese collar._

 _-No tienen derecho sobre él. Pertenece al guardián y a su sucesor.- la mujer le miro con burla._

 _-Oh querida. No sabes lo que tienes en mano, ese collar vale demasiado._

 _-Y lo venderán al mejor postor, supongo._

 _-Cualquier manada pagaría bien por tenerlo._

 _-Y cualquiera con medio seso sabría que de solo intentarlo es signo de traición y merece castigo.- Arella escuchó claramente como los huesos de los dos betas comenzaban a separarse y reacomodarse, esperando la orden de atacar de su alfa._

 _-Ahora me doy cuenta que veo a una estúpida._

 _-¿Te miraste al espejo querida?- le sonrió con burla y la mujer mostró sus colmillos, esa era la señal pero uno de los beta cayó al suelo por un estruendo y al voltear vieron en una esquina a Gabriel con la caja y un arma en su otra mano._

 _-¡A ÉL!- gritó furiosa la alfa y el beta fue contra él al mismo tiempo que se transformaba, Gabriel disparó nuevamente pero erró el tiro y sintió un agudo dolor cuando de un zarpazo el lobo tiró la caja al suelo provocando una herida profunda en su muñeca. El lobo iba a volver a atacar con sus garras otro lobo apareció derribándolo, un lobo de pelaje rubio y de brillantes y feroces ojos verdes fue contra él mordiendo su cuello repetidas veces hasta que un tercero apareció siendo la otra alfa que apartó a Arella, ambas se gruñeron una a la otra, mientras el beta se levantaba dispuesto a una revancha, ambas alfas fueron una contra la otra y el beta se unió a la pelea deseando hacer pagas a la rubia por el daño causado, Gabriel mantuvo su arma arriba, se movían mucho pero era fácil identificarlos por el color de pelo, disparó pero la bala apenas y rozó el brazo de la alfa que al mirar a Gabriel gruñó mandando a su beta por él y la caja. Arella al escuchar esa orden intentó interceptarle pero la otra alfa le tomó de la pata y la jaló desgarrando su pecho y costados con sus garras provocándole gemidos de dolor. Gabriel intentó cargar el arma pero le era difícil con una mano herida que no sanaba con rapidez, como pudo esquivó al beta y rodó por el suelo para terminar de cargar su arma al tiempo en que el lobo iba a por la caja y disparó acertando justo entre el hombro y cuello donde Arella había mordido antes, el beta comenzó a sangrar con demasía, Gabriel retrocedió y al ver al lobo saltar sobre de él cerró los ojos pero el golpe no llegó, Arella tomó de la cola al lobo y lo azotó contra el piso para caer encima de él y romperle el cuello. La alfa al ver la ferocidad y fuerza de Arella supo que estaba en clara desventaja y huyó como se le permitieron sus fuerzas. Arella le hubiese seguido pero su pierna estaba lastimada y no podría darle alcance aunque quisiera. La loba miró a Gabriel, y la admiró, como loba era más alta que él, de pelaje rubio y suave que no hallaba diferencia entre el de la loba y la humana, de figura imponente, pero delgada y estilizada, y esos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban. Este acercó su mano herida a su rostro y ella lamió la herida para que sanara más rápido, bajando las orejas sintiéndose culpable._

 _-Escuché ruidos por aquí.- se escuchó la voz de un hombre y Arella escuchó algunos pasos, ella reaccionó y miró a Gabriel, debían salir de allí o habría problemas. Los cadáveres de los betas quedaron escondidos justo en el techo de una casa, así nadie podría ver su destransformación que poco a poco desaparecía, lanzarlos fue demasiado fácil para Arella que después se llevó a su esposo como si fuese un costal de papas._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo lo mantendrás escondido?- preguntó Gabriel en el carruaje en su viaje de regreso._

 _-Le quiero dar la sorpresa._

 _-Deberías quedártelo, serás la guardiana dentro de poco._

 _-Pero él es el guardián todavía Gabriel.- este tomo su mano y sus dedos acariciaron el dorso y la palma de su esposa pasando por un pequeño vendaje que ocultaba la manga larga del vestido._

 _-No se lo merece...- dijo en tono grave y Arella le miró preocupada antes de reír aligerando el ambiente.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

 _-Que han pasado más de diez años y sigues teniendo el trasero de un veinteañero. Me gusto clavar mis garras en esa parte de ti.- dijo viendo a su esposo que se sonrojó un poco y carraspeó para guardar la compostura. Arella se acercó y susurró.- Tranquilo, sabes que a esta loba le gusta morder sin tanto encima.- dijo refiriéndose a su forma lobuna y al estar solos en aquel carruaje aprovechó y se sentó encima de él.- Y tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de llegar a nuestro destino.- Gabriel la tomó de las caderas y gustoso aceptó esa invitación sellando sus labios con un apasionado beso, pero sus ojos a veces se desviaban a la caja..._

 _Arella se sentía vigilada en su propia casa, Gabriel no paraba de rondar cerca de ella y aunque al principio sintió que era porque estaba preocupado ahora sentía cierta incomodidad, aunque hace días él partió a un viaje de negocios, había dejado a Natalie y al Gorila, apodo que le puso Adrien ante su mutismo, que la cuidaran en todo momento. Y hasta sentía que se estaba volviendo paranoica al creer por un momento ver en la calle a esa mujer alemana y temió por sus hijos, pero nada, habían pasado semanas y no había vuelto a saber de esa mujer. Miró la caja que estaba guardada en una caja fuerte, no la había vuelto a abrir desde el ataque. Suspiró y cerró la caja fuerte, tal vez era el collar lo que la ponía nerviosa, un objeto tan valioso y que representaba tanto poder pondría nervioso a cualquiera pero eso no quitaba que Gabriel estuviese casi sobre de ella. Envió una carta al señor Fu, necesitaba hablar de Gabriel con alguien, la actitud de Gabriel, sus palabras, la forma en que su mirada contemplaba su mundo, eran algo que la desconcertaban y asustaba. Y dentro de poco sería la noche de Luna Roja, no quería que pasase nada esa noche que solo era de paz y unión. Al caer la noche Arella sonrió entre sueños al sentir los besos de su esposo en su cuello, abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió._

 _-Llegaste..._

 _-No podía estar lejos de tan hermosa dama.- besó de nuevo su cuello y de repente algo llegó a la nariz de Arella y se voltea a verle preocupada._

 _-Hueles a sangre._

 _-Sí, esta mañana me lastimé la mano con el corta cartas, pero sabes que se cura en poco tiempo._

 _-Oh mi amor...- ella tomó su mano y Gabriel aprovechando que la tenia de frente besó sus labios con una fogosidad arrolladora que seguro de no estar acostada sus piernas hubiesen flaqueado, al separarse apenas le dio unos segundo para respirar cuando la volvió a besar, Arella llevó sus manos desesperada a su cabello enredando sus dedos en su suave cabellera, ahogando sus gemidos sintiendo las manos de su esposo acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Se sobresaltó al sentir como rasgó su pijama para acariciar su piel directamente, eso la enciende más y muerde su labio inferior.- Estas demasiado ansioso...- pero él no contesta, ahora se dirige a besar y succionar la piel de su cuello bajando ansioso hasta su clavícula y así tomar sus senos libres de la prenda para apretarlos con ansias y devorarlos, Arella arqueó su espalda gimiendo a lo alto al sentir como lamía, mordía y succionaba con fuerza sus senos, estaba tocando el cielo, estaba tan húmeda esperando por él y Gabriel la sintió al hundir sus dedos dentro haciéndola gemir su nombre una y otra vez hasta dejarla cerca del clímax cuando le abandonó, frustrada gruñó dispuesta a irse sobre él cuando gritó tanto de dolor como de placer al sentir una poderosa estocada que la hizo llegar al clímax sin querer. Se aferró a sus ropas que deseaba despojar al sentir ese vaivén tan delicioso en su interior, buscando más y vengándose por su pijama favorito desgarró la tela del cuello para morderle, Gabriel gimió y las estocadas se volvieron más rápidas y fuertes, ella comenzó a gritar cuando sintió sus fuertes movimientos sacándole el aire en cada estocada, sus orejas y cola surgieron y no importando si era una alfa dejó que Gabriel ocupara absoluto control, inclusos sus orejas se agacharon en señal de sumisión y pronto explotó por segunda vez apenas gimiendo con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones, fueron unas cuantas estocadas la que la hicieron elevarse más al sentir su ardiente esencia llenarla por completo. En poco le sintió salir de ella y Gabriel tomó su cabeza para elevarla y que ella mordiera cuanto quisiera nuevamente, cosa que hizo. Esa noche deseó que nunca se acabara, las ansias de Gabriel combinado con las mordidas lo hacían un hombre más feroz de lo que usualmente era en la cama y aunque ambos tenían un papel equitativo al momento de la intimidad esa noche sintió que podía dejarle todo a él, solo de vez en cuando mordía cuando él ofrecía su cuello. Hincada fuera de la cama mantenía sus ojos cerrados al momento de adentrar y sacar su miembro de su boca, sintiendo su miembro grande y caliente palpitar a punto de la liberación, pero su esposo la apartó y la levantó dándole la espalda y sentándola sobre él lentamente, Arella lanzó un largo gemido al sentir la carne abrirse dejando paso a su miembro, ella puso los ojos en blanco temblando con anticipación a lo que iba a venir sintiendo sus fluidos empaparlo ansiosa. Pero no se movió, sino que comenzó a besar su espalda y hombros con una ternura y pasión que le parecieron rayaba de lo ridículo ante todo el salvajismo de antes. Intentó moverse pero este la detuvo tomando sus caderas, ella emitió una especie de queja o suplica que no fue escuchada, pronto las manos de Gabriel se elevaron hacia sus senos que acarició con delicadeza, ella giró su cabeza y en sus labios fueron atrapados en un ardiente beso que la dejó mareada siendo sus bocas unidas por un hilo de saliva tan delgado como el hilo de una telaraña. El movimiento inició lento, sintiendo cada parte de él rozar su interior en una fricción que la volvería loca, y así poco a poco el movimiento fue haciéndose más rápido, más fuerte, y más profundo, podía escuchar la respiración agitada de su amado esposo en su esposo y eso la excitaba más, no le importó el sonido vergonzoso que hacían en aquella unión, no le importó si alguien podía escucharla gritar su placer, ese momento era único y solo de los dos. Las palabras te amo salieron en forma de balbuceos incompresibles en medio de sus gritos y lágrimas corrían por su rostro por aquel placer que parecía un pecado sentir hasta que sintió los dientes de Gabriel clavarse en su hombro con fuerza gritó sin pena algina su liberación y el sentir como era llenada nuevamente por su semilla. No supo nada más..._

 _Al despertar notó que el cuarto estaba a oscuras, sintió su cuerpo entumido y perezoso y al pasar sus manos por su cabello se asustó al sentir sus orejas, era la primera vez que dormía con sus orejas y cola, siempre las ocultaba por si Natalie entraba a la habitación o por si Adrien llegaba en medio de la noche. Se levantó con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo, no pensó que la abstinencia de unos cuantos días pusieran así a Gabriel, sonrió como una adolescente enamorada y al no estar su marido olió el lugar donde estuvo dormido. Fue hasta un cuarto de hora después que se obligó a levantarse, se dio un baño de lavanda para relajar su cuerpo y se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos de color azul y verde. Al salir se dio cuenta que ya pasaba de las tres y la habitación estaba a oscuras por culpa de las cortinas gruesas. Fue al estudio de su esposo donde lo encontró revisando unos papeles._

 _-¿Interrumpo?_

 _-Jamás.- ella se acercó y beso su mejilla.- ¿Ya has comido algo?_

 _-Luego pediré algo al chef, al menos debiste despertarme para desayunar con los niños._

 _-Lo intenté, pensé que me ibas a volver a morder.- ella se sonrojó._

 _-Ah... lo siento._

 _-No me hubiese importado.- aunque su voz mantuviese ese tono formal y neutro ella al ver sus ojos sintió un escalofrío que le produjo placer._

 _-¡Gabriel!- este sonrió levemente y siguió su vista en los papeles, dejó que su esposa le abrazase por detrás.- Ese estúpido..._

 _-¿De quién hablas?_

 _-De Bourgeois, quiere iniciar algunos negocios con nosotros ahora que fue electo alcalde._

 _-Es increíble que lo eligieran, nuestra casa de campo ya no será tan pacifica.- dijo refiriéndose a la mansión que su marido tenía en ese pueblo, herencia del fallecido padre de este._

 _-¿Que esperabas de unos estúpidos y unos analfabetas que viven allí? Son fácilmente manipulables._

 _-¡Gabriel!- le miró un tanto molesta.- No hables así. La corte eligió a Bourgeois tal vez comprándolos y que la gente de ese pueblo lo aceptara debió verse engañada por su doble cara._

 _-Son idiotas._

 _-Son humanos y los humanos nos equivocados._

 _-No nos catalogues en esa pobre especie. Los lycans son superiores.- el buen humor de Arella se desvaneció y recordó que debía verse con Fu._

 _-Gabriel... quería avisarte que deberé salir. Debo entregar el collar._

 _-Deberías quedártelo._

 _-Sabes que no puedo.- este gruñó a lo bajo._

 _-Bien, pero iré contigo._

 _-No creo que debas venir._

 _-¿Y eso por qué?- le miró ofendido._

 _-Porque te puedes topar con Bourgeois._

 _-Arella..._

 _-En mi defensa puedo decir que hasta hace unos minutos no tenía idea que ya era alcalde.- de nuevo Gabriel gruñó, esta vez más claro._

 _Arella besó a sus hijos en las mejillas y los abrazó antes de irse, su pequeño Adrien no quería dejarla ir entre risas y fue Natalie quien cargó al pequeño Adrien que agitó sus manitas por dos al ver que Félix solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza al despedirse. El viaje fue algo callado para el matrimonio, Arella fingía ver el paisaje y el extenso bosque que estaba en el lugar donde pudo ver una entrada en forma de arco que conocía muy bien. Llegaron al lugar y las criadas desempacaron todo. Comieron y descansaron antes de que al llegar el atardecer ella ocupara un caballo y llevaba la caja envuelta en una fina tela de seda negra._

 _-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- ella sonrió._

 _-Oh, que galante caballero. ¿Deseas arriesgarte a que Bourgeois te vea?_

 _-Tú también sufres el riesgo de ser vista por él._

 _-Si pero mi ventaja es que puedo olerlo a dos calles de distancia, puedo huir si me lo propongo y sabes que soy buena corriendo el tacones.- le besó una última vez antes de montar e irse sin mirar atrás, sintiéndose mal por ocultarle la verdad. El bosque estaba volviéndose más espeso mientras avanzaba, había hablado con el maestro por medio de cartas y su punto de reunión era la antigua casa que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre, era un tanto vieja pero era perfecta para esa clase de reuniones, entró por el arco de árboles en medio del camino para llegar más rápido y de forma directa. La noche caería poco a poco daría lugar a un cielo estrellado pero el cielo se dibujaría de escarlata ante una imponente luna roja, ella suspiró al verla y siguió. Al llegar supo que era la primera en llegar, sonrió levemente y al bajar del caballo tiró por accidente la caja cuyo nudo de la tela se deshizo y abrió la caja, al recogerlo vio el collar y poco a poco el color de su rostro se perdió, cubrió su boca ahogando un grito y subió al caballo con collar en mano galopando de regreso a toda velocidad._

 _Al llegar a la mansión no vio luces encendidas, como si todos se hubiesen marchado, el sol hacía rato se había ocultado y todo estaba en penumbras. Ingresó a la mansión con el corazón en un puño esperando una explicación. Cuando llegó a las escaleras subió hasta llegar al estudio de Gabriel, allí en un ambiente de misterio envuelto por la luz de la luna escarlata estaba Gabriel admirando la luna por los enormes ventanales del lugar._

 _-Has regresado más pronto de lo esperado querida._

 _-¿Qué has hecho Gabriel?_

 _-Hice lo que creí necesario._

 _-¿Lo necesario?- ella dejó de un golpe en el escritorio la joya cuyo centro seguía rojo, pero solo manchado por la sangre que había estado siglos allí y que ya no estaba.- ¿Dónde está? ¿A quién se la diste?_

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-El collar es un símbolo del guardián pero la sangre en sí es el emblema de todos los lobos, la sangre del primer imperial. Así que dime, ¿dónde está?- preguntó con un tono más alto de su voz intentando no gritar._

 _-No se lo he dado a nadie. Sabes que no soy esa clase de persona._

 _-¡Pues ahora te desconozco!- tragó sintiendo la garganta seca.- Gabriel... por favor, dime qué hiciste.- Gabriel se volteó a verla y se acercó a paso tranquilo a ella._

 _-Lo necesario.- y fue cuando ella al ver sus ojos retrocedió chocando con una silla que antepuso entre ambos._

 _-No... imposible.- Gabriel la observó y un extraño brillo en sus ojos era notorio.- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque estaba harto de toda esa pasividad, demasiado harto de que nos dañasen y buscasen solo destruirnos. Y harto de ser un simple hombre como otros cuando podría ser algo mejor._

 _-¿C-Cómo fue que...?_

 _-En mi último viaje. Fue fácil tomar la joya porque siempre la tuve conmigo desde que nos atacaron. Yo escondí la joya y solo aguardé hasta mi supuesto viaje de negocios, un joyero retiró el contenedor y lo demás lo hice yo por medio de una aguja. Pensé que moriría pero no fue así. Es sorprendente ver el mundo como en verdad es, y cuando regresé simplemente regresé el collar sin que te dieses cuenta._

 _-Gabriel...- su labio inferior temblaba intentando hilar algo para hacerlo entrar en razón._

 _-No fue fácil, aun me duele al transformarme. Pero vale la pena...- miró a su esposa.- No pongas esa cara, al contrario, de no haber hecho lo que hice tal vez tú o los niños hubiesen sido asesinados._

 _-¿Q-Qué?- su voz se escuchó estrangulada._

 _-Esa perra de Alemania nos siguió. Creyó que podría atacarte en nuestro hogar. Simplemente me deshice de ella, lobos así son una vergüenza para cualquier manada.- ella recordó el olor a sangre, pero estaba tan cansada que no supo identificar si era suya o no._

 _-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?_

 _-Por el momento me impondré a todos, como imperial tendrán que obedecerme, y si no, hay otros métodos para poder hacerles entrar en razón. Y cuando al fin podamos estar completos nos comenzaremos a deshacer de los indeseados seres que pululan alrededor nuestro._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Hablo de la gente como tu padre y mis padres, hablo de gente como Bourgeois, gente que día a día contamina nuestro hogar con su presencia. Los humanos no merecen estar vivos._

 _-¡No puedes hablar en serio! Hablas como si no fueras humano, eres humano Gabriel, eres un hombre que como todos tienes tus fallas, no puedes hablar de ti como si fueses un ser divino._

 _-No soy divino, pero soy superior, somos superiores y no debemos estar escondidos de ellos._

 _-¿Y Félix y Adrien? También son humanos, son nuestros hijos, ¡no dejaré que los dañes!_

 _-Nunca lastimaría a mis hijos, cuando crezcan ellos serán como nosotros y ocuparán lugar a lado nuestro._

 _-Ser un lycan es algo que se ofrece no que obligas a tener. Gabriel para por favor.- le rogó con lágrimas amenazando con salir.- Este no eres tú mi amor, no eres capaz de dañar a alguien.- se acercó acariciando su rostro con ambas manos y Gabriel toma ambas y las besa._

 _-Oh mi amor, que poco me conoces.- la miró a los ojos y la tomó tras su nuca y su cadera para acercarla, sus labios apenas y se rozaban al hablar.- ¿Crees que mis padres fallecieron así porque sí? ¿O que tu padre escapo a otro país? No amor mío. Ellos solo buscaban dañarte no importando qué, y así como a ellos no les importó intentar los más bajos medios para perjudicarte yo hice lo mismo con ellos.- Arella le miró con grandes ojos y retrocedió negando con la cabeza._

 _-No te creo._

 _-Es la verdad. Yo los asesiné a sangre fría tal y como merecían.- Arella sintió su corazón encogerse y un par de lágrimas se resbalaron de su rostro._

 _-Gabriel... por favor, aun con lo que... hiciste. Eres un buen hombre, solo buscabas protegernos, pero escúchate, lo que dices suena como una locura. Te lo he dicho, los lycan protegen, no destruyen._

 _-Una filosofía barata de un anciano que parece vivir en un cuento. Date cuenta, la realidad el hombre común es un ser que termina dañando todo lo que toca, su ambición los ciega..._

 _-Lo mismo que a ti._

 _-No, lo mío no es ambición, yo tengo visión. Y solo transformaremos a los más dignos, haremos una manada y esta noche comenzaremos._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Entre mis investigaciones encontré algo interesante, un ritual, la Luna de Sangre. Apuesto a que ese viejo no te dijo sobre eso._

 _-L-Lo he escuchado...- dijo intentando ocultar su miedo._

 _-Es un ritual que permite a los lobos regresar a su forma más primaria, aumentando su fuerza y mando en caso de los alfas e imperiales._

 _-Y… ¿Qué se debe hacer?- preguntó con temor ante la respuesta._

 _-Necesito ir al pueblo, encontrar algunas presas y simple y llanamente arrancarles el corazón.- Arella sintió las piernas fallarle._

 _-No puedes hablar en serio…_

 _-Lo hago, es para lo único que sirven en realidad, ser devorados en esta luna y darnos el instrumento para poder ser más fuertes._

 _-¡No!- ella retrocedió hasta casi chocar con uno de los libreros.- ¡Eso es una locura! ¡No es verdad! ¡Eso es retorcido, asqueroso y...! Y...- miró a Gabriel suplicando en silencio, la garganta se le cerraba por el llanto contenido.- No lo hagas..._

 _-Date cuenta mi amor, debes seguir tus instintos, abrazar nuestra naturaleza.- ella negó con la cabeza.- No mataré inocentes._

 _-Ya has matado antes querida, quieras o no es nuestra naturaleza._

 _-No tuve opción esas veces. Y no está en nuestra naturaleza matar inocentes, nuestra naturaleza proviene de aquí.- dijo tocando su pecho.- No de ideologías absurdas y repulsivas._

 _-Debes estar conmigo._

 _-No... No debo. Y si para hacerte cambiar de opinión y entrar en razón debo ir en tu contra lo haré.- por primera vez Gabriel grita y lanza una silla que se hace pedazos en la pared._

 _-¡Eres mi mujer! Tu deber tanto de esposa como de alfa es estar conmigo._

 _-Mi deber de esposa es ayudarte y estar contigo.- dijo con más resolución y valor en su voz a pesar de las lágrimas.- Y también hacerte ver que estas mal. Y como alfa debo proteger a todos del peligro aun siendo tú un imperial._

 _-¡No me obligues a someterte como imperial!_

 _-No te dejaré. A mí no me podrás doblegar.- Gabriel gritó exasperado, aunque un gruñido se escuchó en su voz, gruñido que se fue intensificando cuando cada hueso comenzó a romperse y a cambiar de lugar, su cráneo se deformó, las garras aparecieron desgarrando su ropa y el pelaje platinado cubrió su cuerpo por completo, Arella se transformó con mayor rapidez y se sintió intimidada con solo su presencia. Era más grande e imponente que cualquiera que hubiese visto, su pelaje platinado era hermoso y sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, intentó controlar el impulso de agachar las orejas y encogerse. El imperial gruño de forma queda y estuvo a punto de agachar la cabeza cuando recordó su propósito y mantuvo su cabeza en alto, Gabriel gruñó más fuerte pero no se dejó intimidar cuando de repente Gabriel la toma con brusquedad del cuello y la azota en el librero tras ella rugiendo en su cara, ahogó en su garganta cualquier sollozo o impulso de sumisión y en cambio arañó su brazo haciendo que la soltara, ella se impondría, era la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón. Gabriel al ver el arañazo en su brazo miró aquello como una traición, si era lo que ella quería de acuerdo, al final ella se sometería a él. Arella fue la primera en atacar, se le fue encima intentando atacarle en las costillas pero era como mover una mole, era demasiado fuerte y Gabriel la tomó de los hombros y la azotó contra otro librero que se tambaleó a punto de caer, Arella se levantó y fue contra él, atacó con fiereza lastimando su pecho, sus hombros al clavarle las garras, pero Gabriel empujaba, golpeaba y arañó su costado resentido por el golpe, seguro que debió lastimarse las costillas. Gabriel volvió a lanzar a la alfa contra la pared esta vez haciendo que el pesado librero cayera sobre ella. En el suelo, Arella intentó levantarse pero Gabriel no la deja posando su mano sobre el librero para que siguiera incapacitándola. Un leve quejido salió de ella, el imperial se acercó, le gruño a lo bajo pero fue esa cercanía lo que hizo que Arella se prendara de su hombro y no le soltase cuando el imperial intentó retroceder, gracias a eso ella salió de debajo del librero y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó destrozando la puerta del estudio saliendo a los pasillos. Aun ante su menor fuerza y tamaño la alfa no paraba de atacarle escabulléndose de cualquier ataque aunque hubo un par de veces que su brazo y costado sufrieron de profundas heridas que sangraban abundantemente. Era rápida y la velocidad era su ventaja, lo golpeó en el pecho y retrocedió con velocidad para tomar impulso en sus cuatro patas e irse contra el imperial que fue empujado hasta las escaleras donde cayó hasta la mitad de estas, la alfa se acercó, cauta y con cuidado, estaba exhausta y gruñó a lo bajo ante su victoria, la herida en el pecho de Gabriel seguía sangrando profusa, posó su mano sobre ésta bajando las orejas culpable por haberle dañado... hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo. El imperial rugió y la mordió en su hombro, la loba chilló y ambos rodaron escaleras abajo entre mordidas y arañazos, hasta caer al salón Gabriel sobre Arella. Gabriel tenía su mano en su cuello intentando alejarla para que no siguiese mordiéndole al estar la loba lanzando mordidas al aire y la otra mano estaba en su hombro sometiéndola, clavando sus garras sin consideración. Arella intentaba escapar de debajo de él, mordiendo, pateando, arañando, y en un movimiento clavó sus garras en su costado por debajo de las costillas, un rugido de dolor por ambos, después, un error que cambiaría todo... El imperial aplicó más fuerza al cuello al mismo tiempo que ella cambió de ángulo al desear escabullirse, el sonido producido fue como el de una rama al romperse, la alfa dejó de moverse. El lobo se quedó unos segundos paralizado y lentamente se retiró observando como la loba bajo él regresaba a su forma humana, sin moverse, quieta con un ángulo extraño en su cabeza. Asustado la mordió del hombro para que reaccionara, se mordió la muñeca dejando que la sangre corriera y empapara sus labios para que bebiera de ellos, nada. La tomó entre sus brazos y un aullido lastimero rompió la noche seguido de unos gritos de dolor que salieron desde lo profundo de su pobre alma. Mientras tanto en otra parte, al escuchar esos aullidos capaces de tocar el alma, el guardián se marchó de ese lugar._

Marinette estaba horrorizada, no podía decir ninguna palabra ante el llanto atorado en su garganta que se negaba a salir.

-Esa noche fue el comienzo de todo. Mi esposa había muerto por una causa inútil, por culpa de las ideas de un estúpido viejo que la obligó a escoger entre gente como ustedes y yo y su raza. Me deshice de todos mis otros terrenos para concentrarme aquí. Era el lugar perfecto donde nadie tendría sospecha de mí y operar sin llamar demasiado la atención.

-¿Q-Qué quiere decir?- preguntó en un susurro pero fue él pudo escucharla.

-Aun siendo un imperial existen sus limitaciones, había lobos rebeldes que aunque se intimidaban por mí buscaban de una u otra forma revelarse, así que solo les di algunos incentivos para obedecerme, pronto se hicieron por completo leales a mí.- dijo refiriéndose a las drogas, ¿quién diría que se volverían locos por una planta?

-¿Y qué le hizo a mi hermana? ¿Qué tiene que ver usted con su partida?- la expresión de Gabriel se volvió más dura, y Marinette aunque se sintió intimidada no apartó su vista de él.

-Tu hermana arruinó años de trabajo, eduque a Félix a que fuese un líder para convertirlo al crecer, pero quedó como un marcado por esa perra. Esa noche donde tu hermana fue llevada al bosque pensé que podría matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, convertir a Félix y eliminar todas sus distracciones. Pero tu hermana resultó viva con una mordida y Félix sin ningún rasguño.

-Q-Quiere decir que mi hermana...

-Es una lycan, una alfa para mi sorpresa pero aun así no era digna de ser una de nosotros. Por eso esa última noche le dejé en claro que no se acercase a mi hijo.- dijo en un tono grave.

 _Bridgette cayó al suelo en sus cuatro patas en un elegante movimiento casi felino, la loba sacudió su cabeza antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana, dentro de unas horas amanecería y debía volver o su hermanita podría levantarse y ver que solo estaba una almohada en su lugar. Cuando se disponía a irse un escalofrió le hizo detenerse._

 _-Esa no es forma de entrar a una casa.- la voz de Gabriel hace que voltee y ella queda paralizada, el hombre parecía demasiado calmado al estar en la presencia de un lobo.- Sé quién es Dupain, y sé de la relación que tiene con mi hijo. Pero eso se acaba ahora.- Bridgette gruñó intentando intimidarlo pero de repente sintió como si una presencia le rodeara, algo fuerte y pesado y de su garganta salió un leve quejido mientras agachaba las orejas.- Como verá no estoy solo, no diré nada de su condición, sería devastador para sus padres, así que si no quiere que algo le pase a su familia, lárguese y no vuelva más.- la loba gruñó intentando pelear con el impulso de sumisión, confundida si venía del hombre frente a ella o de alguien a quien no podía ver.- Lárguese hoy mismo, sin decir a Félix nada. Si no lo hace aténgase a las consecuencias y si intenta volver su familia lo pagará.- la presión que sintió era algo casi insoportable hasta que escuchó algo moverse no muy lejos de ella.- Parece ser que se le dará un ejemplo.- la loba sintió miedo al ver hacia donde se dirigían.- Vaya si puede, pero ya lo sabe, lárguese hoy si le interesa la seguridad de su familia Y si pone un solo pie de vuelta no debo decirle lo que pasará...- la presión desapareció y Bridgette corrió con todas sus fuerzas, viendo frente a ella a dos betas. Bridgette rugió adelantándose y tomar impulso al darse vuelta para ir sobre ambos que cayeron al suelo, Bridgette fue contra uno mordiendo su cuello y sometiéndolo en el suelo mientras el otro al recuperarse fue contra Bridgette arañando y mordiendo su espalda para lanzarla lejos, ella rugió furiosa y adolorida y volvió a ir contra ellos. En poco tiempo Bridgette regresaba a su hogar, como pudo entró a su cuarto y regresó a la normalidad. Al ver a su hermana dormida la arropó mordiéndose el labio inferior en lágrimas, se sentó en la cama y entre sus dedos tenía el anillo que Félix le había entregado, sintió sus ilusiones romperse pero fuese lo que hubiese pasado con el padre de Félix sabía que no bromeaba, no podía arriesgarse, mucho menos ahora, y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a preparar todo para su partida._

-Intentó volver una vez, debo admitir que fue divertido ver como al final retrocedió y escapó.- dijo al recordar como la loba al sentir la presencia del imperial decidió volver por su camino con las orejas agachadas.

Marinette miró con odio a Gabriel, por ello su hermana nunca volvió, prefirió sacrificar su felicidad con Félix por ellos. Gabriel suspiró.

-Lástima que Félix ya no tenía arreglo. Cuando esa joven se fue él decidió seguirla, no sé por qué de su decisión, pero me di cuenta que se había transformado en una persona sin orgullo y dependiente de esa loba. Fue triste y un desperdicio de años de trabajo.- Marinette le miró con grandes ojos no creyendo que se expresará así de su hijo.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-El creyó que podía escapar, una lástima.

 _Félix se había sumido en una depresión por la partida de Bridgette, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se fue? Eran preguntas que lo atormentaban noches enteras sin dormir. Al mes de su partida fue al cuarto que había sido de sus padres, su padre había ocupado otra alcoba cuando ella falleció y la tenía con llave siempre, pero Félix tenía una copia. Entró buscando algo de paz, algo de consuelo y amor en aquellos recuerdos de su pasado, se sentó en la cama y suspiró cuando al mover sus pies para encogerlos su talón golpeó con algo duro bajo la cama, había escuchado el sonido de arrastre. Se agachó y fue una sorpresa al tomar la caja que antes era de su madre, sonrió, ella contaba que allí guardaba sus cosas importantes, encontró pétalos de rosas secos y sonrió ya que él era quien arrancaba la parte de arriba de la flor para dársela a ella cuando niño para que no se pinchara con las espinas, un dibujo de Adrien, unas cuantas joyas que fueron regalo de su padre, y lo que más destacaba era una serie de cartas envueltas en hilo rojo. Curioso desató el cordón, pensando que serían simples cartas entre sus padres cuando alguno salía de viaje. Leyó cada una, y poco a poco esa tristeza se transformó en incredulidad y rabia, ¿qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué su madre hablaba de los lobos? ¿Con quién?- revisó las cartas con energía renovada, recordó que de niño su madre le llevaba a las funciones de teatro de un hombrecillo de rasgos orientales, pero ¿qué tenía que ver con los lobos? ¿Y su padre? Cientos de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza pero hubo una que le aterró ¿y si Bridgette se fue en contra de su voluntad? ¿Y si su padre tuvo que ver en ello? Y fue que durante los siguientes día estudió a su padre, cuando quiso saber más acerca de los negocios, Gabriel se mostró evasivo ante ciertas cosas, también su padre estaba insistente con que retomara su matrimonio con Claudia al no haber más ciertas "distracciones", y después de reflexionar mucho, al final decidió irse, estaba seguro que regresaría por Adrien apenas encontrara a Bridgette para saber la verdad. La despedida fue triste pero tenía que marcharse esa noche sino quería que su padre lo atrapase, abrazó a Adrien hasta que este se durmió, prometiendo que regresaría, salió con su caballo y algunas pertenencias junto con esa caja llena de cosas de su madre, suspiró al ver que el cielo anunciaba una fuerte lluvia y pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer, pero no se acobardó, iría a por Bridgette, sin saber que Gabriel lo había estado vigilando. Escaparía para buscar a esa chica, le dolía ver que su mayor orgullo se había rebajado de esa forma y él no necesitaba a gente así en su manada por lo que cuando Félix marchó tres lobos le siguieron. Lo siguiente que supo Gabriel fue que lo habían herido y que cayó con su caballo al río que se había elevado con la lluvia, una lástima, pero tenía todavía a Adrien._

Gabriel suspiró.

-Y resultó que también fue igual de estúpido que su hermano al prendarse de alguien como usted, la hermana precisamente. Aunque fue sorprendente que los otros también sobrevivieran. Una pena.- Marinette no pensó que podría sentir tanto odio por alguien, quiso ir sobre la puerta pero el dolor de su pierna le recordaba que estaba en desventaja.

-Es usted un monstruo. Un ser abominable... ¡Ha tirado todo lo que su esposa creía para convertir la vida de sus hijos en algo horrible! Usted planeó esos ataques sin importarle cuántas vidas había de por medio.

-Solo hice lo necesario para convertirlos en algo mejor.

-¡Eso no es ser mejor! ¡Eso es ser un maldito monstruo!

-Alguien como usted no entendería, usted ahora es solo un recipiente que guarda la vida de mi siguiente heredero o heredera. No cometeré los mismos errores que con ellos.

-¡Muérase! ¡No le daré a mi bebe!- escupió con rabia.

-Eso no lo decide usted. Sabe, en lo personal me gustaría una niña, Arella siempre quiso una pequeña después de Adrien.

-Miserable...

-Debería ser más amable con quien le ha salvado la vida. Después de esta noche ya no existirá ese pueblo ni nadie.

-¿Qué?- su enojo menguó siendo reemplazada por la preocupación.

-Hoy hará una hermosa luna roja, todos esperan ansiosos poder comenzar con el ritual, pero no se preocupe, usted también formará parte, debe alimentarse bien por el bebé. Prometo no traerle el corazón de algún familiar o conocido.- esta vez Marinette no dijo nada, retrocedió pero se sostuvo de la silla aterrorizada por aquel hombre que le miró una última vez antes de cerrar la ventana de la puerta dejándola sumirse entre el llanto y la desesperación.

-Adrien… por favor encuéntranos.- rogó como pudo ya que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

Cuando el señor Agreste salió del sótano se fue a su estudio cerrando con llave, Natalie salió de una de las esquinas del pasillo y revisó sus llaves, ninguna podía abrir esa puerta pero estaba segura que algo pasaba. De repente al darse vuelta se topa con el cochero principal, aquel hombre enorme y callado.

-También te dio la orden de quedarte en tu cuarto, ¿verdad?- este asintió.- Lo mismo que a todos cuando deberíamos irnos... hay algo abajo, ¿tienes las llaves?- este negó y ella bufó.- Entonces buscaré otra forma de entrar, hay algo que no me gusta.- se dio la vuelta pero se detiene al escuchar una voz gruesa pero nada desagradable.

-Tiene una copia de sus llaves en el escritorio de su estudio, pero deberás esperar a que vuelva a salir.- Natalie volteó y hubiese pensado que se lo había imaginado de no ser porque al escuchar un ruido este la llevó a esconderse tras una columna y nada pasó. Natalie suspiró aliviada y luego miró al Gorila que la miraba con expresión seria.

-Así lo haré.- ambos lo sabían, estaba pasando algo y no sería bueno.

Adrien tenía en ese momento una serie de sentimientos que pasaban de la ira, tristeza, pena y dolor, no sabía por cuál inclinarse pero el saber de su madre le hicieron preguntarse qué había pasado en realidad con ella. Pero si su padre estaba involucrado directamente no había duda hacia dónde debía de ir.

-Si mi padre está en esto entonces él tiene a Marinette...- gruñó intentando controlarse y el señor Fu puso su mano en su hombro.

-Debe controlare si va a ir a por ella. Pero también hay algo preocupante.- dijo el maestro.- Esta matanza solo fue el principio de algo peor. Hoy es la noche de luna roja y lo de ayer no se comparará.

-¿Qué quiere decir con peor?- preguntó Plagg con cierta duda y el maestro bajó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-Las noches de Luna Roja significa para los lobos unión de sangre. Los alfas líderes de las manadas combinan su sangre con la de otro clan como símbolo de unión y fuerza, los lobos se vuelven un poco más fuertes para proteger a sus manadas. Pero hace muchos años un lycan creó otra variante, pero solo era una excusa para crear una matanza sin sentido, la Luna de Sangre. En este la manada caza humanos y los devoran, el corazón se vuelve una fuente de poder mayor para ellos, pero como dije, solo buscaban matar y destruir. Me temo que el imperial que está a cargo encontró este ritual y lo lleva a cabo.

-Eso sí es empeorar las cosas.- dijo Claude con los brazos cruzados, este había llegado no hacía mucho.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Plagg y Félix suspira.

-Sacar a toda persona de este lugar.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?- preguntó Nino y Félix señala su carruaje.

-Con eso. Nooroo.- el joven abrió los compartimientos y todos vieron asombrados y algo asqueados los lycans, hierba matalobo.

-Voy a vomitar.- se quejó Plagg que por la cantidad que había el olor les parecía penetrante.

-Con esto sacaremos a todos, pero deberemos agrupar a todos para eso.- Adrien miró a Félix, no sabía que decir con todo lo que recién sabían y con un amargo sabor de boca.

-Hermano...

-Lo sé Adrien... pase lo que pase debemos ser fuertes. Tú ahora tienes una pequeña familia qué cuidar y sea en lo que nuestro padre esté involucrado no debes dudar.- Adrien asintió y ambos hermanos se abrazaron. Adrien se sintió renovado.

-Félix, podrás hacerte cargo de esto.

-Lo haré, no me lo tienes que decir.

-Plagg, Claude, ayudemos en lo posible, Nino, quiero que tú les digas a los Dupain-Cheng que iré y regresaré con Marinette, no se preocupen.

-Viejo, me harán un millar de preguntas.

-Lo sé pero sé que inventarás algo, eres muy bueno para eso.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?- se quejó Nino pero Adrien le dio una fuerte palmada que Nino aguantó las ganas de quejarse.

-Y sea quien sea ese imperial no saldrá vivo, pagará por todo lo que ha hecho ya sea con su vida.- miró a sus amigos con una media sonrisa, todos asintieron y Adrien miró el cielo, tenían poco tiempo para el anochecer.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Ya el siguiente sería el final y con ello el epílogo, o cielos, en verdad que este ha sido el capítulo más largo y más difícil que he hecho de esta historia. Gracias por leerme, dejen review, agradezco a todos los que se preocuparon por mi salud y por supuesto saludos a todos donde quiera que estén. No me den de tomatazos piedad. Y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Forever MK NH, tsubasa23, Mariana Elías, Rose of Dark: Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Dark J. Marshmallow, Sol, Reishell: Gracias a todos por su reviews, en serio gracias y espero que muchas de sus preguntas se hayan resuelto en este capítulo, gracias y espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gabrielyalejandra: Jajaja, pues sí es el imperial, y sí, la amenazó XD Hay algo entre Félix y Bridgette? Lo veremos después.

TsukihimePrincess: No, en verdad se condenaron de más de una forma.

ZarcortFan25: Qué no saben que las más calladitas son las peores? XD Y bueno, de las leyendas pues me baso en leyendas antiguas, tengo unos libros tan viejos que uno se sorprendería de lo que tienen pero volviendo al tema, no, Juliet no quedó embarazada, y lo siento Marisse por ofenderte no fue mi intención. Y dicho todo, nos vemos XD

Solitario196: Es algo difícil mantener el hilo de la historia, con tantos sucesos, espacios y pregunta de los personajes se hacen debo aprender a llevar un equilibrio de todo, ahora falta ver cómo reacciona Adrien al ver a su padre como el Imperial, espero poder plasmarlo bien.

Nick: Pues si quiere hacerla participar en el ritual y cómo está Bridgette se sabrá hasta después.

ChaosKing86: Tranquilo que recibirán su merecido, lo juro, y bueno, son buenas sagas y personajes pero sigo ganando, sorry.

Jinzo77: En serio me das miedo, adivinas tantas cosas de mis historias que creo que te tengo cerca y lees las notitas donde escribo mis ideas. XD De Lila sabremos su destino hasta el final.


	19. Luna de sangre

**Hola a todos, he regresado con el penúltimo capítulo, ya el siguiente será un epilogo. No saben lo feliz que me hace ver lo bien recibida que fue esta historia, y bueno, este capítulo no es tan largo pero me sentí bien al escribirlo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y su paciencia XD Y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 19.

Luna de Sangre.

La hora había llegado, el sol ya estaba parcialmente oculto, y en el cielo la luna se mostraba pronto cambiando de color. Volteó a ver el cuadro que estaba en su primer estudio, allí sintió la opresión en su pecho al ver la pintura de su amada esposa, Arella, su Arella, su amor eterno. Muchos se preguntaron el por qué decidió vivir en el mismo lugar donde ella murió. Si bien siempre se decía que era el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo el inicio de su manada, también, por extraño que pareciera, podía sentirla. Más de una vez le había parecido oler su esencia de melocotones y flores, también, estaba seguro que la veía por el rabillo del ojo, ya fuese a lado suyo o dando vuelta a una esquina de la casa pero al voltear no había nada, y más de una vez le había parecido escuchar su voz llamándole. ¿Acaso era su fantasma? ¿O simplemente su consciencia esta por llevarlo al borde de la locura? Cuando hizo todo aquello solo pensaba en ella, en ayudarla, en darle un lugar digno y apartada de toda la corrupción humana de la cual él se vio inmerso al pasar de los años. Quería hacerla una reina y formar con ella y sus hijos aquella sociedad utópica que merecían, no tan perfecta pero al menos deseable para todos. Pero no, su esposa estaba cegada por los cuentos de ese viejo que le llenó la cabeza de tonterías, los lycans no estaban para servir y proteger, estaban para gobernar, por eso es que eran superiores en todo. Fue un accidente, un accidente que cada día se arrepentía pero que solo había un culpable en su mente, el Guardián. Y después estaban sus hijos, con Félix esperó que se transformase en un líder nato, era idéntico a él, debió haber sido así, pero se enamoró y fue marcado por esa chica que debió morir junto con sus amigos, no fue su simple posición lo que le hizo ver lo indigna que era de ser una lycan, sino que tenía la misma ideología que aquel viejo sin siquiera haber tenido algún contacto o enseñanza con él. Perdió varios alfas y manadas por su culpa pero al final logró que se largara, aunque después tuvo que sacrificar a su primogénito el cual ya no tenía remedio. Y después Adrien, la viva imagen de su esposa. Tal vez por eso no fue tan duro como debió de serlo y aunque él se convirtió en alfa su carácter era blando y tal como su hermano obsesionado por la hermana de la misma que le robó a su hijo, y al igual que su hermana tampoco era digna. Aunque tampoco eran dignas las anteriores prometidas de sus hijos, la prometida de Félix le hubiese abierto las puertas a otras partes del mundo con su fortuna y de la de Adrien pues era poner una mano más cerca al gobierno, ya después se hubiese deshecho de ellas, eran de corazón cruel, ambiciosas y sin una pizca de inteligencia o de código de la lealtad, y no necesitaba a gente así en su manada, pero mucho menos de gente de corazón blando como las Dupain-Cheng. Tocó el cuadro con delicadeza, cerrando los ojos y por un momento pensando que a quien acariciaba no era al lienzo sino el rostro de su amada que le dedicaba una sonrisa que siempre iluminaba sus días. Abrió los ojos, bajó los hombros y salió del estudio topándose con su manada, hombres y mujeres que compartían su visión, que se sometieron a sus deseos como imperial o en otros casos se sometieron a la droga que él les daba. Todos ansiosos y listos para comenzar.

-Sus primeras presas les esperan en sus habitaciones, sacien su hambre con ellos, y los demás salgan, la cacería comienza.- todos sonrieron y se dirigieron al primer piso pero Gabriel detiene a uno.- Tráeme el corazón de uno.- el lobo asintió y siguió a los que iban a los aposentos de los empleados que ahora servían como ovejas para los lobos. Ese corazón se lo daría a comer al "recipiente" que guardaba a su nieto o nieta, no cometería los mismos errores que con sus hijos, ese bebé significaría el comienzo de su nuevo mundo, tal y como debió haber sido desde el principio.

La incertidumbre y el miedo estaban insertados en cada persona del pueblo, había sido difícil convencer a cada persona del lugar pero la gente, aun escéptica, buscaba aferrarse a lo que fuera para salir de esa pesadilla. En carruajes, carretas o a pie, es como todos se irían de ese lugar que por tantos años habitaron con matalobos por doquier, y con tantas municiones como fuese posible. A muchos no les gustó dejar a sus muertos, pero debían irse si querían vivir, no había tiempo para enterrarlos. Alyx fue uno de los afligidos pero tenía a su hermano herido y debía sacarlo de allí. Los heridos, niños y ancianos irían en transporte mientras todos los demás a pie. Félix se aseguró que nada ni nadie faltasen de matalobo.

-¿Quién falta?

-Faltan los Bourgeois y mi hija.- dijo un preocupado Roger pero un joven guardia, de los que se habían quedado a defender y ayudar contestó.

-Ya no están aquí. Ellos se fueron después del incidente en el teatro. Esos cobardes nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte.- Aquello le dolió al hombre al ver que su sangre lo había abandonado, tenía al menos una mínima esperanza de que su hija reflexionara pero se equivocó.- Lo siento señor yo...

-Está bien Alec, no pasa nada.- sintió algo en su pierna y vio a la niña que había consolado en el teatro aferrándose a su pierna, la cargó y puso en la carreta.- Cuando quieran nos vamos.- Félix asintió. No muy lejos Nathaniel miró hacia el bosque y bajó la mirada con ganas de llorar.

-Oye.- al levantar la vista ve a Claude.- ¿Estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy. Todo lo que ha pasado, tantas injusticias y ahora que tenemos esperanza de salir de aquí Juliet no está. Ella...- cerró la boca apretando los dientes.- Maldición...

-¿Crees que ella era una bruja?- como si le hubiesen golpeado Nathaniel levantó la vista furioso y tomándole de las solapas de la chaqueta lo acercó a él.

-¡Atrévete a decir eso y te mato!-Claude sonrió y se alejó un par de pasos, no porque se hubiese intimidado sino lo hizo antes de vomitarle encima por el matalobos que Nathaniel tenía y le hacía sentir dolor.

-Ella está bien Nath.- dijo viendo el desconcertado rostro del pelirrojo.- Créeme. Lo sé.- dijo antes de irse donde Adrien le esperaba dejando a un confundido Nathaniel. Plagg en cambio había pedido un momento a solas con Tikki, arrinconándola contra una pared y besándola con pasión.

-Plagg... basta.

-Solo un poco más Tikki...

-No. Yo también te deseo pero... siento que si lo hacemos sería como si fuese nuestra última vez, y yo no quiero eso.

-Tikki...

-Prométeme que volverás. No me dejaras sola Plagg.- el lycan sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos y besó su coronilla aspirando su suave esencia.

-Lo prometo...- Tikki le abraza sintiéndose mejor. De repente escuchan sonidos y al acercarse ven a dos cuerpos entrelazados dándose todo su amor siendo la chica apoyada contra la pared y con las piernas enredadas a su amante.

-Oh... Nooroo...

-Solo un poco más... Déjame sentir tu interior apretarme así... sí.

-¡Ah! ¡Adentro! ...Adentro. Así de profundo...- Nooroo la besó.

-Haces demasiado ruido.

-Entonces cállame...- ambos se vuelven a besar acallando los gemidos del otro. Ambos voyeristas estaban sonrojados, aunque en el caso de Tikki su rostro no se distinguía de su cabello y luego Plagg sonríe y la ve.

-¿No quieres seguir su ejemplo?- movió sus cejas de forma sugerente y Tikki saca de su bolso un ramillete de matalobo y se lo pone en la cara.- ¡Noooo!

-¡Y la próxima te lo meteré en la boca!- dijo totalmente abochornada.

Adrien suspiró, miró a Nino desde cierta distancia y los Dupain-Cheng lo miraban casi como si se hubiese vuelto loco, luego estos lo miraron y antes de que se acercasen al rubio, Félix llamó a todos.

-¡Es la hora! Procuren no separarse, los lobos les verán pero no se les acercaran. Tiradores, atentos.- todos los que portaban armas asintieron. En poco, Duusu apareció con dos espadas a su costado y arreglándose el cabello en una coleta.- Duusu, guíalos.

-Como desee.- hizo una leve reverencia. Miró a todos y luego alzó el brazo.- Todos en orden. No empujen y no tengan miedo. Estarán a salvo. ¡Adelante!- dicho aquello comenzaron a andar, la gente temerosa poco a poco salió del pueblo y detrás quedaron Adrien, Félix, Plagg, Claude, Nooroo y Wayzz, Adrien suspiró.

-Debiste ir con ellos, los tres.- Felix sonrió de lado y apoyó un rifle en su hombro.

-Me he entrenado bien estos años Adrien, no eres el único, pero permaneceremos detrás de ustedes.

-Bien. Entonces es hora.- todos se miraron y asintieron. Adrien fue el primero en transformarse, Félix le miró ocultando su impresión ante el imponente lobo frente a él, Claude y Plagg le siguieron y luego ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos.

-Adelante, hermano.- salieron del otro lado del pueblo, directo hacia la mansión Agreste.

Estaban rodeados, podían ver sus ojos en la oscuridad, mantenían las antorchas para iluminarse y no deseaban voltear, porque si no el temor volvería con más fuerza tal vez paralizándolos. Duusu les hizo una señal para que no disparasen aun, no debían gastar munición. Con cuidado siguieron caminando, calmando a los caballos y aferrándolos a seguir. Nino se apoyaba en Alya algo adolorido, su brazo rodeaba su cintura mientras en la otra mano tenía su arma, Kim y Alyx se mantenían cerca de la carreta con niños y el señor Roger con otros solo esperaban una señal para atacar. Pero los lobos no podían acercarse, el olor era tan penetrante que era imposible y sentían los dolores del matalobo. Un alfa decidió arriesgarse. Todos se detuvieron ante el lobo de pelaje negro frente a ellos. Duusu le miró con una mano en su espada, y el lycan rugió pero su rugido cesó ante la espada en su garganta, había sido demasiado rápida. Duusu retiró su espada y todos vieron con asombro como es que el lobo cayó sin vida. Algunos lobos se asomaron iracundos y Duusu dio la señal apenas retrocedió. Dispararon, los lycan o murieron o fueron gravemente heridos, al vaciar cartuchos empezaron a recargar, listos para disparar de nuevo escuchando los aullidos de frustración y dolor de los lobos.

Gabriel permaneció inmutable en el salón, sin importarle los gritos de dolor y terror de sus sirvientes. Espero pacientemente hasta que un lobo bajó las escaleras del lugar y se puso frente a él en una pose sumisa inclinando casi todo su cuerpo y mostrando lo que tenía en su enorme mano. Gabriel asintió complacido al ver el órgano recién arrancado de la víctima.

-Muy bien. Termina tu alimento y luego sal.- el lobo asintió y dejó el corazón en una fina vajilla, después en movimientos agiles y rápidos subió las escaleras esperando que no hubiesen acabado ya con su alimento. Gabriel miró el corazón sobre aquel fino plato que preparó para la ocasión y lo tomó, era hora de darle su cena quiera o no.

Natalie había logrado entrar al estudio después de que se fueran aquellas personas hacia las habitaciones de arriba, junto con el cochero permanecieron ocultos en la alacena apenas con espacio para moverse y Natalie no pudo contener algunas lágrimas al escuchar los gritos de las sirvientas, los cocineros y demás personal. Con cuidado salieron y resguardada por su compañero de trabajo entró al estudio donde tuvo que forzar un cajón y sacó un juego de llaves. Probó con las que pudo y al dar con la correcta entró al lugar. Estaba casi oscuro, una lámpara de aceite iluminaba una gran puerta en la pared y al abrir la pequeña ventana de ésta la garganta se le cerró al ver a la joven chica que reconoció.

-¿Señorita Marinette?

Marinette había esperado pacientemente a que su pierna curase aunque parecía que tardaría un poco más para ya no sentir más dolor, aunque este era ahora una molestia menor. Estaba tan distraída que cuando escuchó su nombre saltó de la silla y al ver el rostro de Natalie sonrió.

-Señorita Sancourt, gracias al cielo que es usted.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre? Oh, no importa ahora, debo sacarla de aquí.- buscó entre las llaves hasta dar con la correcta, al fin con la puerta abierta Marinette corrió como pudo y abrazó a Natalie, su salvadora.- Contrólate muchacha, debemos salir de aquí.- Marinette asintió pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver detrás de Natalie unos brillantes ojos azules.

-¡Cuidado!- Marinette la empujó a tiempo que algo rasgó el viento, Natalie sintió un agudo dolor en su hombro y al iluminar mira al señor Agreste cuya mano tenía unas enormes garras.

-Que decepción Natalie, después de tantos años de servicio.- Natalie se paralizó al ver como sus ojos centellaban entre las sombras de su rostro que no vio cuando este alzo la mano.- Me temo que ya no necesitaré de tus servicios.

-¡No la toque!- gritó Marinette y justo entonces un gran tonel que vino del otro lado del sótano golpeó con fuerza a Gabriel lanzándolo al otro lado del lugar. El Gorila rápidamente tomó a Natalie y a Marinette mientras detrás de ellos se escuchaban los rugidos de un animal. El gran hombre subió rápidamente y apenas cerró la puerta algo la golpeó con fuerza. Antepuso su cuerpo para hacer soporte y Natalie le observó sin saber qué decir.

-Ocúltense.- dijo con voz gruesa y Natalie asintió. Y apenas salieron del pasillo la puerta cedió y lanzó contra la pared al gran hombre con una fuerza sobrehumana. Ambas corrieron al ver la imponente figura del lobo platinado que vio al Gorila para después centrar su atención en ambas mujeres.

En las afueras de los terrenos de los Agreste, los lobos escucharon los aullidos dolidos de sus compañeros, no entendían que podría estar pasando, los lobos gruñeron dispuestos a ir a ayudarles, de repente un lycan desaparece tras un árbol y sus arbustos, otro más desaparece, y otro, un alfa nota que un beta no vuelve a salir de los arbustos, gruñó, algo estaba pasando allí, y al acercarse un ahogado rugido sale de su garganta al ser atacado por otro lycan de pelaje castaño antes de que le rompiera el cuello, pero ese sonido que dio antes de caer fue suficiente para alertar a los demás que aullaron y rugieron en dirección a donde estaba Claude. Al divisar al joven alfa fueron contra él pero un lobo cayó de repente muerto y otro en poco tiempo herido, el lobo al ver su costado vio dos largas dagas y antes de darse cuenta Wayzz le remató con una tercera en su cabeza. Félix se encontraba a la distancia con un rifle largo, el rubio era excelente tirador, puntería que con el paso de los años mejoró. Al acercarse a su costado un lycan, este se vio enredado de repente del cuello con una cadena que lo hizo retroceder y caer hacia atrás antes de que Nooroo lo rematara con una espada en su cuello. Más lobos llegaron, pero esta vez fueron Adrien y Plagg quienes fueron contra ellos con todo su peso, desgarrando o mordiendo directamente en el cuello o destrozando cuanto lycan se les atravesaba en el camino, no importando cuanta sangre se derramaba, los tres alfas gruñeron a la noche, dispuestos a despedazar a quien fuese que se metiera en su camino. Dentro de la mansión, el gran imperial al escuchar aquel desafío gruñó y un potente rugido se escuchó por todo el lugar con solo una orden en esta, eliminar a los traidores. Los lycans en el interior salieron, no importando destrozar todo a su paso aunque la mayoría salió por las ventanas, confiados después de haber devorado algunos humanos. Esta vez los superaban casi diez a uno, pero eso no les impediría avanzar y mucho menos a Adrien que al tener a un lycan frente suya pudo oler en este el aroma de Marinette, era el mismo lobo que se la había llevado, y pagaría por atreverse a tocar a su princesa.

Dentro de la mansión Marinette corría como podía con Natalie que no paraba de sangrar de su hombro, subieron las escaleras después de rodear la casa y de repente Natalie es jalada y lanzada escaleras abajo donde rodó y cayó quedando inmóvil, Marinette vio con espanto al lobo que estaba a media escalera y entonces subió corriendo, este no tardó en darle alcance pero antes de atraparla Marinette dobló a la derecha y se encerró en el primer cuarto con la puerta abierta atrancando una silla en la puerta. Miró detrás suya y vio con horror los restos de alguna persona, no podía decir si era hombre o mujer, pareciese que lo hubiesen abierto a la mitad y esparcido cada órgano en su interior, se tapó la nariz y la boca evitando vomitar y un fuerte golpe en la puerta la hace volver a la realidad, de inmediato buscó algo pero no encuentra nada, frustrada mira por la ventana pensando saltar pero justo afuera ve a un lobo ser lanzado con fuerza contra una pared, y es entonces que observa entre los lobos a uno de pelaje rubio con centellantes ojos verdes.

-Adrien...- otro golpe a la puerta que rompe la madera del marco. Marinette tragó duro y con determinación se subió en el borde de la ventana antes de ver las cortinas. Cuando el imperial entró observó que ella no estaba allí, olfateó el lugar ignorando el cadáver y luego miró a la ventana, se asomó lentamente y al hacerlo no había rastro de la chica. Aquello no podía ser posible pero entonces un sonido de arrastre hace que mire hacia arriba, allí puede ver a Marinette que había usado los lazos de las cortinas para usarlos como soga para llegar a la ventana por encima de la habitación. El lycan furioso rugió, rugido que no pasó desapercibido por Adrien que al voltear sintió miedo al ver a su princesa colgar de la ventana del tercer piso.

-¡Adrien!- gritó Félix tras de él.- ¡Ve por ella! ¡Corre!- Adrien pareció asentir y tras un gruñido Plagg fue a lado suyo directo a la mansión.

Marinette trepó como pudo perdiendo a Gabriel por un momento. Ella salió al pasillo que a diferencia de otros estaba tenuemente iluminado por un par de lámparas. Ella buscó otro cuarto, cerradas, no había forma de salir a menos que fuera por donde mismo. Pero no pudo hacerlo al escuchar al imperial por las escaleras y apenas asomó su pelaje platinado, una lámpara de aceite le fue lanzada y todo alrededor comenzó a quemarse, Marinette tomó la otra que rompió a mitad del pasillo y corrió intentando ganar más tiempo. Ante esa acción Gabriel furioso intentó darle alcance pero ella se deslizó como pudo de su agarre y lo pasó no importándole el fuego que comenzó a expandirse por el lugar, bajando de nuevo las escaleras.

Adrien entró arrastrando por el cuello, o lo que quedaba de él, lobo secuestrador, olió el ambiente y pudo percibir el aroma a sangre, lycans, pero también el de Marinette, de inmediato se dirigió escaleras arriba soltando el cadáver del lobo a un lado, Plagg iba a hacer lo mismo cuando un sonido capta su atención. Un lycan había decidido quedarse y tenía frente a él a una suculenta presa. Natalie estaba débil, le dolía el cuerpo y había intentado moverse sin saber que sería la presa de una de esas bestias, intentó quitarse a ese animal de encima que la tenía contra el suelo. El lobo estaba dispuesto a morderla pero una silla se rompió en su espalda y al voltear ve al Gorila que estaba asombrado porque no le había hecho nada. El lycan iba a atacarle cuando Plagg se le tira encima liberando a Natalie de su agarre, golpes, mordidas, arañazos, era alfa contra alfa, estaban muy parejos pero Plagg tenía un aliciente para ser más feroz y es que nadie tocaba a esa mujer que fue como una madre para él desde que llego a esa mansión con Tikki. Tomó su cabeza y la azotó contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que una mancha roja se esparció y su rival dejó de moverse. Lo soltó, miró a Natalie que era ayudada por el Gorila y ambos quedaron viendo al lobo negro que los miraba fijamente, pero parecía demasiado calmado, sin intenciones de atacarles. Natalie se zafó del agarre del cochero y miró al lobo atenta, esos brillantes y centellantes ojos verdes le recordaban a Plagg, pero era imposible, ¿o no?

-¿Plagg?- el lycan bajó con lentitud su cabeza a altura de Natalie y ella un poco temerosa puso sus manos en su rostro comprobando que este no le hizo nada.- Oh, Plagg...- dijo ahogando el llanto al ver a ese joven que crió desde niño así, parecía que quería decirle algo el momento se interrumpe por el crujir del fuego en las escaleras, Plagg gruñó y miró a ambos, tenía que sacarlos de allí cuanto antes.

Marinette corrió por el enorme segundo piso, la pierna volvía a dolerle horrores pero la adrenalina le hacía seguir. Llegó hasta unas enormes puertas y al abrir se encontró en el estudio de Gabriel Agreste, miró que la luz de la luna roja entraba por las grandes ventanas iluminando todo de rojo y mayormente el cuadro de la madre de Adrien. Intentó calmar su respiración para que no le encontrara y al escuchar ruido se escondió. La puerta se abrió de golpe, el lycan miró alrededor pero no vio nada, caminó por el estudio, lentamente hasta que no vio nada. No había nadie. Marinette se había encogido bajo el enorme escritorio esperando un milagro, miró las patas cerca de ella para después alejarse. Esperó, al no escuchar nada suspiró a lo bajo aliviada pero entonces el escritorio se alza de forma violenta contra la pared y Marinette grita al sentir una fuerte mano tomarla del brazo como una pinza de acero. Por instinto se encogió lo más que pudo con una mano en su vientre gritando por lo que fuese a hacerle pero fue una sorpresa escuchar un rugido que ella bien conocía. En la puerta, esperando para saltarle encima, estaba Adrien que mostraba los colmillos y los dedos sus manos mostraban las ansias de asesinar a ese lycan al moverse como si quisieran formar un puño.

-Adrien...- Marinette sintió alivio al verle. Gabriel le miró fijamente, no hizo nada, pero antepuso a Marinette que se estaba imaginando lo peor y poco a poco escuchó tras de ella el crujir de huesos romperse y acomodándose nuevamente, reprimió un grito cuando el agarre se hizo más fuerte con temor de que este le rompiera el brazo. Pero al ver la mano seguía teniendo garras y pelo, y al voltear observó que el largo hocico del lycan se había convertido en una simple boca, su rostro parecía más humano pero sus ojos seguían mostrando ese aterrador brillo salvaje. Pero esos rasgos apenas escondidos dejaron paralizado a Adrien, que al captar el aroma de ese ser solo confirmó de manera dolorosa la verdad del imperial… su padre.

-Sé que puedes hacer lo mismo. Hazlo...- dijo Gabriel despacio, su voz se escuchaba ronca y áspera. Adrien gruñó y así lo hizo, fue un poco doloroso ya que nunca lo había intentado. El pelo de Adrien se veía rebelde sobre su cabeza, casi como si fuese humano.

-Padre...- habló también con voz áspera y gruñó mostrando sus colmillos.- Deja ir a Marinette.

-Eso no puede ser. Y menos con la vida que tiene dentro de ella.

-¡Suelta a mi mujer!- gruñó pero algo le hizo calmarse, la mirada de Gabriel parecía que le ordena que se estuviese quieto, no lo podía creer.

-Intentemos arreglar esto. ¿Quieres a esta humana? Puedo dártela, pero solo si me obedeces.- las orejas de Adrien se levantaron atentas.- Podemos ser una familia, tu a mi lado, eres fuerte y esta criatura también lo será.- dijo refiriéndose al bebé, su tono de voz parecía hipnótico y Adrien sacudió su cabeza.- Eres un alfa Adrien, tu lugar es a mi lado, a lado de tu manada.

-No. Mi lugar es a lado de mi mujer y cría.

-Puedes tenerlo todo Adrien, solo muestra tus respetos a tu líder, y te daré a tu mujer con tu cría.- era extraño, Adrien se sentía extraño, sintiendo poco a poco su cabeza bajar.

-¡No lo hagas Adrien!- Adrien alzó la cabeza y ella hace una mueca de dolor al sentir el agarre a punto de romperle el hueso.

-¡Silencio!- le ordenó Gabriel molesto pero Marinette le miró desafiante y luego a Adrien.

-Mando todos los ataques incluyendo el tuyo, mando a matar a tu hermano cuando quiso irse y también... mató a tu madre.- Adrien sintió como si le clavasen una daga en el corazón. Gabriel furioso la lanzó al suelo dejando que sus garras desgarraran la piel de su brazo. Adrien de inmediato rugió con toda su fuerza hacia Gabriel.

-¡ASESINO!- fue contra Gabriel y lo empujó contra la pared con fuerza, ambos regresaron a su forma completa y Adrien parecía un perro rabioso intentando morderlo. Gabriel lanzó a su hijo hacia atrás pero Adrien no duró demasiado tiempo hasta que se le fue encima nuevamente.

Afuera Félix disparó y volvió a cargar rápidamente, pero antes de hacerlo este se agachó al sentir una enorme garra pasarle cerca, rodó por el suelo y disparó al verle encima suya acertando. Pero no vio a tiempo al otro lobo detrás que le embistió en el suelo, sintió sus costillas dolerle rompiendo tal vez un par, el lycan encima suyo iba a morderle antes de que Nooroo reaccionara hasta que otro lycan lo embiste con una fuerza sorprendente y el lobo cae al suelo muerto. Félix miró a su salvador, no era ni Claude ni Plagg, su pelaje era gris y sus ojos no demostraban la misma ferocidad que los otros. Félix no pudo decir nada cuando el lycan con una leve inclinación de cabeza le deja y se dirige al interior de la mansión.

-Fu...

Adentro no era diferente de afuera, dos lycans no paraban de atacarse uno al otro, Adrien tenía una desventaja en altura y fuerza pero estaba dispuesto de hacerle pagar todo. Pero estos dos parecían ajenos al fuego que había llegado a ellos, el techo sobre sus cabezas estaba ardiendo y las paredes eran coloreadas por aquel naranja brillante de las flamas. Marinette rápidamente se movió a una esquina evitando la pelea y observando a Adrien atacar a quien debió ser la persona que tenía que cuidarlos y protegerlos, convertido en un monstruo. El cuerpo de ambos estaba cubierto de sangre por las heridas causadas pero Adrien era el más lastimado, y fue cuando Adrien mordió el hombro de su padre desgarrando el musculo y lanzándolo donde estaba su escritorio en la pared destrozándolo en el acto. Una especie de rugido lleno de ira y dolor salió de la garganta de Adrien, Marinette sintió que podía entenderlo, pensando que preguntaba el porqué de todo aquello. Le dolía, podía sentir el mismo dolor que Adrien al saber la verdad de aquella mentira de la muerte de su madre. Gabriel gruñó al principio de forma queda pero después sus gruñidos fueron fuertes, violentos, no entendía, ¿acaso le estaba contando lo mismo que a ella? Y Adrien pareció más molesto por su intento de justificación, se lanzó contra su padre y no lo vio venir, una enorme estaca se clavó en su costado cuando su padre se quitó y Adrien se retiró solo para recibir un golpe en esa parte que clavó más la estaca haciendo que aullara de dolor.

-¡Adrien!- Marinette vio con terror como Gabriel se acercaba a su hijo en el suelo, Adrien quiso levantarse pero gritó cuando su padre arrancó esa estaca de cuajo de él y ponía su pata en esa parte. Vio los brillantes ojos de su padre, y por un momento Gabriel se estremeció ante esos ojos, tan verdes, tan brillantes e idénticos a los de su esposa.- ¡Suéltelo!- gritó Marinette al tiempo que le golpeaba detrás con un pedazo de madera de lo que antes había sido su estudio. Apenas y lo movió y Gabriel se movió golpeando con el dorso de su puño a la chica que cayó al suelo, sin moverse. Adrien rugió y quiso levantarse pero el peso en su cuerpo no le dejó, encima de ellos el techo caería en cualquier momento, el humo comenzaba a volverse molesto dificultando respirar y Gabriel estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo aquello. Pero otra presencia lo detiene. Al alzar la vista ve a otro lycan a unos metros frente a él. De inmediato Gabriel lo reconoce, el mismo lycan que conoció por primera vez, el mismo que pasó su don a su esposa y lleno su cabeza de esas tonterías, y se enfureció al verlo frente suya tan tranquilo como si nada de aquello fuera su culpa, porque fueron esas ideologías de proteger a todo ser viviente que hizo que su Arella se perdiera. Rugió con fuerza y furioso fue contra Fu que le recibió y ambos rodaron por el suelo, ahora la pelea era de ellos, siendo que Gabriel arañaba con sus garras cuando podía mientras que Fu se concentró y clavó sus garras por debajo de sus costillas alzando al poderoso imperial que se quejó y separó, Gabriel miró la herida y su odio por ese viejo se acrecentó antes de volver a atacar. Adrien como pudo rodó intentando levantarse, fue cuando una parte del techo del pasillo cayó que pudo ser consciente de sus alrededores. Debía sacar a Marinette de allí. Se levantó y tomó a Marinette con cuidado, aun respiraba aunque de uno de sus orificios nasales saliera un hilo de sangre que caía rodeando un poco su labio hasta su barbilla por el duro golpe, la olfateo y puso su mano en su vientre, su bebe también estaba bien. Intentó salir y fue que vio al viejo lycan ser azotado contra una pared mientras el imperial mantenía una mano en su cuello, su pelaje gris estaba siendo manchado por la sangre de las heridas provocadas por el agarre del imperial que no le importaba clavar sus garras. Era obvio que no había sido gran reto, los años pesaban sobre este pero aun así no dejo de ver a Gabriel a los ojos. Fu gruñó pero no de forma feroz, sino que sus gruñidos parecían susurros, Adrien lo escuchó claramente, **"Aún hay tiempo para arrepentirse. Arella no hubiese querido así las cosas"**. Pero Gabriel gruñó amenazante, con furia renovada rugió en su cara todo aquello que se había guardado desde hace tiempo. El anciano cerró entonces los ojos con un último murmullo, **"Entonces has lo que debas"** y dicho aquello Gabriel alzó sus garras y estas pasaron por la garganta del viejo que se desplomó sin vida.

Gabriel volteó hacia su hijo, este retrocedió y no pudo reaccionar cuando su padre se le fue encima provocando que soltara a Marinette. Adrien ancló sus patas al suelo y clavó sus garras a los brazos de Gabriel para empujarlo contra la pared y enseguida contra el suelo para arañarlo, pero el sonido de la madera crujir hace que fije su vista en Marinette, encima de ella el techo le iba a caer encima, intentó ir a por ella pero sintió clavarse como cuchillos las garras en el pecho y lanzarlo al otro lado del pasillo. Adrien se levantó intentando embestir pero fue azotado contra la pared. El techo cayó, pero no tocó a Marinette. Félix sostuvo a la chica entre sus brazos salvándola de aquella desgracia. Adrien no pudo estar más agradecido en su vida y Gabriel no podía creer que a unos metros de él estaba Félix, su hijo, recuerdos de su primogénito llegaron a él, desde que lo cargó, cuando le enseñó esgrima y hasta su adolescencia, había cambiado, ya no era un niño, e increíblemente era muy parecido a su esposa... al igual que Adrien.

El techo se cayó dejando el pasillo partido casi por la mitad llevándose el cuerpo de Fu que seguia en estado de destransformación. Félix tomó a Marinette y la sacó de allí antes de que aquel infierno les atrapara. Afuera Claude rompió el hocico a un lycan y vio como todos que ese lugar era ya una hoguera, los pocos lycans intentaban huir para ser interceptados por Wayzz o Nooroo que no les daban tregua alguna; Plagg despedazó la garganta de otro manteniendo a Natalie y a Gorila en un escondite entre los arboles viendo el fuego, incluso a lo lejos la gente del pueblo podía ver aquello, Duusu solo rogaba que todos regresasen con vida antes de dar la orden de disparar nuevamente.

Adrien empujó a Gabriel que parecía al fin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría alrededor. Ambos lycans se miraron, Adrien mucho más herido, todo alrededor de Gabriel se quemaba, todo su trabajo, todos sus recuerdos, todo que se transformaría en nada. Ambos se quedaron a la defensiva, ¿seguirían peleando? ¿Quién daría el primer golpe? Pero fue la madera bajo sus pies la que les hizo moverse pero Gabriel no tuvo tanta suerte al sentir la madera desplomarse bajo sus pies. Pero no cayó. Adrien lo tenía sujeto del brazo, colgando de aquel agujero donde abajo la madera destrozada de lo que antes era el suelo se alzaba peligrosamente como un arma mortal. Gabriel miró a Adrien que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejarle caer tampoco. Gabriel observó a su hijo, ¿por qué lo salvaba? Después de todo lo que había hecho. Y al ver esos ojos supo el por qué. Porque Adrien era idéntico a su madre, Adrien tenía un corazón noble que no pudo doblegar en esos años, dispuesto a proteger a los que ama y allí estaba, de alguna forma intentando salvarlo. Adrien se quejó al intentar subirlo, le estaba ordenando subir la otra mano, Gabriel lo hizo, pero no se sostuvo de la madera, sus dedos quedaron en el aire. De repente se sintió tan cansado y bajó la mano, Adrien rugió de nuevo ordenándole subir, pero Gabriel no le hizo caso, solo seguía mirando esos ojos verdes y Adrien sintió que soltaba su agarre. Adrien rugió frustrado e impotente a lo que pasaba sintiendo el agarre ceder. Gabriel se encontraba con la mirada perdida, recordaba la primera vez que llegaron allí y lo que tuvieron que hacer para que se viera como un lugar decente y menos oscuro, cuando su esposa consentía a sus hijos, cuando los regañaba por alguna travesura siendo Adrien incapaz de entender que había hecho mal siendo todavía muy pequeño y Félix con el cabello y ropas desarregladas, lleno de hojas como su hermanito, cuando le leía a sus hijos con Adrien en su regazo y Félix y Arella a su lado, sus despertares observando a su amada esposa que apenas despertaba le sonreía como si él fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo... ¿de qué servía todo eso de la superioridad sin nadie a tu lado? No reconocía que ella tuviese razón aunque de haber sabido lo que le esperaba se hubiese tragado su orgullo y sus ideas por haber compartido toda su vida con ella y con sus hijos. Pero en algo estaba sumamente de acuerdo con Arella, era humano, los humanos se equivocan, los humanos destruyen, pero también crean y perdonan. Y necesitaba pedir perdón, y solo había una forma de hacer aquello. Adrien rugía, gruñía y aullaba al intentar sujetarlo porque a pesar de todo era su padre, ambas miradas no dejaban de verse y entonces Gabriel murmuró algo que hizo que Adrien agache las orejas para después sentir un tirón de parte de su padre que se zafó a la fuera y verlo caer. La escena y las últimas palabras de su padre eran algo que Adrien nunca olvidaría. Gabriel cayó en la madera sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su pecho, estómago y cuello eran atravesados dolorosamente insertando la madera y astillas en él. Pero el dolor poco a poco desapareció haciéndolo casi caer en la inconsciencia, no faltaba mucho para el final... Cerró los ojos y de la nada llegó a su nariz el aroma a melocotones y flores, abrió un poco sus ojos pero ante su vista borrosa y oscurecida logró captar una figura femenina y rubia vestida de blanco a lado suyo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir una mano sobre la suya más grande y otra en su cabeza en una suave caricia llena de ternura.

-Siempre haces todo tan difícil. Pero al final lo lograste, demasiado dramático pero lo lograste.- Gabriel solo sonrió más, y se dejó llevar por esa presencia, quien lo diría, tal vez no estaba tan loco después de todo. Y cuando el fuego cubrió por completo todo el lugar, la casa cayó.

Marinette abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba sentada sobre una carreta y miró alrededor, estaba en el bosque, podía saberlo porque la luz de la luna roja iluminaba entre las ramas y hojas dando un aire extraño a la noche. De repente al querer moverse sintió algo que la apresaba y fue consiente del cuerpo cálido que tenía detrás y como sus brazos estaban rodeándola con cuidado y con una mano en su vientre, sentado frente a ella a una distancia prudente estaba Félix, abrió grandemente los ojos al verlo.

-Fé- ¡¿FÉLIX?!

-Hola Marinette.

-¿Có-Cómo es que tú...?- al querer moverse no puede, esos brazos no se lo permitieron.

-Quieta.- sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la voz ronca de Adrien, se volteó notando que ambos estaban envueltos en una manta, al verle sintió ganas de llorar y con una sonrisa lo abrazó rodeando sus brazos en su cuello.

-Estás bien… estás vivo, oh Adrien...- dijo feliz aunque con voz estrangulada por el llanto.

-De puro milagro.- contestó Félix con una sonrisa y Adrien suspiró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amada.

-Ya todo estará bien. Todos estamos bien.- Marinette vio a dos varones en la parte de enfrente y después fue consciente que también en la parte trasera estaban Natalie y el Gorila, y a los costados corriendo aun como lycans estaban Plagg y Claude. Adrien cubrió a Marinette y a él mismo de nuevo, no solo por lo fresca de la noche sino también para cubrir su desnudez y sus heridas que tardarían en cerrarse. Marinette recargó su cabeza en su pecho, podía oler ceniza y sangre en él pero no quiso decir nada.

-¿A dónde iremos, Adrien?- este le sonrió y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-No lo sé, solo sé que será muy lejos, pero al final estaremos a salvo y juntos princesa.- Marinette suspiró y cerró los ojos, fuese a donde fuesen estaba segura que saldrían adelante, lejos de esa pesadilla de la cual al fin todos podían despertar.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme y al siguiente episodio será el epílogo, al fin todas las piezas pendientes se terminan por unir. Y sabrás el destino de los malvados y de nuestros héroes XD. Por favor dejen review, nada de tomatazos y este epilogo saldrá al mismo tiempo que el final de Paris por Dos, mi otra historia, si es que la siguen, este domingo. Gracias por todo y su ayuda en esta historia y adoré las teorías locas de cada uno jajaja. Y bueno, ya sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, TsukihimePrincess, Elba Kheel, Isii14, Raquel, Sol, Alex: Jaja lo sé Gabriel estaba algo loco. Muchas gracias por el review en serio xD

Gabrielyalejandra: Jajaja cuantos puntos, pero bueno, se corrompió al ver todo lo malo no viendo lo bueno y pues sus razones para querer casar a sus hijos con esas señoritas *tose*zorras*tose* ya se ha dicho al principio, puro beneficio para después deshacerse de ellas.

Naomi no Taisho: Entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo con algunos y es que son villanos que sabes que son malos pero que las circunstancias los llevaron a eso y no puedes odiarlos por completo. Y siento haber matado a Gabriel pero tuve que darle la paz que tanto necesitaba... por favor no me lastimes Dx

ZarcortFan25: Alguien que capto la idea! XD lo sé es que cuando hacia la idea de este Gabriel estaba viento cuando Anakin se vuelve Darth Vader y bueno...jeje, salió solito. XD Chicas, lo siento, esas preguntas se contestaran hasta el epilogo. Así que Sonrais Log out!

Rose of Dark: Porque así hay más suspenso xD

Solitario196: Hasta acá escuche ese grito jaja, y bueno, espero te haya gustado, al final quise redimirlo, quería al principio un final con mas acción pero creo que este ya había sufrido, aun así espero te haya gustado y faltan ciertas sorpresitas con Félix ya verán. XD

Jinzo77: Jaja okas entonces seguiré escribiendo mis notitas sin problemas xD y ya verás el epilogo donde se revelara el ultimo misterio!

Mica: Concedido! Espero te gustara aunque fuera breve. XD


	20. Cuento con final feliz

**Hola a todos! Debo dar una disculpa porque dije que daría esto el Domingo y ya estamos a Lunes, lo siento, pero tuve que afinar un poco esto hasta que quedara como lo tenía planeado. Otra cosa, sé que muchos dirán que el castigo de os malos fue poca cosa, pero me siento satisfecha por darles el final que les di. Y me pregunto, ¿deberé intentar ahora con vampiros? Unas chicas vampiresas no me suena mal, en fin, lo pensaré. Gracias a todos por leerme, dejen su review de éste epílogo y gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, todos juntos, las letras nos unen y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 20 - Epílogo

Cuento con final feliz.

Pronto amanecería, sus pasos eran rápidos y se movieron por el bosque intentando escapar del Sol. Aquellas dos figuras escondidas en las sombras se separaron y una de ellas llegó a una gran casa de dos pisos. Como pudo entró aquel ser con sigilo, la casa estaba en silencio, y con cuidado subió las escaleras. Se adentró a una habitación y en la oscuridad una sonrisa llena de colmillos se mostró. Con lentitud se posó encima de aquella figura recostada de lado y su víctima se removió al sentir el cambio de peso, fue entonces que una luz hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño y luego se riera a lo bajo al sentir como alguien mordía el tirante de su pijama y gruñía en ahora una pobre imitación.

-Adrien...- sonrió Marinette y se volteó para encararle.- No esta vez, no podemos.

-¿Porque no podemos my lady? Dame una buena razón para no hacerte mía porque tengo hambre de ti, grrr.

-Pues esa razón tiene tres años, gustas llamarla tu princesa y está justo aquí.- dijo destapando a una adorable pequeña de cabello oscuro, con un lindo pijama rosa y mordiendo en sueños la oreja de su oso de peluche. Adrien sonrió enternecido ante tal visión.

-Bien, te perdono, pero sabes que cuando estemos solos no me voy a contener.

-Lo sé. Y adoro cuando te liberas.- dijo en tono seductor mordiendo un poco su cuello y Adrien cerró los ojos

-Oh cariño... Rayos necesito un baño de agua fría.- dijo levantándose con velocidad y obligando a Marinette a aguantar la risa. Mientras tanto en la casa vecina, cierto castaño tenía por el momento muchísima más suerte que el rubio, quien entre las sabanas tomaba y saboreaba los senos de su esposa que intentaba no gemir tan fuerte.

-B-Basta...- rogó ella y gimió al sentir lo deseoso que estaba su esposo entre sus piernas después de levantar el pijama.

-No puedo cariño, quiero entrar en ti... hasta lo más profundo mi amor.

-Oh Claude...

-Juliet, voy a...- pero la puerta se abre y una niña y un niño de cabello rizado y despeinado color miel y ojos azules entraron a tropel llamando a su padre y subiéndose a la cama. Claude se obligó a soltar a Juliet y ponerse un cojín entre las sábanas para que no se le notara la calentura.- Pero mira nada más, tienen cabeza de almohada estos dos pequeños.-ambos niños se rieron y Juliet se arregló el pijama para levantarse.

-Válgame ya es hora de levantarse. Voy a cambiarme para hacer el desayuno.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-Tranquilo. Esta noche dejare que saques al grande y salvaje lobo malo.- le guiñó el ojo dejando a su marido con un leve sonrojo.

-Amo a esa mujer.

Adrien salió de su casa bañado y vestido, se estiró para sentir los rayos del Sol en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que su pequeña hija hacia lo mismo que él a lado suyo.

-¿Ya despierta princesa?

-Sipi. Y con hambre.

-Pues fíjate que yo también.

-Me comería una cabra.

-Entonces no tienes mucha hambre.

-Entonces una vaca. ¡Así de grande!- dijo moviendo sus manitas y estirando lo más posible sus bracitos.

-Así se habla.

-¡Adrien, Emma! ¡A comer!- ni siquiera terminó de decirlo y como rayo Emma llegó y se subió a su silla alta, la pequeña mostraba unas pequeñas orejitas de lobo acompañadas de una adorable colita y su nariz ahora parecía una bolita rosa. Adrien que llegó no pudo evitar reírse.

-Pero que adorable cachorrita de nariz de bombón.

-¡No tengo nariz de bombón!- se quejó la pequeña y Adrien se acerca y con un leve y agradable gruñido frota su nariz con la de ella que regresa a la normalidad.

-No tiene nada de malo, te ves preciosa princesa.- Emma rió y Marinette puso sus platos al frente.

-A ver, después juegan, recuerden que hoy es día de reunión familiar.

-Es cierto, ¿oíste Emma? Vas a ver a tus tíos Nino y Plagg.

-¡Sí!- celebró la pequeña y comenzó a comer.

-Con calma princesita, la comida no va a correr de tu plato.- se rió Adrien al ver a su hija devorar su plato y ella asintió.

-Sí, papi.- Adrien suspiro con una enorme sonrisa, ¿quién diría que las cosas irían tan bien? Después de lo sucedido Félix los guió fuera de Francia, fue un viaje largo en donde en el camino Claude y Plagg se separaron siguiendo una ruta distinta. Plagg iría a donde Tikki y Claude quería ir a por sus padres primero antes de ir a por Juliet. Al llegar a Suiza sintieron que podían respirar un aire nuevo y ligero. Pasaron cerca de un poblado al anochecer y en poco tiempo a las afueras de aquel lugar llegaron a una casa grande en donde la puerta de la residencia se abrió y Marinette no pudo evitar llorar ante el reencuentro con su hermana.

-Adrien, ¡Adrien!- llamó Marinette y Adrien salió de sus ensoñaciones.- ¿En qué piensas?

-Solo en lo afortunado que soy al tener a dos hermosas damas conmigo.- Marinette sonrió.

-Bueno, recuerda que hoy hay reunión. No podemos llegar tarde como la última vez.

-My lady nosotros nunca llegamos tarde, todos siempre se adelantan.

-Y Félix "adora" que lleguemos tarde.- Adrien sintió un escalofrío.

-Ya... lo sé muy bien.- aun como lycan se sentía intimidado por su hermano, además, Félix como Guardián era el encargado de la pequeña manada que eran. Pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enfadaba. Pero siendo así como es, Adrien sabía que Félix merecía todo lo bueno que le había pasado después de todo lo que le pasó…

 _Félix estuvo mucho tiempo vagando por toda Francia, parte de Italia y ahora estaba en Suiza, todo porque sentía que ella ya estuvo allí. En Francia no obtuvo ninguna pista, sino que fue hasta llegar a Italia que un matrimonio le dijo que había visto a Bridgette hacia cerca de Sicilia pero no la encontró. Siguió pistas de lugares donde había estado, pero nada, y ya había pasado un poco más de un año. Para ese entonces Félix lucia casi como un vagabundo, no deseando llamar la atención y tampoco vender por el momento las joyas que tenía la caja de su madre. Después de haber sobrevivido al ataque de los lycans lo único que conservaba era la caja. Solo vendió un par de pulseras y unos aretes pero le había dolido hacerlo._

 _El invierno cayó antes de lo esperado, la nieve era un reto para poder avanzar. Al llegar al pueblo de Sion entró en una posada donde un hombre de marcado acento alemán le gritó tras la barra y salió furioso de su lugar dispuesto a echarlo._

 _-¡Alto!- le gritó una mujer bajita y llenita de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules. La mujer le dijo algo en alemán pero Félix entendió y respondió en su idioma._

 _-Siento mucho haberle asustado con mi apariencia. No era mi intención._

 _-¿Habla alemán?_

 _-También italiano y francés. Por favor, me gustaría comer algo. Estoy muy cansado y afuera esta hace mucho frio. Tengo dinero.- dijo mostrando lo que traía y la buena mujer cerró su mano._

 _-No se preocupe, venga, siéntese en la chimenea.- el hombre iba a exclamar molesto pero su mujer le detuvo._

 _-Recuerda que una vez estuviste en las mismas así que a callar.- el hombre cerro la boca. En poco Félix al fin pudo comer algo caliente y casero, un caldo de patatas, acompañado de un huevo cocido, pan, queso y té caliente.- ¿Y que lo trae por aquí?- Félix arqueo la ceja, esa mujer era mucho mayor que él y le hablaba de usted, pero de seguro se debía a la tupida barba que le daba el aspecto de un oso._

 _-Estoy buscando a alguien._

 _-¿A alguien? ¿Su familia?_

 _-... Sí. No sé si la habrán visto, se llama Bridgette, es de mediana estatura, su cabello es oscuro pero tiene el color de la medianoche, de grandes ojos azules, muy bonita. ¿La han visto?- el matrimonio se quedó viendo al joven, la mujer parecía a punto de llorar pero tenía una sonrisa trémula y empezó a hablar en alemán de forma rápida que Félix no le entendía casi nada. No fue hasta que su esposo le puso la mano en el hombro se calmó._

 _-Lo siento. No estoy muy segura pero tu descripción es la misma de la costurera del lugar. No lo puedo creer...- la mujer parecía en algún momento le daría un ataque.- Entonces eres tú a quien ella está esperando... dijo que estaba esperando a que su amor viniera a por ella, no lo puedo creer… - Félix la miró confundido pero sintió algo cálido posarse en su pecho ante sus palabras. No le importó caminar todo el trayecto, supuestamente Bridgette se había alojado en una pequeña casa junto al bosque. No le importó el horrible frio y los fuertes vientos, tampoco que ya era de noche. Al llegar al terreno sintió dificultad al caminar ante la nieve en sus pies. Y entonces la vio, era una pequeña cabaña y estaba iluminada, la chimenea sacaba humo y vio a una figura menuda y cubierta con una capucha que caminó del bosque hacia la puerta, de repente esta voltea a todos lados, no le vio, y entró sin más. Félix se acercó a la cabaña, tuvo que limpiar un poco la nieve de la ventana para poder asomarse en el interior, era sencillo pero cálido, una mesa con cuatro sillas, una estufa, un pequeño librero, una cómoda larga y mediana de dos cajones, una cama, y la figura de antes estaba acomodando leña en una esquina del cuarto, y fue cuando se quitó la capucha y la dejó en un perchero, Félix sintió el nombre de Bridgette atorado en su garganta al verla, su Bridgette, su preciosa Bridgette. Iba a gritar su nombre cuando entonces la vio dirigirse a otro mueble que no había notado antes y su corazón se aceleró y sus piernas flaquearon al verla sacar de esa cuna a un pequeño bebé de cabello rubio._

 _En el interior de la cabaña Bridgette intentaba calmar a su hijo que se había despertado quejándose buscando los brazos de su madre._

 _-Aquí estoy Alexander, no despiertes a tu hermanito.- el pequeño poco a poco volvió a caer dormido y cuando lo puso en su cuna al otro lado que su gemelo escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Ella se puso alerta, ¿quién rayos podría haber salido con una tormenta próxima a su casa? Ella apretó los dientes y las uñas de sus manos crecieron hasta ser garras, avanzó lentamente y otro par de golpes sonaron. Bridgette quitó el madero que servía para asegurar la puerta. La abrió de golpe y se paralizó, aun con aquellas ropas que apenas le abrigaban, esa barba tupida en su rostro y sucio, su instinto de loba le hizo detenerse y examinarlo, su cuerpo sucumbió y casi cae ante la debilidad de sus rodillas de no ser por Félix que la sujeto con firmeza de la cintura. La mirada de ambos se encontró y Bridgette aun temblando llevó sus manos a su rostro._

 _-En verdad viniste a por mí...- dijo con la voz estrangulada por el llanto._

 _-Nunca te dejaría ir y según escuché me esperabas...- ella lloró y lo llenó de besos, aquello era real, no era ningún sueño o alguna jugarreta de su subconsciente. Entraron y Félix se dirigió a la cuna maravillándose de no ver solo a uno, sino a dos pequeños._

 _-Sus nombres son Maximilian y Alexander, nacieron hace poco._

 _-Son hermosos..._

 _-Se parecen a ti.- ella sonrió pero entonces Félix la voltea a ver._

 _-¿Porque te fuiste sin decir nada?- dijo intentando ocultar el reproche en su voz, ella se abrazó a sí misma y bajó la mirada._

 _-No pude..._

 _-¿Por qué?- Bridgette suspiró y le miró.- Mientras te cuento, ven, te voy a lavar.- calentó agua y con un paño húmedo , estropajo y jabón comenzó a lavar a su pareja, como el lugar era cálido Félix al fin pudo quitarse los retazos de tela que tenía como abrigo, ella pasó el trapo y el estropajo por sus hombros, sus brazos y costados, relatando lo sucedido esa noche, también relató sobre que no pudo volver sin arriesgar a los bebes, su embarazo fue un poco difícil debido a que los bebes requieren la presencia del padre, y estos gustaban patearla duro hasta que se cansaban._

 _-Alexander es el más inquieto, cuando nació fue el primero en cambiar y querer andar._

 _-¿Cambiar? ¿Se transforman en lobos?_

 _-Obviamente, tranquilo, no sufren dolor al hacerlo, al nacer así se les hace de lo más natural, por eso son más relajados al momento del cambio._

 _-Entiendo...- al fin limpió ella tomó su rostro y sonrió._

 _-Te extrañe mucho..._

 _-Yo también..._

 _-Espera, te traeré algo.- fue a una pila de ropas y tomó algo, ella puso frente suyo una camisa y unos pantalones.- Los arregle hace poco, tenía pensado venderlos pero te hacen más falta a ti.- Félix tomó las ropas y el quejido de unos de los bebes se escucha.- Oh...- se levantó y tomó a Maximilian que comenzó a llorar.- Ya, ya, aquí está mamá, ¿Tienes hambre?- en poco al escuchar a su hermano Alexander despertó pero antes de hacer algo Félix tomó al pequeño con cuidado._

 _-Hola pequeño, me alegra conocerte.- Alexander abrió los ojos y Félix sonrió al ver como el pequeños se había calmado.- Tienen tus ojos..._

 _-Pero se parecen a ti. Mira...- Félix observó al bebé en los brazos de Bridgette y notó que el pequeño tenía el ceño fruncido.- Eso sin duda es tuyo.- se rió y Félix rodeó su cadera y la acercó a él para su sorpresa._

 _-Hay mucho tiempo que recobrar...- dijo con voz ronca y Bridgette le miró con ojos oscurecidos, ella asintió y recargó su cabeza en su pecho._

 _-Demasiado...- después de dormir a los bebes nuevamente hicieron el amor con ansias pero con cuidado de hacer demasiado ruido por los bebés, Bridgette le contó con dolor como se vio obligada a vender el anillo su compromiso para tener el lugar y como se había hecho costurera para salir adelante. En la comodidad de la cama Félix escucho su relato._

 _-No tienes que disculparte. Te daré otro anillo, mucho mejor que el anterior.- ella se acurruco sobre su pecho desnudo._

 _-¿Que haremos ahora?_

 _-Salir adelante juntos, no dejare que nada les pase, me aseguraré de que todo se arregle para nosotros como para nuestras familias, no pienso dejar a Adrien solo. Tranquila mi amor, que de ahora en adelante todo nos ira bien._

 _-¿Puedo sugerir algo primero?- Félix la observó y Bridgette le miró de reojo intentando aguantar la risa.- Creo que primero que nada deberías cortarte la barba, me da muchas cosquillas al besarte. Félix arqueo la ceja y la voltea para quedar encima de ella._

 _-Entonces déjame hacerte cosquillas en todo tu cuerpo my lady.- ella sonrió y pronto aparecieron sus orejas y cola._

 _-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego._

 _Fue difícil, pero poco a poco salieron adelante, Félix se obligó a hacerse de una nueva identidad para que su padre no le reconociera y Bridgette poco a poco se ganaba clientes interesados en su trabajo. También la paternidad fue algo que descolocó a Félix varias veces pero no le importaba, adoraba a sus bebes y cuando sus bebes crecieron, como regalo compró una gran casa para ellos cuatro y cerca del bosque para que anduvieran como lobos de vez en cuando, y era sorprendente que en aquella región los lobos eran considerados guardianes, Bridgette eligió bien dónde vivir, y aunque Félix se ausentaba grandes periodos de tiempo al volver estaba feliz de que su familia lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos._

Félix tenía el ceño fruncido al ver a su hermano.

-Adrien...- el menor de los Agreste tragó duro y sonoro.

-Ho-Hola Félix.

-¿Solo eso vas a decir?

-Esto... ¿debería disculparme?

-Sí. ¿Sabes por qué?- Adrien se lo pensó pero no sabía qué había hecho mal.

-Lo siento, no sé. ¿Por qué debo disculparme?

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo Felicia apenas llegue? Me dijo que tal vez pronto tendrá otro primito porque los vio a ti y a Marinette en MI estudio haciendo bebes el día que te pedí que cuidaras a nuestros hijos.- Adrien tragó duro.

-Pues... Dile que espere unos meses más y...

-¡Adrien!- Félix quería machacarle allí mismo pero no es hasta que Bridgette entra a la cocina y al verlos rueda los ojos.

-Félix ya basta, no mates a tu hermanito el día de hoy.- ella tomó una cacerola de patatas y cebollas y Marinette entró para tomar un plato largo con carne y tomates.

-¡Ya están llegando!- todos salieron al jardín, no muy lejos podían verse unos carruajes venir hacia la propiedad. Los primeros en arribar fueron Alya y Nino.

-¡Mari!- Alya abrazó a Alya y Nino salió del carruaje con una pequeña niña muy parecida a su madre. Nino no había cambiado aunque se había dejado una pequeña barbita en la barbilla.

-Alya vas a asfixiar a Marinette.

-¡Marissa!- gritó la pequeña Emma corrió y embistió a la niña que se rió por su efusiva a su amiga.

-¡Emma!- ambas niñas se abrazaron y esperaron pacientemente por el otro carruaje. De él arribaron Plagg, Tikki, Sain y Breezy, siendo Plagg que salió gruñendo y maldiciendo a más no poder.

-¡Te lo advierto Sain! Aleja a tu mocoso de mi pequeña hada.

-¡Intenta algo saco de pulgas y te arranco el rabo!- ambas mujeres salieron con dos pequeños de dos años en brazos, Tikki tenía a una pequeña casi idéntica a Plagg pero con un tono de piel más claro que el de su padre y unos preciosos ojos azules, mientras que Breezy tenía a un pequeño que era casi una copia de Sain a excepción que su cabello no era tan rebelde como el de él. Tikki se había dejado el cabello corto mientras que Plagg se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta tener una coleta casi hasta media espalda.

-Hombres.- se quejó Breezy.- Cuando crezcas no imites a tu padre cariño.- le dijo a su hijo y el pequeño miró confundido a su madre.

-¡Tikki!- Marinette recibió a su amiga y también saludó a Breezy, Adrien se acercó al ver que Plagg parecía a punto de querer írsele en la yugular a Sain.

-¿Y por qué se pelean?

-¡Tonterías! Son como niños.- se quejó Breezy y Tikki se ríe.

-Es que Mika dijo algo en el camino que molestó mucho a Plagg.- y de inmediato la pequeña habla.

-Me he impresionado de Luka…

-¿Impresionado?- preguntó curiosa Marinette y Adrien no puede evitar una enorme carcajada.

-¡Oh vaya! Con razón Plagg está como fiera. Creo que le entiendo.- de la entrada de la casa aparece Juliet quitándose un delantal de cocina cuando arribaron nada menos que los padres de Marinette y sus suegros.

-Niños, sus abuelitos llegaron.- y los niños no tardaron en írsele encima a sus abuelos, los Dupain fueron recibidos rápidamente por Emma y Felicia, una pequeña casi idéntica Bridgette a excepción de los ojos y unos más crecidos Alexander y Maximilian que atraparon a ambas niñas.

-Lo sentimos abuelos.

-Son unos pequeños monstruos.- las pequeñas gruñeron a la vez. Tom Dupain se ríe.

-Y eso que las vemos casi todos los días en la panadería, pero adivinen quién trajo pastel de chocolate.- las pequeñas se removieron en brazos de los gemelos muy felices y éstos solo suspiraron. Y los Le Blanc de inmediato recibieron con brazos abiertos a sus nietos.

-¡Miren nada más a estos angelitos!- dijo la señora Le Blanc y su marido asintió.

-¡Cada vez más grandes!- su hijo les recibió con una sonrisa.

-Pasen por favor, ya todo está listo.

-Bienvenidos sean.- dijo Juliet y su suegra le abraza con el pequeño niño en brazos.

-Querida, me hace falta verlos más, definitivamente buscaré la forma de mudarme por aquí, ¡me encanta el aire de montaña!- en poco salen de la casa Wayzz,Nooroo y Duusu, ésta última embarazada y al ver el escándalo de Plagg y Sain suspira.

-Ni loca me meto en eso, suerte chicos.- Wayzz y Nooroo se miraron entre sí.

-Yo a Plagg y tú a Sain.

-No me hagas esto, Wayzz. Deberíamos mejor dejarlos en un árbol.

En poco todos se sentaron a comer, los niños aunque algo inquietos eran bien controlados por sus padres, de vez en cuando Adrien gruñía a Emma cuando ésta quería hacer alguna travesura y Emma obediente se sentaba, así también Claude, Plagg y Bridgette, aunque ésta última Felicia parecía obedecer más a Félix cuando con solo una mirada le decía que se estuviese quieta. Después de lo ocurrido en el pueblo la reunión de todos fue algo sorpresiva y conmovedora, conmovedora de que todas las familias estuviesen juntas y sorpresiva cuando por primera vez mostraron a los Dupain-Cheng y a los Le Blanc su naturaleza lobuna, hubo de todo, gritos, desmayos pero cuando se les explicó todo comenzando con la historia que Fu contó de Armand y los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer, sin agregar sobre su deseo animal sobre las chicas, se hicieron a la idea. Pero eso sí, Adrien fue obligado a planear la boda más rápida de todas porque los Dupain no querían que Marinette se casara después de dar a luz. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, pero preciosa donde Marinette usó un vestido de escote de corazón, cortos guantes blancos, falda en pliegues que parecían olas para ocultar su embarazo, cortesía de Bridgette, su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño lleno de flores blancas y el velo llegaba hasta media espalda cubriendo la parte descubierta de ésta, además de un ramo de rosas blancas. Fue una ceremonia preciosa donde los novios sonrieron todo el tiempo y Adrien podía llamar al fin a Marinette su esposa.

Alguien toca a la puerta y cuando uno de los gemelos abre sonríe.

-Tía Juliet, llegó el tío Nath.- la pelimiel se levantó y fue a abrazar a su amigo que apenas y había cambiado, su cabello era más largo y ahora lo mantenía recogido con una coleta.

-Te tardaste.

-Lo siento, tuvimos un inconveniente en el camino.- dijo Nathaniel y Juliet sonríe al ver a la esposa de su amigo, o mejor dicho, hermano con un niño de la edad de sus hijos que era una copia de él.

-No importa, adelante, hola Amber.- dijo saludando a la chica.

-Hola Juliet, y no le creas, llegamos tarde porque el señor presente no paraba de trabajar con su pincel.

-¡Amber!

-Solo digo la verdad.- Nathaniel se sonrojó apenado, la verdad era que había trabajado con el pincel pero no sobre un lienzo precisamente. Cuando Nathaniel se enteró del secreto de los lycans se desmayó, pero después todo fue más fácil de digerir. Nathaniel vivía en Lazio donde rápidamente un maestro notó el talento del joven y lo hizo su aprendiz, y éste tenía una hija que se prendó de Nathaniel y no lo dejó ir hasta que él se hubo también enamorado de ella dando por resultado al pequeño Cedric. Eso sí, a todos casi les da un shock al ver que la esposa de éste se parecía mucho a Chloe, por un momento llegaron a pensar que era una hermana perdida pero Amber gustaba de dejar su cabello suelto apenas recogido con un broche, su maquillaje era más sutil, no gustaba vestir cosas demasiado ostentosas y era una chica trabajadora que gustaba de ayudar a su padre y esposo en la galería que tenían, además sus ojos demostraban una calidez y un amor tan grande cada vez que miraba a su esposo o hijo. Todos pasaban un buen rato hasta que terminaron la comida y los niños se fueron a jugar en compañía de los más grandes, siendo los gemelos, y sus abuelos. Alya entonces suspiró.

-Adrien, puedes decirle a Nino que una barba se le vería ridícula.

-Oh, vamos Alya, pienso que se vería genial, ¿o no Adrien?

-Pues a mí me gustaría una barba de candado.

-¿Ves Alya?

-Sí, pero al menos Adrien no se vería como si tuviese una escobeta por barba.

-¡Alya! ¡No insultes a mi futura barba!

-Te ves bien así, no te dejes crecer más pelo.

-Al menos déjame probar.- todos se rieron hasta que Alya los miró un poco más seria.

-Bueno, traigo noticias, tengo buenas y malas, ¿Cuáles quieren escuchar?

-Las buenas.- dijo Claude.- Y espero que las malas no nos saquen canas verdes.

-Pues las buenas es que en el próximo otoño Kim y Alyx al fin se casarán.

-¿No estaban ya casados?- preguntó Marinette.

-Solo por papel, no por la iglesia.- contestó Adrien.- En Francia ya se hace el registro también por papel.

-Exacto, y también Rose y Juleka están expandiendo su negocio.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.- interrumpió Félix.- Investigamos su negocio, tal vez podamos invertir en ellas.

-Y por último Iván y Mylene ya esperan a su segundo hijo.

-¡Oh qué bien!- dijo Marinette contenta.- ¿Y cuáles son las malas?

-Bueno… no sabemos si son en realidad malas pero, es acerca de los Bourgeois.- todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Para ser sinceros no me interesa nada de ellos.- dijo Adrien de forma seca, después de lo ocurrido Félix volvió a aparecer con su nombre real y ambos hermanos Agreste siguieron con los negocios de su padre, Natalie se había convertido en la asistente de ambos, una mujer muy inteligente merecía un puesto de categoría y el Gorila, bien, digamos que estaba más que complacido con seguir trabajando con los Agreste, y más aún con pequeños alrededor, le encantaban los niños. Pero como sucede a veces en reuniones uno puede encontrarse en situaciones desagradables, se habían encontrado a los Bourgeois unas cuantas veces y en todas Chloe había intentado dejar a Marinette como una cualquiera que le había arrebatado al prometido. Incluso la última vez que le vio le lanzó su bebida al elegante vestido que su esposa vestía. Adrien lo recordaba bien. Marinette tomo una copa y hasta él pensó que la tiraría a Chloe pero al contrario, Marinette brindó por Chloe y el vergonzoso espectáculo que ella era. Marinette había demostrado más clase y educación que cualquiera en esa situación y Chloe se marchó hecha una furia de esa fiesta entre gritos e insultos nada dignos de una joven de sociedad.

-Puedes decirnos Alya.- le invitó Marinette.

-Pues bien, al parecer en los meses anteriores alguien había hecho una denuncia por fraude al señor Bourgeois e investigaron hasta por debajo de la alfombra para poder verificar todo eso...

 _Después de escapar de ese infierno los Bourgeois usaron sus influencias para alojarse en Paris, todo parecía bien para ellos, ignoraban las malas lenguas y por supuesto se creían tan importantes como si fuesen la familia real, cosa que molestaba a muchos. Pero no contaron con que uno de los antiguos sirvientes hablase de los fraudes del alcalde Bourgeois. El capitán Roger, que se había mudado a Paris para formar parte de la guardia, fue elegido por sus superiores por su gran sentido de justicia y deber para ocupar un cargo de tan envergadura, confirmó que era verdad que a la gente del pueblo hacía préstamos y les otorgaba intereses interminables hasta que desalojaran la casa o pagaran. Después de meses de investigación encontraron no sólo testimonios y fraudes sino también que Bourgeois le estaba robando dinero al mismísimo rey en su nombre. El arresto se hizo en una noche tormentosa, Chloe sabía que su padre seria arrestado esa misma noche pero en vez de avisar a su padre mandó a uno de sus sirvientes a preparar un caballo y ponerle bolsas de sus más valiosos tesoros. Escaparía ella sola, porque no podía ir por la vida con alguien que ya ha sido marcado por la sociedad como un ladrón, así que se iría lejos de allí y viviría la vida de reina que siempre había estado acostumbrada hasta encontrar un marido rico que cumpliese sus caprichos. Y al escuchar los gritos de su padre se dio cuenta que era hora de irse._

 _-¡Suéltenme! ¡No saben con quién están tratando!- fue el momento de salir, Chloe apretó más las riendas del caballo que estaba asustado por los relámpagos en aquella tormenta._

 _-¡Vamos animal estúpido!- el caballo echó a correr pero Sabrina que había estado al pendiente del comportamiento de Chloe, al verla salir intentó correr para interceptarla en el camino._

 _-¡Chloe! ¡Chloe! ¡No te vayas! ¡Llévame contigo!- Sabrina no quería alejarse de la vida de lujo y encanto de princesa que solo Chloe podía darle y se interpuso entre la puerta y el caballo._

 _-¡No te metas estúpida!- y al salir los guardias vieron la sangre fría con la que Chloe pasó por encima de Sabrina. El padre de Sabrina vio la escena y corrió hacia el maltrecho cuerpo de Sabrina que estando casi hundido en el fango era una visión horrible, sus gafas estaban rotas a lado de su cabeza, su brazo roto y torcido de una forma que sobresalía el hueso y las costillas del costado se habían roto viéndose esa parte del vestido amorfa y llena de sangre y su pierna se habia doblado del lado contrario, Sabrina tenía los ojos desorbitados, vomitando sangre hasta que a los pocos segundos dejó de respirar. El capitán tomó su maltrecho cuerpo y lloró con fuerza._

 _Chloe galopó por la ciudad, la poca gente que estaba en la calle esquivaron al caballo que no dejaba de relinchar asustado tanto por los relámpagos que parecían romper el cielo como por su jinete que no dejaba de azotarlo con la fusta. Chloe galopó hasta estar orillas del rio Sena y un fuerte relámpago hizo que el caballo retrocedería asustado._

 _-¡Muévete inútil! ¡Estúpido animal!- lo golpeó con fuerza y eso provocó que el caballo se parara en sus patas traseras y tirara a Chloe y después su botín haciendo que el caballo se fuera libre. Pero no así Chloe, una de las bolsas había caído sobre ella pero a pesar de que comenzaba a faltarle un poco el aire la abrazó y buscó con la mirada la otra bolsa que se deslizaba hacia la fuerte corriente del río. Era propio avisar que en esa época las orillas del Sena eran solo tierra y fango, no sería hasta muchos años después que comenzarían a construir para evitar deslaves, por lo que Chloe se estaba hundiendo y deslizando en el fango no deseando soltar su tesoro, pero al ver que la corriente subía ella intentó moverse, pero era imposible.- No... ¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro!- gritó pero nadie la escuchó, el sonido del agua y la tormenta, el nivel del agua creció y Chloe vio con horror como poco a poco el agua le alcanzaba._

-Fue horrible...- dijo Alya y Nino suspiró pasando su brazo alrededor del de su esposa.

-Max estuvo en el equipo de búsqueda, la encontraron al otro día en la tarde, él dijo que lo más probable es que estuvo casi toda la noche allí hasta que el agua la cubrió y se ahogó. No me puedo imaginar el miedo que debió pasar en ese tiempo.- Marinette bajó la mirada a su taza de té, ella tampoco podría imaginárselo, odiaba a Chloe y Sabrina pero el saber cómo fueron sus muertes le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago.

-Espero que puedan al menos estar en paz.- dijo Juliet y Marinette asintió.

-Pobre del padre de Sabrina, siempre fue muy bueno pero al final…- en eso Alya interrumpe.

-En realidad el capitán adoptó unos tres niños que se habían quedado sin familia, son adorables, mayormente la pequeña Mireille, es un encanto que está siempre al pendiente del capitán, pienso que es la niña que Sabrina debió ser.

-Tal vez encuentre su felicidad así.- dijo Sain.- Una nueva oportunidad, ya saben.- varios asientes, Félix suspira y ve a los presentes.

-Yo tengo una noticia que dar.- todos le miraron atentos.- Me llegó una carta de un antiguo conocido, dándome la noticia de que Lila Rossi falleció.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Adrien que casi se atraganta con su copa y Claude le miró sorprendido aunque sentía la ira en su pecho con la sola mención de esa maldita mujer. Recuerda que hubo una vez que concordaron en una fiesta, ella no le vio, pero él sí, iba con Juliet y sus padres, la observó, tan hipócrita, como si no le pesase la consciencia. No fue hasta que la señora Rossi se acercó a su hija y le susurró algo que dejó pálida a la joven que su sonrisa decayó, gracias a su oído supo que le avisaba de su presencia en el lulgar. Lila salió con su madre de la fiesta tan rápido como pudo. Claude no mencionó nada a sus padres o a Juliet para no arruinarles el momento, besó a su esposa y la sacó a bailar después.

-¿Cómo murió?- preguntó Claude mientras en voz baja Nathaniel explicaba a su esposa quien era Lila Rossi y lo que hizo. Félix bajó los hombros.

-Murió inmolada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Juliet. Recordaba aun cuando estuvo a punto de ser quemada en la hoguera, hace mucho tuvo pesadillas sobre eso y todavía de vez en cuando.

-La culparon de brujería.

 _Lila pensó que podía escapar de cualquier culpa pasada, cuando arrestaron a su padre, su madre tomó todo el dinero que pudo y huyeron hacia el corazón de Italia. Desde allí sacaron todo el dinero que tenían en los bancos e intentaron comenzar de cero, aunque apenas alguien las reconocía debían irse de ese lugar. Para ellas era un sacrificio ahorrar dinero, ya no podían darse los lujos de antes. Pero sabían que si Lila conseguía marido las cosas mejorarían para ambas, y casi fue posible, Lila había encantado a un joven muy rico de la región que estaba prendado por la belleza y "generosidad" de Lila. Pero cometieron un grave error, y es que se olvidaron de que si tienes un oscuro pasado tarde o temprano te alcanzará. Y eso fue lo ocurrido cuando uno de los sirvientes del joven resultó ser el señor Ramier. El pobre hombre se quedó escondido en la visita de las Rossi y cuando se marcharon el pobre con lágrimas en los ojos contó esa noche a la familia lo malévolas que eran ambas mujeres, mayormente la más joven. Pidieron pruebas de la palabra del hombre y este mando a que llamaran al señor Barbot y a la madre de la fallecida Aurore. Toda sospecha se confirmó y Barbot al saber la verdad sobre la muerte de su hijo, de la cual nunca se convenció del suicidio, clamó por venganza mientras la pobre mujer lloraba por la herida de nuevo abierta por la injusta muerte de su hija. Y así que planearon todo para reunirlas en una cena, Ramier se mantuvo oculto, y no fue hasta que el patriarca de la familia lo llamó el señor Ramier reunió fuerzas donde pudo y salió para sorpresa de ambas mujeres._

 _-¿Lo conocen?- preguntó el patriarca y la señora Rossi negó._

 _-No me parece conocido._

 _-Era un empleado suyo señora. Y me ha dicho cosas muy interesantes de ustedes.- Lila observó a su novio, su expresión era dura y sin emociones y de inmediato Lila se levantó._

 _-Ese hombre es un loco. Lo despedimos porque estaba loco, hablaba con las palomas, hacia cosas raras. No le pueden creer._

 _-No es el único.- respondió el joven levantándose también y sin mirar a la joven mandó con una seña a los sirvientes de mandar a traer a los otros, ambas Rossi estaban pálidas, mientras los padres de ambos jóvenes estaban entre la rabia y al borde de las lágrimas. La madre de Aurore estuvo a punto de írsele encima a ambas de no ser por los sirvientes que lo impidieron y detrás de ellos había guardias y oficiales de la ciudad. El capitán de la guardia miró a ambas mujeres y comenzó a leer el edicto para encarcelarlas, pero Lila no escuchó el principio, sus manos temblaban así como su madre y no fue hasta que les dijeron sus cargos que pudo reaccionar._

 _-... La horca y para la joven Lila Rossi es acusada de asesinato y brujería, cuyo castigo es la horca y la inmolación inmediata._

 _Entre gritos fue que las apresaron. Pasaron tres días enteros en prisión donde ambas pasaron de hambre y maltratos, la horca fue benévola con la madre de Lila, su cuello se rompió de inmediato. Pero con Lila no lo fue. Cuando el padre quiso acercarse Lila para darle al absolución ella comenzó a gritar._

 _-¡Malditos sean! ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Los maldigo! ¡Morirán! ¡Los maldigo a to...!- el piso cayó y ella también, pero su cuello no se rompió. Lila pataleó e intentó liberarse pero no podía y fue que comenzó a sentir el fuego en las puntas de los pies y poco a poco el fuego comenzó a cubrirla, Lila se retorció e intentó gritar pero se estaba ahogando, no supieron si murió por el fuego o por la soga, pero cualquiera que fuese no importaba ante la horrible muerte que tuvo._

Claude no dijo nada y sintió la mano de Juliet sobre las suyas. Le sonrió y luego miró a Félix.

-Le contaremos esto a mis padres cuando los niños duerman. No es cosa que los niños deban escuchar.

-Eso se le llama karma.- dijo la esposa de Nathaniel.- Todo lo malo se le regresa a la persona. Es algo inevitable.

-Estoy de acuerdo de acuerdo contigo mi sol.- dijo Nathaniel besando sus manos.- Aunque debo decir que es triste.- Breezy solo bufó.

-Yo creo que se merecían algo más.

-¡Breezy!- le regañó Tikki pero la rubia solo tomó su copa.

-Lo digo en serio, pienso que se merecían algo más duro.

-Yo no lo creo...- dijo Juliet con una expresión melancólica.- Solo de pensar sus últimos momentos sé que no se lo deseo a nadie.- Claude la rodeó con su brazo y besó su cabeza.

-Opino lo mismo.- dijo Marinette.- No creo desearle a nadie eso.

-Ni yo.- dijo Bridgette que suspiró.- Como sea olvidemos esto. Estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato. Así que festejemos.

-Es verdad.- dijo Adrien que se levantó de la mesa.- Mi bella dama...- extendió su mano hacia su esposa y Marinette la tomó y se levantó para salir con él y los otros. Afuera los niños jugaban, Emma jugaba con su abuelo trepándose encima de él y Felicia estaba en brazos de su abuela; los mellizos al ver a sus padres corrieron y se le tiraron encima a su padre mostrando sus pequeñas orejitas de lobo que asomaban de entre su rizado cabello, Claude solo se rió mientras los abuelos se reían así como Juliet al ver a los mellizos hacerle cosquillas a su padre. Alexander y Maximilian estaban acostados en el pasto, el primero dormido y el segundo con un libro en mano observando a los demás pequeños hasta que su hermanita le cayó encima a su gemelo sacándole el aire y de ella siguieron los demás niños, Maximilian soltó una sonora carcajada. Adrien miró a Marinette y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Adrien?

-Estoy feliz de estar contigo.- Marinette sonrió y besó su barbilla que era donde podía alcanzar.

-Y yo también. Te amo tanto Adrien.- Adrien sonríe y se acerca a su oído.

-Podemos dejar a Emma esta noche, el lobo quiere jugar con su caperucita roja.- Marinette se ríe.

-Bueno, mis padres estarán felices de tener a Emma en la panadería, adora quedarse para comer sus dulces.

-Y yo adoro devorarte. Grrr.- gruñe en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas y al escucharle Claude mira a Juliet.

-Mis padres se quedaran en la posada esta noche. ¿Puede el lobo malo jugar?

-Claude...- Juliet le miró sonrojada pero después sonríe.- Niños, hoy duermen con abuelitos.- dicho aquello los mellizos se fueron a abrazar a sus abuelos.

-¡Sain! ¡Que tu mocoso se aleje de mi bebita!- gritó Plagg.

-¡Tu niña lo está abrazando!- Plagg y Sain volvían a pelearse para risa de todos, aunque a Claude se le borró la sonrisa al ver a su hija agarrar de la mano al pequeño Cedric, casi le da un ataque ante una posible imprimación.

Bridgette miró la escena sentada en las escaleras de la casa, Félix se sentó a lado suyo y tomó su mano.

-Pienso que esta felicidad es como un sueño Félix. Temo que al despertar desaparezca.

-No digas eso. Esto es real y puedes disfrutar de esta felicidad.

-Aun temo por algunos lycans, ha sido difícil encontrarlos y...

-Lo sé. Pero aquí estamos a salvo. Somos una manada fuerte.

-¿Cuando les dirás?- Félix sonríe.

-Cuando sea necesario, así que no te preocupes y esta noche podríamos aprovechar para darle una hermanita a Felicia.

-¡Félix!- ambos se besan y al separarse se ven a los ojos.- Te amo...

-Yo igual...- Félix siguió viendo la gran familia que eran. Miró a los varones juntos hablando y a las mujeres con sus hijos, sonrió y pensó en su secreto. Después del incendio regresaron para poder dar sepultura a sus muertos, el pueblo había quedado como un pueblo fantasma que con el tiempo se derrumbaría por completo. Entre los escombros de la mansión encontró el collar del Guardián, su gema seguía roja, con restos de sangre, collar que guarda actualmente pero sin ni un rastro de sangre ahora. No, no usó la sangre en él como su padre, pero tenía guardada la sangre en un pequeño frasco en un buen escondite. Solo Bridgette sabía ese secreto y él la tenía en un caso de emergencia, quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro un imperial sería necesario, pero como Guardián era su deber proteger a los lycans y la gente de posibles peligros, aún faltaban lobos por atrapar, manadas con qué tratar, pero ellos estaban a salvo en ese lugar. Al final todo había salido bien, el cuento de hadas había terminado con un final de feliz que duraría largamente, porque todos ellos pelearían por esa felicidad y no la soltarían jamás.

Fin.


End file.
